Harry Potter y la oscuridad interior
by akhin
Summary: octavo libro. Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort pero, ha acabado todo o el señor tenebroso puso en marcha un plan por si acaso. dejad reviews plis
1. 1 la leyenda de harry potter

CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1. LA LEYENDA DE HARRY POTTER:

Hace dieciseis años Harry Potter que entonces era un bebe derrotó a Lord Voldemort, un mago tan terrible al que todos los otros magos, incluso sus propios seguidores, temían, tomó el ministerio de Magia y subió al poder. Ni siquiera su nombre era pronunciado en alto, se temía que fuera como una maldición, en lugar de el nombre le llamaba quien-tu-sabes o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Una noche, el mago tenebroso atacó a la familia Potter, mató al hombre y a su mujer, pero al intentar matar al niño, la maldición imperdonable rebotó en su contra y lo mató.

Pero ese terrible ser volvió de entre los muertos e intentó recuperar el poder para dominar el mundo mágico una vez más. Ahora, hace poco más de un mes, Harry Pooter al que llaman el-niño-que-vivió y El Elegido derrotó finalmente a Lord Voldemort como ya lo hiciera hace años. La pregunta del mundo mágico es, ¿será esta vez definitiva la derrota?

El buen clima de una tarde de verano dejaba ver un hermoso valle.

El verde se extiende por donde la vista alcanza. Árboles de colores vivos, flores de distintos matices que dan al lugar un aspecto paradisíaco y que le dan a un chico tumbado en la hierba una hermosa sinfonía de aromas.

A lo largo del valle, un rio de aguas cristalinas bañaba el verde como si fuera una cicatriz.

Un precioso y claro cielo azul picado con nubes blanquecinas cada pocos metros cubre el valle dándole a todo el escenario el autentico aspecto de un antiguo y perdido paraíso.

Un gran numero de flores y árboles de muchas clases, de una inmensa cantidad de colores y aromas, sumado a la libertad que allí demuestran tener los animales y unido al hecho de que solamente se encuentra en él un joven hacen parecer al valle un lugar aun por descubrir.

Ciervos, mapaches, ardillas, aguilas y otros cuyos nombre Harry no conocía corrían y volaban libres a lo largo y ancho del interminable valle gozando de total libertad. Las serpientes de enroscan en las ramas de los árboles, los peces, delfines, tiburones… nadar sin ningún temor.

Parece que los animales ni siquiera se temen unos a otros, como si fuera un sueño en el que la ley de la naturaleza no se cumple, ¿alguna clase de magia puede lograr este milagro?

Alrededor de éste paraíso perdido se alzan enormes montañas, grises y de aspecto, como si fueran gigantes que rodean el enorme valle en función de centinelas, como si protegieran al valle de un ataque e incluso, de ser descubierto.

Un chico delgado y alto, de pelo azabache desaliñado y ojos verdes brillantes permanece tumbado sobre la hierba, completamente ajeno a los animales, a las plantas, a las nubes que se deslizan por el cielo unas con otras como si jugaran al quidditch…

Harry Potter, el chico que vivió, el elegido, permanece tumbado en la húmeda hierba como si quisiera convertirse en parte del valle, transformandose mágicamente en uno de esos curiosos animales salvajes y libres. El chico parece tan en comunión con la naturaleza que se diría que de repente le saldrá cola, alas, pico y plumas convirtiéndose en un ave que recorrerá el valle perdido formando ya para siempre parte de su fauna.

Harry sentía su corazón latir, sentía las arterias de su cabeza bombear sangre, escuchaba los múltiples sonidos que proferían los distintos animales que habitaban el valle, veía pasar las nubes como si se tratase de un espectáculo preparado expresamente para él, si no supiera que era imposible, Harry Potter habría jurado que incluso podía escuchar como crecía, lenta y placidamente, la hierba bajo su cuerpo tumbado boca arriba.

Desde hacía ya un mes, no era raro ver por las tardes allí al chico tumbado como ahora boca arriba en aquel jardín y tampoco era extraño ver que se marchaba cuando el sol y la misma claridad del cielo se iban por el toque de queda de la noche.

Estaba un poco apartado de la Madriguera, pero no le importaba, a veces no le apetecía estar con otros, era tan duro, era tan doloroso.

¿Con qué cara podía mirar a todos ahora?

Con que cara mirar a los Weasly, tras la desfiguración de Bill por su culpa, tras la muerte de uno de los gemelos… ¿cómo podía él mirarlos a los ojos?

Ni la señora Weasly, ni el señor Weasly ni siquiera George le había tratado de forma diferente, no habían cambiado en absoluto con respecto a él. La señora Weasly continuaba tratándolo igual que siempre, preocupándose por el a todas horas e intentando engordarle, el señor Weasly había perdido parte de su tranquilidad, la había reemplazado por tristeza y George… sabía muy poco de George, aunque por lo que le habían contado, tras la caida de Lord Voldemort había vuelto a los sortilegios Weasly ya que los productos de defensa ya no daban dinero.

Hacía mucho que no le veía pasar por la Madriguera. No iba a comer ni a cenar allí.

Recordaba haber visto el cuerpo de Fred tendido, muerto junto a los de Tonos y Lupin en Hogwarts, en el gran comedor, junto a otros muchos cuerpos de muertos y al otro lado un sinfín de heridos.

Recordaba perfectamente como a finales del curso pasado, Voldemort había lanzado un ataque a gran escala contra Hogwarts por su culpa.

Gracias a su conexión magica, Harry había descubierto que Voldemort iba tras algo muy poderoso, pero no estaba seguro de que hasta que descubrió la historia de las reliquias de la muerte y comprendió que lo que Lord Voldemort buscaba era la varita de Sauco, la varita de la que se decía que era la más poderosa de todas, que era imbatible en batalla.

Harry recordaba haber visto a Voldemort, con un ejercito de magos y criaturas magicas dispuesto a reducir el antiguo castillo a cenizas a menso que el se entregara.

Recordaba como se había sentido, el dolor que había tenido que soportar, sobre todo cuando, tras ver en el pensadero de Dumbledore los recuerdos del difunto Severus Snape, comprendió finalmente que la única manera de derrotar a Voldemort era morir. Aún le faltaba por destruir a Nagini, la cual pensaba que era el ultimo Horacrux, aunque por los pensamientos de Snape vió que el mismo era el septimo Horracrux, que Voldemort nunca había querido crear, nacido accidentalmente la noche que el mago tenebroso intentó matarle. Eso le daba el poder de hablar parsel y la conexión psiquica con Lord Voldemort.

Aquella conexión… le daba tanto miedo. Recordaba cuando estaba dentro de la mente de Voldemort. El más amargo recuerdo que tenía acerca de aquella conexión era cuando como Nagini intento matar al señor Weasly.

Recordaba haber entrado en la serpiente, haber sido la serpiente… haberse sentido dentro de ella, haber sido ella, cuando reptaba, como podía ver en la oscuridad como si fuera un claro dia, atacar al señor Weasly.

Gracias a ese poder había salvado al padre de Ron, pero por culpa de ese poder, de esa simetría con Voldemort había llevado a sus amigos a un gran peligro cuando el mago tenebroso lo engañó haciendole ver que estaba torturando a Sirius para que el acudiera al departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia a salvarle y en vez de eso entró de lleno y metió a sus amigos con él en una trampa.

Para salvarle, Dumbledore se había enfrentado cara a cara a Voldemort, gracias a Dumbledore Harry había comprendido el secreto que escondía su regreso, los Horracruxes. Dumbledore le había dado las armas para derrotar a su enemigo: la profecia, el secreto de la vida de Tom Ryddle, los horracruxes… le había guiado, aun después de morir, le había guiado hacia las Reliquias de la muerte hacia su destino al enfrentarse a Voldemort, a no temer a la muerte, como derrotar a la varita de Sauco… cuanto le debía a su antiguo director.

Recordaba a sus padres, a Lupin y a Sirius caminando junto a él, siendo más que un fantasma pero menos que un cuerpo viviente, actuando como un patronus para su andar, actuando como la mejor compañía que pudiera desear, como lo mejor que podía querer y lo único que necesitaba.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos verdes. Brillaba en su mejilla resplandecía ante la luz del sol que se alzaba en el cielo azul como un dios dorado al que nadie podía alcanzar y que todos adoraban.

Harry giró la cara y miró el paisaje. Era tan hermoso, tan vital.

Ahora lo entendía, entendía porque Ginny iba allí cuando necesitaba estar sola. Ella le había enseñado aquel lugar, ella le había llevado allí la primera vez.

Cuando necesitaba estar sola, sobre todo durante el pasado año en que Harry no estuvo con ella y antes de que salieran juntos, iba muchas veces allí a estar sola, a pensar a recordar y a olvidar.

Voldemort había sido vencido finalmente. Él lo había vencido. Cada vez que lo recordaba una calida y agradable sensación aparecía en su estómago, recordar que por fin había cumplido la profecia, que por fin había logrado lo que nadie más había conseguido, que por fin estaban a salvo, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, la familia Weasly, Teddy el hijo de Lupin y Tonks al que ahora criaba la madre de Tonks… todo el mundo mágico estaba ahora a salvo.

-Harry- le dijo suavemente una voz conocida.

Harry abrió los ojos. El cielo estaba oscureciendo, parecía que había sido hacía nada tenía los ojos abietos. No podía asegurar si se había o no dormido, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, en un primer momento, ni siquira recordaba donde estaba.

-¿Ginny? Dijo timidamente sin estar seguro de que le decía a ella, de que ella estaba allí, ni siquiera de que él estaba allí.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

-si- dijo Harry levantándose y quedando sentado en la hierba.

El cielo estaba mucho más oscuro de lo que recordaba haberlo visto hacía un momento.

Miró a Ginny a los ojos. La cara de la chica era claramente de preocupación. Le miraba muy fijamente como si pudiera usar la legremancia para averiguar cualquier secreto que Harry le ocultara. Le recordó a las miradas que le echaba Dumbledore en su despacho, cuando terminaba una de sus aventuras, parecían atravesarle de lado a lado.

-tranquila- dijo Harry levantándose del suelo y poniéndose en pie finalmente.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero sentía frio, el aire que tocaba su cuerpo era fresco y Harry solamente llevaba su capa, no llevaba nada de abrigo.

Un escalofrio le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras se levantaba e instintivamente cogió a Ginny de la mano.

La chica lo miró de nuevo fijamente haciendo una mueca de desaprobación y clavó sus ojos castaños en él con gran preocupación.

La mirada de la chica era penetrante, chispeante. Sus ojos eran enormes, por un momento, a Harry le pareció que eran dos enormes lagos en los que caería y se perdería fácilmente.

A Harry le parecía que estaba preciosa. Llevaba su pelo rojo y largo suelto, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros y su espalda sin ponerle trabas, a pesar de estar preocupada visiblemente, le sonreía.

-mama dice que ya está la cena- dijo la chica calmadamente.

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, la besó durante unos pocos segundos, suave y dulcemente, pero esto no pareció convencer a la pelirroja que pasó todo el camino de vuelta a la Madriguera echándole miradas de preocupación de reojo.

La casa de los Weasley no había cambiado apenas, seguía pareciendo deformada por haberle añadido gran cantidad de dormitorios y sostenerse por arte de magia. Ginny decía que le encantaría salir de allí cuanto antes e irse a una casa de verdad.

Harry pensaba que había sido una gran indirecta.

Al entrar en la cocina, la señora Weasley estaba colocando sin magia los platos y las fuentes con la cena que iban a tomar esa noche y al verles entrar les dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿dónde estabas Harry?- preguntó con voz preocupada -¿te encuentras bein? ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó más calmada pero mirandole atentamente como Ginny le había mirado hacia un momento.

Harry no sabía que decirle. Llevaba en la Madriguera apenas un par de meses y en ese tiempo, habitualmente se escabullía de todo para ir a aquel lugar a pensar tranquilamente, a dejar que el tiempo pasara sin hacer nada, como si el estar allí tumbado, fuera un poderoso hechizo que le permitía desafiar al tiempo.

-lo siento señora Weasley- empezó a decir Harry. No sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir, pero no le hizo falta hablar de nuevo. La cara de la señora Weasley, que siempre había sido tan buena y amable con él desde que la conociera hacia ya tantos años, le sonrió tiernamente, como una madre sonrie a su bebe cuando éste hace su primera gracia.

-tranquilo Harry- dijo la mujer regordeta y de rostro afable.

Ginny le miró.

Su mirada era extraña, no era una mirada de cariño ni una mirada de reproche, Harry no entendía el significado. Miró de soslayo a la señora Weasley que había vuelto a sus quehaceres.

Los ojos de Ginny se movieron de Harry a su madre y Harry creyó entender un "contigo no se enfada" implicito en aquellos ojos.

Harry le devolvió una mirada afirmativa.

Los dos chicos se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el salón, ya hacia casi dos meses que todo había terminado, y aunque habían estado tonteando, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada de salir ni nada parecido, aunque Harry suponía que estaban saliendo de nuevo, aunque quería hablar con ella.

En el salón no había nadie, por suerte para él.

Para su sorpresa, la chica no esperó en el salón y se encaminó hacia arriba por las escaleras.

Harry se quedó mirandola una fraccion de segundo.

-Gin espera-

La pelirroja giró sobre si misma y se quedó allí, en el cuarto o quinto escalón, mirando a Harry como si no le conociera de nada.

Ginny bajó la escalera muy suavemente, a Harry le recordó a como caminan lo fantasmas.

Cuando llegó a su lado su cara cambió. Le miraba con picardía.

-Gin…- dijo entre dientes –interesante- dijo más para si que para Harry al que tenía tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban.

-¿te molesta?- preguntó dulcemente sabiendo la respuesta.

-me gusta- dijo ella también con voz dulce.

Se quedaron mirando, uno a los ojos del otro y viceversa. Durante un momento o dos, parecía que el tiempo y el espacio se habrían contraido y que lo unico que existía eran ellos dos. Allí, de pie en el salon e los Weasley parados mirandose directamente a los ojos, tan cerca el uno del otro que parecían fundidos en un tierno beso.

Harry pensaba que decirle, como podía decirle aquello.

-¿quieres salir conmigo?- dijo finalmente.

Ginny rió débilmente.

-Harry, Ginny- llamó la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Harry se sintió como cuando salía del pensadero de Dumbledore, pareció que toda la escena se había disuelto y de repente se encontraba siguiendo a Ginny hacia la cocina como si estuviera bajo la maldición imperios.

-a ver chicos- dijo la señora Weasley mientras con una floritura de su varita colocaba ollas en los fuegos –he pensado que como tu Ginny cumples los años el 11 de agosto- dijo mirando con ternura a su hija –y Harry los cumple el 31 de Julio- dijo fijando de nuevo sus esfuerzos en las ollas que empezaban a emitir sonidos desagradables –podríamos celebrarlos ambos juntos- dijo finalmente con un tono que denotaba algo de inquietud y miró a la pareja expectante.

A Harry y Ginny solo les hizo falta una mirada para entenderse mutuamente.

Acto seguido, ambos se giraron ahcia la señora Weasley y dijeron "de acuerdo" al mismo tiempo.

-bien, de acuerdo- dijo la pequeña señora más concentrada en la cena que en ellos –entonces prepararé dos pasteles… habrá que ir al callejón diagon a comprar algunas cosas y…- murmuraba la señora Weasley más para si misma que para Harry y Ginny que se habían quedado mirando el cielo ya bastante poscurecido.

De repente, la señora Weasley pareció volver a la realidad e inmediatamente comenzó a dar ordenes.

-necesito que pongais la mesa y aviseis a Ron- dijo sacando el fuego una de las dos ollas que había colocado y poniendola mágicamente sobre una placa de piedra.

-yo avisaré a Ron- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia el comedor –y así me cambio- dijo en voz baja y sólo Harry la oyó.

Eran 9 personas a cenar esa noche, venían Bill y Fleur, venía Percy y Kingsley Shackebolt.

Kingsley había sido nombrado ministro de magia temporalmente, pero por decisión del mundo mágico, se había quedado hasta que se celebraran unas elecciones completas, pues aun faltaban muchos magos que estaban en el hospital o con sus hogares destruidos, muchos otros lloraban la pérdida de miembros de sus familias y todos los mortifagos que habían capturado debían ser juzgados y enviados o no a Azkaban.

Gracias a que ya podía usar la magia (aunque apenas la había utilizado desde la derrota de Voldemort) a Harry le fue fácil colocar platos, vasos, cubietos y otros enseres para las diez personas en la mesa que había colocado la señora Weasley en el jardin.

-aquí fuera hará frio mama- dijo Ron saliendo al patio donde Harry terminaba de poner la mesa.

-pues haz un encantamiento de Control de Temperatura, Ronnie- le dijo a Ron su madre.

Ron pareció bastante molesto (sus orejas habían enrojecido) por lo que le había dicho su madre, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si era por lo de Ronnie o porque no sabía hacer un encantamiento de Control de Temperatura.

Desde su vuelta, la madre de Ron estaba más cariñosa con su hijo que de costumbre seguramente, pensaba Harry, porque había hechado mucho en falta a su hijo pequeño.

Ron buscaba inútilmente su varita en el bolsillo de su tunica pero no estaba allí.

Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo de la suya y apuntó al cielo, haciendo una complicada figura pronunció "climato dominare".

Harry estaba sentado con Ron en la mesa esperando a que vinieran el resto de los invitados.

Ron pareció darse cuenta de algo y saltó de su silla.

-mañana por la tarde partido de Quidditch- dijo el pelirrojo con gran entusiasmo.

Harry dio un salto en su silla.

-¿quidditch?- preguntó Harry con voz de bobo -¿partido?-

La mente de Harry parecía haberse quedado en blanco.

-¿entonces vienen finalmente Neville y los demás?- preguntó la señora Weasley mirando a Ron suspicazmente.

-si- dijo Ron radiante –la que no viene es Hermione- dijo Ron algo nervioso.

-¿cómo?- preguntó Harry intentando centrarse.

-Hermione se retrasará- dijo Ron mirando hacia su madre que, al igual que Harry, estaba desconcertada.

La señora Weasley parecía a punto de hablar, pero en ese momento, alguien se apareció en los terrenos de la Madriguera con un sonoro "crak"

Un hombre alto y delgado, con el pelo rubio, no tan platino como el de Malfoy pero si bastante claro y ojos brillantes y azules acababa de aparecer.

Harry sacó instintivamente su varita y apuntó al hombre.

En cuanto vió la varita, el hombre se detuvo en seco.

Llevaba su varita en la mano, pero no estaba alzada, Harry sabía que si ocurría algo, él podía lanzar un hechizo antes que el hombre.

-tranquilo- dijo el hombre que acababa de aparecer con voz seria –no te haré daño- dijo dejando caer la varita y alzando las dos manos.

Harry sintió que Ron se movía tras de él. Por el rabillo del ojo vió que se iba hacia la cocina, probablemente quería coger su varita que debía estar arriba en su habitación.

-¿quién eres?- preguntó Harry bajando un poco la varita pero no del todo.

La señora Weasley fue hacia Harry.

-me llamo Norin Radd- dijo el hombre mirando a harry interesado.

-tranquilo Harry- dijo la señora Weasley cogiendo cariñosamente al chico del hombro y bajándole el brazo para que dejara de apuntar al recién llegado.

-es un auror- se explicó al ver que Harry no bajaba la varita y la miraba interrogante.

Al oir aquello, finalmente bajó la varita.

Harry sabía que los aurores estaban entre los magos más poderosos del mundo, ¿podría acaso haberle vencido si su contrincante, que le miraba fijamente sin moverse, hubiera peleado?

No es que tuviera nada en contra de los aurores, pero ellos trabajaban para el ministerio de magia y Harry Potter nunca había tenido una buena relación con el Ministerio de magia, primero lo aclamaban como a un héroe, pero cuando lo que les dijo no les gustó lo atacaron como a un perro y luego cuando demostró que era verdad lo aclamaban de nuevo para que les salvara la vida.

Miró al hombre que acababa de aparecerse en el fondo de los terrenos de la madriguera que le miraba escrutadoramente y Harry notó inequívocamente como los ojos azules del hombre alto y delgado se dirigían hacia su cicatriz.

Harry lo miró con tenacidad, no le gustaba que estuviera allí, de hecho, ¿qué hacía allí un auror?

Desde que el mundo magico había decidido dejar a Kingsley en el puesto hasta que se pudieran celebrar unas elecciones en condiciones, pues la mayoría del mundo magico estaba destrozado, gente lloraba perdidas y los aurores debían apresar al resto de los mortifagos que no había sido detenido tras la batalla de Hogwarts…

Harry no creía que Kingsley le enviara un auror, él no era de esos.

Harry miraba fijamente al hombre que no se había movido del sitio.

Alzó una mano a la altura de su pecho.

-accion varita- dijo con calma.

Su varita, que había dejado caer al suelo cuando Harry le apuntaba, se elevó en el viento como si fuera una escoba y llegó hasta su mano abierta, que le hombre se apresuró a cerrar.

Norin Radd se acercó a Harry mirándolo con interés mientras, usando el segundo y el tercer dedo, el mago hacía que su varita diera vueltas en su mano.

-lo siento- dijo Harry educadamente cuando el mago estuvo a su lado.

Se había asustado, de hecho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba la varita en su mano hasta que le estaba apuntando con ella, ¿había sido un reflejo? ¿aquel hombre lo había asustado? Realmente no le conocía de nada y por como lo miraba la señora Weasley parecía conocerle, no era solo un auror para ella, sino que le miraba como Harry la había visto mirar a Moody, Kingsley o Lupin. Que gran diferencia de cómo miraba al recién llegado y como había mirado a su padrino.

Norin se giró a mirarle extrañado. Su expresión acababa de cambiar radicalmente de seriedad a una profunda sonrisa.

-no te disculpes Harry Potter- dijo con la amplia sonrisa –si hubiera más como tú habría menos muertes- dijo y acto seguido se dirigió a la señora Weasley y Ron que estaban un poco más atrás y había bajado con la varita en la mano bajada al ver que su madre saludaba al recién llegado.

-señora Weasley- dijo haciendo una sencilla pero elegante reverencia –siempre es un placer verla- dijo deteniendo finalmente su varita que hasta ese momento había dado vueltas en su mano –con su permiso me gustaría asegurar las medidas de seguridad de la casa antes de que llegue el Ministro-

-si… si- dijo la señora Weasley que parecía no acertar con las palabras –por supuesto Norin-

-muchas gracias señora- dijo el mago rubio haciendo otra reverencia.

Norin Radd se encaminó hacia los terrenos de la Madriguera con la varita en la mano y comenzó a investigar las medidas de seguridad. Durante unos momentos, la señora Weasley posó su mirada sin parpadear en el hombre que la había tratado con tanto respeto.

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Ron a Harry que negó con la cabeza -¿mama?- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que su madre tenía la vista clavada en él.

La señora Weasley pareció comprender al escuchar la voz interrogante de su hijo que aun estaba en el mundo real con otras personas y tras un momento de vacilación decidió responderle.

-es un auror, trabaja para Kingsley- dijo esquivamente volviendo a entrar en la cocina sin mirar a Harry ni a Ron.

Harry y Ron se miraron intrigados, pero la señora Weasley no parecía dispuesta a agregar nada más.

Una ráfaga de frio le llegó a Harry por detrás y se dio la vuelta con un escalofrio. ¿había hecho correctamente el encantamiento de Control de Temperatura? Al principio había funcionado, aunque una de las maniobras que había que seguir no le salía del todo bien, así que bien podría haber dejado de funcionar.

Harry vió al auror paseándose por la entrada murmurando con la varita alzada alrededor de la madriguera.

Se imaginó a él mismo, siendo auror, protegiendo a la gente, conociendo complicadisimo hechizos…

-¿quién viene mañana?- preguntó Ginny saliendo al jardin con un par de platos en las manos que se apresuró a dejar en la mesa.

-Neville…- comenzó a decir Ron, pero no continuó.

Harry se dio la vuelta volviendo a sentir el aire frio pero lo que vió le hizo olvidar a los aurores, el encantamiento de Control de temperatura y a Norin Radd.

Ginny estaba ante él. Se había cambiado de ropa, estaba increíble. Llevaba el pelo sobre los hombros, alisado y una hermosa túnica de gala rosa. Se había puesto algo que Harry no conocía en el pelo que brillaba con tono plateado.

Por un momento, Harry creyó que se desmayaría, que no podría mantenerse en pie y caería al suelo.

-¿por qué te has puesto… tan…bueno?- Ron parecía haber perdido la capacidad de expresarse con palabras, porque no paraba de hacer complicados gestos con las manos como si estuviera ejecutando un encantamiento muy complejo, aunque en esta ocasión harry no se lo podía reprochar, estaba fantastica. Harry nunca la había visto tan guapa, ardía en deseos de lanzarse sobre ella, abrazarla y besarla sin parar, aunque con la señora Weasley y Ron allí…

Los ojos marrones, parecían hechos de miel, su rostro, perfectamente cuidado, suave y dulce, delicado, estaba más liso que nunca, el rastro de pecas que tenía su familia parecía habérsela saltado a ella.

Cuando finalmente pudo recobrar el sentido y cerrar la boca, se acercó a ella.

-estas…- dijo Harry sin saber como terminar la frase.

Ginny miraba a su hermano que la señalaba como si fuera un snorlack de cuernos arrugados.

Ginny espetó a su hermano y se giró radiante a mirar a su novio.

-estas…- repitió Harry al que parecía que había desmemorizado y solo le habían dejado esa palabra en su cerebro.

Ginny le sonreía comprensivamente.

-preciosa- acertó a decir finalmente.

-gracias- dijo la chica complacida.

-pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Ron señalándola con el dedo.

-ya basta Ronnie- dijo Ginny con picardía.

Las orejas de Ron se le pusieron rojas de nuevo. A Harry le recordó aquella escena, por un breve instante, a Hogwarts cuando Ron y Hermione no paraban de pelearse, a veces se peleaban durante horas por tonterias.

Intentando quitarse del medio se acercó un poco ahcia donde estaba Norin y de repente, Harry sintió una ráfaga de recuerdos que le llegó golpeándolo como una maldición.

Recordó el castillo, antiguo y señorial en el que había pasado tantos y tan agradables momentos.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, tan grande, tan impactante a la primera vista. Cuando había descubierto que era un mago, cuando había conocido a Ron y Hrmione, a Ginny, a Luna, a Neville y a tantos otros…

Cuantos y que bellos eran los recuerdos que conservaba de su colegio. Antes de llegar a Hogwarts no le gustaba acudir a las clases, entre que nunca se le habían dado bien y que su primo Dudley le hacía la vida imposible…

Como recordaba Hogwarts: el gran comedor, siempre rebosante de comida, con las cuatro mesas a lo largo y la mesa de los profesores, las velas colgando suspendidas en el aire y el techo que imitaba al techo de fuera… los largos corredores por los que tantas veces había paseado ilegalmente con Ron y Hermione usando su capa invisible… los enormes terrenos del colegio, en los que tantas cosas había vivido como el Quidditch o acudir a la cabaña de Hagrid a tomar te… las clases, incluso eso lo echaba de menos.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Norin Radd.

Estaba junto a él mientras Ron y Ginny ponian la mesa, Ron mágicamente y Ginny a la manera de los Muggles mientras resoplaba y miraba a Harry de hito en hito.

-solo recordaba- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny –viejos sueños-

La tunica que llevaba le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba su figura.


	2. 2 legado

CAPITULO 2 LEGADO:

CAPITULO 2 LEGADO:

-¿cosas agradables?- preguntó Norin Radd.

Harry se giró y se dio cuenta de que el mago lo miraba fijamente como si quisiera atravesar su mente con el destello azul celeste de sus ojos.

-recuerdos de Hogwarts- dijo Harry tiernamente.

-entonces, sin duda, serán buenos recuerdos- dijo Norin con convicción.

Harry le miró interrogante, pero no le fue necesario decir nada más.

En ese precisa momento, Harry escuchó a Bill y Fleur saliendo con varias cosas para la mesa.

Fleur estaba radiante con una túnica magenta y su pelo rubio dejado caer en una melena y Bill estaba muy elegante, diferente a como iba normalmente, con una túnica azul claro y sin su acostumbrado pendiente en forma de colmillo. Su pelo estaba más corto de lo habitual (lo cual aprobó la señora Weasley) pero seguía tan rojo como siempre.

Ambos parecían resplandecientes, pero Harry no se movió a verlos, únicamente les miró durante una fracción de segundo.

-¿por qué han de ser agradables?- preguntó Harry irritado.

Norin miró al cielo con un aire soñador que a Harry le recordó a Luna.

-Hogwarts es un lugar maravilloso- dijo el auror sin apartar la vista del cielo como si en él se viera reflejado el castillo.

-no siempre- dijo Harry un poco airado –al menos no para todos- concluyó con un grito mirando mordazmente al auror.

Bill se acercó a Harry. Se dió cuenta entonces de que todos lo miraban extrañados.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Bill.

Harry negó con la cabeza. El otro hombre no dijo nada, miraba a Harry como lo había mirado Dumbledore.

Ese era precisamente el problema. El año pasado no había ido a Hogwarts y no se había acordado de la escuela el resto del tiempo, excepto para mirar de vez en cuando el mapa del merodeador y ver el letrero Ginny Weasley en el dormitorio de las chicas. Pero ahora, pensaba que si volvía a ver al torre de astronomia desde donde cayó su director…

Norin Radd pareció entender al mirarle.

-disculpa Bill, ¿mne permites hablar a solas con Harry Potter?- preguntó muy cortésmente el mago.

-por supuesto- dijo Bill volviendo con su esposa y su familia pero Harry advirtió que le echaba ciertas miraditas inquietas.

El auror le indicó hacia los árboles que cubrían los alrededores de la Madriguera, alejándose de la mesa y sus futuros comensales.

Harry no quería ir, estaba enfadado, estaba furioso por la simplicidad con que ese hombre hablaba sobre Hogwarts. No tenía derecho a hablar así sobre él. Hogwarts era…

-perdiste a alguien muy querido en Hogwarts- afirmó Norin sin dejarle seguir pensando.

-Dumbledore cayó desde la torre más alta del castillo hace dos años- dijo Harry con un grito y sintió una punzada en su cicatriz.

Por un momento pensó que Norin le atacaría, que le haría callar o que le respondería mordazmente como lo hubiera hecho Snape, pero el auror no perdió la calma ni la sonrisa en su cara, simplemente asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. En la lejanía, Harry podía escuchar como habían llegado Percy y el señor Weasley del ministerio y todos se alegraban de verlos. Se preguntaba si habría llegado también Kingsley.

-¿y sólo hay recuerdos malos en el castillo?- preguntó el mago con voz calmada acomodándose la túnica azul marino.

Harry pensó, recordó. Se veía a si mismo el primer año conociendo a Ron y Hermione, se veía recordando el conocer a Dumbledore, cuando Lupin fue profesor, cuando crearon el ejercito de Dumbledore para luchar contra la profesora Umbridge…

-no- dijo Harry y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

-siempre hay recuerdos malos Harry Potter- dijo el auror con una voz que le recordó a Dobby –pero debes pensar que donde hay mal también hay bien- dijo finalmente.

Harry asintió recordando las aventuras y los placeres que había vivido en Hogwarts.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa sin darse apenas cuenta.

Cuando llegaron todos les miraban como si pidieran una explicación.

-lo lamento Harry Potter-

-solamente Harry- dijo el chico clavando sus ojos verdes en Ginny que le miraba con dulzura –y yo también lo lamento señor Radd- dijo con todo el respeto que fue capaz.

De repente, el auror se puso ante él de un salto y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-no me llames señor Radd jamás Harry, Norin- dijo en voz baja para que solo harry le oyera.

Dio un suspiro.

-solo Norin- dijo un poco más alto y Harry notó una nota de dulzura en su voz.

El auror le hizo una sutil reverencia parecida a la que le había dedicado a la señora Weasley y se adelantó a saludar al Ministro.

-buenas noches Ministro- dijo Norin Radd.

Kingsley Shackebolt llevaba una capa dorada ataviada con remaches y lucía más alto y ancho que nunca, pero no se veía el aro de oro que solía llevar en calidad de pendiente.

Al ver al auror se quedó helado.

-¿Qué haces tú…?- dijo sorprendido, pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase porque el mago al que se sorprendía de ver había alzado la varita y le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

Se hizo una pausa y hubo un resplandor plateado.

Al apagarse el resplandor Harry tenía de nuevo la varita mágica entre sus manos y apuntaba hacia Norin de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa y la de Ron, cuando la luz plateada se apagó Kingsley estaba completamente igual que antes.

-disculpeme Ministro- dijo Norin haciendo una sutil reverencia a Kingsley.

-yo- dijo Kingsley dándose importancia –Ministro de magia- dijo alzando una mano por encima de la cabeza de Norin que era apenas un dedo más bajo que él –te perdono-

-muy agradecido-

-si ya- dijo bromeando Kingsley, -¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó de nuevo el ministro con mirada severa aunque le dedicaba al auror una sonrisa.

-proteger al poderoso ministro de magia- dijo Norin con tono solemne.

-¿sabes algo de la redada de hoy?- preguntó un hombre de pelo negro canoso y tez clara tras el ministro –tengo entendido que la has dirigido tú- agregó cuando Norin no dijo nada.

-en efecto Clodstein- dijo Norin con calma –han caido diez- concluyó sin dar más explicaciones.

El resto de invitados ya estaban sentados en la emsa y esperaban charlando animadamente.

-Harry, adelantate- dijo cortésmente Kingsley.

Harry se dirigió con ellos, tenía ganas de saber como iba todo.

-hola Fleur, Charlie, señor Weasley- dijo Harry al acercarse.

-hola Harry- saludó el señor Weasley, Charlie elevó la mano en señal de saludo y continuó hablando con Bill.

-¿cómo estás Haggy?- preguntó Fleur mirándole con una sonrisa.

Harry comprendió que la bruja se refería al numerito que había montado con Norin.

-bien- dijo en tono oscuro –siento lo de antes-

Ron lo miraba preocupado, desde que había vuelto con Norin de lo lejos no le había quitado la vista de encima.

-tranquilo Ron- le dijo sentandose a su lado enfrente de Ginny y le dirigió a su novia una mirada tranquilizadora que ella comprendió.

Finalmente Kingsley llegó a la mesa y los otros dos hombres se alejaron patrullando por los alrededores del jardin.

-¿también es auror?- preguntó Harry a Kingsley que se había sentado junto a él.

-si- dijo el mago.

-empecemos pues a comer- dijo Ron al ver que había llegado Kingsley.

La señora Weasley sin embargo miraba intranquila a los dos hombres que rondaban su casa.

-querrán comer- dijo Ginny visiblemente preocupada.

-no lo aceptaran- dijo negando con la cabeza –están aquí esta noche por decisión propia, yo no he pedido escolta- dijo al ver que todos le miraban extrañados.

Harry sabía como se sentía Kingsley, a él tampoco le gustaba que el ministerio lo obligara a llevar escolta.

Harry captó la mirada de Ginny, le costó un poco entender lo que le decía, pero luego el le hizo otra mirada.

Ron les miraba a ambos como si estuviera viendo runas antiguas incomprensibles.

A Harry le divertía decirse cosas con Ginny usando la mirada y algunos imperceptibles gestos.

-pues realmente un éxito- le decía Kingsley a Bill cuando abandonó los ojos marrones de Ginny.

Harry prestaba atención, Kingsley le contaba a Bill sobre una redada ésa tarde. Habían caido 10 mortifagos, Harry recordó lo que Norin le había dicho al otro auror.

-¿qué pasa con mis ojos?- preguntó Ginny a Fleur visiblemente molesta. Viendo un posible hechizo mocomurcielago Harry cambió atención.

-solo decía que tus ojos son colog maggon- dijo Fleur defendiéndose.

Ginny la miró intimidatoriamente.

-color café- dijo harry sin darse cuenta.

Fleur lo miró extrañamente y la señora Weasley interrumpió la conversación que mantenía con el su marido y Percy para mirar a Harry como si le hubiera dicho lo más dulce del mundo.

La mirada de Ginny le desarmó. Ron rió por lo bajo.

-que dulce eges Haggy- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Bill que no se dio cuenta.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando un rato mientras Fleur y la señora Weasley les miraban enternecidas.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Ron de repente con un grito.

Harry se levantó de un salto como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo Rebotante.

Miró a su mejor amigo que tenía la boca abierta del todo y miraba con los ojos desencajados a Kingsley y Bill.

Todos se callaron y miraron a Ron al que le goteaba algo de color claro.

-Ron- le riño su madre. Ron se limpió con una servilleta, pero no dejó de mirar a los dos hombres.

Harry se sentó finalmente.

Todos los miraban inquisitivamente así que finalmente se decidieron a hablar:

-un hombre llamado Asfodelo Kraws dirige a los mortifagos restantes- dijo la voz profunda y lenta de Kingsley Shackebolt.

Todas las miradas se intensificaron, por un momento, harry le dedicó a Ron una mirada aterrada que su amigo le devolvió.

-¿quién es ese tio?- preguntó Harry con irritación.

Kingsley suspiró consternado.

-es un mortifago, al parecer era uno de los lideres de Voldemort (algunos se contorsionaron al oir ese nombre incluido Ron). Trabajaba en Alemania, por eso apenas lo conocíamos aquí, pero al parecer tras la muerte de su lider- dijo Kingsley evitando pronunciar de nuevo su nombre –se ha venido a Inglaterra y ahora dirige a los que quedan libres- finalizó con voz terrible.

Harry dio un puñetazo a la mesa que hizo temblar platos y vasos.

Ginny alargó la mano para coger la suya, pero éste la soltó de un tirón.

Estaba enfadado, realmente molesto por lo que estaba escuchando.

¿cómo podía ser? Después de todo lo que habían hecho, de todo lo que habían sufrido, de todas las personas que habían perdido la vida por la causa de derrotar a Lord Voldemort…

Los ojos verdes de harry centelleaban de furia.

-pero la última vez renegaron de ser mortifagos y se amilanaron- dijo Ron que no comprendía como había pasado eso.

Kingsley suspiró. Parecía que le costaba un gran esfuerzo hablar, pero no fue él quien continuó, sino el señor Weasley que habó con voz tenue desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-ese es precisamente el problema-

-¿qué quiere decir?- preguntó harry indignado.

Había vencido, había derrotado a Voldemort y aún así, todavía había gente que lo seguía… era increíble… inaudito…

-la última vez se rindieron, eso les hizo perder mucho ante su señor- dijo Percy con voz cortante.

-ésta vez, quieren no ser castigados- dijo Bill con pesadez en sus palabras.

-esta vez- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

De repente se le ocurrió la idea de que Voldemort pudiera retornar a la vida, como había hecho hacia ya hizo hacía cuatro años, cuando mató a Cedric Diggory y usó su sangre para recrearse, recreando así el hechizo que su madre le había procurado.

Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

-creo que creó seis Horacruxes dividiendo su alma en siete-

y si no era cierto. Y si había creado más, incluso más de siete.

Se miró a si mismo. Las manos le sudaban, tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Ginny se había levantado de la mesa, había dado la vuelta y le abrazaba fuertemente, la señora Weasley le dedicaba una de sus mejores miradas de preocupación y Ron tenía uno de sus brazos en su hombro, pero a Harry no se le escapaba el terror en la cara con pecas de su mejor amigo.

Los demás hablaban entre ellos intentando no darle importancia a lo que le había pasado a Harry.

Norin Radd se acercó por detrás.

Harry se quedó mirandolo. El hombe tenía una cara serena, pero miraba fijamente a un pájaro del que harry no se había percatado. El auror ascendía su varita lentamente manteniéndola en su mano. De repente el ascenso de la varita aumentó de velocidad, se hizo tan rápido que apenas fue perceptible.

De pronto un rayo rojo salió de la varit ay golpeó al pajaro que cayó un trozo hasta que fue detenido por la varita de Norin.

-exageras- dijo molesto Kingsley.

-tal vez- dijo con calma el auror.

De la punta de su varita salió un rayo azul y blanco que Harry ya había visto antes y golpeó al pájaro, pero nada ocurrió.

-lo ves- dijo Kingsley con una ligera sonrisa.

-perdona pequeño amigo- dijo Norin elevando al pájaro de nuevo y retirando de él su hechizo. Harry esperaba de un momento a otro ver como el hombre le haría al pajaro una sútil reverencia.

Pero la reverencia no llegó y el alado se llanzó de nuevo hacia el cielo piando con brio.

-pero, ¿por qué piensan que volverá?- preguntó Harry recuperando un poco la compostura.

Ginny seguía abrazándolo, aunque no se atrevíera a decírselo, se lo agradecía.

-verás Harry- dijo el señor Weasley con calma –nadie, al parecer ni siquiera sus seguidores, saben como volvió la ultima vez, como sobrevivió la noche en que…- el señor Weasley no parecía saber como terminar, pero para su suerte, su hijo pequeño acudió en su ayuda.

-cuando te hizo la cicatriz- dijo Ron rápidamente.

-y ahora- dijo Harry con voz terrible –piensan que puede volver a regresar- terminó con miedo en la voz.

Un escalofrio lo recorrió. El sabía como había ocurrido, como Voldemort había vuelto de la muerte pero, naturalmente, excepto Ron y Hermione no lo sabía nadie más.

Empezó a sentir su cuerpo hirviendo, su frente mojada y su respiración flaquear.

-vamos- le dijo Norin a Harry ayudándolo a levantarse.

Ginny se fue con él ignorando las miradas de desagrado de su madre.

Harry apenas podía andar. Su respiración se había vuelto mucho más rápida y desigual.

Notaba el sudor cayendo por su frente, notaba las venas de su cabeza palpitando como si le estuvieran haciendo sonar campanas dentro del cráneo, si Norin no l estuviera ayudando, seguramente estaría en el suelo.

-¿cómo pueden…?- se preguntó más para él que para sí mismo.

Aún no había podido acompasar su respiración y por si fuera poco se estaba mareando y veía borroso.

Se resbaló del brazo de Norin pero notó como Ginny lo cogía del otro brazo y tiraba de él hacia arriba.

Harry no quería que su novia le viera en ése estado. No sabía que le había psado, no lo entendía, se había enfrentado a Voldemort varias veces, cuando había escuchado la profecía… no había reaccionado así. Tampoco cuando supo que tendría que destruir el los horacruxes que faltaban. Aunque ahor ano tenía a Dumbledore y si él se equivocaba… nadie podría detener a Voldemort ésta vez.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Ginny con voz dulce.

Harry escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaban.

-¿Harry?- escuchó a Bill y el señor Weasley.

Suponía que el resto no se había levantado pero le miraban con preocupación, era como si pudiera sentirlo a través de su nuca.

El chico intentó serenarse y mantenerse de pie por si solo y al final lo logró.

Se mantenía en pie, aunque con dificultad, las caras que veía estaban desenfocadas. La mnao de Ginny le puso las gafas bien pero la visión no mejoró en exceso.

-verás Harry- dijo Norin y Harry observó que su rostro estaba contorsionado como si estuviera sufriendo los efectos de una maldición cruciatas.

-muchos de sus seguidores piensa que de alguna manera es inmortal.

-¿qué pasó con su cuerpo?- preguntó Ginny temblorosa.

-se deshizo- respondió el auror.

-no volverá- dijo Harry con convicción.

Dumbledore siempre había acertado en todo. Nunca había fallado en lo que había supuesto. No iba a fallar ahora.

Harry se soltó de los dos brazos que lo sostenían y se mantuvo en pie. Recordar lo que Dumbledore le había dicho le reconfortaba.

-aguamenti- dijo con calma y de la punta de su varita salió un hilo de agua que le refrescó la cara y la cabeza.

Estaba ardiendo. Solamente de pensar que Voldemort podía volver.

Aterrorizar a todos de nuevo, matar impunemente…

Harry negó con la cabeza y dejó de echarse agua.

-¿perdiste a alguien querido Norin?- preguntó harry sabiendo instintivamente la respuesta.

El auror lo miró detenidamente, como si su cara fuera la primera plana del profeta y lo estuviera leyendo.

Miró a Ginny.

Su padre había estado a punto de morir, su hermano Fred había muerto y tanto Ron como ella misma habían estado también al borde de la muerte.

-perdí a alguien sí- dijo Norin con voz temblorosa –y todos tememos que vuelva de nuevo- finalizó con sinceridad.

-lo siento- dijo Harry que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuan difícil y maligno para otros era guardar un secreto así.

-venciste a un mal tremendo- dijo Norin con una sonrisa.

-acabaste con un mago que todos hemos temido desde siempre cariño- dijo Ginny y acto seguido le abrazó –por esa hazaña, todos te queremos y te admiramos-

no se sentía merecedor de admiración o afecto en ese instante.

-de acuerdo- dijo Harry para si mismo como si se obligara a si mismo a aceptar algo.

-vamos- dijo Harry a Ginny señalando a la mesa –Norin, puedes avisar al otro auror-

-por supuesto- dijo con tono preocupado.

Harry y Ginny se encaminaron a la mesa, pero antes de llegar Hary la cogió de la mano y la impidió seguir andando.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. No fue un beso apasionado, pero Harry estaba seguro de que ella lo había comprendido.

Harry miró uno a uno a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa. Las conversaciones habían decaso, todos lo miraban a él. Incluso Norin no se había movido de su lado en la mesa.

-¿y vosotros que pensais?- preguntó harry volviéndose para mirar la cara de Ginny.

La chica le miraba fijamente.

¿tú que piensas Gin?- le preguntó con cariño cogiéndola de las manos.

Ginny cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió. Al abrirlos, parecía que sus ojos marrones hubiesen aumentado su brillo.

-yo pienso- dijo pausadamente –que si tu dices que no volverá no lo hará- dijo cortante.

-¿y los demás?- preguntó mirando al resto de la mesa sin soltar la mano de su novia.

El único en sonreir era Ron. Los demás le miraban expectantes.

Seguramente esperaban que les contara algo, sobre algún tipo de hechizo ancestral que evitaría que volviera o sobre algun tipo de sello mágico inventado por Dumbledore que impediría volver al mago al que todos temían.

Harry sonrió.

Por primera vez desde que había matado a Voldemort y había hablado con el retrato de Dumbledore, harry Potter sonreía.

En ese instante no veía las muertes, no veía el sufrimiento o la maldad de aquella cara blanca como un muerto con ojos rojos de serpiente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía lo que tenía delante. A los Weasley, a Bill y Fleur, una pareja recién casada que esperaba su respuesta para entender si sus voidas iban a ser tortuosas o no.

-me gustaría- dijo harry señalando a Ginny su asiento.

Su novia le miró con desconfianza, peor una mirada radiante de harry le hizo sentarse en frente de su novio.

El otro auror había llegado.

Todos los ojos se clavaban en él, incluidos los de Ron que se preguntaba si Harry iba a desvelar lo que habían hecho.

Harry miró a Ron buscando su aprobación para lo que estaba a punto de contar.

-vereis, el año pasado, Ron, Hermione y yo…- pero no pudo continuar.

De repente, Harry sintió calor detrás de él. Se giró de inmediato y vió un fogonazo y de él, un ave, del tamaño de un cisne, con garras y cola doradas y plumas doradas.

Harry supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

Norin y Clodstein acudieron al atacante poniéndose detrás de harry y apuntando con sus varitas a Fawkes que los miraba con sus ojos negros.

-no- dijo Harry defendiendo al ave mágica que le había salvado la vida dos veces.

Norin le miró interrogante.

-¿es Fawkes verdad?- preguntó Ron que se había levantado.

-el fénix de Dumbledore- dijo Kingsley que se había levantado y sacado su varita.

Harry miraba al fénix sin comprender nada.

¿cómo había llegado allí? ¿quién le había llamado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

-se fue de Hogwarts cuando el profesor Dumbledore murió- dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry con cautela mirando al ave.

-tranquila- dijo Harry acercándose a Fawkes.

Al estar más cerca, Harry vió que Fawkes llevaba algo en la pata y adivinó al instante que hacia allí.

Con las manos indicó a los aurores que bajaran las varitas y se acercó más al fénix acariciándole el plumaje y sintiendo, al hacerlo, un suave y agradable calor.

-Ron- llamó harry, pero no era necesario, su mejor amigo se había acercado a él.

En la mesa habían cuchicheos en voz baja y a Harry le recordó a Hogwarts después de que el director anunciara un cambio.

Harry desenvolvió el papel y leyó.

Querido harry:

Siento decirte harry, que no creo que sea una idea acertada contarle a nadie nuestras sopechas sobre Lord Voldemort.

Te urgo a que pienses Harry, en lo que podría ocurrir, si, como el joven e imprudente Tom Ryddle, otros desearan lo mismo que él y para lograrlo imitaran su conducta.

Así pues te pido encarecidamente que lo pienses y no lo hagas.

A Harry no le hizo falta firma para saber quien enviaba la carta. Enseguida había reconocido la letra.

En cuanto la leyó se la pasó a Ron y se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba detrás de él.

-¿la has leido?-

-lo siento- respondió ella afirmando con la cabeza.

-tiene razón- dijo Ron bajando el brazo con la carta.

Harry miró al cielo y suspiró.

-lo se-

se giró a mirar a Fawkes.

-de acuerdo Fawkes, dile a Dumbledore que no se preocupe por nada, sus deseos serán cumplidos-

Harry volvió a la mesa y los miró a todos.

Kingsley se había vuelto a sentar muy confuso y los dos aurores, Ron y Ginny se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Todos querían lo mimso: una respuesta. Precisamente la única cosa que Harry no les podía dar.

-el año pasado Ron, Hermione y yo- comenzó Harry. Debía escoger con cuidado las palabras, como se echaba de menos a hermione en esos casos –hicimos algo que empezó el profesor Dumbledore- continuó implorando no haber dicho nada que comprometiera.

Escuchó mientras hablaba como Fawkes echaba a volar y desaparecía envuelto en llamas.

-eso- dijo harry pero no supo seguir.

Se sentó en la silla y cogió su copa.

-coged vuestras copas por favor- dijo harry a los que le escuchaban.

Todos le obedecieron.

-me gustaría brindar por Albus Dumbledore, que comenzó la lucha contra Lord Voldemort, que fue para todos una fuente de inspiración y de valor durante toda su vida-

todos asintieron.

-me gustaría brindar por todos los que, como nosotros, han luchado en contra de Voldemort y han muerto: por mis padres, que dieron su vida por mi, por el resto de la Orden del fénix que luchó hace tantos años y perecieron, por Sirius, por Tonks y Lupin, por Lobby, por Fred (miró a la señora Weasley que soltaba una pequeña lágrima) por todos los anónimos que murieron tanto en Hogwarts como fuera-

todos bebieron todo el contenido de la copa.

Por el rabillo del ojo Harry vió como a Ron se le escapaban un par de lágrimas.

-y sobre todo, quiero brindar por todos vosotros, por los Weasley, a los que siempre he considerado mi familia (la señora Weasley no lo soportó más y rompió a llorar) por Kingsley que sigue al acecho (el ministro se contenía pero tenía las mejillas rojas) y sobre todo por ti Ron y por Hermione, sin vosotros… no habría logrado nada-

Ron saltó de su silla y le abrazó.

-por ti Gin, que has sido la razón por la que mi alma ha sobrevivido-

Ginny no lloraba, le miraba con una tan sonrisa brillante que parecía que había amanecido.

-yo quiero brindar- dijo Ginny con un tono afable mirando a Harry con sus profundos ojos marrones que ahora parecían dos jarras llenas de miel.

-por Harry Potter, que nos a tocado el corazón a todos- dijo con una gran sonrisa –que llena mi alma- dijo con voz dulce –y que ha arriesgado su vida para proteger nuestro mundo y salvarnos a todos de…- no sabía como terminar la frase.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero ella alzó la mano para que no lo hiciera.

-para librarnos de Lord Voldemort- dijo ella con voz llana.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

-os aseguro, a todos vosotros- dijo mirando a todos –que Lord Voldemort no volverá a aterrorizarnos-

Los comensales lo miraron esceptico.

-ya volvió una vez- dijo con voz tenue Norin.

-lo sé, y aunque no os puedo decir como, hemos evitado que eso vuelva a suceder-

Como si Harry les hubiera dado una poción Felix Felices, todos los presentes se animaron y empezaron a abrazarse y a agradecerse cosas. A Percy se le perdonó tono, Kingsley fue el mejor ministro de magia que había existido y Norin Radd fue el mejor amigo de Kingsley.

Harry y Ginny estaban cogidos de la mano sentados en la hierba mientras los demás gozaban de la noche.

Harry miraba al cielo, aunque no pudiera revelar nada, aunque no pudiera decir como, confiaba al menos en haberles dado una mejor vida con lo que había dicho.


	3. 3 regalo de cumpleaños

CAPITULO 3 REGAO DE CUMPLEAÑOS:

CAPITULO 3 REGAO DE CUMPLEAÑOS:

El verano traía una preciosa mañana. El sol dorado brillaba en un radiante cielo azul.

Un chico de ojos verdes y pelo moreno alborotado estaba placidamente durmiendo en su cama al lado de la que había ocupado Ron, en la Madriguera.

De repente, la diminuta ventana se abrió y un dorado y brillante fulgor cayó sobre el chico.

-buenos dias Harry- dijo una voz familiar.

El chico estaba tumbado, en su cama, sentía el pelo alborotado y la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana recién abierta le cegaba.

-Harry, vamos despierta- urgió la voz que Harry conocía.

A tientas buscó con sus manos, Harry consiguió encontrar sus gafas en la mesilla.

En cuanto se las puso divisó perfectamente una melena castaña ante él.

-Hermione- dijo con ilusión y le lanzó los brazos encima. Ella le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

Después de vencer a Lord Voldemort, Hermione muy contenta se había dirigido a Australia para retirar el hechizo desmemorizante de sus padres y que la recordaran. Desde ese día se había pasado todo el verano con su familia, lo cual era comprensible, aunque a Harry le había parecido que más de una vez Ron la llamaba en sueños.

-Hermione ha llegado esta mañana- dijo Ron y Harry comprendió que el abrazo que compartian los dos amigos le era incomodo al pelirrojo.

Harry paró el abrazo y vió la cara de hermione. Estaba sonriente, radiante.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó la chica.

-si- dijo Harry con convicción, -pero…- dijo arqueando las cejas y mirando a su amiga -¿por qué te has retrasado?- preguntó con curiosidad. Las noches que separaban la llegada de su amiga con la cena a la que había acudido el ministro Harry había preguntado a Ron sobre la tardanza de su novia y éste le había dado respuestas esquivas.

Hermione miró a Ron de reojo y éste puso una expresión boba.

-porque tenía que recoger tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo la chica sin cortarse.

-mi regalo de… no hacia falta que… pero ¿por qué…?-

-feliz cumpleaños- dijeron a la vez Ron y hermione y Harry se dio cuenta sin embargo que lo habían estado ensayando un rato antes de entrar a verle, pues Hermione le había dado a Ron un leve golpecito como si tratase de ejecutar un hechizo y Ron se había retrasado un poco así que la chica tuvo que decelerarse.

Ron se acercó más a la cama y le palmeó la espalda a Harry.

-te encantará el regalo- dijo su amigo con un aire de suficiencia.

-seguro que sí- agregó Hermione pero Harry advirtió que le miraba con preocupación.

-bueno, ¿habeis desayunado?- preguntó Harry para evitar preguntas que no quería escuchar y menos de sus dos mejores amigos.

-si, un montón además- dijo Ron tocandose la tripa.

-pues yo no- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio.

-no te preocupes Herms- dijo Ron con cariño.

Un segundo más tarde estaban bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras bajaban en el que Harry iba detrás intentando no reirse y Ron y Hermione iban delante muy rectos y sin mirarse.

Harry miró a Ron con media sonrisa y las orejas de este enrojecieron, a Harry le pareció notar que incluso Hermione había enrojecido.

-asi que Herms- bromeó Harry cuando entraron en la pequeña cocina.

La señora Weasley estaba preparando unos huevos con bacon.

-os oí bajar y suponía que tendrías hambre Harry- dijo la mujer con su habitual tono afable.

-si gracias señora Weasley- dijo Harry mirando la comida y relamiéndose.

Desde que estaban en la Madriguera, habían aprovechado para ponerse morados, tanto él como Ron, debido al hambre que habían pasado durante el año anterior por la huida de Voldemort.

La señora Weasley hizo llegar hasta la mesa mágicamente una caja de cereales y un bol con leche.

Hermione miró con aprensión la comida que había volado hacia Harry.

-señora Weasley…- dijo tímidamente la chica levantando la mano como si quisiera preguntar algo a un profesor.

-oh Hermione querida, ¿quieres desayunar?- preguntó la señora Weasley y sin esperar respuesta puso un par de huevos más y 4 trozos nuevos de bacon en la sartén sacando los que ya estaban hechos.

-si no es mucha molestia- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-oh vamos Hermione, molestia ninguna- dijo Ron con aire de superioridad.

La señora Weasley no respondió pero Harry advirtió que sonreía.

Harry miró a Ron con escepticismo, pues pensaba seriamente que si su madre no estuviera allí, Ron no sería capaz de hacerle a Hermione ni siquiera una fuente de sándwiches, pero no dijo nada y como si quisiera entrar al pensadero quedó inmerso en el vaso de leche con cereales que se acababa de llenar.

-Harry, ¿de qué te apetece el pastel?- preguntó la señora Weasley sin mirarle, pues estaba absorta en su labor de cocinar.

Enseguida, llegó el desayuno de Hermione, que la señora Weasley trajo a mano.

Harry no había pensado en ello, realmente desde que al día siguiente de aquella emotiva cena había llegado Dean, Neville, Seamos, Katie Bell y Luna, Harry había pensado más bien poco.

Habían quedado en hacer un partido (aunque a Harry se lo contó Ron la noche de antes), Ginny Ron y Harry contra Katie Neville Dean y Seamos.

Katie se marchó ese mismo día, pero los demás se quedaron. Harry se había pasado los tres días en que había tenido visita jugando Quidditch, paseando con Ginny (y viendo de paso la cara que le hacía Dean), charlando y soportando cada dos por tres felicitaciones y enhorabuenas de sus amigos, incluso tuvo que soportar un "ojala yo encontrara un novio así" de luna cuando Ginny imitando a Fleur le daba a Harry trocitos de pastel de meleza con la mano (Dean casi se atraganta varias veces).

De repente se le ocurrió una respuesta perfecta.

-¿cuál es el que prefiere Gin… o sea Ginny?- dijo dándose cuenta de que tal vez la señora Weasley no aprobase ese mote cariñoso.

La bruja le sonrió.

-el de fresa y nata- dijo mirándole con ternura.

Ron se levantó y fue hacia el salón pero volvió enseguida.

-pues ése- dijo Harry volviendo a sus ya casi extintos cereales y se giró en que Hermione comía con hambre.

-de acuerdo Harry- dijo la señora Weasley.

-¿qué tal en Australia?- preguntó Harry a su amiga –no me has escrito ninguna carta ni…- dijo harry pero se calló ante la mirada de su amiga.

-mama, ¿sólo está nuestro regalo para Harry?- preguntó Ron escéptico.

La señora Weasley que estaba enfrascada buscando en los armarios de la cocina volvió al mundo real.

-ah, no que va, los demás están en el jardín, no cabían en el salón- dijo con dulzura y salió hacia el jardín.

-tardé bastante en encontrarlos- dijo Hermione comiendo más lentamente.

-¿bastante?- inquirió Harry.

-si, al haberles hecho- se giró por si entraba alguien –el encantamiento desmemorizante…-

-ah claro- dijo Harry comprendiendo -¿y estaba bien?- preguntó de nuevo.

-si claro, pero me costó quitarles el hechizo, porque para hacerlo tenían que estar a solas con ellos- dijo Hermione.

-ala cuantos regalos- dijo Ron con la cara asomada por la puerta mirando al jardín.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y el pelirrojo volvió a meter la cabeza dentro mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.

-bueno, en cuanto les encontré todo quedó resuelto, pero se han comprado casa en Australia- dijo Hermione con tono de pesar.

-¿y te molesta?- preguntó Ron cogiendo un sandwitch.

-no, es que creo que fue culpa de mi hechizo, aunque ellos siempre quisieron mudarse de aquí, pero no se…-

-seguro que tu hechizo fue perfecto- dijo Ron con cariño.

-no se Ron- dijo ella mirando a sus cereales como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todo.

-seguro que lo fue Herms- dijo con tono mordaz Harry.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron despectivamente y los tres rieron.

-¿y vosotros qué?- preguntó Hermione moviendo sus cereales.

Ron comenzó a contarle cuando habían llegado los otros, le contó los brindis en la cena (exageró un poco) y lo bien que se le había dado el quidditch.

-Ron, ¿dónde está Ginny?- preguntó harry que había intentado agudizar el oido para localizarla y le estaba preocupando que, como cada mañana, ella no fuera a despertarle a su habitación. Recordó como cada mañana se quedaba con ella tonteando en la cama.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con complicidad.

-volverá pronto- dijo Hermione enigmáticamente.

-se ha ido de compras- dijo Ron con perspicacia.

Harry los miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero entonces lo comprendió –mi regalo- dijo con pesar.

-nosotros no te hemos dicho nada- dijo Ron cogiendo otro sandwitch y Hermione le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.

Harry terminó y se quedó hablando con Ron y Hermione, cuando su amiga hubo terminado los tres salieron al jardín coincidiendo con el regreso de la señora Weasley que volvía a la cocina con varios huevos y algunas otras cosas.

-madre mía- dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

Harry también estaba asombrado.

El jardín estaba lleno de maleza y césped que necesitaba un recorte, y había en una mesa entre dos árboles llena de regalos apilados unos encima de otros, algunos incluso estaban en el suelo porque ya no cabían.

-ya os lo dije- dijo Ron –tendremos que ayudarle- dijo con felicidad.

Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione pudo harry terminar de abrir los regalos, pues, cuando salieron al jardín, como si alguien hubiese abierto una gran puerta, empezó a llegar gente con o sin regalos a felicitar al valiente e invencible Harry Potter.

El resto de la mañana estuvo repleto de gente que pasaba por la Madriguera, algunos se quedaban más tiempo, otro solamente el suficiente para saludar.

Hagrid, Kingsley Shackebolt, la madre de Tonks que trajo en brazos al pequeño Teddy, George Weasley, Charlie, Percy, Bill y Fleur y muchos otros, varios a los que harry no conocía de nada, cuyos nombres nunca había oido y cuyas caras no reconocía.

La mitad sino todo el ministerio había pasado esa mañana por la Madriguera para felicitarle su decimoctavo cumpleaños y casi todos le habían hecho regalos. También sus compañeros de Hogwarts y sus profesores habían dejado a un lado sus vacaciones para hacerle una visita y felicitarlo.

Al mediodía, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban cansados de abrir regalos de todas clases, desde golosinas, libros o plumas y pergaminos hasta accesorios para el Quidditch, un espejo que le revelaba como de guapo estaba en una escala del 1 al 10 e incluso había un álbum de fotos con fotografias de Hogwarts (que Harry adivinó que era de Dennos Creevey.

El primer regalo que había abierto, era el de Ron y Hermione (Ron no paraba de señalarlo con recelo hasta que lo abrió) que era una nueva lechuza, blanca como la nieve como Hedwig.

Los tres amigos estaban tumbados en la hierba. Hablaban sobre el verano, harry veía de vez en cuando algún gnomo salir de un agujero y mirar a los regalos con desconfianza, se adelantaba recelosamente mirando con cautela, pero cuando estaban cerca Ron y él, por turnos, le lanzaban un hechizo para que retrocediera.

Hermione había negado con la cabeza, se había tumbado apoyando la cabeza en la barriga de Ron y leía un libro gordisimo.

Por fin, Ginny salió por la puerta de la cocina, seguida de la señora Weasley y Norin Radd.

La chica dio un vistazo a los regalos que había en la mesa, algunos desenvueltos y otros sin desenvolver y se acercó casi corriendo a Harry.

-hola cariño- dijo la chica plantándole un sonoro beso en la boca.

Ron lanzó un maleficio a un gnomo y a Harry le pareció que era más fuerte que el resto de los que había lanzado.

Tras ella llegó Norin con un paquete bastante grande envuelto.

-aquí tienes mi regalo- dijo Ginny resplandeciente.

Harry se elvantó de un salto.

-¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Hermione apartando la vista del libro.

-en el callejón Diagon, recogiendo tu regalo- dijo la chica con mirada picara –con mi escolta- dijo con una sonrisa señalando al mago rubio alto y delgado que la seguía.

-feliz cumpleaños Harry- dijo Norin radd entregándole el paquete.

-gracias- dijo con voz queda, pues al ver la forma y tamaño del paquete harry se había quedado boquiabierto.

A Harry no le hizo falta abrir el paquete para descubrir lo que era.

Tan rápido como pudo, desenrolló el papel rojo y amarillo y lo dejó caer en el jardín sin miramientos observando sin duda el mejor regalo que había recibido ese cumpleaños (aunque eso no se lo diría a Ron y Hermione y, pensándolo bien, a ningún otro que le hubiera hecho ningún regalo).

En cuanto la desenvolvió del todo se quedó mirándola.

Harry miraba su nuevo regalo como un niño mira un helado recién desenvuelto.

-a estrenar, una…- pero Ginny no pudo seguir.

Harry se le había lanzado al cuello, la abrazaba y la había levantado del suelo y dado en el aire una vuelta. En cuanto la volvió a dejar caer en el suelo (con dulzura) le dio un enorme besó en la boca hasta que se quedó sin respiración.

-luz de Orion- consiguió articular Ginny.

Ron miraba la nueva escoba de Harry atónito, Hermione sin embargo no le hacía mucho caso, pero miraba a Norin con cierto escepticismo.

-gracias Norin- dijo Ginny mientras Ron y Harry le daban vueltas a la escoba y la miraban con gran emoción.

-no hay de que- dijo el mago con profunda sonrisa y se quedó mirando a Ginny.

-ha sido por lo menos gracioso- dijo con una sonrisa.

-no ha sido gracioso- dijo Ginny mirando al auror con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿el qué no ha sido gracioso?- preguntó Harry.

-nada, una tontería en el callejón Diagon- dijo Ginny sin darle importancia.

Hermione se había acercado a ellos, llevaba el profeta en una mano y miraba de hito en hito a Norin y al periódico mágico.

-tu eres- dijo Hermione que ponía cara de incredulidad –Norin Radd-

Norin la miró intrigado.

-si- dijo con calma –y tu debes de ser Hermione Granger- dijo mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

Ella asintió levemente.

Seguía mirando al mago como si no fuese posible que estuviera allí, y de vez en cuando, miraba también el profeta.

-Harry querido, ¿te importa si quito de aquí los regalos?- preguntó la señora Weasley mirando la mesa del jardín repleta y espantando un gnomo que se había acercado a los regalos.

-si, por supuesto- dijo Harry aunque se preguntaba dónde iban a poner tantos regalos.

-¿te ha gustado mi regalo?- preguntó Ginny melosa cogiéndole a Harry la mano en la que tenía agarrada la escoba.

-por supuesto- dijo el chico dándole un tierno beso.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea sacada de una conversación que había tenido con Ginny.

-Kreacher, ¿puedes venir por favor?- añadió viendo que Hermione le iba a recriminar.

Crac

Una diminuta criatura, la mitad del tamaño de un hombre. La piel colgando de él y cabello blanco brotando copiosamente de sus orejas parecidas a alas de murcielago.

-¿el amo ha llamado a Kreacher?- preguntó el elfo doméstico con educación mirando a su alrededor con interés con sus grandes ojos.

-si Kreacher, ¿podrías llevarte estos regalos a Grimmauld Place numero 12?- preguntó Harry con educación también.

Ginny miraba al elfo domestico con cierta desconfianza.

El elfo miró los regalos con interés y Harry creyó ver una media sonrisa en la cara de la criatura.

-¿le ha gustado al amo el regalo de Kreacher?- preguntó el elfo domestico mirando interesado a Harry.

Harry se quedó parado, había abierto tantos regalos que no recordaba cual era el de Kreacher, aunque si sabía que había recibido uno de él.

-pues…- dijo sin saber como continuar.

-el mantel- le dijo Ginny al oido.

Harry cabeceó.

-es muy bonito Kreacher, gracias- mintió descaradamente.

El elfo se había portado tan bien con él, tan bien con ellos… con ron, con Hermione… pensaba en el pobre Dobby…

Kreacher le sonrió y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los regalos, pero de repente alguien lo detuvo.

El elfo miró a Norin Radd y su cara se contorsionó.

-Harry, deberías abrir los regalos antes de que lo haga él- dijo el mago señalando al elfo con su varita.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Harry sin comprender.

-porque si alguien te ha regalado una prenda, si Kreacher la desenvuelve, será libre- dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Kreacher no desea ser libre, Kreacher aprueba a su nuevo amo- dijo haciéndole una profunda reverencia a Harry.

Harry miró a los regalos… no iba a ser capaz de desenvolverlos todos, ni siquiera con magia.

-si no tienes inconveniente, yo podría…- le dijo Norin señalando los regalos con la varita.

Harry asintió.

Los que había en la Madriguera miraban extrañados al elfo domestico. Todos lo conocían por supuesto, pero nadie, excepto Ron y Hermione, podía creer que a Harry le agradara aquella criatura.

-Gin- dijo Harry con voz dulce y la chica apartó un momento la mirada desconfiada del elfo y miró a los ojos verdes de su novio.

-recuerdas lo que hablamos, lo de navidad…-

-si-

-¿estás segura?- preguntó Harry.

-si, claro, ¿por qué?-

-ves Harry, Kreacher se porta bien-

-si, y todavía lo lleva- dijo Ron timidamente mirando de reojo a sus amigos.

En el pecho del inmóvil Kreacher, que miraba a Norin Radd desenvolver los regalos, seguía el guadapelo de Regelus.

El elfo pareció entender que hablaban de él, porque se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny y se acercó un poco a ellos.

-Kreacher se pregunta amo, ¿por qué el amo no ha vuelto a Grimmauld Place con Kreacher y con sus amigos- dijo señalando con dos dedos nudosos a Ron y Hermione.

Ginny palideció.

-tranquilo Kreacher, esta navidad volveré, ¿de acuerdo?-

-por supuesto amo- dijo Kreacher haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-¿en navidad?- preguntó Ron confuso.

Hermione miraba a Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿por qué en navidad?- preguntó Ron extrañado -¿por qué no vuelves antes… ah?-

Hermione le había dado un codazo con fuerza y Ron se llevaba la mano a la barriga y miraba a su novia exigiendo una respuesta.

-mira Kreacher- dijo señalando a Ginny y acercándola un poco a él. La chica tenía la cara pálida –esta es Ginny, mi novia, en navidad vendrá conmigo a Grimmauld Place, ¿de acuerdo?-

El elfo miró a Ginny con interés.

-Kreacher- dijo el elfo alzando la voz –saluda a sus amos- dijo haciéndole una reverencia a Harry y otra a Ginny.

Ginny le sonrió tímidamente y miró a harry en busca de respuestas, pero no hubo tiempo.

-ya están todos…- dijo Norin alejándose unos centímetros de los regalos, pero no se alejó más. En el mismo segundo en que terminó la frase, un grito ensordecedor tronó por encima del resto de los sonidos de la Madriguera.

Una enorme criatura, una especie de dragón negro, con terribles garras plateadas y ojos verdes brillante estaba ahora encima de la mesa y daba un terrible aullido que resonó por los terrenos del lugar.

Todos los presentes dieron gritos apenas audibles y se lanzaron hacia atrás.

El dragón dio un coletazo que lanzó a Norin Radd por los aires detrás de donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

Norin Radd se levantó rapidamente con la varita en la mano y se puso delante de Harry, frente al dragón, con actitud de enfrentarlo.

La criatura salió de la caja de un regalo como si saliera de una cueva, ahora se veía mejor.

Tenía alas oscuras como la noche, sus colmillos eran del mismo color plateado que sus garras y tras sus poderosas patas, en las que se apoyaba en el suelo, yacia también apoyada una poderosa cola.

-atrás monstruo- gritó Norin amenazando a la bestia con su varita.

Harry sentía a Ginny tras de sí y enseguida vió que la pelirroja había sacado la varita aunque miraba a la cosa que había ante ellos con terror.

-es un crubio- gritó Hermione apresurándose a sacar también su varita, aunque parecía que ella y Ron habían retrocedido varios pasos.

Kreacher se había quedado mudo e inmóvil en el sitio.

La gran criatura dio un espeluznante rugido y atacó con una de sus garras, pero Norin creó un escudo mágico que repelió la garra.

Los demás corrieron hacia dentro de la casa. Solamente Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Norin y Bill permanecían fuera.

La criatura abrió la boca y lanzó una llamarada.

Norin creó de nuevo un escudo mágico, plateado y grande, que paró la llamarada.

-desmaius- dijo Ginny detrás de Harry mientras éste sacaba su varita a toda prisa.

El rayo rojo golpeó a la criatura pero la bestia no pareció sentir nada.

El señor Weasley, Fleur y Bill salieron de la Madriguera con las varitas en la mano, pero aun con su ayuda, la criatura no retrocedió.

Un rayo naranja salió de la varita de Hermione y golpeó a la bestia, y esta vez la criatura pareció enfadada y lanzó una garra contra Hermione.

Ron dio un grito de terror.

Dos escudos mágicos aparecieron ante la pareja creados por el pelirrojo y la castaña pero no pudieron ante la garra del dragón que los rompió haciendo a Ron y Hermione caer hacia atrás casi un metro.

Harry y Ginny le lanzaban al dragon los encantamientos y maldiciones que sabían pero parecían no afectar a la bestia.

Entretanto, la criatura se lanzó hacia Ron y Hermione con la boca abierta y sus colmillos plateados resplandeciendo al sol.

Llamas doradas salidas de la varita de Norin Radd golpearon contra el oscuro ser haciéndolo retroceder por primera vez.

Harry se quedó paralizado, conocía ese hechizo, conocía esas llamas.

El año anterior, cuando Voldemort lo había perseguido por el cielo hasta llegar a la casa de los padres de Tonks, su varita había actuado sola y había producido aquellas llamas doradas.

Una nueva llamarada desde su boca llena de ira fue contra Norin que de nuevo creo un escudo de plata que lo protegió.

Un coletazo de la criatura golpeó a la señora Weasley mientras Hermione lanzaba otro hechizo naranja.

-mama- gritó Ginny y se lanzó hacia ella, pero Harry la cogió del brazo y la hizo retroceder.

-sectumsempra- gritó Harry furioso por ver a la señora Weasley en el suelo.

A la criatura empezaron a salirle cortes como si una espada invisible la golpeara repetidamente, pero aún contra esa terrible maldición, el monstruo siguió en pie y atacó a Harry que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

Un nuevo movimiento de Norin, como si blandiera un latigo hizo salir de su varita un latigo plateado mientras Ron y Hermione corrían hacia la señora Weasley, pero el latigo no tuvo suficiente poder y la criatura volvió al ataque.

Una enorme y plateada garra llegó hasta harry, éste solo pudo hacer una cosa, golpeó a Ginny en el brazo haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

La garra llegó al fin hasta su cuerpo arañándolo con tanta fuera que Harry pudo sentir la ira del monstruo y sintió como su sangre corría por las heridas que le había producido en el pecho y en las piernas.

-HARRY NO-

-amo-

-Harry-

-no Harry-

Harry sentía como se debilitaba poco a poco, sentía como su respiración era cada vez más lenta y notaba como por todo su cuerpo corría sangre.

Notó a Ginny tras de si cogiendole los hombros.

Hary cayó de rodillas, apenas podía mantener la consciencia, se le hebía caido la varita y veía borroso.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el hombre de pelo rubio que le miraba centelleante con sus ojos azule sy por primera vez desde que le conocía, harry pudo sentir el miedo en su voz.

Por desgracia, al darse la vuelta, el dragón lanzó la otra garra plateada contra harry que estaba en el suelo. Intentaba apartar a Ginny de en emdio, que no la dañara, que no le hiciera daño, ni siquiera podía moverse, mucho menos empujarla. Pero Ginny, infinitamente lejos de apartarse, se puso entre Harry y la garra con aire decidido.

-ama-

-PROTEGO- grito su novia con rabia.

Un poderoso escudo apareció en el aire y la garra lo golpeó, pero no fue capaz de romperlo. Harry nunca había visto así a Ginny. Su cara estaba completamente contorsionada en una mueca de ira, no parecía ella.

Todos se lanzaron contra la bestai y consiguieron contenerla momentáneamente, pero de nuevo se zafó de sus captores y lanzó una llamarada contra Ginny cuyo escudo no pudo soportar otro golpe y se desvaneció saliendo ella hacia atrás. Con lo que Harry pensó que sería su ultimo aliento, abrió los brazos y cogió a Ginny que caía encima de él evitando que se golpeara.

Norin miró hacia ellos. Su cara estaba descompuesta. Rapidamente se puso delante de Ginny.

-SE ACABÓ- bramó con ira –muere, AVADA KEDAVRA-

Harry vió un rayo verde que hizo caer a la bestia y a la vez, Harry cayó inconsciente.


	4. 4 pesadilla en privet drive

CAPITULO 4 PESADILLA EN PRIVET DRIVE:

CAPITULO 4. PESADILLA EN PRIVET DRIVE

Antes me gustaria decir que muchas gracias a los que me estais leyendo y sobre todo a los que em estais dejando reviews, para vosotros es solamente darle un clic y escribir algo, pero cuando escribes una historia, cuando te devanas los sesos para que te quede bien, se agradece muchisimo simplemente un me gusta, sigue asi.

Todo lo que he dicho, sobre todo el cumpleaños de Ginny, es de J K Rowling, la criatura es mia, aunque el nombre se le ocurrió a una amiga.

Puede que estos primeros capitulos os parezcan un poco aburridos, pero es que son capitulos de transición.

Me esta costando bastante tiempo porque estoy cerka de los examenes, pero os prometo darme toda la prisa que puedo.

A Claire te digo que el fin de los libros de Rowling fue lo que me inspiró a escribir un octavo libro.

A Rob te digo que me parece recordar que en ningun lugar dice que no se puedan contra criaturas, solo estan prohibidas en humanos, de hecho y si no recuerdo mal Dumbledore afirma haber usado una para conseguir un recuerdo y Alastor Moody usa maldiciones contra una araña e incluso la maldición Imperios contra los alumnos.

A Silversurfer te digo que si que me gusta estela plateada y que ese nombre me gusta mucho, de hecho una curiosidad es que se llama Norin Fenan Radd, el segundo nombre es el nombre de el hermano de Norin y cuando sale la noticia del profeta los nombres de sus padres también son los autenticos. Norin radd tiene una gran historia.

Os pide encarecidamente que si encontrais algo que un personaje no debería decir o algo pensais que no esta bien decidmelo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba en algún lugar. Fuera donde fuese, lo sentía blando, cómodo y suave.

Ya no notaba su respiración desacompasada, ya no sentía la sangre correr por su cuerpo ni notaba el punzante dolor que las garras de aquella criatura le habían provocado, según pensaba Harry, hacía unos segundos.

Notaba la luz sobre sus ojos, que mantenía cerrados. Sentía algo cálido en su mano, notaba restos de algo en su boca, fuera lo que fuera, se lo habían hecho beber cuando estaba inconsciente.

Quería levantarse, quería decir que estaba despierto, que estaba bien, pero no lo hacía, e intuyó inmediatamente por que.

Una mano, pequeña y cálida, tenía la suya cogida y la apretaba con fuerza, como si creyera que ejerciendo fuerza Harry viviría.

Le encantaba aquella sensación, le encantaba sentir esa pequeña mano cerca de él, apretándole la suya, parecía que era lo único que le ligaba a la vida, lo único que le permitía sentir.

Tras un tiempo, que bien podían haber sido horas, o incluso años, Harry abrió los ojos y la vió. No necesitaba magia para saber quien era la que le cogía la mano.

Vió su melena roja, despeinada, vió su tunica manchada.

-Ginny- dijo con voz débil.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó.

-Harry- chilló con ansia. Sus ojos le penetraban, como si pudiera con ellos atravesarle y saber todo acerca de él.

-¿te encuentras bien Harry?- preguntó otra voz, una voz nerviosa y preocupada de alguien a quien el chico no había visto.

Harry giró la cabeza y vió los azules ojos y el rubio cabello de Norin Radd. Parecía terriblemente preocupado.

-me siento bien- dijo Harry verazmente.

-oh harry- dijo Ginny abrazándose a él con fuerza sin soltarle la mano.

-Harry…- dijo Norin, su voz había cambiado completamente, su tono ahora era melancolico –lo lamento tanto… si hubiera… yo… debí… oh-

Harry iba a responderle, pero de repente empezó a escuchar sonidos en la cocina y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Ron, Hermione, los señores Weasley, Bill, Fleur y Kingsley estaban encima de él y lo atosigaban a preguntas.

Mientras iba respondiendo que estaba perfectamente a todo el que le preguntaba vió como Norin Radd se escabullía hacia la cocina y se perdía de su vista.

Ginny seguía encima de él, abrazada fuertemente y Harry creyó sentir que estaba llorando.

Con menos esfuerzo del que esperaba, consiguió alzar su mano y acarició con ésta la larga melena de su novia.

Su pelo estaba enredado y sucio, pero no le importaba, lo más importante, lo que más le ayudaba era que estuviera allí con él.

Tras muchos "estás seguro de que estás bien" y muchos "si gracias" Harry consiguió deshacerse de la gente, excepto Ron y Hermione, a quien aparentemente no había convencido con su actuación.

Con las dos manos, Harry elevó a Ginny de modo que le miraba a los ojos.

-tranquila- le dijo timidamente –estoy bien- prosiguió con convencimiento.

-oh Harry te ví caer,te ví sangrar y yo no… no pude… oh Harry-

La chica volvió a abrazarle y Harry volvió a notar como lloraba encima de su camisa que estaba rota y manchada de sangre.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Ron ansioso mirando re reojo a su hermana.

-si Harry nos asustamos mucho cuando te golpeó- dijo Hermione que tenía cara de susto.

-¿qué ocurrió después?- preguntó harry acariciando la melena roja.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

-le heché una maldición muy poderosa harry- dijo Hermione en tono de disculpa –creía que sería suficiente, pero…-

-muchas gracias Hermione- dijo harry para tranquilizarla.

-hicimos lo que pudismo tio, lo siento-

-tranquilo Ron-

Harry elevó de nuevo a Ginny.

-muchas gracias Gin-

La chica hipó suavemente.

-el año pasado- comenzó Ginny con un hilo de voz –cuando nos atacaron y desaparecisteis… me asusté, todos decían que estabais bien, que estabais a salvo, pero yo… temí que… no fuera así- djio mirando a los tres amigos con los ojos rojos y al fin se sentó al lado de harry y se calmó –cuando te he visto… tanta sangre… tantos cortes…-

-¿quién me curó?- preguntó Harry.

-Norin- dijo Ron y parecía molesto.

Hermione miraba con perspicacia, y Harry conocía esa mirada en su amiga.

-¿qué ocurre Hermione?- se le adelantó Ginny que miraba a los ojos marrones de Hermione.

-sabeis quien es- dijo con un suspiro mientras miraba de hito en hito a la puerta.

-es un auror- dijo Ginny con convicción.

-es uno de los mejores aurores que hay ahora- dijo Hermione con agitación –el año pasado, él solo, capturó a un gran número de mortifagos- terminó dando otro vistazo a la puerta.

-¿de qué lo conoceis?- preguntó Ron a Ginny con muestras de envidia.

Ginny lo miró con suspicacia.

-el año pasado- dijo con aire melancolico –cuando Kingsley nos avisó de que habían tomado el ministerio, el fue uno de los que vinieron a ayudarnos…- se quedó callada unos momento.

Ron la miraba inquisitivamente.

-salvó a mama- dijo la chica al fin.

Hermione sonrió pero Ron ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

-por eso le miraba con cariño- dijo harry.

-se conocían de antes- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron con suficiencia.

-¿de qué?- preguntó Harry con interés.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-debió ser en el colegio- dijo Hermione como si recitase.

-¿fue a Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron con interés.

-Ron, Hogwarts es el único colegio de magia en Inglaterra, claro que fue a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione como si la hubieran ofendido.

-podía haber ido a Durmstrang- dijo Ron con marcado desprecio –como tu amigo Krum- dijo con un tono que intentaba ser casual aunque no lo logró.

Hermione le lanzó un codazo y Harry y Ginny rieron.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y llegó la noche.

Harry Ron y Hermione preparaban la mesa mientras Ginny hacía unos recados para su madre.

-¿por qué miraste así a Norin cuando llegaste?- preguntó Harry a Hermione en voz baja.

La chica le echó una mirada incredula.

-no leeis el profeta ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione suspirando.

Ron y Harry la miraron con interés.

Hermione miró al cielo con gesto que denotaba "no tienen remedio".

-Norin Radd ha dimitido hace poco como auror- dijo la chica con calma –se suponía que él iba a ser el próximo jefe de la oficina de aurores-

-¿y por qué ha dimitido entonces?- preguntó Ron mirando a su novia como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Harry miraba a su alrededor, miraba los árboles que cercaban la Madriguera esperando ver al exauror por allí vigilando como lo había estado haciendo hasta entonces.

-vamos Ron- le espetó Hermione –ha salvado a harry y es auror-

-era- le replicó Ron.

-¿y qué?- preguntó Hermione con pesar.

-¿estaba en la Orden?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

-no que yo recuerde- dijo la chica pensativa.

-yo nunca lo ví pasar por Grimmauld Place- dijo Ron con convicción.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿qué mas da si estaba o no en la Orden?- preguntó Hermione con ansia.

Pero Ron no respondió, miró fijamente los cubiertos y las fuentes que estaba poniéndo en la mesa.

-amo, ya está el pastel para ti y para el ama- dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia.

Harry asintió, pero Hermione le espetó.

-muchas gracias Kreacher- dijo Harry complacido.

Kreacher se dispuso a marchase pero harry lo interceptó.

-Kreacher espera-

El elfo paró en seco y en el mismo punto donde estaba giró 360º y miró a Harry atentamente.

Harry se quedó callado un momento.

-Kreacher ha llevado sus regalos a casa amo y los ha dejado en el cuarto de Sirius- dijo cortésmente.

-¿has ayudado a la señora Weasley a preparar el pastel de harry?- preguntó Hermione acercándose al elfo con cariño.

El elfo la miró con cierta reticencia pero asintió y volvió a mirar a hary.

-¿por qué llamas a Ginny ama?- preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

El elfo miró a Harry con sus enormes ojos como si nunca le hubiera visto.

-el amo dijo a Kreacher que el ama era Ginny era su novia- dijo a Harry con voz temblorosa.

-si, lo es-

Esta vez la mirada de Kreacher fue de incredulidad.

-si Ginny es tu novia- comenzó Ron de mala gana –y tú eres el amo de Kreacher, al ser mayor de edad, eso convierte a Ginny en su ama- explicó Ron mirando a harry.

-el amigo del amo es muy listo- dijo Kreacher y Harry y Hermione rieron ante aquel comentario, que Harry recordara, Kreacher era la primera persona en llamar "listo" a Ron.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas.

El pastel que la señora Weasley y Kreacher habían preparado estaba delicioso y Harry y Ginny se pasaron la cena lanzándose miraditas mientras Ron y Hermione discutían en voz baja acerca de Norin Radd, Ron alegando que había usado la Maldición Asesina y Hermione rebatiendo que la había usado para salvar a harry.

Harry y Ron estaban acostados en sus camas en el cuarto de Ron, en el quinto tramo de escalera.

Harry no podía dormir y miraba las paredes, cubiertas de color naranja por el equipo de Quidditch los Chudley Cannons, el favorito de Ron, que dormía como un tronco.

Harry bajó las escaleras, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Por primera vez en muchos años, no tenía ningún problema en la cabeza al que estuviera dándole vueltas, no tenía ningún enemigo acechandolo, pero aún así, no podía dormir.

Al bajar dos tramos de escalera se detuvo.

Miraba una puerta que había ante él.

Con cuidado la abrió y vió a la débil luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana una melena roja, como si fuera fuego, tumbada en una cama. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó un poco y la miró más de cerca, pero antes de llegar a su cama, su pie chocó con algo y no pudo reprimir un quejido.

Alargó el brazo y notó la mochila de Hermione.

La puso bien, pero algo se había caido de ella. Era el periodico mágico, el profeta, que ese día le había visto a Hermione.

Finalmente se decidió a bajar y llegó hasta la cocina con el Profeta en la mano.

Tenía sed, bebió un poco y se quedó allí. De pie sin moverse, mirando la luna llena, recordando a Lupin, uno de tantos que había muerto por su culpa.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado allí, pero cuando por fin se decidió a irse de nuevo a al cama escuchó unas voces y como si algo le llamara se acercó a tientas a la puerta.

Las voces venían de fuera.

Una de ellas la reconoció al instante, Hermione, y la otra no le llevó mucho, Norin Radd.

-reconocerás que es muy raro que dejes un empleo así- decía Hermione mordazmente.

-depende de lo que busques en la vida- dijo Norin sin inmutarse por la muestra de desconfianza de la voz de la chica.

-¿y qué buscas?-

-¿sabes que es también raro?- preguntó Norin con calma.

Hermione no respondió.

-que una chica como tú esté aquí a estas horas de la noche- dijo el mago con voz suave, como si recitara una poesía.

-no podía dormir- dijo Hermione ofendida.

-ya veo- dijo el ex-auror claramente comprensivo, -tal vez podría ofrecerte una poción que te ayude a conciliar el sueño- dijo tímidamente Norin.

-prepara para dos Norin- dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina hacia el jardín.

Hermione se sobresaltó, pero Norin ni siquiera se inmutó.

-vaya, parece que habeis ofendido a Morfei- dijo con pesar el mago.

-¿Morfeo?- preguntó harry sin comprender.

-el espiritu del sueño- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-muy bien Hermione- dijo Norin como si la premiara.

-diez puntos para Gryffindor- bromeó Harry.

Los tres rieron.

-¿qué haces aquí Harry?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a él y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-no podía dormir- dijo Harry y al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba en la mano añadió –ah por cierto, te he cogido el profeta-

-¿el profeta?- preguntó Hermione sin comprender.

-si es que- intentó explicarse Harry –pasé por tu habitación y …-

-se tropezó con la mochila- dijo una voz tras de ellos.

-vaya… esto mejora- dijo Norin.

Ginny acababa de aparecer por allí con una batal magenta.

-¿quereis que llame a los demás y nos montamos una fiesta nocturna?- preguntó Norin con fastidio.

Los tres chicos rieron.

Tras varias anecdotas (en un par a Norin casi le da algo) el mago rubio parecía más permisivo con que estuvieran allí a esas horas.

-has heredado el legado de tu padre- dijo norin riéndose de cuando dos años atrás, habían colocado un gnomo como ángel en navidad.

Los tres chicos parecían dispuestos a seguir, pero Norin les interrumpió.

-deberiais iros a dormir- dijo con tono adusto.

-¿y tú por qué no duermes?- preguntó Ginny con picardía.

-estoy de servicio- dijo norin.

-ya no eres auror- le recordó Hermione.

-eso no impide que vigile- dijo Norin con una sonrisa.

-¿me vigilas?- preguntó harry.

-te protejo- declaró Norin.

-¿por orden de quien?- preguntó Harry con interés.

-un viejo amigo- dijo Norin misteriosamente.

-vamos Ginny, será mejor que subamos a dormir- le dijo Hermione.

Ginny le dio un beso muy fuerte en la boca a harry y ambas subieron a la cama.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando harry había abierto el profeta e intentaba leerlo, Norin habló.

-se os vé muy felices- dijo con tono meláncolico.

Harry cerró el periodico dándose por vencido.

-lo somos-

-me alegro-

-gracias- dijo Harry extrañado.

-Harry, yo…- comenzó Norin.

-no tienes que culparte- dijo harry tranquilizadoramente.

-debí haberlo visto venir, debía pararlo-

-me salvaste la vida-

-después de haberla puesto en peligro-

-Norin, no te preocupes tanto-

-eres muy bueno-

Harry suspiró.

-no me gusta que la gente esté tan pendiente de mí-

-lo entiendo, pero ahora… con ellos ahí fuera…- dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

-tranquilo, acabareis con ellos… bueno, los aurores-

Norin sonrió.

-eso espero, aún así, el ataque de hoy…-

-¿sabeis de quien era el regalo?- preguntó Harry.

-no- dijo Norin contrariado –tantisima gente te ha hecho regalos…-

-son muy exagerados- dijo harry con un bostezo.

-¿cómo va la cicatriz?- preguntó Norin.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Era cierto que le había dado una punzada, pero como sabía eso Norin, ¿acaso lo había adivinado? ¿acaso sabía algo sobre su cicatriz?

-¿Harry? ¿lo del pecho, te sigue doliendo?-

Harry se recobró.

-ah, no que va-

-lumos- dijo Norin y su varita se encendió.

-levantate la camiseta, por favor-

Harry obedeció y Norin observó su cicatriz de cerca.

-quedará un poco de cicatriz, lo siento-

-tranquilo-

-podría disimularla con un tatuaje si te interesa-

-un Colacuerno Hungaro- pidió Harry divertido.

El día siguiente, Harry se levantó pronto, lo cual le extrañó porque no había dormido casi nada.

Bajó a la cocina dejando a Ron que seguía roncando en su habitación y se sentó a la mesa de madera.

Miraba al cielo azul en el que resplandecía un sol dorado.

Encima de la mesa vió el profeta que él mismo había dejado la noche anterior y lo cogió.

_Norin Fenan Radd hijo de Yaltar y Elmar, quienes cambiaron los apellidos de su familia, ha dimitido hoy ante el ministro de magia después de que la pasada semana, en un acto publico, se le premiara con la Orden de merlin de segunda clase por su actuación contra quien-ustedes-ya-saben y sus seguidores capturando a 22 de los que se hacen llamar mortifagos durante el pasado año y encarcelándolos en un lugar que no ha sido facilitado a éste periodico._

_El mago, que retomó sus deberes como auror hace dos años, en el mes de junio tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore._

-buenos días cariño- dijo Ginny que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

-buenos dias amor mio- dijo Harry con ternura.

Miró a un lado y a otro y al ver que no había nadie le cogió la mano a la pelirroja y la llevó bajo su camiseta a tocar su pecho.

Ginny al principio lo miró con malicia, pero luego cambió a desconfianza.

-¿qué…?-

Harry se subió la camiseta tras asegurarse de que nadie más estaba allí.

-ala- dijo Ginny sorprendida -¿cómo?-

Harry le explicó de dónde había salido el tatuaje de un colacuerno Hungaro que ahora llevaba en el pecho.

Ginny empezó a reirse y no paró ni cuando su madre llegó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

-buenos dias mama-

-buenos dias señora Weasley-

la mujer, pequeña y regordeta no se inmutó.

-oh harry, Ginny buenos dias-

-¿mama estas bien?-

el corazón de harry se retorcía de dolor.

¿habría pasado algo? ¿alguien habría muerto?

Antes de que harry pudiera preguntar, Norin radd apareció con un destello verde por la chimenea y llegó hasta la cocina.

-Molly-

La mujer se sobresaltó.

-Norin- dijo con voz apremiante -¿qué ha ocurrido?-

-me temo que lo que nos temíamos-

-oh gran Merlin- dijo la mujer y Harry pudo ver una lágrima clara brillando al sol y cayendo por su mejilla.

Norin se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó.

Ginny miraba inquieta, su respiración estaba acelerada.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry con enfado.

La señora Weasley le miró con el labio tembloroso.

-verás harry- comenzó Norin para quien, al parecer, era más fácil hablar –esta mañana hemos recibido un mensaje de la oficina de aurores del ministerio, según ese mensaje, ayer por la noche…- pero ni siquiera el ex-auror parecía capaz de continuar a partir de ahí.

Entre inocentes risas, Ron y Hermione bajaron la escalera y llegaron hasta la cocina.

-buenos dias- dijo Hermione con alegría.

-¿qué hay de desayunar mama?- preguntó Ron sentándose en la mesa.

Pero en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿qué pasó anoche Norin?- preguntó harry mirando a los ojos azules del mago que tenía delante.

Su corazón borbotoneaba, sentía todo su cuerpo rígido.

-los mortifagos atacaron una casa en Surrey, en Little whinging- dijo Norin como si se viera obligado por una maldición a decirlo.

Ron y Ginny se quedaron con los ojos en blanco, pero Hermione lo entendió enseguida igual que Harry.

-oh harry- dijo la chica acercándose a su amigo y abrazándole.

Ginny se acercó a Harry y le cogió la mano aunque parecía no saber muy bien que pasaba.

Ron permanecía sentad en la silla sin comprender nada.

Harry pareció caer por un profundo agujero negro que al parecer no tenía fondo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas, que ahora, de nuevo teniendo que superar ataques de mortifagos… posibles muertes…

-¿están muertos?- preguntó Harry con una voz sombría que no reconoció.

Norin dio un profundo suspiro.

-tus tios si- dijo con calma sin pestañear manteniendo los ojos puestos en Harry –tu primo está herido, pero vive, está en San Mungo-

A Harry le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que sentarse.

Ahora todos lo miraban con preocupación.

-lamento su perdida Harry, lamento que no hayamos podido hacerlo mejor… yo…-

-dormía en una alacena- dijo recordando –nunca me hacían regalos, no se preocupaban por mi…- recitaba sin parar, su voz estaba llena de ira, llena de un sabor amargo que siempre sentía cuando terminaba el curso en Hogwarts y debía volver al número 4 de Privet Drive -creo que se hubieran alegrado si no me hubieran vuelto a ver-

Norin se quedó pálido.

-oh Harry- dijo la señora Weasley sollozando.

Harry la abrazó fuertemente.

-no llore, por favor, no llore ni yo lo haré, por unos familiares que nunca me quisieron, que nunca me aceptaron y para los que nunca fui nada más que una molestia- dijo fríamente Harry, aunque pudiera sonar desconsiderado, aunque pudiera sonar frio y terrible, sentía cada palabra que decía.

-señora Weasley- dijo Harry con cariño elevando la cabeza de la mujer tal y como había hecho con Ginny y mirando a sus ojos castaños, los que Ginny había heredado –para mí, además de mis padres y Sirius, los Weasley son la única familia que conozco y a la que mantengo lealtad-

Hermione se tapó los ojos, Ron le abrazó y Ginny se le lanzó encima poniéndose entre él y su madre y subiéndosele en los brazos y Norin aplaudía y le miraba lleno de respeto y admiración.

Cuando consiguió librarse de los abrazos, se dirigió hacia Norin, que estaba en una esquina y lo observaba todo radiante.

-¿por qué?- preguntó llanamente Harry.

Norin Radd le miraba con interés, como si fuera una escoba nueva que estuviera investigando.

-no están seguros- dijo Norin con presteza –pero creen que es una venganza- dijo el ex–auror con cierto miedo en su voz.

-¿venganza?- preguntó Harry aterrado.

Todos se habían callado, la cara de harry estaba contorsionada, se sentía como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición cruciatas.

Harry pensó en toda la gente que le importaba, inconscientemente, Harry cogió su varita y la apretó fuerte contra su mano.

-pero, ¿se supone que mis tios estaban en un lugar seguro?- preguntó Harry mirando al mago rubio.

Los ojos azul cielo del hombre parecieron oscurecerse brevemente.

-tras la caida de…- Norin no parecá poder seguir, miró a Harry como si esperara que éste le diera ayuda –Voldemort- consiguió articular.

Harry asintió complacido.

-quitamos la protección a tus tios- dijo con un lamento.

-claro- dijo harry.

-Hermione- dijo harry pensando en algo muy importante –el galeon- dijo misteriosamente, pero Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo habían comprendido.

Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras mientras la señora Weasley y Norin Radd les miraban con una ceja elevada.

Tan rápido como había subido bajó.

-¿les prevengo solamente?- preguntó Hermione cabizbaja mirando un galeón que llevaba.

-diles que tengan cuidado, y que si necesitan apoyo que manden un mensaje, que lleven siempre las monedas consigo-

Ginny sonrió.

El día se hizo largo y tedioso cuando todos le preguntaban si se encontraba bien.

Tenía prohibido ir a San Mungo a visitar a su primo, pero tampoco hacía ninguna alusión a querelo.

Esa noche, fue a dormir pronto con la excusa del cansancio del día, aunque pudo sentir las miradas preocupadas de todos mientras salía de la cocina y se encaminaba a la habitación de Ron.

Pasó mucho tiempo tumbado, boca arriba con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo y recordando todo lo que sus tios y su primo Dudley le habían hecho, todo lo que había sufrido en su casa, en su compañía, pero también, por alguna razón que escapaba a su conocimiento, pensaba en Dumbledore, cuando sus padres habían muerto, su tia petunia le había permitido quedarse en su casa y le habían cuidado hasta su mayoría de edad.

Ron llegó, pero al parecer pensó que Harry estaba dormido.

-buenas noches Ron- dijo Hermione con una voz suave y tierna que Harry nunca le había escuchado.

-buenas noches Herms- dijo Ron también tierno y a Harry le costó no reirse.

Pensó en que siempre le habían permitido volver en verano tras el curso en Hogwarts…

A pesar de que lo intentaba, no conseguía dormirse, se movía, cambiaba de postura, pero aún así, el sueño no llegaba, el espiritu ese del sueño que había dicho Hermione debía haberle pasado de largo, aunque seguro que Ron le caía bien, porque lo oía roncar a su lado.

Pensó en una idea, más bien una locura.

Se levantó sigilosamente (asegurandose de que no habían mochilas en el suelo) y cogió su capa de invisibilidad.

La miró con añoranza. Nunca hubiera pensado que la volvería a usar, y mucho menos para zafarse de un auror escapar de una casa protegida y dirigirse a San Mungo, donde estaba herido nada menos que su primo Dudley.

Bajó la escalera con la capa puesta y se dirigió a la salida.

En el recibidor, como si le estuviera esperando, de hecho, debía de estar esperándolo. Ginny estaba sentada en uan silla, con una capa de viaje en la mano.

Harry lo meditó. ¿debía decirle que se iba?

No podía, en verdad, no se atrevía a decirle donde iba y mucho menso por que.

El frio le golpeó en la cara como si fuera un castigo por no decirle nada a Ginny. La noche era oscura y parecía casi solida.

Cuando llegó fuera de la protección mágica, sintió esa horrible sensación y se desapareció.


	5. 5 hija de muggles

CAPITULO 5 HIJA DE MUGGLES:

CAPITULO 5 HIJA DE MUGGLES:

Gracias a todos los que me estais leyendo y sobre todo a los que me estais dejando reviews. Me siento muy halagado Sara de que pases de tu profesor de informatica y también Herms de que no duermas por leerlo.

No te preocupes Sara, las parejas que ha hecho Rowling permanecerán.

Todo se había vuelto negro y Harry sentía una fuerte presión de todas direcciones. Se le hizo difícil respirar como si algo lo oprimiera, se le hundían los timpanos y los globos oculares cedían hacia dentro de su cráneo.

Harry odiaba esta sensación, era horripilante, pero, coger una escoba no era aconsejable en ese momento.

Por fin, tragó una inmensa bocanada de aire fresco, vió de nuevo en manto oscuro de la noche abriendo los llorosos ojos.

Tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había cambiado la escena.

Se encontraba en Londres, en una calle centrica llena de tiendas, lógicamente cerradas a esas horas.

Paseó por el lugar, vió una estación de tren, aunque no prestaba mucha atención a por dónde iba.

Sentía el aire frio en su cuerpo a pesar de la protección de la capa de invisibilidad.

Al fin llegó a unos grandes almacenes con un letrero que rezaba Purge y Dowse S. A.

Parecía unos grandes almacenes destartalados, abandonados y deprimentes.

En su escaparate habían maniquies colgados al azar con ropa de por lo menos 10 años atrás y pelucas mal colocadas.

Se acercó a la puerta y vió un cartel "cerrado por reformas"

Recordaba de 3 años atrás, que había que decirle al maniquí con el pichi de nailón verde, el motivo de la visita y así podías atravesar el cristal. Pero a Hary le preocupaba el hecho de que nadie debía saber que estaba allí, nadie debía verle ni oirle, así que esperó. Eran altas horas e la Madrugada, pero al fin llegó un mago llevando a una bruja en el aire mediante magia.

-necesito ayuda, la han atacado- dijo el mago e inmediatamente el cristal dejó de ser solido.

El mago fue con la bruja hacia dentro y Harry se escabulló a su lado.

Miraba a la mujer, bajita y regordeta, le recordaba a la señora Weasley. Tenía un brazo seccionado y en su cara y sus antebrazos habían marcas de lucha.

Los tres llegaron a la recepcion del hospital. Vió a la bruja regordeta señalar al mago y la bruja a dos hombres con túnicas verde lima, que, por lo que harry recordaba, debían ser sanadores.

-por favor ayudenla yo… no pude hacer más-

harry sabía que habían sido mortifagos.

El hombre, con pelo canoso y aspecto muy cansado se sentó en una silla de madera e intentó contener sus lágrimas, pero Harry no vió si lo había conseguido. Seguía a los sanadores tan rápido como podía. Iban subiendo las escaleras llevando a la mujer mágicamente y al verlos todos se apartaban, lo cual a Harry le venía muy bien para no tropezar con nadie.

Harry iba subiendo los pisos a la carrera.

ACCIDENTES PROVOCADOS POR ARTEFACTOS.

Subieron al siguiente.

HERIDAS PROVOCADAS POR CRIATURAS.

Tampoco era allí. Siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a la cuarta planta donde un cartel rezaba: DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS: embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados, etc.

Harry vió como una bruja, con la túnica también color lima, se unía a los otros dos sanadores y la llevaban a una sala.

Ya estaba en la planta correcta, o al menos eso creía.

Con cuidado, andó por los pasillos. A altas horas de la noche, no necesitó esquivar a nadie, aunque, a veces, algun sanador o paciente se encontraba con él, en más de una ocasión hubo de retroceder para no tropezar con nadie.

Iba pasando retratos de sanadores famosos en los pasillos iluminados por grandes globos de cristal llenos de velas que flotaban por el techo cuando vió a un chico rubio, bajito y rellenito con cara redonda que reconoció al instante.

-Neville- dijo sin cortarse.

El chico saltó y miró a su alrededor. Conocía esa cara de susto en Neville.

Harry sacó su varita, no era esa la manera de abordar a un amigo, y menos a uno de los que había destruido un Horrocrux de Voldemort, pero si se quitaba la capa o le hablaba, Neville gritaría y no era eso lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Sin pronunciar el hechizo, Harry agitó su varita y Neville cayó al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Lo cogió y lo puso bajo la capa, se lo llevó a un cuarto vacio.

-Neville, lo siento, pero necesito que estés callado, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Harry mirando a los ojos color café del chico aún sabiendo que no le podría responder.

-finite incantatem- dijo con voz profunda.

Neville se levantó.

-Harry- dijo en voz baja -¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Neville en tono divertido, pero luego su cara se contorsionó como si le acabaran de echar una maldición.

-¿ha habido algún ataque?- dijo sacando de su bolsillo algo rápidamente.

Era el galeón mágico del E. D. lo miró interrogante como si esperase que de un momento a otro aquella moneda le hablara.

-no Neville, todos están bien, bueno… todos no, vengo a visitar a alguien que ha sido atacado- dijo Harry con voz profunda.

-¿quién?- preguntó Neville y Harry vió en su rostro redondo el miedo reflejado.

-mi primo- dijo llanamente, no quería darle a aquello más importancia de la que lo merecía.

Neville hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-tu… primo- dijo sin comprender.

-es Muggle- dijo Harry y aunque Neville no pareció entender pero asintió.

-¿y has venido solo?- le preguntó el chico mirando a su alrededor como si bajo la pequeña capa esperase ver más gente -¿y a estas horas de la noche?- dijo interrogante mirando a Harry.

-no me dejan venir- dijo Harry con culpabilidad.

Neville no dijo nada.

-necesito tu ayuda- dijo Harry con apremio.

-claro, lo que quieras, dime- dijo Neville poniéndose muy recto, a Harry le recordó a Lobby.

-necesito encontrarle y cuando lo encuentre- dijo Harry meditando lo siguiente que iba a pedirle –necesitaré que te quedes vigilando- terminó pensando que estaba abusando de Neville.

-por supuesto Harry- dijo Neville al ver la expresión vacilante que se dibujaba en la cara de su amigo.

-por cierto- dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta -¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con cara de susto.

Neville bajó la cabeza y su expresión cambió.

-ayer, mi abuela tuvo un ataque- dijo Neville con calma aunque Harry podía notar las notas de miedo en cada una de sus palabras.

Harry se quitó completamente la capa y lo abrazó.

-¿puedo hacer algo por ella?- preguntó Harry poniéndo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-es un ataque al corazón, los sanadores dicen que se repondrá, pero ya está muy mayor…- dijo mirando al techo.

-si necesitas cualquier cosa- le dijo comprensivamente Harry.

-gracias- dijo Neville con voz ronca y con la manga de su túnica se limpió los ojos.

-¿cómo se llama tu primo?- añadió con voz ronca.

-Dudley Dursley- dijo Harry con arrepentimiento.

-voy a preguntarle al sanador de la planta- dijo Neville –ponte la capa- añadió al ver que Harry permanecía quieto.

Harry se puso la capa y siguió a Neville a lo largo del pasillo.

-perdone- dijo el chico educadamente aunque sin poder enmascarar su voz ronca.

-¿si?- dijo un sanador alto y calvo con tunica verde lima.

-¿Dudley Dursley?- preguntó con calma.

El hombre le miró con interés.

-¿familiar?- preguntó con desprecio.

-no- dijo Neville con presteza –es el primo de un amigo, me he enterado de que está aquí y quería saber como se encontraba- se explicó Neville.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada penetrante y Neville retrocedió imperceptiblemente.

-en la habitación del fondo- dijo señalando con el dedo y le echó a Neville una mirada de desdén.

Harry ya había sacado la varita bajo la capa y en cuanto Neville Se alejó lo bastante para que no pudieran culparle apuntó a la lengua del hombre y ésta quedó pegada.

Cuando alcanzó a Neville, éste se reía en bajo mientras una sanadora iba a ayudar al hombre.

-gracias-

-no las merecen-

Ambos chicos iban riéndose de lo que acababa de pasar hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

-esperaré en la puerta, si viene alguien silbaré- dijo Neville con convicción.

-gracias Neville- dijo Harry y se encaminó hacia la única cama de la habitación.

Sobre las sabanas blancas, una especie de cerdo rosa con cabellos rubios yacía tumbado boca arriba y roncaba de tal manera que Harry entendía por que no había nadie más en aquella habitación.

Se quitó la capa y se quedó mirando a su primo.

Estaba enorme. Su tamaño era realmente brutal, parecía haber engordado más desde que Harry no lo veía.

-Dudley- dijo en voz baja.

No estaba seguro de si debía despertarlo y además… no sabía como iba a reaccionar él. Después de todo, por su culpa Dudley se había quedado sin familia.

Suspiró profundamente y vió como su primo se retorcía y movía con él, toda la cama.

-Dudley despierta- dijo Harry en voz más alta.

Se dio la vuelta y vió que Neville hacia guardia en la puerta.

Harry cerró la cortina y zarandeó a su primo volviendo a hablarle esta vez con voz más alta.

Al final, con un estremecimiento que hizo temblar la cama Dudley se despertó.

Miró a su alrededor y cuando recordó donde estaba se estremeció.

-Dudley- dijo Harry en voz baja.

El chico dio un gemido y se echó hacia atrás tembloroso, pero luego pareció ver quien era y dejó de temblar.

-¿Harry?- dijo Dudley como si viera un fantasma.

Tenía la voz ronca, el pelo alborotado y le señalaba con un dedo cobardemente.

-hola Dudley- dijo Harry llanamente.

Ahora que lo veía, ahí, encima de una cama de hospital señalandolo recordaba todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico.

-me he escapado- comenzó Harry pero decidió abreviar.

-para venir a visitarte- dijo y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Dudley abrió mucho la boca, lo que le daba un aspecto muy siniestro.

-¿por qué?- preguntó con cara de bobo.

-eres mi primo- dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa.

Dudley lo miró como si dudara.

-gracias- masculló.

Harry retrocedió un paso.

Le había dicho gracias, su primo le había agradecido que le fuera a visitar.

No podía ser, se decía harry, seguro que no era real. Cuando la bestia le atacó, si eso es, cuando le atacó aquel dragón quedó inconsciente y seguro que estaba delirando.

Se imaginó a Ginny, tumbada sobre su cuepro inerte.

Pero para sorpresa de Harry aquello no había sido una ilusión y Dudley volvió a hablar.

-a pesar de… todo lo que te he hecho estos años… aun así… has venido a verme- concluyó Dudley con voz ronca.

De pronto, todo lo que harry sabía y conocía se esfumó.

Creyó estar en un mundo nuevo, completamente desconocido para él.

-¿cómo estás?- preguntó Harry en un susurro, pero no necesitó respuesta, Harry vió como lágrimas, más gruesas de lo que Harry había visto en su vida salían de los ojos de su primo.

Harry tragó saliva. No sabía que decir, no sabía como reaccionar, nunca hubiera esperado que su primo llorase y mucho menos así, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Dudley se levantó de la cama con extraodinaria rapidez dada su forma fisica y acercándose a él le abrazó.

Harry se quedó pálido.

Esa era la última reaccion que esperaba de su primo.

Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó volvió a la cama y se sentó.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-bien- dijo el chico también en voz baja –me dolió- dijo y de repente en su cara se dibujó una mueca de dolor.

-mis padres también están muertos- dijo Harry intentando parecer compasivo.

Su primo le miró, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-se siente una gran soledad- explicó Dudley como si fuera un intelectual.

-lo se- dijo Harry poniéndo la mano en el hombre que tenía una cicatriz.

-tuvo que ser horrible- dijo Dudley con pesar.

Harry no respondió, le miró interrogante.

-vivir sin tus padres, con nosotros… haciéndote la vida imposible…-

De nuevo lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

-¿sabes ya lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Harry intentando desviar el tema de la conversación.

Dudley meneó la cabeza.

-bueno- comenzó Harry comprensivo –podrás vivir en Privet Drive y continuar como tu padre en Grunnings.

Dudley no pareció muy complacido con la idea de Harry pero sonrió brevemente.

-seguro que es lo que él querría- dijo mirando hacia el techo.

-seguro que sí- dijo Harry sonriendo a su primo por primera vez en 18 años.

-Harry- dijo Neville a través de la cortina. Dudley dio un salto y se subió a la cama asustado

–viene un sanador- dijo intranquilo.

-gracias Neville- dijo harry y cogió su capa.

-lo siento gran D, pero no puede quedarme, nade debe saber que he estado aquí- dijo mirando a su primo subido en la cama -¿de acuerdo?-

-vale- dijo Dudley en un susurro.

-si necesitas algo… avisame- dijo harry poniéndose su capa y desapareciendo de su vista, pero Dudley no retrocedió, ni siquiera pareció asustarse, alzó una mano en sentido de despedida y dijo más para sí "adios primo, gracias".

-somnius- recitó Harry quedamente apuntando con su varita a Dudley que cayó en la cama y volvió a roncar.

-ya- susurró harry a Neville, que abrió apresuradamente la cortina.

-¿has hablado con él?- le preguntó una mujer bajita y rechoncha con voz amable.

-no- dijo Neville secamente –esta durmiendo y no le quiero molestar- concluyó Neville mirando lo que debió interpretar como una cria de ballena.

-gracias Neville- susurró harry cuando salieron al pasillo.

El chico sonrió complacido.

-¿te vas?- preguntó Neville con voz ronca.

-había pensado en acompañarte a ver a tu abuela primero- dijo Harry poniéndo una mano invisible en el hombro de Neville haciéndo que éste se estremeciera.

Juntos, llegaron a una habitación amplia.

Harry vió a una mujer anciana, con el cabello blanco y profundas arrugas tirada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-hola Neville- dijo una vocecilla dulce. Harry se giró a tiempo para ver a una chica besando a Neville en los labios.

Cuando se retiró, Harry vió a una chica rubia con coletas y la cara rosada y al instante la reconoció: Hannah abbott.

Harry no salía de su asombro.

-Hannah- pronunció Neville con voz suave y entrecortada, la chica lo miró con indulgencia –puedes salir un momento, por favor-

-claro Neville, entiendo que quieras estar a solas con tu abuela, estaré en la cafetería- y dicho esto le acarició la mejilla y se fue mandándole un beso al aire desde la puerta –no te preocupes por volver- le dijo casi en un grito saliendo.

Harry se quitó la capa y miró a Neville como si no lo hubiera visto nunca.

-¿Hannah Abbott?- preguntó atónito.

Neville no respondió. Se había puesto rojo y dirigía su mirada al suelo así que Harry decidió no continuar.

-su nieto es un gran orgullo, señora Longbottom- dijo Harry con voz amable.

-gracias Harry- dijo Neville llanamente.

A Harry, sin embargo, no se le había escapado la visión de Frank y Alice Longbottom en dos camas un poco apartados, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Neville le sonrió mientras harry se ponía la capa de invisibilidad y salía del hospital tan pronto como podía.

Estaba de nuevo en la frialdad de la noche y no sabía que hacer, estaba muy indeciso.

Pensaba en los sentimientos que habían despertado en su primo al verlo, en los sentimientos que habían despertado en el mismo harry al ver a ese chico en una cama de hospital y al saber que sus padres habían muerto.

Harry no sabía por qué les habrían atacado.

¿por ser Muggles simplemente?

O tal vez tenían razón Norin Radd y los mortifagos pensaban que dañando a sus tios harían daño a Harry.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, el chico paseaba, invisible a los ojos de cualquiera, por las calles adyacentes a la del hospital.

Había tantas cosas en su mente en aquel momento. Tantas cosas que no entendía, tantas cosas injustas…

¿Neville y Hannah?

Aquello había sido un golpe duro de encajar.

En aquel momento se le vino Ginny a la cabeza.

¿por qué no la había llamado?

Recordó que al irse Neville le había sonreido. Sus padres estaban hospitalizados de por vida y su abuela acababa de sufrir un ataque cardiaco… ¿por qué era tan feliz? ¿Por qué Neville podía estar tan contento y el, que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, se había pasado casi todo el verano en un valle perdido de la mano de Merlin sin querer ver ni estar con nadie?

Recordaba cuando todo había acabado, cuando había dejado la varita de Sauco en la tumba de Dumbledore y había vuelto solo al Gran comedor dejando a Ron y Hermione hablando a solas por fin.

Ellos también eran felices, estaban juntos y sin embargo él solo podía sentir felicidad cuando estaba junto a Ginny.

Cada vez las callejuelas por las que andaba eran más oscuras y mas descuidadas, en algunos momento Harry se sorprendía de que alguien pudiera vivir en aquel lugar.

No sabía exactamente dónde estaba, se había metido por tantas callejuelas que ya no sabría volver a San Mungo, aunque le daba igual, con su carnet de aparición, podía desaparecerse en cualquier lugar y volver a la Madriguera.

El aire fresco le golpeaba de frente, pero inmerso en sus pensamientos parecía no sentirlo.

Recordaba tantas cosas, tantas muertes inútiles…

-socorro-

Harry salió de sus pensamientos tan deprisa como se había entrado.

Un grito, estaba seguro de haber escuchado un grito pidiendo socorro.

¿dónde?

Empezó a correr hacia donde creía haber escuchado la voz, pero no veía más que calles desiertas y casas desvencijadas. Recorrió dos manzanas y se paró en seco.

No se había vuelto a oir ningún grito, pero harry no lo necesitaba.

al recorrer las dos manzanas quedó mirando a una casa, nada ostentoso, una pequeña casita muy afable que le recordó a la Madriguera.

Sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, aunque la pintura estaba muy desgastada, las ventanas estaban tapiadas con rejas y la puerta, de madera, estaba tirada en el suelo.

Enciam de la casa se alzaba con tono amenazante, LA MARCA TENEBROSA.

Harry sacó la varita y con la capa puesta se acercó a la puerta de la casa.

Dentro, en un pequeño recibidor, un hombre delgado y menudo se mantenía en guardia, llevaba puesta una capa negra y una mascara.

-desmaius- gritó harry y el rayo rojo deribó al hombre.

Un grito de una niña le estalló en los oidos, venía de arriba.

Con la varita en alto y el corazón latiendo con fuerza se encaminó hacia arriba a través de unas escaleras de piedra desgastadas y con grietas.

Al llegar al piso superior, vió una puerta destrozada y otra cerrada, agudizó el oido, pero no se escuchaba nada más.

Se decidió por la puerta destrozada, dentro, una mujer estaba en el suelo, parecía muerta.

Una bruja vestida con tunica negra y el pelo graso la vigilaba apuntandola con la varita.

-petrificus totales- susurró Harry la mujer cayó al suelo inerte.

-Bale- dijo una voz profunda al otro lado del pasillo. Fuera quien fuera llamaba a la mortifaga que Harry había inmovilizado y no se contentaría sin una respuesta.

En vez de responder, Harry ató con un hechizo a la mortifaga y, tras asegurarse de que la mujer estaba viva, salió al encuentro de la voz que llamaba.

No tardó en verlo.

En medio del pasillo, con una cara brutal, un mortifago de aspecto fiero avanzaba hacia la habitación de donde Harry salía.

Harry no pudo frenar a tiempo y se golpeó contra él, cayendo y perdiendo por el camino la capa de invisibilidad que cayó al suelo igual que su amo.

-¿qué diablos?- gritó el mortifago al ver como Harry aparecía aparentemente de la nada con la varita en la mano.

-Glamshow- gritó el hombre, pero Harry le lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

El hombre sacó la varita con tal velocidad, que harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un rayo anaranjado salió de la varita del mortifago y golpeó contra harry que empezó a sangrar por la nariz y la boca.

-no se quien eres, pero ha sido un grave error venir aquí- dijo el mortifago aún amenazante con su varita.

Harry cayó boca abajo. Sentía como su sangre bullía en su interior y corría por su cara y su cuello.

Harry notó como el mortifago lo cogía por la pierna y lo arrastraba. Tan deprisa como pudo, agarró su capa invisible y se la puso en el pecho.

-episkey- susurró hacia su nariz y ésta dejó de sangrar.

El mortifago lo metió en una habitación oscura y humeda antes de que fuera capaz de curarse la boca.

No sabía que maldición le había lanzado el mago, pero sentía sus entrañas retorcerse.

-¿y éste quién es?- preguntó otro hombre, menos corpulento a alguien que había cerca de Harry tumbado en el frio suelo.

-¿un amigo de tu hija?- preguntó el mortifago que acababa de traer a Harry.

-voy a buscar a Bale- dijo el mortifago de aspecto fiero y añadió señalando a harry –da igual quien sea, le queda poco de vida- y se marchó.

-es muy mayor para ser amigo de tu hija, ¿quién es?-

-no lo se- dijo una voz torturada y harry vió a un hombre delgado y con tez clara que tenía cortes por casi todo su cuerpo, algunos que aún seguían sangrando.

-episkey- volvió a musitar hacia su boca que dejó de sangrar.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

-¿tienes parientes magos?-

-no- dijo implorante el hombre.

-no le hagas daño- dijo la voz asustada de una niña.

Harry miró a su lado y vió otra figura tendida en el suelo.

-va- dijo con pedadez el hombre y le dio una patada a la niña.

Después fue hacia Harry y se agachó.

-¿quién eres?-

harry elevó el puño y golpeó al hombre en toda la cara con ira.

Se levantó al tiempo que el hombre daba unos pasos hacia atrás y ponía una mueca de dolor.

-Harry Potter- dijo con orgullo.

El mago alzó su varita pero ésta vez Harry estaba preparado.

-impedimenta- gritó.

El mortifago cayó de espaldas.

-Glamshow, tengo a Bale- dijo el mortifago con voz tenaz.

Debía hacer algo, debía derrotar a los otros, pero si venía el mrotifago de aspecto fiero y había despertado a la mujer…

-¿se encuentran bien?- preguntó Harry acercándose a las dos figuras tendidas en el suelo.

-si- musitó la voz de una niña.

-Lamia- dijo débilmente la voz del hombre que había negado conocer a Harry.

-tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo harry en voz baja cogiendo a los dos.

-no- dijo la voz de la niña –mi madre-

Harry recordó a la mujer que había visto en la otra habitación.

-de acuerdo, sujetense a mi- les indicó cogiéndoles los brazos.

En el momento que en el mortifago de aspecto fiero abría la puerta, Harry se desapareció de allí con los otros dos, casi se le resbalaban, pero finalmente llegó a donde quería.

Estaba en la habitación donde había congelado a la bruja.

-esta viva- le dijo a la niña al ver que tocaba fervientemente el cuerpo de la mujer tendida.

-debo sacaros de aquí- masculló.

El cerebro le iba a cien, no sabía que ahcer, acababa de hacer una aparición conjunta y no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a hacerla.

Apuntó con la varita a la mujer que estaba tendida mientras los mortifagos gritaban en la habitación contigua, pero al ver como Harry apuntaba con la varita a la mujer, la niña dio un grito que alertó a los mortifagos.

-fermaportius- dijo harry apuntando a la puerta.

-no le voy a hacer daño, tengo que despertarla, porque si no no podre sacaros de aquí- explicó harry a la niña que lo miraba con aprensión.

-mira- dijo apuntando a la nariz sangrante de la pequeña que trago saliva –episkey-

La sangre dejó de brotar.

-gracias- dijo con voz trémula la pequeña.

-no todos los magos somos malos- dijo Harry con voz áspera.

-lo se, yo también soy maga- dijo la niña con temor en la voz.

-¿qué?- preguntó Harry sin comprender.

-me ha llegado una carta de un colegio…- comenzó la niña pero entonces se escuchó un fuerte golpe como si fuera una explosión.

-enervate- dijo Harry apuntando a la madre de la niña.

La mujer dio un gemido.

-debeis agarraros con toda la fuerza posible a mis brazos- ordenó harry tajante.

La niña asintió y se agarró a él.

El hombre y la mujer hicieron lo mismo pero Harry les notaba temblorosos.

Cerró los ojos.

La Madriguera… la Madriguera… quiero ir a la Madriguera.

Sintió presión desde todas partes, pero entonces escuchó un ruido ensordecedor y algo que lo agarraba, pero llegaba tarde.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos vió la Madriguera.

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver aquel lugar.

-maldito niño- escuchó.

Un mortifago, el del aspecto terrible, se había agarrado a ellos a tiempo y había llegado allí.

Harry se asustó terriblemente.

-no- dijo intentando sacar su varita, pero el mago le lanzó un rayo que le hizo sentir muy pesado.

Quería pedir ayuda, quería decir que estaba allí y que alguien saliera a socorrerlo, pero ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

-desmaius- gritó una voz familiar.

Harry se estaba mareando, sentía como todo daba vueltas.

Vió el rayo rojo llegar hasta el mortifago pero éste lo esquivó con agilidad.

Un nuevo rayo salió hacia detrás de Harry.

-protego- gritó la voz de Ginny.

El corazón de harry dio un terrible vuelco.

Ginny no, ella no.

-platerium- dijo una voz que harry conocía.

Norin Radd….

Un rayo plateado golpeó al mortifago haciendolo volar unos metros, pero harry no vió nada más.


	6. 6 el esperado regreso al noble Hogwarts

CAPITULO 6 EL ESPERADO REGRESO AL NOBLE HOGWARTS:

CAPITULO 6 EL ESPERADO REGRESO AL NOBLE HOGWARTS:

Harry se despertó. Estaba tumbado en el sofa del salón de los Weasley.

Estaba harto de encontrarse siempre tumbado tras ser herido.

Intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo un peso se lo impidió. Se giró y vió que no estaba solo. A su lado, una figura pelirroja estaba tendida, dormía placidamente.

Harry acarició la melena pelirroja y supuso que después de derrotar a aquel mortifago que les había seguido, seguro que Ginny se había quedado con él toda la noche. Como si tuviera un calambre, miró por la ventana y vió el cielo azul y el brillo del sol alto en el cielo.

-Ginny- dijo suavemente intentando despertarla.

-Ginny- dijo de nuevo pero sin alzar la voz. Una parte de él no quería que despertara, quería seguir viendola dormir, tan calmada… tan tranquila… tan hermosa…

-tal vez fuera un ataque previsto- decía la voz de Bill en la cocina.

-son muggles- dijo Ron -¿para qué atacar muggles?-

-Ron- regañó Hermione –es su diversión ¿recuerdas?- dijo la chica con pesar.

-ahora que ya no están en el poder, me sigue pareciendo una locura que ataquen así- dijo Kingsley con dureza.

Harry se había levantado del sofa, pero se mantenía a meros centímetros de él mirando a Ginny como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, tantas ganas de besarla y de no separarse de ella nunca.

¿por qué no se había llevado a Ginny con él ésa noche?

No podía explicarlo. No sabía por qué.

-perdón- dijo una voz que harry no conocía -¿qué es un muggle?- preguntó.

-ah perdone- dijo la amable voz de la señora Weasley –es como llamamos a la gente no mágica-

-¿y si no todos son muggles?- preguntó la calmada voz de Norin Radd.

Harry recordaba aquel rayo plateado.

Besó a Ginny suavemente en los labios y fue hacia la cocina.

-¿qué quieres decir Norin?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

-que puede ser…- pero Harry no le dejó terminar.

-hija de muggles- dijo Harry entrando en la cocina pero justo en el umbral de la puerta sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el costado y tuvo que agarrarse a una pared para evitar caerse.

La cocina estaba llena: Ron y Hermione, que se levantaron en cuanto entró; KIngsley Shackebolt, que clavó sus ojos en él; los señores Weasley, que le miraban con preocupación; Norin Radd, que no se movió de donde estaba y le miraba con interés y dos personas (un hombre y una mujer) a quienes Harry reconoció como los muggles a los que había salvado esa noche.

Al resbalarse y tener que cogerse de la pared, todos hicieron además de levantarse y la señora Weasley ahogó un grito, pero Harry los detuvo con una mano.

Ron y Hermione se le echaron al cuello sin que pudiera hacer nada. Sus amigos lo sostuvieron cada uno de un hombre y lo llevaron a la silla que antes ocupaba el pelirrojo quedándose muy pegados a él.

-¿cómo estás?- preguntaron varias voces al tiempo.

-calmaos- dijo Harry sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor - estoy bien- dijo mirando a Norin que lo miraba con intriga pero no se había movido de su sitio.

Harry le sonrió, era una de las primeras veces que recordaba haber sonreido.

-¿dónde está Ginny?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

-estaba dormida- dijo Harry con calma –y no he querido despertarla- concluyó con ternura.

La señora Weasley le sonrió comprensivamente.

Harry se levantó de la silla y de repente se vió flanqueado por Ron y Hermione como si fueran sus guardaespaldas y se acercó a Norin que sonreía al ver la escena; mientras todos lo miraban, seguramente, esperando una explicación.

-ya te debo dos- dijo con calma.

El mago lo miró con malicia.

-ya pensaré algo, aunque…- se quedó pensativo –tu derrotaste a Voldemort así que… debería estar yo en deuda contigo-

-ya pensaré algo- dijo Harry con malicia.

Norin rió.

-¿cómo va el dolor?- preguntó el mago rubio con una pizca de miedo.

-¿me curaste tú?- preguntó Harry intuyendo la respuesta.

-Ginny curó tus heridas- dijo y Harry vió que agarraba muy fuerte su varita –yo te quité la maldición- concluyó con pesar.

-cualquiera diría que no te alegras- dijo Harry con astucia.

Norin golpeó la pared con uno de sus puños y luego cambió su semblante.

Parecía tan preocupado, tan desconsolado.

-no pude…- dijo entre dientes –se me escapó- parecía que las palabras le habían escapado de la boca.

Harry lo miró con calma.

Entendía lo frustrante que debía ser para él que se le escaparan los mrotifagos y volvió a pensar en ser auror.

-Glamshow y Bale- dijo Harry recordando –y el bruto que me persiguió…- pero entonces se le ocurrió algo horrible.

-vió la Madriguera… eso significa…-

miró implorante a Norin y para su sorpresa, el ex–auror había cambiado de nuevo a esa expresión calmada que Harry ya reconocía.

-no te preocupes- dijo con su voz calmada caracteristica –la Madriguera está protegida por la magia más poderosa de que disponemos- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió.

-¿Harry?- escuchó en el comedor.

Zafándose de sus guadaespaldas Harry salió como una exalación de la cocina y se dirigió al salón.

Cuando llegó el corazón le daba brincos de alegría.

Paff.

Ginny le había dado una palmada en la cara y Harry, al no esperarlo, cayó al suelo golpeandose en el trasero.

Se quedó mirándola como si no la reconociera.

El rostro de Ginny estaba lleno de ira, parecía que de un momento a otro se le fuera a lanzar encima.

Ron y Hermione habían salido de la cocina, pero se habían quedado allí plantados, obviamente, pensando que era mejor no meterse en medio.

Harry se levantó, componiendo como pudo una sonrisa, pues aún sentía dolor, tanto por la maldición como por le golpe de su novia y abrazó a Ginny con todo su cariño, depositando en ella todo su cariño, todo su amor, toda su esperanza y todos sus sueños, casi podría decir, que había depositado en ella toda su alma. Ginny podía bien haber sido ahora una especie de horrocrux para él.

-te quiero- le dijo a la oreja.

-eres un idiota yo… cuando te vi en el suelo sangrando… estaba tan preocupada… no me llevaste contigo…-

-lo siento mucho-

Ron y Hermione miraban con desconfianza, pues al estar Harry y Ginny abrazados, las cosas que decían eran a la pareja del otro y a ellos dos no les llegaban.

Volvieron a la cocina Harry y Ginny se abrazaban sin dejar de mirarse.

-te veo más feliz- dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-¿quién podría estar triste estando a tu lado?- preguntó Harry melosamente.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

-¿Harry, verdad?- preguntó una voz desconocida para el chico que se dio la vuelta y vió a un hombre con delgado y con la tez blanca, seguido por una mujer de aspecto severo, más menuda que su marido.

-si- dijo Harry.

-queriamos- dijo señalando a su esposa y después a si mismo –darte las gracias por salvarnos la vida- concluyó con voz profunda.

-no hay de que- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –me alegra haberles servido de ayuda-

Un gemido casi imperceptible le hizo girar la vista hacia una esquina.

Harry vió en una esquina de la cocina, pegada contra la pared y temblorosa, una niña con el pelo claro y de aspecto tierno que lo miraba tímidamente.

-hola- dijo acercándose a la niña -¿te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó quedando al lado de ella.

-si- dijo la chica con voz tenue –Harry Potter- añadió con ternura.

-exacto- dijo Harry recordando cuando se había levantado dándle un puñetazo al mortifago y clamando su nombre como si fuera una bandera.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó viendo que aún habían pequeñas heridas en su rostro y sus antebrazos.

Ella simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

-esta muy asustada- dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a ellos.

La niña miraba a Harry como si viera a un héroe.

-¿confias en mí?- preguntó el chico mirando directamente a los ojos azul cielo de la niña y tendiéndole una mano.

La niña miró la mano y luego miró a los ojos verdes de Harry.

-si- dijo imperceptiblemente cogiendo la mano de Harry.

-mira- dijo Harry haciéndole señales a Hermione para que se acercara –esta es mi mejor amiga- dijo señalando a la castaña que estaba a unos pasos de ellos –se llama Hermione granger, es como tú, hija de muggles… o sea que sus padres no son magos como los tuyos- dijo recapacitando.

La niña asintió.

-¿dejarás que ella te cure las heridas?- preguntó Harry con calma.

La niña miró a Hermione escrutadoramente y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione cogió la mano de la niña y sacó su varita, pero entonces, al ver la varita mágica, la niña retrocedió con un grito y golpeó la pared, sin quitar la vista de la varita.

-Lamia- la regañó su madre.

-Lamia- dijo Harry acercándose a ella –se que te han hecho mucho daño con ellas, pero las varitas mágicas…- dijo tocandose buscando la suya pero no la encontró, se dio la vuelta y vió a Ginny, se acercó a ella y empezó a palpar su túnica Ginny tenía una expresión dulzona.

Por fin la encontró y cogió la varita de su novia.

-eh- protestó ella.

-mira- dijo señalando la varita y mirando a Lamia –no sólo sirven para hacer daño, pueden ser buenas- dijo y pensó que hechizo podía realizar para convencer a aquella niña, y enseguida se le ocurrió.

-expecto patronum- dijo y la niña dio un resbalon.

Un humo plateado salió de su varita y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, excepto de Harry, al que no le extrañó, el humo plateado formó una figura de plata representando una yegua.

La niña sonrió mirando al animal que relinchaba y le hacía gracias a Lamia que lo acarició y sonrió.

Ron y Hermione miraron a harry extrañados.

-su patronus es un caballo- dijo señalando a Ginny sin darle importancia.

Se levantó y se aproximó a Hermione.

-llevatela arriba- dijo harry a la oreja de su amiga mientras Rn hacia cara de sentirse desplazado.

Ella asintió y se llevó a la niña arriba.

Harry se quedó quito y callado, mirando al hueco de la puerta. La yegua seguía allí, la sentía cálida, moviéndose libremente.

-pobrecilla- dijo la señora Weasley.

-atacada por mortifagos cuando descubre que es bruja- dijo Harry con ira.

-no te preocupes- dijo Kingsley poniéndole una mano en el hombro –los protegeremos-

-pobrecilla- dijeron un par de voces.

-¿qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Norin dirigiéndose a Kingsley.

-los meteremos en un piso franco- dijo Kingsley con ira –los mortifagos no los volverán a atacar-

de repente se escucharon varios sonidos y todos se giraron hacia la ventana, a Harry no le sorprendió en absoluto encontrarse apuntando con la varita, pero la bajó al instante.

Cuatro lechuzas volaban hacia ellos y entraron a a través de le ventana y llegaron a Harry Ron y Ginny.

La cuarta lechuza se posó en la mesa.

Harry leyó la carta que había recibido.

-son las cartas de Hogwarts- exclamó Ginny.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-¿nos entregan cartas de Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron atónito.

-claro que os las entregan- dijo la señora Weasley mirando las cartas y comprobando lo que iban a necesitar.

Harry fue hacia la cuarta lechuza y cogió la carta.

-Hermione Granger- leyó con calma.

Subió las escaleras dejando una pelea entre Ginny, la señora Weasley y Ron.

Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó al llegar a la habitación de Ginny.

-si- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta –dime-

-han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts- el dijo dándole la suya y entró en la habitación con la carta que le había llegado en las manos.

La miró con impaciencia y la abrió.

-¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado.

-no se- dijo Harry y escuchó a alguien que subía.

-ey- dijo Ron enfadado –me habeis dejado solo-

-calmate Ronald- dijo Hermione haciendo que Ron se sentase en la cama junto a ellos dos.

-¿dónde está Lamia?- preguntó harry.

-arreglándose- respondió Hermione inmersa en su carta de Hogwarts.

-no iremos ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron mirando por la ventana –estudiar otra vez… examenes…-

ninguno dijo nada más. Cuando Lamia estuvo lista bajaron a comer.

La señora Weasley les estuvo echando miradas de soslayo durante toda la comida en le cual, solamente el señor Weasley y Norin Radd hablaron.

Ginny le echaba miraditas y Harry las respondía.

Pensaba en Hogwarts… en lo que lo añoraba.

No sabía que hacer, Ron y Hermione no hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban.

Ginny le echó una mirada implorante y se apartó un poco la tunica del cuello dejando ver una cicatriz de lo que debió ser una herida profunda.

Harry comprendió con tremendo terror y, en el bolsillo de su túnica, Harry apretó la varita con la pluma de feniz.

El año anterior: Snape director… los Carrow como profesores… las constantes torturas… todos los alumnos escondiéndose… el ejercito de Dumbledore de nuevo…

Una idea se introdujo de repente en la mente de harry.

Hogwarts de nuevo… ver a la gente que le había apoyado, ver a la gente que tanto amaba a la gente con la que había estado siempre.

Incluso tenía ganas de ver de nuevo a la profesora McGonagall e incluso, aunque nunca lo diría en alto, a Filch.

-Hermione- dijo Harry de repente –el galeon-

A Hermione se le había caido la cuchara a la sopa.

Sonrió y tranquilizó a harry afirmando con la cabeza.

Recordó el hospital… recordó la noche anterior.

-Neville también irá a Hogwarts- dijo en tono casual.

Todos hicieron comentarios, pero solamente Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad había dicho, de lo que en realidad quería decir.

Ginny se levantó como una exalación haciendo que a los padres de Lamia se les cayeran las cucharas y que Norin sacara su varita con un movimiento instintivo. Llegó hasta donde estaba Harry que se había puesto en pie y le abrazó.

-gracias- le dijo a la oreja.

-te lo debo- dijo harry también en un susurro a al oreja de ella.

Era cierto.

Todo lo que ella había soportado el año anterior. S elo debía.

Tras la comida. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo que preparaba sus maletas con pocas ganas y de vez en cuando les dirigía miradas mordaces a sus amigos.

-sabes que lo estás deseando Ron- dijo Harry cuando vió que su amigo le lanzaba una de aquellas miradas.

Les acababa de contar su aventura en San Mungo la noche anterior, aunque s ehabía callado lo que había sentido por su primo y ellos, comprensivos, no habían preguntado.

-corriste un gran riesgo- dijo Hermione con tono autoritario.

-es mi primo Hermione- dijo Harry quedandose con cara de idiota sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

La chica alzó una ceja.

-lo que aún no puedo creer- intervino Ron con vacilación –es que Neville y Hannah estén juntos- dijo incredulo.

-Ron- le regañó Hermione.

-Harry, ¿seguro que lo viste bien?- preguntó Ron mirandolo fijamente.

-llevan juntos mucho tiempo- dijo Ginny que acababa de entrar con ropa limpia en las manos.

-wingardium leviosa- dijo Harry liberando a su novia del peso y depositándolo en la cama.

-¿Cuánto llevan juntos?- preguntó Ron mientras Hermione clasificaba la ropa de cada uno.

-el año pasado Neville salvó a Hannah- explicó Ginny sin darle importancia –pero- dijo titubeante -¿cómo sabeis que están juntos?-

Harry no quería responder y no tuvo que hacerlo. La señora Weasley subió apresuradamente.

-chicos, los señores McLarren se van ya, bajad a despediros- dijo y miró a los tres esbozando una gran sonrisa –luego iremos con Lamia al callejón diagon-

-¿McLarren?- preguntó Ron arrastrando los pies mientras Hermione iba empujándole.

-vamos Ron- se quejaba Hermione arrastrando a su novio.

Al llegar abajo, los dos hombres a los que Harry había salvado la noche anterior estaban preparados para irse, un coche especial del ministerio los llevaría y llevaban una escolta de aurores.

Lamia miraba desde un lado a sus padres con temor.

-tranquila- le decía Ginny que estaba junto a ella, llevaba una capa magenta que la hacia ver preciosa.

-los volverás a ver en navidad- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry con orgullo.

El chico se acercó a las dos chicas mientras Ron y Hermione se despedían.

-estarán bien- dijo harry con una sonrisa.

La niña solamente asintió y miró a sus padres con preocupación.

-cuidense- dijo Harry al matrimonio cuando le tocó el turno de despedirse.

-cuidate mucho- dijo el padre de Lamia.

-gracias- dijo la madre secamente –te debemos la vida- añadió con amabilidad –si necesitas cualquier cosa…- concluyó.

-gracias- dijo harry con educación mientras su novia se despedía del padre de Lamia.

Dos horas más tarde todos llevaban sus capas (Lamia llevaba una de Ginny que le quedaba bastante grande) y se dirigían mediante polvos flu al callejón Diagon.

Una vez llegaron Harry se asombró gratamente: la larga calle llena de tiendas estaba a rebosar.

Todos los escaparates estaban llenos de cosas, letreros luminosos y una gran cantidad de gente llenaba la calle y los establecimientos.

-Ginny, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó la señora Weasley señalando al cuello de su hija, donde relucía una cadena de oro que terminaba en un corazón también de oro.

Ginny se miró a si misma esperando ver algo que antes no estaba allí y al ver el colgante sonrió ampliamente.

-un regalo de Harry por mi cumpleaños- dijo Ginny complacida echandole una mirada cariñosa a su novio que miraba abstraido a su alrededor –dentro viene su imagen- dijo la chicar abriendo el corazón dejando ver la imagen de harry sonriendo –y una aureola de colores indica su estad de animo- dijo señalando una aureola de color amarillo –amarillo era…-

-asombro- le recordó Hermione.

-es increíble- dijo Ron asombrado.

-está muy cambiado desde la última vez- dijo Hermione mirando aturullada a su alrededor.

-me refería al regalo Hermione- dijo Ron molesto y le echó una mirada de reproche a su mejor amigo.

-Harry Potter- dijo un mago calvo y de tez blanca señalándo con un dedo tembloroso al muchacho que acababa de aparecer en la calle.

-maldita sea- dijo la señora Weasley acalorada poniéndose delante del grupo donde tambien estaba Norin.

-teníamos que haber traido algún auror- se quejó Norin evitando que un gran numero de gente, que parecía multiplicarse, se lanzara encima del chico.

La cantidad de personas que se acercaban al héroe seguía aumentando y todos querían abrazarlo, darle la mano e incluso algunas admiradoras parecían querer un trozo de él.

Tras momentos de intensa emoción y de batalla para Norin Radd y la señora Weasley, Ginny sacó amenazanatemente su varita tras oir el cuarto o quinto "Harry te quiero" proveniente de una niña de cuarto y amenazó con ella a la gente.

Ron y Hermione se colocaron a los lados de Harry mientras Ginny iba delante de él apuntando con su varita menazadoramente y Lamia se había quedado atrás asustada.

Solamente consiguieron dar un par de pasos, pues el tumulto no les dejaba avanzar.

-Harry- dij Hermione mirando a los dos lados aturullada –tal vez deberías irte- dijo con impaciencia intentando avanzar.

-si- dijo Ginny mirnado con ira a una niña que se le había colado a Ron –nosotros haremos las compras-

-no será necesario- dijo Harry –Kreacher- llamó alzando la voz con lo cual todos se callaron como si esperasen que diera un discurso.

Un Crack hizo aparecer al elfo domestico en un pequeño hueco que acababa de dejar la niña amenazada por la pelirroja.

-¿has hecho lo que te pedí?- preguntó Harry esquivando la mirada de sorpresa y reprobación que Hermione le lanzaba.

-si amo, Kreacher ha hecho las compras que el amo ordenó- dijo el elfo orgulloso de si mismo –Kreacher llevó las cosas de los amos a Grimmauld Place ayer amo- dijo inclinándose cortésmente.

-muchas gracias Kreacher- dijo Harry ante la caa horrorizada de Hermione –puedes irte, ah por cierto, gracias por ayudar en el pastel de cumpleaños- añadió suavizando el semblante de su mejor amiga.

El elfo domestico se desapareció, no sin antes ofrecer a Harry y a Ginny una reverencia.

-¿le ordenaste?- preguntó Hermione con un grito ahogado.

-¿de los amos?- preguntó Ginny poniéndo las manos en jarra.

Ron rió disimuladamente, después de todo, estaba con Harry en la habitación cuando, a la una de la mañana, Harry había llamado al elfo domestico y le había pedido que hiciera las compras para él y para Ginny.

La señora Weasley miraba a Harry con una mezcla de sorpresa y comprensión.

-bien muy buena idea Harry- dijo Norin mirando a Harry sonriente –si te parece bien Molly- dijo Norin parando a un mago y echandolo hacia atrás –ve con Ron, Hermione y Lamia a hacer las compras, yo me quedaré con Harry y con Ginny.

-no hace falta- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Norin.

Al principió, pareció que Norin iba a replicar, pero finalmente asintió.

-de acuerdo, tened cuidado- dijo Norin señalando a la señora Weasley hacia Flourish y Blotts.

Ron dijo adiós con la mano mientras Hermione miraba a Harry con desconfianza.

Sin protección por ningún flanco, los admiradores y forofos del héroe mágico, por fin pudieron acercarse, a pesar de la amenazante varita de Ginny que ahora estaba baja.

-a ver, estense quietos un momento- dijo Harry blandiendo un dedo.

Ginny seguía mirando a Harry con cara de sorpresa.

-agradezco el cariño con el que me tratan- dijo haciendo una especie de abrazo con las manos -pero no es necesario, agradezco de todo corazón los regalos de todos, pero no hacía falta- dijo en tono serio –me alegra mucho que Voldemort (algunos hicieron muecas de dolor) haya caido- dijo Harry y se sintió orgulloso –y me alegra también que todos estén de nuevo haciéndo una vida normal- dijo mirando a un mago de pelo rojizo que escribia alocadamente.

-soy del profeta- dijo el mago dándose cuenta de que Harry le miraba fijamente –espero, señor Potter, que no le importará que publique lo que ha dicho- dijo con respeto.

Harry suspiró.

-si busca una primera plana- dijo recordando que desde la derrota de Voldemort, todos los profetas que había visto hablaban de él –ponga esto- dijo y cogiéndo a Ginny con una mano la besó en los labios tiernamente.

Varios aplaudieron, otros silbaron y varias camaras lanzaron sus flashes inmortalizando aquel beso.

Por fin, tras dar varios abrazos y estrechar varias manos, Harry y Ginny llegaron a sortilegios Weasley.

Harry se quedó mirando el escaparate.

Lejos de interesarle los productos que allí se exponian, que ya conocía de sobra, Hary pensaba en Fred, desde que habían vuelto de Hogwarts, no le había visto. El gemelo se disculpaba diciendo que había mucho trabajo en la tienda y que ahora que estaba el solo…

Ginny se le acercó por detrás y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Harry la miró y ambos se comprendieron perfectamente.

Cogidos de la mano entraron al amplio establecimiento.

-buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo atenderles?- preguntó la voz de una chica negra y alta, con lo que Harry se quedó pasmado.

-Angelina- acertó a decir en la confusión.

Los clientes que habían en la tienda se le habían quedado mirando.

Harry vió a la bruja joven de cabello corto y rubio que trabajaba con los gemelos en su tienda.

Ginny estaba muy pálida mirando a Angelina Jonson y aún se puso más blanca a la llegada de su hermano.

-hola- dijo tímidamente el chico de pelo rojo fuego.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal todo?- dijo Angelina sin mirar a Ginny.

-bien, voy a volver a Hogwarts este año- dijo Harry también intentando mirar a su novia que miraba a George como si no le conociera de nada.

-Ginny, no es lo que piensas- se defendía George pero la mirada de su hermana era mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle, que cualquier hechizo que le hubiera lanzado.

-perdona Harry- dijo Angelina buscando con la mirada –voy a atender- dijo señalando un grupo de niños que no parecía nada necesitado.

Hary miró la cara de Ginny. Parecía a punto de llorar y decidió que era más prudente salir de allí y que pudieran tener una charla familiar.

El sol estaba ya bajo en el cielo, pero Harry no sabía donde mirar, no sabía que hacer… pensaba infructuosamente en un lugar donde ir, pero quería esperar a Ginny por si necesitaba ayuda.

Se dedicó a pasearse por el callejón Diagon sin alejarse mucho de la tienda de los gemelos.

Vió a lo lejos Whizz Hard Books, la editorial de Quidditch a través de los tiempos, un libro que le habían regalado y que le había gustado mucho.

La miró con interés que no sentía, pero cerca de ella vió otra tienda Twilfitt y Tatting.

Aquel nombre le sonaba, pero, ¿de qué?

Se acercó a la tienda y vió tunicas colgadas en los escaparates.

Eran muy elegantes y bonitas.

Sin nada que hacer y pensando además que una túnica podría alegrar a la pelirroja, Harry entró en la tienda y echó un vistazo.

Varias chicas lo miraron al pasar, pero con el pelo se tapaba la cicatriz y ellas parecieron no reconocerlo.

Había una gran cantidad de túnicas. De diferentes colores y estilos.

-necesitas ayuda hijo- le preguntó una voz chillona. Al darse la vuelta vió a una bruja alta y delgada, de facciones duras y marcadas de pelo castaño y liso que e miraba con interés.

-no gracias- dijo harry con educación aunque algo había en esa mujer que no le gustaba nada –solamente estoy mirando- añadió cuando la mujer le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿buscas algo en especial?- preguntó la bruja sin apartar la mirada de él.

-bueno- dijo Harry mirando por la ventana para asegurarse de que Ginny no había salido –buscaba una túnica para mi novia-

-ah- dijo la mujer triunfante –entonces has venido al lugar perfecto- dijo y comenzó a hablar sobre lo buenas y prestigiosas que eran sus túnicas, pero harry no la escuchaba, se había quedado mirando hacia un lugar y lo que vió, no lo pudo creer.

Una mujer de su altura, cabello rubio largo, manos blancas con largos dedos y mejillas pálidas.


	7. 7 el plan Glommen

CAPITULO 7 EL PLAN GLOMMEN:

CAPITULO 7 EL PLAN GLOMMEN:

Lo lamento muchisimo, me fui de puente, pero al volver y ver la enorme cantidad de reviews que tengo…. Me emocionais.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

Asi que por vosotros, he logrado tener un capitulo listo para hoy. Siento la espera.

-Twilfitt- dijo Narcisa Malfoy con cariño –me llevaré estas- señaló varias túnicas de distintos colores que había dejado en un mostrador.

-ah muy bien Narcisa, te cobro en un momento, estoy con un joven- dijo señalando a Harry que la sonreía.

-Harry Potter- dijo la mujer asombrada y su gemido resonó en toda la tienda.

Las chicas que antes no le habían reconocido se giraron a mirarle y empezaron a cuchichear.

-buenas tardes señora Malfoy- dijo Harry educadamente acercándose a ella.

-¿ya está todo mama?- preguntó la voz de Draco Malfoy saliendo de un probador con una tunica negra de Hogwarts, al ver a Harry se quedó lívido.

-¿sorprendido de verme Draco?- dijo Harry con confianza.

Draco no respondió, al igual que la de su madre, la cara que hacía era una mezcla entre miedo y aprensión.

La mujer que le atendía se había quedado mirandole y le temblaba el labio inferior.

-¿Harry Potter?- preguntó con desconfianza mirando al chico que se levantó un poco el pelo dejando ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás como si lo que acababa de enseñarle Harry la hubiese asustado terriblemente.

Harry miró a los dos Malfoys y frunció el entrecejo.

-veo que les han dejado libres- dijo Harry mirándolos con perspicacia.

-si- dijo la señora Malfoy con un hilo de voz.

El semblante de Draco se había endurecido.

-gracias a todo lo que hicimos para ayudar Potter- dijo Draco Malfoy como ira contenida en su voz.

-para ayudar- dijo burlonamente Harry -¿tú?- preguntó Harry esperando saber como había ayudado él.

-si Potter, claro que yo- dijo desafiante Draco.

Narcisa Malfoy tenía la cara contorsionada y Harry advirtió que no era precisamente de enfado, sino que más bien sentía miedo.

-volveré con ella para que pueda decidir- dijo Harry a la mujer de aspecto duro que le miraba con incredulidad y se encaminó hacia la madre de Draco que se echó hacia atrás con el labio tembloroso.

-gracias- dijo de forma que solo la mujer le oyera mientras Draco alzaba los puños en actitud amenazante y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la tienda.

-Potter- dijo Narcisa Malfoy con tono adusto.

Harry se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a la mujr.

Parecía terriblemente preocupada.

-mi hijo es un poco…- pareció que no sabía elegir las palabras para terminar la frase.

Harry asintió.

-pero es buen chico, por favor, no le hagas daño yo… te prometo que… haré lo que…-

-¿sigue sin varita?- preguntó Harry recordando el incidente del año anterior.

Narcisa Malfoy se quedó pálida como una pared.

-si- dijo con voz apenas audible.

Harry miró a Draco por encima del hombro de su madre.

-cuando vuelva a Hogwarts- dijo viendo que las túnicas que habían comprado eran para la escuela –le devolveré la suya- concluyó harry, pero no dejó terminar a Narcisa, pues había visto algo rojo salir de Sortilegios Weasley y fue tras Ginny, sin embargo escuchó a Narcisa decir "gracias" ahogado.

-Ginny- dijo hary corriendo hacia la chica que se había quedado quieta en medio del callejón DIagón.

-¿de dónde vienes?- le gritó Ginny en cuanto llegó hasta ella –primero no me llevas contigo al hospital San Mungo, donde se que has ido- dijo poniéndole la mano delante para evitar que Harry hablara –y ahora te largas cuando te necesito- dijo y Harry creyó que le volvería a pegar –y además, ¿qué diablos es eso de que Kreacher me ha comprado las cosas de Hogwarts? ¿acaso crees que mi familia no tiene suficiente dinero para comprarlas?- preguntó amenazandole con un dedo.

Parecía haber crecido un par de centímetros.

-ví como te habias puesto cuando viste a Angelica con George y creí que sería mejor dejarte a solas con él, porque es tu hermano- dijo harry intentando mantener la calma y la voz suave –estaba esperando a que salieras cerca por si necesitabas algo y he visto una tienda de túnicas y como llevas todo el verano quejándote de las túnicas que tienes que son muy antiguas y tal, pues creía que una túnica de gala nueva te animaría- dijo pero ya no podía mantener la voz calmada, empezaba a gritar –y no es que crea que tu familia no puede comprarte las cosas necesarias, solo he pensado que te gustaría que te las comprara yo, después de todo, llevas todo el verano insistiendo en que quieres que tenga más iniciativa como pareja- dijo y se dio cuenta de que Ginny le miraba con miedo, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se fue ignorando la voz de su novia que lo llamaba.

Estaba furioso.

¿cómo podía tratarlo así? ¿cómo podía haberle dicho aquellas cosas cuando el lo único que hacía era intentar cuidarla?

Después de todo, en su primer año, una de ls cosas que la hizo caer en la trampa del diario de Tom Ryddle fue que su familia no podía comprarle las cosas que a ella le gustaban.

Él solo intentaba ayudarla, solo intentaba cuidarla y protegerla…

Pero entonces vió algo que le hizo olvidarse del asunto de Ginny.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y sin darse cuenta había llegado al callejón Knocturn. Una calle oscura y sombría que Harry ya había visitado antes.

Pero lo más extraño era que… creía haber visto, creía haber…

No podía ser, la oscuridad le había jugado una mala pasada.

Buscó en su bolsa de piel de topo la capa invisible que siempre llevaba consigo desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, porque a veces le gustaba ponerse bajo ella y era como sentirse abrazado, como sentirse protegido por una gran fuerza, como si nada pudiera dañarlo bajo la capa.

Dio unos pasos en silencio por el callejón Knocturn y entonces lo vió.

Se había dado la vuelta y llevaba la vaita en alto. Un hombre encapuchado, con capucha y mascara negras despuntaba a la débil luz que todavía bajaba del cielo.

No.

No podía ser.

Un mortifago.

Antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta, mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otro hombre encapuchado se acercó al que llevaba la varita en alto.

-tranquilo Killgowen- dijo con voz fiera –estás paranoico-

Pero el otro hombre no se había inmutado, no se había movido de donde estaba y seguía apuntando su varita en dirección a donde Harry, invisible, observaba la escena.

Harry estaba parado, parecía estar petrificado, aunque estaba seguro de que no le habían lanzado ningún hechizo, no podía moverse, su mano agarraba la varita con la pluma de fénix, pero no se atrevía a sacarla, a pesar de ser invisible, parecía que una mano lo detenía.

Harry no sabía si era miedo o que era, pero algo le había impedido atacar a aquellos dos enmascarados.

-tranquilo, el plan Glommen es a prueba de fallos, aunque nos cueste tiempo…- pero no pudo seguir, pues su compañero, que se había puesto muy nervioso, alzó una mano para hacerle callar.

-¿y si?- dijo el primer enmascarado, el primero al que Harry había visto. Alzó su varita.

Un rayo morado salió de su varita y Harry sintió un golpe y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Sentía dolor, mucho dolor. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le habían hecho le dolía, intentó no soltar la varita, intentaba acompasar su respiración y no hacerse notar en el cada vez más oscuro y tétrico callejón.

-vamos- dijo el mortifago que había llegado segundo a su compañero –ahí no hay nadie, ya lo has visto, ni siquiera un hechizo desilusionador podría…-

Pero Killwogen no parecía seguro, y no parecía estar dispuesto a cometer ningún error.

Alzó de nuevo su varita en postura amenazante y Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz, de alguna manera, Harry sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación y estaba seguro, de que el color de la maldición que el siguiente hombre lanzaría sería verde.

Pero a pesar de todas las profecias que Harry Potter acababa de realizar con terrible certeza, no pudo ni soñar con lo que a continuación vería.

-avada kedavra- rugió el mortifago con la varita en alto.

Harry vió algo bajar del cielo e interponerse entre él y el rayo verde, que hizo que ardiera en llamas.

Los dos mortifagos miraron con inquietud para ver una pequeña ave, como si fuera un polluelo, en el suelo, intentando inútilmente alzar el vuelo.

-debes haberte cargado a su madre- dijo el mortifago con voz fiera –inconsciente-

-da igual- dijo Killgowen y se guardó la varita –pero podía haber sido un auror-

El otro mortifago negó con la cabeza y ambos se encaminaron hacia el callejón.

Harry seguía en el suelo, sin moverse, sin atreverse apenas a respirar.

Le habían lanzado una maldición asesina y seguía allí.

Estaba vivo, pero ¿cómo¿

Como si algo lo impulsara miró al suelo justo frente a él.

Pequeño y débil, el fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, se hallaba en el suelo, piaba suavemente mirando a Harry y clavando en el, pero con cariño, sus ojos negros.

Harry alargó con gran esfuerzo la mano y tocó al ave con cuidado.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí.

No sabía porque había venido esta vez, ni la anterior, pero fuera como fuera y por la razón que fuera se alegraba de tenerlo.

Tocó al ave con delicadeza. Acarició su cola dorada y sus plumas escarlatas que desprendían calor. al hacerlo, notó en su mano un corte profundo del que, aunque no se había dado cuenta, emanaba sangre.

La pequeña ave se acercó a hary y con solamente un par de lágrimas curó su corte.

Haciendo gala de gran fuerza, Harry se puso en pie y cogió a Fawkes poniéndolo en su regazo.

Se encaminó por el callejón que ya estaba completamente oscuro hasta que llegó al callejón Diagon.

Se quitó la capa y buscó, temblando como se encontraba, a sus amigos.

Tras mucho deambular, harry encontró a Ron, cuya cara estaba picada por el miedo.

-Harry- exclamó el pelirrojo y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo, pero Harry lo detuvo enseñándole la cria que llevaba en los brazos.

-¿qué…?- preguntó Ron alarmado.

-Norin- dijo Harry con voz ronca.

Harry acababa de sentir un intenso dolor en el costado que le hizo caer y quedar arrodillado en el suelo.

El callejón Diagon estaba prácticamente desierto a esas horas, si no, seguramente un montón de gente se le hubiera acercado a preguntarle que hacía de rodillas en el suelo y por qué le sangraba el costado.

-¿qué ha…?- preguntó Ron, pero entonces vió la sangre que brotaba del costado de harry y se quedó pálido.

-HERMIONE- gritó Ron a pleno pulmón.

Una chica de pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado se acercó a él a grandes zancadas.

-¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocu…-

Pero al igual que Ron, Hermione no terminó la frase.

Ron cogió a Harry apoyándolo en sí y, con Hermione delante con la varita encendida y una cara que hubiera asustado a la propia Bellatrix Lestrenge.

La primera persona a la que Harry, arrastrado por Ron, vió fue a Ginny, que al verlo se lanzó hacia él.

-Harry- dijo Ginny con preocupación –lo siento… yo…-

-te quiero- dijo Harry sintiendo que perdía los sentidos por el dolor.

-para Ron- dijo Ginny con voz fuerte.

Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero entonces empezó a notar algo fresco y suave en sus heridas que le calmaba un poco el dolor.

Sentía el fresco de la noche golpearle la cara y sentía los puntos de su cuerpo donde habían heridas ardiendo, aunque la crema que Ginny le estaba aplicando lo aliviaba.

Con esfuerzo consiguió abrir los ojos. Sentía la cabeza pesada.

-ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo Hermione con su varita en la mano –pero no se como hacerse transfusiones mágicas-

-Ron- gritó Ginny. Su amigo permanecía junto a ellos, miraba con miedo a Harry y no parecía capaz ni de sostener su propia varita que oscilaba peligrosamente en su mano.

Ron se acercó a las chicas y miró interrogante.

-encuentra a Norin y a mama, rápido- le urgió Ginny.

Tenía la cara roja, como si el sol la hubiera quemado y Harry vió que llevaba su colgante por fuera.

-¿cómo sabías…?- preguntó Harry en un susurro.

Ginny le miró un instante y luego siguió tocándole todo el cuerpo, buscando heridas para aplicarles la crema que llevaba.

-ví en el colgante que tu estado de ánimo reflejaba dolor, color negro y me asusté. No sabía si era por nuestra discusión y entonces ví en un escaparate esta crema, que cura heridas y la compré, luego encontré a Ron y Hermione y les dije lo que había visto en el colgante y ellos también se asustaron, así que empezamos a buscarte todos- concluyó Ginny sin mirarle.

Su tono había sido nervioso e intranquilo.

Ginny le miró, su mirada estaba cargada de miedo y a la vez de culpabilidad.

-no te preocupes Gin- dijo Harry mirando cariñosamente a su novia.

En ése momento, una voz de mujer que Harry reconocía, gritó con terror.

-HARRY-

Norin se lanzó hacia Harry apartando a Ginny y Hermione de él.

-Norin- murmuró Harry mientras el hombre, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, parecían haberse oscurecido. Estaba sobre él, miraba su cuerpo escrutadoramente mientras murmuraba incongruentemente para Harry, con su varita en la mano apuntando al chico que estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo.

-Mortifagos- dijo débilmente Harry.

La expresión de Norin no cambió, sus ojos y al parecer, todo su cuerpo y su mente, estaban concentrados en el hechizo que pronunciaba.

Sin embargo, la señora Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Ginny dieron gritos de miedo.

-por eso era el dolor- dijo Ginny comprensivamente.

Las heridas que tenía, iban mejorando poco a poco gracias a los cuidados del ex-auror, pero no paraba de preguntarse donde habrían ido aquellos dos mortifagos que le habían atacado esa noche.

Poco tiempo más tarde, se encontraban de nuevo en la Madriguera. Todos se encontraban terriblemente preocupados por él.

Esa noche, Harry fue asaltado por las preguntas de los señores Weasley mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo defendían con la vida.

Por fin, en la tarde de dos días después, cuando consiguieron quedarse a solas, Harry contó a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que no se había querido separar de él desde que habían vuelto, todo lo que había ocurrido.

-fue buena idea que llevases la capa- aplaudio Ron -¿ves?- le espetó a Hermione.

-si no hubiera llevado la capa, no se hubiera metido en problemas- dijo Hermione con tono reprobatorio.

Ginny permanecía entre los brazos de Harry, no había dicho nada desde que habían vuelto.

-Hermione, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú si hubieras visto un mortifago?- se defendió Harry.

-avisar a alguien- le espetó Hermione con una mirada potente que Harry desvió fingiendo que miraba la melena roja de Ginny.

-o a tu novia- le espetó Ginny que se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

-lo siento- dijo Harry suspirando –pero si tu novia no te echara cosas en cara…-

-si si vale- se defendió Ginny.

Harry advirtió que Ron y Hermione se miraban.

Ginny dio un hondo suspiro y pareció meterse más aún entre los brazos de Harry.

-si el hermano de tu novia no fuera tan idiota- se quejó Ginny con fastidio.

-eh- se quejó Ron.

Ginny lo miró con fastidio, pero no dijo nada.

-George esta con Angelina- dijo Harry advirtiendo que Ginny no quería decirlo.

-genial- dijo Hermione contenta, pero el labio de Ron había comenzado a temblar y sus orejas habían enrojecido.

-¿Glommen?- preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione para desviar aquel tema.

La chica lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-vaya- dijo harry con fastidio.

-¿pero cómo puede…?-

-pensé que tu lo sabrías- dijo harry ignorando a Ron.

-lo sé- dijo Ginny alzando la voz.

Los insultos y gestos obscenos de Ron y Ginny no duraron mucho ya que la señora Weasley les avisó para cenar y Harry cogió a Ginny para que bajara con él.

-tampoco es para tanto- dijo Harry mientras cenaban tras haber visto un par de veces las miradas que Ginny y Ron hacian dirigidas a la manecilla en la que ponía George.

-¿cómo?- dijeron los dos Weasleys al tiempo mientras Bill, Fleur y Kingsley se sentaban en la mesa.

-estais exagerando- apoyó Hermione.

Ron se puso a gritar y la señora Weasley le hizo callar amenazandolo con una gran cuchara de madera con la que se disponía a servir.

Harry miró de reojo a Kingsley que le miraba intranquilo.

-Harry- dijo la señora Weasley sin quitar la mirada de Ron -¿puedes salir y decirle a Norin que entre?-

-claro señora Weasley- dijo Harry saliendo en busca del mago.

Lo encontró como de costumbre, en los arbustos que cercaban la Madriguera ahciendo sus funciones de vigilancia.

-¿sigues vigilando?- preguntó harry que no tenía ninguna gana de entrar.

-si- dijo simplemente el mago sin siquiera mirarle.

Llevaba una tunica muy elegante, azul y plateada que hacía juego con su pelo rubio arreglado y sus ojos azules profundos.

-que guapo- dijo infantilmente Harry.

Norin se dio la vuelta y miró a harry como si no le conociera.

-¿te duelen mucho?- preguntó Norin.

-no, gracias a ti- dijo harry con cariño.

Era increíble pero en aquel verano, había cogido un gran cariño a Norin Radd y eso, que apenas sabía nada de él.

-tenemos que entrar- dijo Harry mirando a Norin con admiración –ordenes de la señora Weasley- concluyó cuando Norin iba a rechistar.

El mago asintió y siguió al chico.

-¿fuiste de gryffindor verdad?- preguntó Harry mientras volvían a la cocina mirando los colores de la túnica.

-azul y plateado- dijo Norin con voz soñadora.

-pero Ravenclaw- dijo Harry recordando –es azul y bronce-

Se quedó mirando al hombre.

-Nayara decía que resaltaba mis ojos- dijo Norin más para si que para harry.

Harry se sentó entre Ron y Ginny que parecían más hermanos que nunca y vió que Hermione tenía el rostro contorsionado.

Le pareció oportuno no decir nada sobre Nayara, Norin no había dicho nada, pero su rostro había cambiado y harry un par de veces estuvo a punto de jurar que al ex–auror se le había caido alguna lágrima.

-Harry- dijo Kingsley cuando estaban a la mitad de la cena distrayendo la atención de Ron y Ginny sobre su nuevo tema favorito (lo que harry agradeció) –el ministerio de magia- dijo el ministro en tono solemne –ha decidido entregarte a ti también una orden de Merlin-

-¿una orden de Merlin?- repitió Harry abstraido.

Desde que había empezado el verano, harry no había parado de compararse con Dumbledore.

Como si fuera una competición entre dos chicos, harry recordaba todo lo que había hecho y lo comparaba a lo que había hecho Dumbledore.

"Fawkes me ha salvado la vida" "he derrotado a un poderoso mago tenebroso" "la gente nos admira"

y ahora podía sumarle "orden de Merlin"

-¿también?- preguntó Hermione pensativa.

-aun no ha salido en el profeta- dijo Bill mirando a Norin.

-orden de merlin de segunda clase- dijo Norin abstraido.

-enorabuena- dijo Ginny inesperadamente.

-lo mismo digo- dijo Hermione con una expresión extraña.

-¿Cuándo te la han dado?- preguntó Ron que había mejorado un poco su opinión de Norin cuando éste había salvado de nuevo la vida a harry.

-hoy- dijo Norin con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿por qué no nos has invitado?- dijo harry en tono jovial.

Todos lo miraron con enojo.

-no te pongo en peligro- dijo Norin tranquilamente –seguro que muchos mortifagos quieren mi cabeza, y aún más, la tuya-

-no ha habido ningún otro ataque desde que salvaste a los señores Mclarren- dijo Kingsley.

-¿dónde está la niña?- preguntó Ron mirando alrededor y por el suelo como si fuera un animalito que se le podía haber escapado de la vista.

-se llama Lamia- objetó Ginny –y esta en la habitación, no se encuentra bien-

Harry le lanzó una mirada a su novia y ella asintió.

No había pensado en ella pero, ahora que lo recordaba, Lamia debía de sentirse tremendamente sola.

-un brindis- dijo la señora Weasley sacando a harry de su ensimismamiento –por Harry Potter-

todos brindaron, pero harry miraba a Norin, que no parecía contento de haber recibido la orden de Merlin.

-¿no te gusta la orden de merlin?- preguntó Hermione mirando también hacia donde Harry.

El mago suspiró.

-son para aquellos que las merecen- dijo Norin con fastidio –yo no la merezco-

-claro que la mereces, de hecho, mereces una de primera- dijo Kingsley con admiración –capturaste a un gran número de mortifagos-

-gracias Kingsley- dijo el mago de ojos azules volviendo a su cena.

-¿de que nivel es la orden de harry?- preguntó Hermione y harry notó que preguntaba cada vez que Ron y Ginny parecían estar a punto de retornar al tema de George y Angelina.

-primera clase, por supuesto- dijo Kingsley sonriente, pero Hermione lo miraba avidamente.

-¿por qué han tardado tanto?- preguntó la chica mirando fijamente a Kingsley.

-bueno- dijo el ministro eligiendo las palabras –conseguí retrasarla lo máximo que pude, supuse que Potter necesitaba reposo-

-no soy ningún enfermo- dijo harry defendiéndose.

Kingsley miró hacia donde estaba Harry, pero el chico se dió cuenta de que no le miraba a él, sino a Ginny.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a su novia que comía sin mirar a nadie.

-cuando la batalla terminó- dijo la chica y su voz parecía descompuesta –parecías tan ausente… pensé que… no querrías… ir a un acontecimiento público y que todos te preguntaran…-

-para que luego digan que soy yo el que tiene que cuidarte- dijo harry sintiendo un profundo respeto y admiración por la fuerza de su novia.

Casi al final de la cena, Hermione le lanzó a harr una mirada desesperada cuando de nuevo el tema de Angelina salió a relucir.

-Norin- dijo Harry. El mago tardó un momento en mirarle, pero cuando lo hizo Harry vió de nuevo su sonrisa.

-si-

-aquellas llamas… que usaste contra esa cosa-

-Crubio- apuntó Hermione.

-si eso-

-no fueron muy útiles- dijo Norin con arrepentimiento.

-ya pero, ¿cómo se llaman?- preguntó Harry con interés.

-es complicado, ¿por qué?- preguntó el mago rubio mirando a harry con interés.

-quería aprenderlo- dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

-tal vez…- dijo Norin mirando a Harry, pero sus palabras quedaron silenciadas por un grito de la señora Weasley.

-RON-

Harry se dio la vuelta asustado. Ron había hecho con su pure de patatas la cara de una chica con pelo largo y la golpeaba fervientemente con su cuchara.

Ginny reía y Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el señor Weasley con tono mordaz.

Ginny se quedó callada pero Ron habló muy alto.

-Geroge está con Angelina-

Los señores Weasley se miraron y compartieron un gesto de complicidad.

-¿y?- preguntó ella.

Ron y Ginny se quedaron pasmados.

-Angelina salía con Fred- dijo Ron mordazmente como si quisiera herir con sus palabras.

Los señores Weasley se miraron de nuevo.

-¿y quienes sois vosotros para criticar a vuestro hermano?- preguntó Bill que les miraba extrañado más que enfadado -¿acaso ellos han criticado con quien salis?- preguntó Bill que parecía enfadarse por momentos.

Norin y Kingsley se miraban con aire preocupado.

-a mi si- se defendió Ginny.

-pero lo aceptaron- dijo Harry con voz tranquila.

La chica pareció dispuesta a protestar pero Harry volvió a hablar.

-y cuando empezamos a salir, incluso Ron lo aceptó- dijo finalmente mirando a su mejor amigo.

-bueno- dijo ella timidamente.

-conmigo si se metieron- dijo Ron tercamente.

-tenian razón- dijo Hermione dolida -¿Lavender Borwn? Por favor-

-¿y qué?- dijo Ron pero su voz había disminuido considerablemente.

-ro-ro- dijo Hermione burlonamente y Ron se lanzó hacia su cena y no dijo nada más, aunque Harry advirtió que lanzaba miradas cargadas de reproche a su novia, pero solamente, cuando Hermione no miraba.


	8. 8 orden de merlin

CAPITULO 8 ORDEN DE MERLIN:

CAPITULO 8 ORDEN DE MERLIN:

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano y bajó corriendo a la habitación de las chicas chocando con Lamia.

-perdon- dijo la chica.

-ha sido culpa mia- dijo Harry cogiéndose al marco de la puerta para no caerse.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó la niña que le miraba preocupada, pues Harry estaba sudando e iba despeinado.

-si tranquila- dijo intentando mejorar su peinado -¿están despiertas?- preguntó señalando la habitación.

-si- dijo ella –enorabuena- añadió timidamente –se que te van a dar una…-

-orden de Merlin- pronunció Harry.

Lamia simplemente sonrió.

-gracias- le dijo Harry cuando ella bajaba las escaleras y entró rápidamente a la habitación donde Hermione y Ginny terminaban de arreglarse.

-buenos dias- dijo Ginny echandosele encima a medio vestir.

-Harry- replicó Hermione echándose encima una sábana.

-perdon- dijo el chico y Ginny le tapó juguetonamente los ojos.

-necesito que avises al E. D. para que vengan a lo de la orden de Merlin-

-si, claro- dijo Hermione cortada.

-gracias- dijo Harry y tirando a Ginny en la cama juguetonamente le dio un beso y bajó a desayunar.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, la señora Weasley miraba el profeta con una expresión enternecida y Ron, ya en la mesa, ponía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry al llegar.

Ron alzó la mirada de sus tostadas y señaló con la mano el profeta.

Harry se asustó instintivamente y miró a la señora Weasley que le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora y le entregó el periódico mágico.

Harry vió la primera plana.

_Tras salvar al mundo mágico, el héroe Harry Potter continúa con su vida:_

Rezaba el titular y Harry vió, sorprendido gratamente una foto en la que Ginny y él se besaban, sonriendo y saludando.

No pudo evitar reir y la señora Weasley también lo hizo, como si esperara la aprobación de hary para soltar una carcajada.

Mientras comía las tostadas que la señora Weasley le había puesto delante amablemente, harry continuaba leyendo el profeta.

_El prometedor mago que venció a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado permanece escondido en algún lugar que, según el ministerio de magia, es conocido solamente por sus más allegados camaradas. Se ha sabido que los antiguos seguidores del terrible mago tenebroso que se hacen llamar Mortifagos, se han unido de nuevo bajo el liderazgo del mago llamado Asfodelo Kraws y pretenden recuperar el poder que tenían._

_Según informaciones del cuerpo de aurores del ministerio de magia, al que llaman el elegido, estaría reuniendo un ejercito de los mejores y más hábiles magos del mundo para enfrentarse a los motifagos._

_Esto podría explicar la cercana dimisión de Norin radd del cuerpo de aurores ya que podría convertirse en el general de ejercito de Potter…_

Harry no siguió leyendo.

Alzó la vista para ver como Hermione y Ginny llegaban a la cocina y lanzó el periodico enfadado.

-yo quiero ser un general- dijo Ron con sorna y harry lo miró con asco.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Ginny apartando a su hermano para sentarse al lado de Harry.

-sales en el profeta- dijo harry mirando a Ginny con malicia –han hecho un articulo sobre las brujas más bellas de Hogwarts y te han puesto en primera plana- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con admiración.

La pelirroja lo miró ceñuda pero luego sonrió.

-es un placer recibir este premio, quiero dar las gracias a mis padres y a mi novio que me dice todas las mañanas lo guapa que soy…- fingió Ginny pero entonces llegó Lamia seguida por Norin.

-me ha costado encontrarle- dijo lamia con un lamento.

-no te preocupes.

La niña parecía sonreir.

Norin miraba directamente a harry buscando su mirada. Al entrar recogió el profeta que seguía en el suelo y poniéndose al lado de harry se puso recto completamente.

-buenos dias señor- dijo haciendo un saludo militar –espero que haya descansado bien señor- dijo bajando la mano y sonriendo –su ejercito está listo señor, esperamos su ordenes señor- dijo poniéndo gran énfasis en la palabra señor.

Ron rió placidamente mientras Hermione y Ginny le lanzaban miradas extrañadas al mago rubio.

Norin seguía de pie, recto y mirando a Harry expectante.

-sientese general Radd- dijo Harry siguiéndole la broma.

Ron señalaba a harry y se desternillaba.

-general Radd- dijo Harry en tono de orden –reduzca al soldado Weasley-

En ése punto, incluso la señora Weasley rió.

Lamia miraba con cierto miedo.

-tranquila- dijo Hermione con calma –están un poco locos-

-pero en el fondo son buenos chicos- terció Ginny mirando a Harry y Norin con desconfianza.

-preparado para la orden de merlin- dijo Norin cuando se había sentado en la mesa y la señora Weasley le había puesto tostadas y huevos con bacon.

Harry se encogió de hombros. En realidad nunca había asistido ni como espectador a una ceremonia en la que entregasen una orden de Merlin, y nunca le había preguntado a nadie sobre ellas.

-seguro que lo haces muy bien- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y se estiró por encima de Harry para coger el profeta, pero no llegó y casi le tira el plato a Harry.

-Ginny- gimió la señora Weasley cuando Harry cogió el plato al vuelo y la pelirroja se lleo la mano a la boca con un gesto de "uy".

-Harry- dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo con desconfianza -¿sabes que tienes que dar un discurso verdad?-

-eso me dijiste- terció harry pasándole a Ginny el periódico.

-deberías usar la varita Ginny- dijo Norin sonriendo.

Ginny abrió mucho la boca y luego la cerró.

-es verdad- dijo con sorpresa.

-ya eres mayor de edad- le recordó Ron con la boca llena.

-Ron- gimió la señora Weasley.

Ginny miró hacia arriba.

-deberias llevar siempre la varita contigo- le recordó Norin –pero…- dijo meditabundo –esto me da una oportunidad- concluyó con una sonrisa mirando a la chica que lo miraba intrigada.

-alza la mano- dijo Norin alzando la suya –piensa en tu varita y di _accio varita_-

Ginny lo miró incrédula y alzó su mano.

-accio varita- dijo con voz tenue.

Nada ocurrió.

-es muy pequeña para aprender eso- terció la señora Weasley sentándose a la mesa.

-accio varita- pronunció Ginny con enfado apretando su mano.

La señora Weasley negó con la cabeza.

-calmese señorita Peverell- dijo Norin sin quitar la vista de Ginny que mantenía la mano en alto y volvía a gritar "accio varita"

Una varita mágica llegó hasta la cocina y se posó en la mano de Ginny que sonrió satisfecha e hizo una mueca burlona a su madre.

-enorabuena- dijo Norin poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¿señorita Peverell?- preguntó Harry mirando a Norin.

-para mi lo sigue siendo- dijo Norin con una sonrisa picara.

-te veo muy contento Norin- dijo Hermione mientras Ginny examinaba su varita con detenimiento.

-no más de lo normal- repuso el mago con tranquilidad.

-claro que si- dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa picara –porque anoche estuvo hablando con Minerva- concluyó picajosa.

Era la primera vez que harry veía así a aquella bruja, y al parecer, Ron y Ginny también porque miraron a su madre como si al mirar esperasen ver a otra persona.

-no sabía que os conocíais- dijo Harry interesado.

-y tanto que se conocen- dijo la señora Weasley mientras pinchaba un trozo de bacon.

-vaya- dijo Ginny con malicia –un amor de juventud Norin-

Norin alzó las cejas y luego se giró a mirar a la señora Weasley que lo miró con cariño.

-señorita Peverell- dijo con pomposidad como lo diría Percy –si no desea que sus hijos se enteren de sus secretos… debería dejar de intentarlo- dijo educadamente.

La señpora Weasley se puso roja.

-¿Qué secretos?- preguntó Ron a la defensiva.

-nada- dijo esquiva la bruja.

-¿a qué tu no eres capaz?- dijo Ginny señalando su varita y mirando a Harry.

-¿me estás retando pequeña?- le dijo Harry mirándola con una mueca.

-si, reto al gran y poderoso Harry Potter- dijo Ginny en tono formal.

-vamos señorita Weasley- dijo Harry agitando la mano con gesto de insignificancia.

La pelirroja lo miró alzando las cejas.

-¿crees que soy tan infantil?- preguntó Harry mirando con una mueca.

-si- dijo la chica sin inmutarse.

Harry asintió con obviedad.

-accio varita- dijo pero nada pasó.

Ginny comenzó a reirse.

-accio varita- dijo Harry voz fuerte y su varita llegó hasta su mano.

Harry miró a Ginny que parecía no darle importancia, pero Hermione estaba sorprendida.

-enorabuena a ambos- dijo Norin terminando su desayuno.

Un coche especial los llevó hasta el edificio del Ministerio de Magia que Harry tanto conocía.

El ministerio estaba igual que harry lo recordaba. Un edificio enorme e imponente.

Protegido por el chofer (que debía ser un auror) y por Norin que no se separaba de él, harry entró en el atrio. Un lugar muy largo y con suelo de madera brillante. En el techo azul electrico hay runas doradas que aparecen y desaparecen. Las paredes están cubiertas por pulida madera y un gran número de chimeneas emitian llamaradas verdes por donde los magos y brujas entraban y salían sin cesar.

Harry llegó hasta el centro del vestíbulo seguido por Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Una simple mirada fue suficiente para recordar el combate que había tenido lugar en aquel mismo lugar.

Harry recordaba perfectamente aquella noche. Cuando había muerto Sirius, cuando Dumbledore se había enfrentado cara a cara a Voldemort en un combate que él había presenciado.

Harry alargó la mano y tocó las estatuas doradas.

Eran frias y suaves. Ahí estaban todos: el mago, la bruja, el centauro, el duende y el elfo domestico.

Aquella estatua en la fuente circular le hizo recordar una vez más la gran cantidad de muertes que había presenciado.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza obligandose a volver a la realidad y a no ponerse a llorar que era, en aquel momento, lo que más le apetecía.

Una mano pequeña y cálida cogió la suya y hary notó como Ron y Hermione lo abrazaban.

-nosotros también les echamos de menos- dijo Ron con tristeza.

-mucho- apuntó Hermione.

-hola- dijo Ginny mirando hacia un lado.

Harry giró los ojos y los vió a todos. No podría asegurar si estaban todos, pero al menos una gran cantidad de miembros del ejercito de Dumbledore estaban allí. Con tunicas de gala y le saludaban alegremente dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el cuarteto.

Neville fue el primero en llegar a la altura de Hannah, miró la estatua, miró a Harry y dio un suspiro.

Sin que Harry lo esperara, el chico rubio y bajito le estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-gracias- dijo Harry en voz baja a Neville –hola todos- dijo en alto y todos callaron como si esperasen un discurso.

Algunos miraban a su alrededor recelosos.

Cuando parecieron entender que Harry no iba a decir nada porque no tenía nada que decir o porque no era el momento, empezaron a saludar como si aquello fuera simplemente una reunión de viejos amigos y no hubiera ningún proposito escondido.

Las gemelas Patil y Luna Lovegood (que iba muy elegante).

-hola harry- saludaron a duo las gemelas Patil.

Llevaban preciosas túnicas verde lima y sonreían ampliamente.

-era de esperar que te dieran la orden de Merlin de primera clase- dijo Dean Thomas acercándose con Seamos Finnigan y ambos estrecharon la mano a Harry y a Ron.

Poco a poco, todos los miembros del E. D. incluidos Angelina y George que parecían mirar de soslayo a Ron y Ginny se acercaron a Harry y lo saludaron ampliamente impidiendo el paso a otros magos y brujas que al parecer, querían presumir al lado de Harry Potter.

-¿entendisteis todos los mensajes?- preguntó Hermione con voz preocupada.

Varias cabezas afirmaron y muchos dijeron "si" mirando a Hermione que parecía muy nerviosa.

-gracias a todos por venir- dijo Ron que miraba preocupado a su novia.

Harry notó la mano de Ginny que le cogía la túnica intentando no quedar atrás y Harry le cogió la mano a ella.

de nuevo, pareció que todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-Ron y Hermione están saliendo juntos- dijo Harry para desviar la atención de los presentes y también porque se daba cuenta de que algunos miraban a la pareja con interés.

Estalló un viva seguido de gran cantidad de aplausos, gritos de júbilo y muchos abrazaban a la nueva pareja y le echaban a Ron miradas de "ya era hora" que el pelirrojo aceptó.

Harry aprovechó el escandalo para salir del circulo con Ginny.

-asegurate de que todos están juntos y listos- dijo Harry con nerviosismo mirando hacia una plataforma que habían colocado cerca de la fuente.

La chica lo miró interrogante.

-¿esperas un ataque?- preguntó la pelirroja con temor.

-no- dijo Harry tajante –espero que todos me oigan y puedan actuar- dijo Harry sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-lo del ejercito de Potter se te ha subido a la cabeza- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

-Harry- dijo Norin que se había acercado a ellos.

-listo- dijo el chico con más confianza de la que tenía.

Harry se acercó a la gente y pidió paso hasta donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione.

-no te pongas nervioso- dijo Ron palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

-deberías haberme dejado tu discurso para que le echara un vistazo yo…- dijo Hermione que estaba más nerviosa que harry.

-¿te acordaste de traer lo que te dije?- preguntó Harry tajante.

Hermione le miró a los ojos un instante y harry pensó que estaba usando legremancia con él.

-si- dijo sacando un papel de su bolso.

Hary se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a seguia a Norin pero Hermione tiró de su mano.

-¿tienes alguna duda con el discurso?- preguntó la chica con nerviosismo.

-me lo has traido tú- dijo Harry señalando el papel que le acababa de entregar su amiga.

La chica hizo cara de susto, pero harry se alejó de ella.

-recuerda…- dijo Harry.

-mantenerlos unidos- dijo Ginny con firmeza.

Harry andó despacio hacia el otro lado del atrio donde la plataforma ya estaba ocupada por Kingsley Shackebolt y un mago anciano con pelo blanco alto y delgado.

Miraba a su alrededor.

Una gran cantidad de gente se había arremolinado alrededor de la plataforma para verlo a él.

Miraba a la gente. Conocía a algunos, a otros de vista y a muchos nis siquiera los había visto.

No solamente magos se habían reunido para ver como le concedían la orden de Merlin, Harry vió elfos domesticos (Kreacher entre ellos), duendes, a Hagrid y Madame Maxime, centauros (reconoció perfectamente a Firenze)…

A Harry le recordaba al funeral de Dumbledore y por unos momentos su corazón amenazó con partirse por la mitad.

Notó una mano en un hombro. Era Norin Radd. Aunque Harry no se había dado cuenta, se había quedado quieto, parado completamente como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, teriblemente pesado y le parecía que alguien le hubiera lanzado un encantamiento intensificador de la gravedad.

Todos lo miraban, unos con medo, otros con respeto, pero los que más denotaban lastima y Harry se sentía terriblemente mal por estar viendo aquella infinidad de ojos que lo miraban lastimeramente.

De pronto, un canto, parecido a un lamento resonó por el lugar. Muchos ojos se desviaron el chico para buscar el lugar de aquel canto, pero Harry lo conocía, lo sabía, y aunque una vez más no supiera como había salido de su habitación en la Madriguera, como había llegado volando hasta allí y como había logrado saber que lo necesitaba, Harry se llenó de valor.

-ve yendo- le dijo a Norin con confianza.

Una punzada de dolor volvió a pasarle por la cicatriz justo cuando un ave, del tamaño de una paloma, pero de color vivo rojo se acercó a él. Harry se agarró al ave y ésta lo levantó pro los aires.

Algunos habían dado pasos atrás, otros lo miraban asombrados e incluso algunos señalaban incredulos con el dedo y muchos lanzaban exclamaciones de admiración y sorpresa.

Harry escuchó un pequeño grupo de hurras y supo quienes eran. Agarró más fuerte el pedazo de papel que le había dado Hermione y aterrizó perfectamente en la plataforma.

Era de madera pulida y parecía soportar cualquier peso que le echaran encima.

Fawkes se quedó apoyado en su hombro y Harry lo acarició mientras Kingsley, tras dedicarle una sonrisa, se adelantaba y amplificaba mágicamente su voz.

-quiero aprovecha éste momento para anunciar de forma oficial, que el próxima dia 31 de agosto se elegirá un nuevo Ministro de magia- dijo y retrocedió.

Se armó un revuelo entre los asistentes. Algunos intercambiaban miradas y otros cuchicheaban en voz baja echando delicadas miradas al actual ministro.

El mago anciano, delgado y de cabello blanco se acercó al publico y en el momento todos callaron.

Apuntando con su varita a su garganta, amplificó mágicamente su voz.

-al señor Harry Potter, por derrotar al mago oscuro Lord Voldemort (la multitud se estremeció), tras la votación por la confederación internacional de magos con el apoyo de la liga para la defensa contra las artes oscuras y aprovado por unanimidad por todos y cada uno de los miembros del tribunal supremo del Wizengamot- dijo solemnemente el mago –yo, Mirlio Panglagore, como jefe del Wizengamot y lider de la confederación internacional de magos tras la pérdida- a harry le dio una punzada de dolor en el estómago –del gran Albus Dumbledore, reconozco y ofrezco al susodicho mago- dijo señalando a Harry –el mayor honor de nuestro mundo: LA ORDEN DE MERLIN DE PRIMERA CLASE-

todos los espectadores saltaron en aplausos, en gritos de jubilo y agitaban los brazos en señal de aprobación.

-así pues- volvió a Hablar el mago anciano cuando consiguió acallar el revuelo –el señor Potter les concederá una breve entrevista y luego se le entregara la Orden de merlin, tras la cual- dijo mirando a Harry con ojos penetrantes –pronunciará su discurso- concluyó poniéndose al lado de Kingsley que se adelantaba para pedir silencio, pues cuando el mago anciano había terminado de hablar se habían acercado un gran numero de periodistas que no paraban de lanzar flashes con sus cámaras y hacían preguntas todos a la vez con lo que además de haberle cegado, no entendía ninguna pregunta.

No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que contestar a las preguntas que le fueran a hacer esos periodistas, pero por otra parte pensaba que sería una buena manea de que el profeta dejase de publicar cosas sin sentido todos los dias.

Harry sacó su varita y lanzó un poderoso hechizo silenciador hacia los que se apiñaban en primera fila para preguntarle.

Kingsley le miró y Harry asintió como respuesta.

-a ver- dijo alzando la voz tanto como pudo –ustedes levantarán la mano y yo decidiré quien habla y quien no, el que hable a destiempo será expulsado- dijo Harry señalando a Norin Radd que se las había arreglado para subir a la plataforma y estaba detrás de Harry con la varita en ristre y Fawkes emitió un sonido de conformidad.

-usted- señaló Harry a una bruja delgada y alta con aspecto de urraca.

-¿es cierto que regresará usted a Hogwarts?-

-si- respondió harry sinceramente.

Algunos de sus compañeros antiguos y presentes rugieron de emoción y Harry creyó ver a la profesora McGonagall con una mirada de admiración.

-usted- dijo señalando ahora a un mago de pelo moreno con pronunciadas mejillas rojas.

-¿cómo derrotaste al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- preguntó.

La multitud contuvo el aliento. Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, todos miraban a Harry esperando una respuesta.

-usando un poder que el no conoce- dijo Harry.

La gente pareció decepcionada pero aún más intrigada en sus palabras. Algunos giraban la cara para comentar con el de al lado.

-si- dijo Harry señalando a otro.

-¿es cierto que planeas ser auror?-

-eso quiero-

-¿esperas algún trato especial?-

-no, espero terminar mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, ir a la academia de aurores y convertirme en auror- dijo con voz queda.

Entre las manos que vió levantadas, había una mujer, una bruja de cabello rubio, con elaborados y curiosamente rígidos rizos, uñas largas y puntiagudas de color rojo y con un bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

Sin darse cuenta y sin querer señaló a la mujer.

-¿es cierto que ha rescatado hace poco a una niña¿- preguntó avidamente Rita Skeeter.

Harry se quedó helado.

-ayudé a huir a una chica de mortifagos- dijo harry sin ninguna intención de darse importancia.

-¿se considera un héroe?-

-en absoluto-

-¿cree que ha enamorado a la niña con esa actuación?-

Harry permaneció callado y clavó sus ojos verdes en los claros de la periodista.

-salvé una vida- dijo con orgullo.

La bruja sonrió.

-¿con qué proposito desea volver a Hogwarts?-

-me debate entre estudiar o… cuidar el jardín- dijo Harry y encontró a Hagrid con la mirada.

-entonces ¿no pretendes crear un ejercito formado por magos de Hogwarts?-

-¿para qué?-

-para controlar el mundo magico-

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

-me parece que me confunde con Lord Voldemort- aclaró Harry.

-entonces ¿no es cierto qué llevas el verano escondido creando un ejercito?-

-no-

-pero ¿tienes un ejercito?-

-no es un ejercito-

-¿gente que lucha por ti?-

-si-

-¿cómo les llamas?-

-AMIGOS- gritó harry y muchos aplaudieron y dieron gritos de apoyo.

-y esos "amigos ¿te obedecen a ciegas?-

-no- dijo Harry sin estar seguro.

-entonces ¿no es cierto que el año pasado tu ejercito estuvo atacando al entonces director de la escuela Hogwarts, Severus Snape?-

-si-

-¿bajo tus ordenes?-

-no-

-¿quién les daba ordenes?-

-su conciencia-

-¿conciencia?-

-oh disculpe, tal vez debería usar un termino que conozca- dijo Harry socarronamente.

Muchos rieron.

-¿y qué hay de que tengas a Norin Radd como tu general?-

-rumores sin fundamento- aclaró Norin acercándose a Harry.

-¿y que hay de que Kingsley Shackebolt va a formar también parte de tu ejercito y por eso dimite como Ministro de Magia?-

-se acabó la entrevista- dijo Harry tajante.

-no quieres hablar- dijo Rita amenazadoramente –la gente sabe lo que eres, no puedes esconderte-

-por favor, saquen a ésta mujer de aquí- dijo Kingsley con voz potente. Se había levantado y tenía los puños cerrados en señal de ataque.

El mago anciano dio a Harry la Orden de Merlin en un espectáculo de honores.

El silencio calló sobre el atrio del Ministerio. La gente parecía haberse multiplicado.

-me gustaría- dijo Harry y notó que se le secaba la boca –me gustaria…-

Norin agitó su varita e hizo aparecer una copa.

Harry la cogió.

-aguamenti- musitó Harry y la copa se llenó de agua.

Bebió un largo trago de fresco liquido de la vida y luego volvió a hablar.

-me gustaría que cuando os nombre, todos subais aquí a la plataforma conmigo- dijo harry y comenzó a leer la larga lista.

-Hannah Abbott-

-Lavender Brown-

-Katie Bell-

y así siguió nombrando hasta que todos los miembros del E. D. estuvieron arriba.

Se miraban unos a otros sin saber que decir.

-me han preguntado como derroté a Lord Voldemort y yo he respondido que usé un poder que el mago tenebroso desconocía- dijo Harry e hizo la señal de un abrazo hacia todos ellos.

-mi fuerte nunca fue mi poder, sino los verdaderos amigos- dijo acercándose a Ron, Hermione Ginny, Neville y Luna-

Volaban fotografias y los comentarios no se hacían esperar.

-me han preguntado si tengo un ejercito y yo respondo que no, que tengo un gran grupo de amigos-

los miembros del E. D. incluidos Ron, Hermione y Ginny se secaban lás lágrimas.

-me gustaría dar las gracias, y me gustaría dedicarles la Orden de merlin y un gran aplauso a ellos, y a todos los que combatieron junto a nosotros en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el año pasado y contribuyeron a la derrota de lord Voldemort-


	9. 9 no volverá

CAPITULO 9 NO VOLVERÁ:

CAPITULO 9 NO VOLVERÁ:

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, Luis los tuyos estan muy inspirados.ç

Dedico enteramente éste episodio a Hermione, siento lo que te dije, pero te agradezco mucho que siempre hayas estado ahí y sigas, kiero dedicarte el capitulo, aunque ahora no lo entiendas este epi esta ligado al ultimo del libro ya lo entenderás. Muchos besos y gracias.

El resto del verano pasó rápidamente entre partidos de Quidditch, charlas y románticos paseos con Ginny, aunque Harry parecía estar siempre decaido.

El 1 de septiembre llegó antes de lo esperado y Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se dirigían, junto a muchos otros estudiantes, hacia el gigantesco edificio que era la estación de King´s Cross para, entrando al anden 9 y ¾ coger el expreso escarlata que los llevaba al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Al llegar al andén mágico, Harry vió con asombro que parecía haber una gran cantidqad de alumnos y alumnas que se iban a dirigir a Hogwarts ese año. Cuando los gritos de los nuevos, las charlas de los antiguos alumnos y el ruido de los que arrastraban carros con lechuzas o gatos llegaron hasta él, a Harry se le hizo mucho más real la derrota de Voldemort, de lo que se le había hecho en todo el verano, con todo el mundo celebrandolo, con el profeta sin parar de publicar noticias acerca de él y con tantisima gente, conocida para él y no conocida, dándole las gracias.

Mientras saludaba, escuchó detrás de él una voz que reconoció al instante.

-Harry- dijo suavemente Neville Longbottom tras el muchacho que se dio la vuelta.

-hola Neville- dijo Harry amablemente -¿todo bien?-

Neville bajó la cabeza y quedó mirando al suelo.

Harry se acercó al chico rubio y bajito que parecía muy delgado y deprimido.

"oh no" pensó Harry temiendo lo que había ocurrido.

No sabía que decirle a Neville, a él también se le habían muertos sus padres y su padrino, quedándose sin familia, pero al menos los Dursley le habían mantenido y los Weasley siempre habían sido como su familia, al recordar esto, se obligó a pensar en su primo e instintivamente se tocó el bolsillo delos vaqueros, donde llevaba la carta de su primo que decía que ya estaba de nuevo en casa… casa… pensaba Harry recordando el número 4 de Privet Drive.

No sabía como animarle, no sabía que decirle… al menos, por lo que Harry podía ver, Neville estaría ése año con ellos en Hogwarts.

Se acercó a Neville dejando a los demás charlando y lo abrazó, le parecía lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Varias caras se giraron y algunos reían y hacían comentarios por lo bajo. Ginny preguntaba con la mirada si se acercaba o no.

-¿cómo estás?- preguntó Harry mirando a Neville a los ojos.

-¿ya te has enterado?- preguntó Neville con voz débil.

-se te ve en la cara- respondió Harry en un susurro.

El chico suspiró y miró a Harry.

-me preguntaba- dijo mirando un momento a Ginny que se acercaba a ellos con Luna –como a ti y a Ginny os va tan bien- dijo señalando como al acercarse Ginny había acariciado el pelo de Harry –había pensado que tal vez tu podrías…-

Neville no terminó la frase, pero Harry sonrió ampliamente. Lo había comprendido a la perfección cuando su amigo miró a Ginny de esa forma.

Durante el verano, Ginny le había contado muchas de las cosas que el año anterior tuvo que vivir en Hogwarts, en algunos momentos, Harry apretaba fuertemente su varita y la mano de su novia, así que sabía la fuerte amistad que habían compartido Neville, Ginny y Luna.

Harry asintió.

-tranquilo- dijo Luna con voz suave –lo arreglareis-

Ginny pareció entenderlo al vuelo.

-Hannah- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Neville.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron que se acercaba con Hermione.

-Debemos darnos prisa- dijo la chica mirando su reloj, pero Ron le señaló la cara de Neville y la chica palideció.

-una tontería en el hospital San Mungo- dijo el chico avergonzado.

-no- dijo Harry con voz terrible.

Todos se giraron a mirarle.

Neville lo miró inquieto, como si hubiera dicho algo malo y esperase castigo.

-es por mi- admitió Harry de mala gana -¿por qué?-

Neville miraba a su amigo con miedo.

-cree que… quería estar lejos de ella- dijo Neville con arrepentimiento.

-¿y por qué no se lo contaste?- preguntó Harry.

-me dijiste que…- dijo Neville mirando a su alrededor.

Sonó un fuerte golpe y Harry alzó la mirada para ver como el tren iba a salir en breve.

Neville y Luna se dirigieron al tren rápidamente perdiéndose de la vista de Harry, aunque antes de perderse, Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-vamos- dijo la señora Weasley histérica –Lamia ya ha subido, sólo faltais vosotros-

Hermione ya había sacado su varita y cargaba mágicamente su baul.

Harry, Ginny y Ron hicieron lo mismo (el baul de Ron se balanceaba peligrosamente y Fawkes, encima del baul de Harry, prefirió volar por sus medios).

Justamente al entrar en el tren, éste cerró sus puertas y partió de la estación.

-ufff- dijo Ron secándose el sudor de la frente mientras uno de los bamboleos de su baul golpeaba a un niño.

-casi no llegais- dijo Lamia saliendo de un compartimento.

-hemos tenido suerte- dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos con reproche.

-mucha- dijo Lamia con una sonrisa.

-¿qué te parece todo?- preguntó Ginny acercándose a Lamia y haciendo que su baul cayera al suelo con un estrepito.

-tal y como me lo contaste- dijo Lamia con alegría –muchas gracias-

-yo también estaba muy nerviosa la primera vez que vine- dijo Ginny y miró dentro del compartimento donde un par de chicos y otra chica de primero miraban a la panda con interés.

-bien hecho Lamia- dijo Hermione con aprobación –buscad un compartimento- dijo la chica mirando a Harry y Ginny.

-si si, nosotros somos los super prefectos y tenemos que ir a hacer cosas aburridisimas- dijo Ron con un bufido.

-cosas de prefectos Ron- le corrigió Hermione.

-pues eso, aburridisimas- se quejó Ron y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-wingardium leviosa- pronunció Harry y los 4 baules se elevaron en el aire.

-que guay- dijo un chico rubito que salía del compartimento del que también había salido Lamia.

La chica sonrió y dijo señalando al chico –este es Rawn-

-Harry Potter- dijo señalando –Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y…- dijo poniéndose roja cuando llegó a Ron.

El pelirrojo puso cara de enfadado y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-todo el verano conmigo y nos sabes mi nombre- dijo Ron cabizbajo.

Cuando el pelirrojo entendió que Lamia no se iba a acordar habló él mismo.

-Ron Weasley- dijo con una pizca de desdén hacia la niña.

-si eso- dijo Lamia con torpeza.

-ya sabemos que no es tu admiradora Ron- dijo Ginny haciendo que la niña se pusiera roja.

Pero Rawn no les miraba a ellos ni se reía, miraba a Harry directamente y sin parpadear.

-Rawn Langsby- dijo el niño con voz queda y Harry abrió mucho los ojos para mirarle.

-¿Langsby?- preguntó con cierto miedo.

El corazón se le lleno de pánico y un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

-si- dijo el niño acercándose a Harry.

-¿del valle de Godric?- preguntó Harry conociendo la respuesta.

-ah claro- dijo Hermione con comprensión.

Ginny y Ron miraban con extrañeza y Lamia sacaba a la fuerza a la otra niña del compartimento mientras el otro niño, un poco gordito y de ojos azules, miraba con desconcierto.

-vamos Neril, no muerden- decía Lamia intentando sacar del compartimento a una niña más alta que ella, morena y de ojos oscuros.

-ya pero…- se quejaba la otra niña.

-Ron, Hermione- gritó Michael Corner.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se le quedaron mirando.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny con fastidio.

Michael la miró con miedo.

-Ron, Hermione, teneis reunión urgente de prefectos en vuestro vagón- dijo apartando forzosamente la vista de Ginny.

-oh no- dijo Ron.

-enseguida vamos- añadió Hermione mirando con recelo.

-¿sabeis dónde está Hannah?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-yo estoy malo- dijo Ron tocándose la barriga.

-vamos- dijo Hermione arrastrando a Ron –llevaos nuestras cosas por favor, y encantada de conoceros chicos-

-es muy bien educada- dijo la niña que había conseguido sacar Lamia.

-la verdad es que si- dijo Ginny mirando con malicia a Michael Corner.

-yo- dijo el chico acercándose a Harry sin dejar de mirar con miedo a Ginny como si fuera Fluffy –quería darte las gracias Harry-

-no las quiero- dijo Harry llanamente.

Michael se quedó quito como si lo hubieran clavado donde estaba.

-tu también estuviste en Hogwarts, te quedaste y luchaste- dijo Harry con calma.

Michael asintió forzando una sonrisa.

-largate- le espetó Ginny que había sacado su varita.

El chico se fue rápidamente lanzándole una sonrisa de admiración a Harry antes de desaparecer.

-deberíamos buscar un compartimento- dijo Ginny con ira contenida.

-quedaos con nosotros- dijo entusiasmado Rawn indicandoles su compartimento.

Ginny no dijo nada pero Harry vió que miraba a Lamia.

-no podemos- dijo la pelirroja con calma –hemos quedado con unos amigos-

-¿a si?- preguntó Harry asombrado.

-con Neville y Luna- afirmó Ginny.

-que pena- dijo el niño.

-¿hemos quedado con ellos?- preguntó Harry de nuevo desconcertado.

-vamos- dijo Ginny elevando mágicamente los baules y recorriendo el pasillo.

-¿puede quedarse conmigo?- preguntó Lamia con cierto temor señalando a Fawkes que había volado del hombro de Harry al suyo y piaba débilmente.

-cuidalo bien- dijo Harry con ternura.

Un par de compartimentos más allá, Ginny miró por la ventana y abrió la puerta.

Con esfuerzo intentó entrar y Harry, al ver que le costaba entrar llevando ella sola todo la ayudó.

-espero que no os importe- dijo Harry al entrar y vió a Neville y Luna.

-por supuesto que no- dijo Neville levantandose para ayudar, parecía malhumorado.

-eres nuestro lider Harry- dijo Luna con convicción y también ella se levantó para ayudar.

-no creas todo lo que lees Luna- dijo Harry y no pudo evitar reirse.

-no van a caber- dijo Neville mientras Fawkes volaba hasta el hombro de Harry, había crecido y sus colores eran ahora mucho más vivos –con las cosas de Hannah- dijo Neville entre dientes.

-no te preocupes- dijo Harry cogiendo la varita de Ginny y haciendo que sus pertenencias se encogieran tras asegurarse de que Arnold no se encontraba entre ellas.

-bien pensado cariño- dijo Ginny sentandose junto a Luna.

-¿algo interesante?- preguntó Harry señalando el periódico que estaba sobre un asiento al lado de Neville.

El chico lo miró e hizo un gesto de asco.

Le lanzó el periódico rápidamente.

Harry no necesitó más que ver la primera plana para ponerse de pie en un salto y gritar.

-NO-

Ginny y Luna se sobresaltaron.

Ginny se deslizó hasta quedar en la espalda de Harry y ambos leyeron el profeta al tiempo.

_Aparece la marca tenebrosa:_

_Ayer por la noche, aproximadamente a las 4 de la mañana, la marca tenebrosa, conocido símbolo de quien-ustedes-saben, apareció en el cielo de un descampado a las afueras de Londres en el barrio de Sorditch._

_Cuando los aurores llegaron al lugar, solamente hallaron una decena de cuerpos sin vida de Muggles y una gran cantidad de sangre sobre lo que parece ser una montaña de calaveras en llamas._

_El ministro de magia Kingsley Shackebolt ha declarado hoy a la prensa, que la comunidad mágica no debe preocuparse y que esto solamente fue un ataque aislado, quizás un homenaje para el-que-ustedes-ya-saben, al que muchos de sus mortifagos y muchos de los miembros de la comunidad mágica consideran aún vivo._

_Otras fuentes informan a éste periódico que los mortifagos que quedan libres pueden estar planeando una especie de atentado, probablemente contra Hogwarts, para capturar, y así vengarse, de Harry James Potter, el conocido mago que derrotó al mago tenebroso._

_En una entrevista con un auror del ministerio que no ha querido dar su nombre, hemos podido saber que el Ministerio de magia, a pesar del colapso de las recientes elecciones de Magia, está trabajando sin descanso para proteger al joven Potter._

-que horror- dijo Ginny con una mueca de miedo.

-maldita sea- dijo Harry lanzando el periódico con ira contra el asiento.

En ese instante, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y Hannah Abbott entró en él con cara abatida.

-Harry- dijo con asombro.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó Neville con impaciencia.

-si bueno- la chica miró a Harry y suspiró –los prefectos tenemos que patrullar el tren y prestar especial atención por si… bueno-

-por si han entrado mortifagos- dijo Harry con rabia.

Lo odiaba y de nuevo estaba ocurriendo.

Miró a Hannah que le miraba con lástima.

De nuevo lo estaban protegiendo, de nuevo lo querían tener controlado. Ni siquiera derrotando a Voldemort había conseguido ganarse un poco de respeto, ni siquiera venciendo a el peor mal que los magos habían conocido le dejaban protegerse a si mismo.

-Hannah- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que Neville también la llamaba.

La chica miró primero a Neville y luego a harry.

-¿sabías que en el Hospital San Mungo estaba ingresado mi primo?- dijo recordando la carta.

Hannah parpadeó como si una luz muy potente le golpease los ojos.

-entonces…-

-si- la interrumpió Harry.

-yo creía que…-

-Neville cumplía mis ordenes- dijo Harry sintiéndose muy raro al decirlo y vió que Ginny lo miraba divertida.

-oh Neville…- dijo Hannah lanzándose a los brazos de su novio.

Que raro se le hacía a Harry ver como Neville y una chica se abrazaban, pero sonrió ampliamente.

-me devuelves mi varita- dijo Ginny acercándose a él.

Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba su varita en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

La sacó y se quedó mirando a Ginny que tenía una mano alzada.

-¿qué me das a cambio?- preguntó tiernamente.

La pelirroja se le acercó melosa y le dio un beso en los labios, corto y dulce.

-tengo que buscarme novio- dijo Luna interrumpiendo la escena.

Neville y Hannah se separaron y Ginny rió.

Harry miraba a Luna divertido, pero no se rió por respeto, Hannah era la única que parecía desconcertada.

-seguro que lo encuentras Lun- dijo Neville con cariño y acercándose a su amiga acarició su pelo largo y rubio y ella le sonrió.

-encontrarás al chico ideal- dijo Ginny cogiéndole una mano.

-y si no… me buscaré una chica que me quiera- dijo Luna sin darle importancia, cogió el profeta y comenzó a leer.

Ginny miró a Harry y ambos se desternillaron.

Neville simplemente sonreía y la cara de hannah era un auténtico poema.

-¿qué tal el verano?- preguntó Harry mirando a Neville interrogante.

-bien- dijo el chico y captando la mirada de su amigo añadió –mi abuela ya está en casa-

-¿tu abuela?- dijo Ginny preocupada.

-si, estuvo en el hospital- dijo Neville extrañado.

-se me olvidó contártelo- dijo Harry.

-que raro- dijo Ginny con enfado.

-lo siento- dijo Harry arrepentido.

-si ya- dijo Ginny y se acercó a Luna separándose e Harry.

Neville y Hannah miraron a Harry que no supo que decir.

-¿vosotros no terminasteis el curso el año pasado?- preguntó Harry para desviar el tema.

Hannah y Neville se miraron con tristeza.

-es que… a ver…- dijo Hannah aturullada, pero su novio la relevó.

-a mi me van a hacer repetir todo el curso- dijo Neville con pesar –Hannah solo tiene que hacer los examenes extraoficiales y le darán el graduado- dijo señalando a su novia con orgullo.

-seguro que lo haces divinamente- le dijo la chica de las trenzas rubias.

-tranquilo Neville, no es el fin del mundo- dijo Harry aunque pensó que diría Hermione si tuviera que repetir curso como Neville. Después de todo ellos repetían porque no habían ido a Hogwarts pero… Neville había estado el año anterior y…

-además vas a estar con Harry, Ron y Hermione- dijo con calma.

Harry se apartó un poco permitiendo a sus amigos hablar entre sí, lo cual, Harry pudo ver en los ojos de Neville, lo necesitaban.

Intentó hablar con Ginny pero la chica no se mostraba receptiva y para aparentar que hacía algo, intentó dormirse, a pesar de que no sentía ni pizca de sueño.

Poco a poco, mientras miraba como Luna y Ginny reían, Harry permanecía tumbado sobre el sofá, pensando, recordando, como si algo o alguien intentase entrar en su mente.

De pronto ya no estaba en el tre, se encontraba muy lejos de Ginny, Luna Neville o Ana.

Estaba ya en Hogwarts, en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor.

Veía su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, veía las camas de Neville, Dean, Seamos y Ron que estaban vacias en ese momento.

Miraba su cama con ansia, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en años.

Sin quitarse la ropa que llevaba, que estaba muy estropeada, Harry se tumbó en la cama, pero no lograba dormirse.

En su mesilla, su varita con una pluma de Fawkes, yacía recién reparada.

Se sentía somnoliento pero, a la vez, no quería dormir, no podía dormir. En la lejanía, escuchaba los sonidos de todos los que en aquel momento impregnaban Hogwarts cantando, bailando y celebrando la reciente victoria del gran Harry Potter sobre el terrible mago llamado Lord Voldemort. Y él, el-niño-que-vivió, el gran héroe, estaba tumbado en la cama.

De repente, como una ráfaga, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo, Harry se levantó, se puso sus gafas, cogió su varita de pluma de Fénix y atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda sabiéndo perfectamente dónde tenía que ir.

Se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el gran comedor. Cuanto más se iba acercando, más cercana era para él la fiesta que allí se celebraba.

Al llegar se paró en las puertas, todas las mesas estaban repletas de personas que celebraban y lloraban, como si ambas cosas fuesen unidas, la única mesa vacia era la de Slytherin… En cuanto entró, como si él mismo fuera un hechizo, el más poderoso encantamiento "silencius" que hubiera visto jamás, todas las personas que estaban dentro se callaron al instante y se quedaron mirandole.

Harry avanzó atravesando el gran comedor entre miradas tenues, recelosas y algunas preocupadas.

Vió como Ron y Hermione se le acercaban corriendo y vió como el ejercito de Dumbledore en pleno cogía sus varitas y se ponían en pie, algunos miembros de la orden del fénix (incluido Kingsley) también se levantaron y cogieron sus varitas mirando hacia todos lados, como si Voldemort pudiera estar escondido bajo alguna mesa o en medio de algún pastel de calabaza, esperando para atacarles.

Con un simple gesto de su mano, el chico, despeinado y con la ropa raida, calmó a los presentes y, sin necesitar magia, sin necesitar si quiera su visión, amplificada por las gafas, la vió, sintió su aroma, sintió su presencia como si él mismo fuera una extensión del mapa del merodeador.

-Harry ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo mirando hacia todos lados.

-estamos listos- dijo Ron mirando fuertemente a Harry demostrando así su valor.

-¿pára qué?- preguntó Harry divertido.

-para lo que sea- dijo Hermione apretando fuertemente su varita.

-adelante- dijo Ron valientemente.

Abrazó a Ron y Hermione, uno con cada brazo.

Harry estaba radiante, sensentía tan feliz, tan contento… tras un largo año de peleas, tras un año de penurias y escapes por los pelos… por fin estaba hecho.

-lo logramos- les dijo a Ron y Hermione mientras los abrazaba y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Mientras los abrazaba y abría su corazón a ellos, Harry seguía mirando hacia donde ella estaba.

Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor entre su padre que miraba a Harry con diligencia y su madre que lloraba. Al ver como la señora Weasley lloraba… aquella mujer que siempre había sido tan buena con él, que siempre le había apoyado y ayudado… que lo quería como a un hijo, las muertes de todos aquellos, algunos desconocidos, otros muy populares… pero todos amados por alguien… fue la primera vez que sintió tanto dolor, tanta ira, tanta desesperación.

No había llorado, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, se había obligado a seguir adelante, cuando se sentía cansado y tuvo que llegar a Hogwarts para acabar con los dos últimos Horrocruxes… cuando había ido al despacho de Dumbledore… cuando vió a Neville y a Ginny mientras se encaminaba hacia lo que había entendido sería su muerte segura… cuando habían vuelto sus padres Sirius y Lupin y habían acompañado a harry como patronus por el bosque… cuando había visto las muertes de Tonks, Lupin, Fred, y los otros 50 anónimos que estaban apiñados en una pila de cadáveres…

Se dio la vuelta dejando de mirar a Ginny y soltando a sus mejores amigos y Harry sintió en ése mismo instante, como si miles de agujas de hielo se le clavaran por todo el cuerpo, como si los espiritus de miles de fantasmas le atacaran…

Sintió una mano, cálida y pequeña que reconoció al instante. Sus ojos estaban empapados, no quería que le viera así, después de todo, él era un Gryffindor, valiente y decidido.

Se dio la vuelta mirando a Ginny y a un millar más de personas que parecían haber concentrado sus miradas en Harry en aquel momento.

Ron y Hermione estaban muy quietos, como si temieran romper un silencio solido moviéndose un milímetro.

Sin querer seguía mirando, harry cogió a Ginny y la abrazó, la elevó por los aires entre sus brazos, dándole una larga vuelta y luego acercándola a si mismo, dejándola pegada a su cuerpo, sintiéndola contra su pecho, acariciando su larga melena de fuego… sintiendo… que diablos era aquello, cuando había bajado su mano del pelo había encontrado…UNA CICATRIZ.

Se separó de Ginny. La chica tenía una mueca de dolor.

-¿qué…?- preguntó Harry, pero no necesitó respuesta.

Cogiéndo a Ginny de la mano se acercó a Neville y tocó su espalda, pasó su mano por toda la espalda de su amigo y vió como éste se retorcía.

En aquel instante, sintió aún más odio, aún más temor por lo que les había ocurrido en Hogwarts.

Increíblemente, en lugar de seguir llorando, en vez de sentia un gran odio… harry sonrió ampliamente, no sólo le sonreía a Ginny y a Neville… sonreía a todo el gran comedor.

-gracias por tu regalo de cumpleaños- le dijo Harry a Ginny mientras se encaminaba, de su mano y flanqueado por sus amigos hacia la mesa de los profesores, al verlo la profesora McGonagall que estaba medio llorando, al verle tan cerca, como si no pudiera contenerse, como si algo muy poderoso la impulsara, se le lanzó encima y le abrazó.

Cuando por fin se separó de Harry, el chico la miró a los ojos llorosos.

Todos miraban con interés hacia la silla dorada de Dumbledore.

Harry se puso en pie y apuntó su varita a su garganta.

Los murmullos cesaron y todos miraron a harry atentamente.

No sabía que decir, no sabía como explicar a todos lo que él sabía… lo que ellos querían oir…

-no volverá- dijo con voz potente.

Los gritos y vitores no se hicieron esperar.

Como si Harry no hubiera entrado, la fiesta continuo, pero Harry escuchaba algo en su cabeza, una voz que le hablaba, que le susurraba al oido lo que debía hacer e inexplicablemente pensó en Dumbledore, siempre aconsejándolo, siempre ayudandolo.

Se dirigió a una cámara junto al vestíbulo para ver cenizas, cenizas tiradas en el suelo como si alguien hubiera hecho una hoguera y luego la hubiese apagado.

Ron y Hermione iban tras él, preguntándose a dónde y a qué.

Harry se arrodilló al lado de las cenizas y cogió una varita. Era tan parecida a la suya.

La partió entre sus manos y separó los dos pedazos. En medio estaba, roja y cálida.

La pluma de Fawkes.

Sin decir nada a ninguno de los dos que le seguían, que siempre le habían seguido y siempre lo harían, se encaminó hacia la ventana y llamó.

-Fawkes-

en una llamarada, un fénix apareció y acudió a harry.

Con un gesto amable, el chico depositó la pluma a su dueño que se lo agradeció.

Pero Harry no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos, porque un grito le devolvió a la realidad.


	10. 10 norin radd

CAPITULO 10 NORIN RADD:

CAPITULO 10 NORIN RADD:

Ginny había sacado su varita, Neville y Hannah miraban asustados y Luna continuaba leyendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-HARRY- gritó una voz que, aunque débil, Harry reconoció al instante.

Salió del compartimento como una exalación, sacando su varita y seguido por su novia.

En cuanto llegó al pasillo, se encontró de frente con un chico alto, delgado y de pelo oscuro, como la noche, que amenazaba con su varita a Rawn y Lamia que estaban fuera de su compartimento.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que apuntaba a Rawl, que sangraba por la nariz y le miraba desfiante.

-niño estupido- dijo el chico que llevaba una túnica de Hogwarts y pertenecía a la casa Slytherin volviendo a alzar su varita.

-quieto- le gritó Harry amenazante.

Al oir su voz, Lamia, salió de detrás del niño y lo miró con aire implorante.

Harry recordaba perfectamente aquel aire, recordaba aquel gesto implorante en aquel rostro, cuando lo había visto lleno de cicatrices.

El gemido de Fawkes le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-satira- bramó el Slytherin contra Harry, pero para su sorpresa, el chico vió como un brillante escudo de plata se alzaba ante él haciendo rebotar el hechizo del chico que golpeó una pared.

Justo detrás de él, Ginny estaba plantada, con la cara roja de ira y los ojos centelleantes mirando a aquel individuo.

-Kronk- dijo Harry que había reconocido al chico -¿ahora te van las niñas?- dijo burlonamente.

Se sentía tan protegido allí. Con Ginny de su lado, sentía que podía vencer a cualquier enemigo, sentía que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa y en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa.

El chico de pelo negro y rasgos pronunciados, miró a Harry y a Ginny con una sonrisa cruel.

-dremerius- gritó de nuevo y un rayo azul oscuro salió de su varita.

El escudo de Ginny se hizo añicos contra el rayo azul y el Slytherin con la varita en alto se propuso disparar otro hechizo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-levicorpus- pronunció Harry con calma.

El chico quedó colgando del tobillo en el aire gracias a una invisible fuerza.

La varita resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo.

-¿estais todos bien?- preguntó mientras cogía la mano de Ginny la besaba.

-si- dijo Rawl.

-gracias- dijeron a la vez Lamia a Harry y éste a Ginny.

-no hay de qué Lamia- dijo Harry acercándose al compartimento para ver como el niño un poco gordito estaba tumbado en un asiento y parecía inconsciente y Lamia tenía un corte en la mejilla.

-es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida- dijo Lamia mientras la otra niña y Rawl miraban la escena.

-quien las cuenta- dijo Harry quitándole importancia y apuntando con su varita la mejilla de la niña curó el corte.

-gracias- dijo Lamia tocándo su mejilla.

-enervate- pronunció apuntando al niño gordito mientras Ginny hacía que la nariz de Rawl dejase de sangrar.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione llegando a la escena mientras Ron se reía del Slytherin colgado y alababa el nombre de Harry.

Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido.

-ellos empezaron- dijo el chico de pelo negro colgado el aire.

-si claro- dijo Ginny con un bufido.

-bajalo Harry- dijo Hermione con tono preocupado.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-hazlo tú- la espetó.

Hermione lo miró enfadada.

-se lo merece- apoyó Ginny.

-esa no es la cuestión- dijo Hermione a la defensiva -¿pensais dejarlo así todo el viaje?-

Harry y Ginny se lanzaron una mirada complice.

-vamos, bajadlo- ordenó Hermione que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

Desde fuera, dos compartimentos más allá, Neville, Hannah e incluso Luna observaba la escena divertidos (luna había girado su cabeza para mirar al chico que colgaba).

-Ron- dijo Hermione como último recurso.

Ron miró a Harry y éste asintió débilmente.

-liberacorpus- pronunció Ron de mala gana.

-no podeis atacar así a alguien- dijo Hermione con impotencia.

-el nos atacó- se defendió Harry.

Hermione los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió.

-a ver- dijo Ron entrando en el compartimento seguido de Kronk -¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó con voz fraternal mirando a los niños.

Los cuatro niños empezaron a hablar a la vez con lo cual, no se entendía nada y además, de todas partes del tren empezaban a llegar alumnos y alumnas que querían ver que había pasado.

-uno por uno- riñó Hermione –Lamia-

-claro, crees a tu amiguita- se quejó el Slytherin –menuda prefec…-

-silencius- dijo Hermione con ira.

Ron reía mientras harry y Ginny miraban a Hermione con orgullo.

-¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó de nuevo la prefecta.

Lamia suspiró y miró a sus compañeros, luego volvió a mirar a Hermione, cuya expresión recordaba a la de la señora Weasley.

-estabámos aquí todos, hablando sobre Hogwarts- dijo señalando a sus tres amigos –Rawn me estaba contando sobre las cuatro casas que hay en Hogwarts y el sombrero seleccionador y entonces…- la niña hizo una pausa para mirar de reojo a Rawn –ese- dijo señalando al chico de Slytherin –entró y empezó a decirle a Rawn que…-

-me llamó sangre sucia- dijo el chico en un grito que resonó en el compartimento.

Muchos le hicieron muecas de odio al chico y algunos hicieron ademán de sacar la varita.

Lamia s ele había quedado mirando, como si no le conociera de nada y los otros dos chicos no parecían seguros de que decir.

-¿le atacaste?- preguntó Harry mirando a Rawn con orgullo.

-si- dijo el chico con valor mirando asustado a Hermione.

-bien hecho- dijo Ron.

-Ron- le regañó Hermione.

-Hermione- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos –Rawn viene del valle de Godric- le recordó harry y ella pareció entender.

-¿quieres decir?- preguntó ella señalando a Lamia.

Harry había captado la mirada de su joven protegida.

-pero…-

-me temo que voy a tener que castigarte- dijo Hermione mirando severamente a Rawn.

El chico miró a Harry.

-le ataqué yo- dijo Lamia sin dudarlo.

-no- dijo el niño gordito –fui yo-

-yo le hice más daño- dijo Neril con convicción.

Hermione pasó sus miradas de uno a otro con fastidio y Ron se rió.

-entonces…-

-estamos a punto de llegar- dijo Ginny mirando seria a Hermione.

La chica suspiró.

-vale- dijo la prefecta con fastidio –no volvais a hacerlo-

Todos salieron del compartimento dejando a los niños solos, pero Harry se quedó dentro y cogiéndo a Ginny para evitar que saliera cerró la puerta.

Miró a los cuatro chicos que le miraban con impaciencia.

-tenemos que ponernos las túnicas- dijo Neril con una vocecilla cantarina.

-¿vas a hacer tú de prefecto?- bromeó Ginny.

-eres un sangre limpia- dijo Harry a Rawn.

-¿y qué?- preguntó éste.

-insultó a lamia- dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-¿cómo lo…?-

-el año pasado fui a visitar las tumbas de mis padres al valle de Godric con Hermione y… allí hay familiares suyos enterrados, muchos familiares-

-vivimos allí desde hace mucho- dijo el niño con tranquilidad.

-me protegió- dijo la niña mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-Lamia- riño Rawn.

-tranquilo- dijo lamia sin pestañear –ellos no dirán nada-

-escuchad- dijo Ginny con valor –el idiota ese te insultó- dijo señalando a Rawn –y tu le insultaste a él- dijo con calma –pero entonces el chico se enfadó y sacó su varita, tú- dijo señalando a Lamia –sabías que estabamos cerca y gritaste, Harry y yo acudimos en vuestra ayuda- sentenció Ginny como si en vez de estar inventando estuviera contando un cuento.

-mentirosa- picó Harry cuando ambos salieron para ir a su propio compartimento y ponerse las túnicas.

-se que te gusta- dijo con mirad apicara abriendo la puerta.

-lo siento-

-lo se-

-de verdad que lo siento Gin- dijo Harry con arrepentimiento.

La chic alo miró con desconfianza.

-me gustaría tanto contarte todo- dijo Harry con un suspiro.

-¿por qué no lo haces?-

-hice una promesa- dijo Harry con fastidio.

La pelirroja bajó sus ojos al suelo y aquel gesto dolió a Harry más que cualquier maldición que le hubieran lanzado.

Mientras se dirigían al gran comedor, Neville y Harry hablaban sobre el verano entretenidamente, cuando el chico notó una mano que lo arrastraba y fue empujado hacia un lado de la puerta que le separaba del banquete.

-¿me quieres?- preguntó Ginny a escasos centímetros de él.

-si claro- dijo Harry estupefacto.

-¿por qué no me llevaste contigo a San Mungo?-

Harry agachó la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Ginny le pareció estar viendo a su madre.

-me daba miedo-

la cara de su novia cambió. Obviamente, no era aquella la respuesta que la chica esperaba. Sus labios se contorsionaron en una mueca y luego miró a Harry como si no supiera lo que estaba viendo.

-¿miedo?- repitió la pelirroja con voz tenue.

-si- dijo Harry con valor –mi primo siempre me ha hecho la vida imposible- explicó el chico evitando mirar a los ojos marrones que tenía delante –cuando me enteré de que estaba en el hospital y de que mis tios estaban muertos… me asusté… encontré en mí sentimientos que nunca… esperaba que hubieran estado allí… yo… fui a San Mungo y…- las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, pero en contra de lo que Harry quería, Ginny le levantó la cara y su mirada aguada se cruzó con la de ella, pero harry vió, no enfado, ni resentimiento, sino comprensión y lástima –no quería…-

-que te viera llorar por tus seres queridos- preguntó Ginny con voz queda.

-si-

-¿aún no te has dado cuenta?- preguntó la chica y cuando Harry la miró, sonreía resplandecientemente.

Harry no sabía que decir, así que prefirió quedarse callado.

-no se trata de no ver tu corazón Harry- dijo Ginny acariciando su mejilla y secándole las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica –sino de que lo he visto, y aún así…- le abrazó con fuerza –sigo a tu lado-

ambos se abrazaron por un periodo de tiempo sin cuantía.

-ah el amor- exclamó una voz.

Ambos se separaron en el mismo instante para ver como, el lado de donde estaban se encontraba un hombre gordo no muy alto, con bigote de morsa, pelo gris-rubio y ojos pequeños y azules que les miraba.

-profesor Slughorn- dijo Harry extrañado y alarmado a la vez.

-oh mis queridos muchachos- dijo el profesor que vestía una túnica de color malva y sonreía ampliamente.

Ginny posaba su mirada de hito en hito en Harry y en el profesor Slughorn.

-buenos dias profesor- dijo Harry con educación.

Slughorn miró a ambos y sonrió.

-estoy muy contento de veros- dijo y su gran barriga cubierta de terciopelo salió a relucir –pero creo que deberíais entrar ya en el gran comedor-

Ginny se apresuró a coger la mano de Harry y juntos, entraron en la gran habitación.

Las velas flotaban por el aire y el techo del gran comedor, mágicamente alterado, emanaba un azul potente y vivo.

La pareja se sentó junto a una Hermione rendida y a un Ron enfuruñado.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry al llegar.

-los de primero- dijo Ron sin dar más explicaciones.

-¿qué les ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny acercándose a Hermione.

La castaña miró a su amiga como si fuese una falta de ortografia en su redacción.

Suspiró y miró a la profesora McGonagall que entraba al gran comedor seguida por Lamia, Rawn, Neril y el niño gordito que Harry aún no sabía como se llamaba.

-señor Potter, señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora con su habitual tono severo al llegar hasta ellos.

-buenos dias profesora McGonagall- dijo Hermione muy contenta.

-¿cómo le va?- se unió Ron.

-buenos dias, muy bien gracias- respondió la profesora McGonagall y luego miró severamente a Harry y a Ginny.

Los murmullos que había en el gran comedor se habían disipado y todas las orejas estaban puestas en la conversación que mantenía la directora, incluso los profesores parecían interesados.

-profesora McGonagall- dijo Ginny con educación –nosotros no pretendíamos empezar un duelo-

La directora miró con severidad.

-¿creen que se les dará un trato especial porque…?-

-profesora McGonagall- dijo Harry con severidad alzando la voz –el señor Kronk- dijo señalando a la mesa de Slytherin que estaba casi completamente vacia –insultó a un alumno de primer año, y cuando éste- dijo señalando a Rawn –se defendió, sin usar la fuerza- apuntó Harry –el señor Kronk sacó su varita mágica y amenazó a los indefensos niños con ella- dijo Harry apretando los puños.

-nosotros- le ayudó su novia –Lamia gritó, lo oimos- dijo señalando a la niña de ojos azules y pelo claro –y corrímos a ver lo que ocurría-

-cuando vimos que Kronk amenazaba a unos niños con su varita, intervinimos- dijo Harry llanamente.

La profesora McGonagall les miró con escepticismo, pero enseguida sonrió ampliamente.

-si ha ocurrido como dicen, es una suerte que estuvieran allí-

Dicho esto, la mujer con aire altanero se dirigió a la mesa de profesores que estaba a esas alturas llena. Harry echó un vistazo a la gran butaca dorada del centro. Nunca podría ver en ella a otra persona, aunque fuera la profesora McGonagall.

Ron le puso la mano en el hombro y Hermione lo miraba con tristeza.

Con la mirada recorrió la mesa de los profesores y reconoció a los presentes. Una mujer de pelo rojo y cara alargada y puntiaguda comía al lado de la profesora McGonagall y al final de la mesa, un asiento permanecía vacio.

-¿será ésa la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras?- preguntó Ron mirando a la mujer.

-no está mal- comentó Dean Thomas sentandose enfrente de los chicos.

-es un poco vieja- se quejó Seamos Finnigan sentandose al lado de su amigo, junto a Neville.

-no me refería a eso- bufó Dean.

-hola Dean, hola Seamus- saludó fervientemente Ron.

-hola Ginny- dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

Ginny se quedó callada, pensativa.

-hola Dean- saludó con una voz entre alegría e inseguridad.

Harry miró a Hermione que miraba con interés a la nueva profesora.

-¿será la de defensa contra las artes oscuras?- preguntó Harry a su amiga al oido.

-es que…- dijo Hermione, pero en aquel momento, la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y apuntó su varita a la garganta.

Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y éste le acarició tiernamente el pelo.

-buenos dias a todos alumnos y alumnas, para comenzar os diré a todos que, aunque nos ha costado, el sombrero seleccionador ha sido restaurado y esperemos que siga con nosotros mucho tiempo más-

todas las caras parecían girarse hacia Neville que sonreía complizmente.

-en otro orden de cosas os dire a los nuevos, que seais bienvenidos- dijo mirando a un grupo de alumnos que se apiñaban en cerca de la mesa de profesores mirando temerosamente lo que les rodeaba.

Harry vió como Ginny saludaba con la mano a Lamia y él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-a los antiguos os digo, que estoy muy orgullosa de que Hogwarts haya podido abrir éste año, a pesar de los problemas que su continuada apertura ha provocado, aún así, os prevengo a extremar las precauciones, pues aunque el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha sido derrotado- dijo y Harry vió que le miraba con orgullo –algunos de sus seguidores aún siguen en libertad y parecen dispuestos a luchar hasta su muerte-

Harry vió, cuando apartó la vista de la melena rojo fuego de su novia que la mayoría de los que poblaban las mesas del gran comedor (que estaban más desiertas de lo habitual) le miraban a él en vez de mirar a la directora.

-bien- dijo la profesora McGonagall alzando un poco la voz aunque no consiguióq ue volvieran a ella las miradas –tengo en honor de presentar a la profesora Annie Themelas- dijo señalando a la bruja de pelo rojo y facciones puntiagudas que saludó con un gesto de su mano –que me sustituirá como profesora de transformaciones en los 4 primeros cursos-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-ah- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y varias personas se dieron la vuelta.

Un mago rubio y de brillantes ojos azules vestido con una túnica azul marino entraba en el gran comedor, dedicando una perlada sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione no pudieron contenerse.

-NORIN- dijeron los cuatro amigos al tiempo.

Norin Radd avanzaba hacia los alumnos de primer año, en sus manos llevaba el sombrero seleccionador.

Les saludó con la mano cuando los vió y siguió avanzando.

-bien- dijo la profesor aMcGonagall recibiendo una sutil reverencia del ex–auror –éste es Norin radd, que será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras-

los murmullos se intensificaron a tal nivel que no se podía escuchar absolutamente nada.

-por eso dejó su empleo- dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta.

-que raro- dijo Ron.

-maravilloso- opinó Hermione.

-ah- dijo Ginny con una sorpresa.

Harry la miró inquieto.

-cuando fuimos al callejón diagon a por tu regalo- se explicó la pelirroja –nos encontramos con la profesora McGonagall y él le preguntó si había considerado su conversación… pero nunc aimaginé…-

-tu madre insinuó que eran novios de jóvenes- dijo Hermione mirando con perspicacia.

-pero, ¿por qué renuncia al sueldo de auror por enseñar en Hogwarts?- preguntó mordazmente Ron.

-Ron- le espetó su novia.

-¿le conoceis?- preguntó Neville interesado.

-SILENCIO POR FAVOR- dijo la voz amplificada mágicamente de McGonagall.

Los murmullo desaparecieron.

-el profesor Radd- dijo la directora ante una mueca de dolor el mago nombrado –será el jefe de la casa Gryffindor y el profesor Slughorn, será el jefe de la casa Slytherin. Ahora, el profesor Radd procederá a leer la lista de los alumnos nuevos-

-cuando diga vuestro nombre- dijo el mago mirando a los nuevos que temblaban como si estuvieran viendo a Aragog –vendreis y os pondré el sombrero que os seleccionará para una casa: Gryfindor, Huuflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin-

Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Apenas había gente. Miró por todo el gran comedor. Había tan poca gente aquel año… pero entonces recordó con dureza los 50 cadaveres de las personas que había visto muertos el año anterior.

Buscó con la mirada a Dennis Creevey y lo vió mirando muy serio a los nuevos alumnos.

-Crowle Rosemberg-

-Huffelpuff-

-Balby Rawn-

El chico al que Harry había visto en el tren con lamia se adelnató valientemente.

-gryffindor-

-si- dijo Ron.

-Brebalvy Cadmus-

El chico gordito que estaba en el compartimento con Lamia se adelantó.

-gryffindor-

-grant esther-

-Ravelclaw-

-groel Kanzan-

-Slytherin-

Muchos soltaron bufidos.

-McLarren Lamia-

los cuatro amigos miraron atentamente.

-gryffindor- dijo harry esperanzado.

-estaría muy bien- dijo Ginny mirnado con desconfianza.

Antes de llegar, Lamia se giró y miró hacia donde estaban los cuatro amigos, ellos le sonrieron, pero al girarse a mirar, la niña dio un traspiés cayendo al suelo.

Norin se acercó inmediatamente y la ayudó con ternura.

-Gryffindor-

Harry y Ginny se levantaron y rugieron victoriosos.

Lamia les sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera ir a la mesa de rojo y dorad, Norin la detuvo y apuntando su varita le curó el tobillo.

Varios chicos más y por fin llegó otro nombre que conocían.

-zaich Neril-

La niña iba temblando.

-vamos Neril- dijo Rawn.

-tu puedes- dijo lamia.

El sombrero se posó en su cabeza.

-interesante…-

-Gryffindor-

los tres amigos de la niña se levantaron y la vitorearon.

-bien, finalizado esto permitidme que os explique varias cosas:

en primer lugar, debido a los "acontecimientos del año pasado, muchos no terminasteis el curso, algunos, deberán repetir éste año de nuevo, otros sin embargo, solamente deberán realizar la ultima parte de sus estudios, y en los casos de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, sus T. I. M. O. S y E. X. T. A. S. I. S. respectivamente.

Hubo quejas generales y varios comentarios, pero la profesora McGonagall no estab dispuesta a que la interumpieran una segunda vez y unicamente endureció su semblante.

-como decía, los alumnos y alumnas que solamente tengan que repetir una parte del curso anterior, tendrán que aplicarse a fondo, los alumnos de séptimo slamente deberán permanecer en el castillo hasta finalizar sus examenes…-

-fantastico- dijo Neville con una sonrisa forzada.

-yo también me quedo Neville- dijo Dean Thomas con fastidio.

-así pues, los alumnos que deben repetir curso, deberán permanecer aquí todo el año y asistirán a todas las clases en el horario que los alumnos del año que han de repetir y ahora, creo que no se me olvida nada más así que… disfruten del banquete-

-Norin- llamó Ginny desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que se disponía a sentarse, se detivo y dio media vuelta. La mayoría estaban ya disfrutando del baquete, así que casi nadie miró lo que ocurría.

Ginny se levantó y fue al encuentro de Norin.

Mantuvieron una corta conversación que harry no logró escuchar.

-¿qué hacias?- preguntó Hermione mirando como Ron empezaba a comer todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

-darle la enhorabuena- dijo la pelirroja evasivamente.

-Ginny- dijo Demeleza acercándose a ella por detrás.

-hola Demeleza- saludaron Harry y Ron con entusiasmo.

-hola chicos, ¿jugareis éste año no?- preguntó la chica amablemente.

-claro-

-por supuesto-

-¿eres tú la capitana?- preguntó Ron dubitativo.

-¿yo…?- preguntó Demeleza poniéndose roja.

-es verdad- dijo harry cayendo en la cuenta -si no eres tú, ¿quién es?-

La chica los miró con ojos desorbitados.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y empezó a reirse.

-Hermione, tu no puedes ser la capitana- se mofó Ron.

-yo soy la capitana- dijo Ginny en voz más alta de lo necesario.

El silencio pareció ir contagiandose en la mesa de Gryffindor hasta que finalmente, toda la mesa se quedó en silencio.

-ala- dijo Harry impresionado.

-¿tú?- preguntó Ron tirando sus cereales.

Ginny no respondió, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó al insignia de capitán.

Ron la miraba con miedo y asombro.

-pero no te preocupes- dijo la pelirroja bostezando –ya he hablado con Norin para que me cambie por Harry- dijo sin apartar la vista de su plato de comida.

Harry cogió la mano de su novia cuando iba a tomar una cucharada de pudin y le hizo soltar la cuchara.

La chica dio un suspiro y miró a su novio.

-lo siento, no te lo conté porque…-

--ENORABUENA- dijo Harry abrazándola fuertemente.

Ron abrió la boca tanto que parecía que pudiera tragarse a una persona entera y Demeleza no sabía donde mirar así que decidió sentarse.

-pero Harry…-

-pero Harry nada Ginny- dijo el chico con cariño –hace dos años me castigaron y tu ganaste el partido de Quidditch ganando la copa- dijo girandose hacia su mejor amigo que cerró la boca.

-ya pero…-

-mira- dijo bajando la voz y acercándose a la pelirroja –haremos una cosa, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, si dentro de un mes quieres dejarlo- dijo suspirando –te relebaré- dijo con voz queda.

-gracias cariño- dijo Ginny y abrazó a Harry.

-te quiero- le dijo al oido.

Parecía que las cosas entre harry y Ginny mejoraban, habían tenido sus peleillas, pero Harry sabía que aquello iba a funcionar.

El baquete terminó y Harry, Ron y Hermione, recorrieron el camino hacia su sala común todo lo despacio que podían, ver aquel castillo… los corredores de piedra… las ventanas desde las que se podían ver los terrenos… el retrato de la señora Gorda… incluso haber visto al señor Filch había sido un alivio tras el año anterior lleno de Horracruxes, huidas y mortifagos.

Ginny subió inmediatamente a dormir, y un rato después, Harry, Ron y Hermione eran los únicos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-es tan extraño volver- dijo Ron mirando hacia todas partes como si creyera que en segundos, las paredes podían desaparecer.

-nunca pensé que podríamos estar de nuevo aquí- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con cariño.

-lo conseguimos- dijo harry con voz queda –nos lo merecemos, sobre todo vosotros dos- dijo mirando a sus amigos.

Ron le hizo una mueca y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-me acompañasteis…-

-Harry- dijeros los dos a la vez.

-no- dijo Harry hacia sus amigos –por favor, me acompañasteis, sin estar seguros de volver, seguisteis conmigo…-

-yo abandoné- dijo Ron bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-pero volviste- dijo Harry levantando la cabeza de su amigo, seguisteis conmigo hasta el final y por eos, os lo agradezco-

Hermione se limpió una lágrima.

La cabeza de Ron seguía mirando al suelo como si hubiera encontrado algo increíblemente interesante en él.

-Ronnie- dijo cariñosamente Hermione elevando la cabeza del pelirrojo que dejó ver lágrimas en sus ojos azules y besándolo dulcemente en la boca.

Durante el vernao, Ron y Hermione no habían estaod mucho tiempo juntos y el tiempo que lo habían hecho, siempre habían intentado no besarse delante de Harry.

-¿es por vergüenza?- preguntó el chico mirando a sus amigos.

-si- dijo Ron.

-no- dijo Hermione –es que… tanto tiempo juntos… no sabíamos como te iba a sentar-

-horrible- saltó de pronto Harry –no os volvais a besar en mi presencia-

Ron y Hermione le miraron asustados.

-por favor chicos, me encanta que por fin esteis juntos-

Ambos sonrieron.

-bueno, creo que voy a seguia a Ginny…- dijo harry poniéndose en pie.

-vas a acostarte con mi hermana- gritó Ron horrorizado.

Harry se le quedó mirando y Hermione rió con ganas.

-se refiere- dijo Hermione intentando contenerse –a que él también se va a dormir-

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron.

-te lo pasas muy bien con nosotros- dijo Ron miando a su novia.

-Ronnie- escuchó melosamente mientras subía las escaleras y se apresuró a llegar hasta sus dormitorios.

Dean y Seamos hablaban en voz baja, cuando Harry entró, se callaron.

No os corteis- dijo harry "después de lo que he… en fin" pensó para sí.

-perdona Harry- dijo Dean.

-estarás cansado- dijo Seamos.

-y vosotros tendreis muchas cosas de las que hablar- dijo Harry quitándose la ropa.

-la verdad es que sí- dijo Dean.

-Harry- dijo Neville saliendo de sus cortinas.

-dime-

-cuando hemos entrado, tu pájaro- dijo señalando a Fawkes –trajó un libro-

-gracias Neville- dijo y el chico se volvió a acostar.

Harry cogió el libro que estaba encima de su cama y acarició a Fawkes en agradecimiento.

"el alquimista" leyó.

Ése era el título del libro de pociones que iban a dar ése año.

Sacó de su baúl el que había comprado en Florish y Blotts y los comparó.

-¿quién te lo ha dado?- preguntó a Fawkes en un susurro.

El fénix señaló con el pico y Harry leyó.

"el principe mestizo"


	11. 11 trabajo en equipo

CAPITULO 11 TRABAJO EN EQUIPO:

CAPITULO 11 TRABAJO EN EQUIPO:

Os agradezco muchisimo a todos vuestros reviews. De verdad cuando vi que habían 52 reviews… me emocioné. Os aseguro que el hecho de que me escribais tanto me encanta, me hace sentir que lo que hago, que las tardes que he perdido releyendo y buscando descripciones, datos y curiosidades en los libros y en internet han servido de algo.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

Para los que ya os esteis mosqueando porque los capis son un poco rollo os digo que todo lo que he escrito debeis conocerlo, tanto el hecho de que harry salve a Lamia, que ella haga buenas migas con Ginny, que Fawkes se vaya con la niña, que harry le devuela la varita a Draco, la chica que habla con draco… la elfina de Norin radd… todo es importante, y siento hacer que Harry y Ginny se peleen, a mi me duele mucho también, pero es necesario. A los que haceis preguntas y no os respondo es porke no puedo, hay cosas que si os las dijera, arruinaria la historia, pero para los que busqueis accion y misterio, el próximo capitulo se va a llamar LLAMADA AL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE y os aseguro que va a ser uno de los mejores que hay.

-Ron- gritó la mañana siguiente despertando por accidente a Dean y Seamus –ron despierta-

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ron somnoliento sin abrir los ojos.

-mira- le dijo Harry enseñándole el libro del principe mestizo.

-es solo un libro- opinó Seamos bostezando.

-no hacía falta gritar tanto para eso- dijo Seamos volviendo a tumbarse.

Pero Ron se había levantado tan rápido como le había sido posible y había "volado" literalmente hacia Harry.

-¿crees que te lo ha enviado él?- preguntó Ron en voz baja muy emocionado.

-supongo- dijo Harry dando vueltas al libro –Neville me dijo que lo había traido Fawkes- respondió Harry ante la mirada interrogante del pelirrojo.

-Neville- dijo Ron alzando la voz, pero la cama del chico estaba vacia. Neville no estaba ya en ella.

-¿dónde estará?- preguntaba Ron veinte minutos más tarde cuando ambos se habían vestido y bajaban a la sala común donde Ginny y Hermione les esperaban impacientes.

-Hermione- dijo Ron poniéndo una mueca –tengo una mala noticia-

la chica palideció.

Ginny se echó encima de Harry y empezó a buscar heridas por el cuerpo de su novio.

Harry negó con la cabeza y la besó.

-a Harry le ha enviado su libro de pociones el principe mestizo- dijo Ron calmadamente.

-¿qué?- gritó Hermione asustando a un grupo de alumnos de segundo que iba hacia el hueco del retrato.

-¿el principe mestizo?- preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

-no puedes… otra vez… pero-

-si- dijo Harry con normalidad.

-¿quién es el principe mestizo?-

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a Ginny.

-Snape- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿qué?- gritó Ginny fuera de si -¿te ha enviado un libro?-

-el de pociones- aclaró Ron.

-que Harry no se va a quedar- puntualizó Hermione.

-¿por qué no?- se defendió Harry con presteza.

-pero chicos…-

-porque es una locura, no te bastó con lo de hace dos años-

-Hermione, ahora que sabemos quien es sabemos que no es malo-

-…no os preocupa…-

-sin ese libro tu y yo no estaríamos saliendo Hermione- apoyó Ron.

-…que sea de…-

-y gracias a ese libro le lanzó una terrible maldición a Malfoy- dijo severamente Hermione.

-¿estás defendiendo a Malfoy?- preguntó Harry incredulo.

-no es que lo defienda…-

-Hermione, Malfoy hizo entrar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts…- comenzó Ron.

-y eso provocó la muerte de Dumbledore- dijo Harry a voz en grito.

Un gran grupo de estudiantes se había reunido en la sala común de Gryffindor y todos estaban mirando fijamente al trio de oro que discutía a gritos.

-Ginny, vamos- dijo Harry y se separó de Ron y Hermione que siguieron discutiendo aunque en un tono de voz más prudente.

-¿Snape era amigo?- preguntó Ginny.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, su cara pálida y sus labios contorsionados en una mueca de dolor.

-si, lo era- decretó harry entrando en el gran comedor para el desyuno. Oyó como a unos metros de ellos, Hermione y Ron llegaban discutiendo cada vez más alto.

-¿y por qué?- preguntó Ginny bajando la voz y señalando a su costado, donde harry sabía, tenía una profunda herida que aún no se le había curado del todo.

-se vió obligado- sentenció Harry.

No le había contado casi nada a Ginny, ni de su viaje, ni de Dumbledore, ni de Snape… prácticamente nada de su vida el año anterior.

Se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho, pero le preocupaba que ella lo supiera. Eran cosas que habían sido muy dolorosas pero… no quería contarselas, no podía contarselas.

Suspiró.

No debía contarselas.

-¿por qué se vió obligado?- volvió Ginny a la carga.

-Ginny, eso es todo lo que debes saber- sentenció Harry desagradable, mucho más desagradable de lo que había esperado sonar.

La chica, obviamente ofendida, se giró hacia el otro lado y se puso a hablar con Dean Thomas.

-y vosotros dos dejad de discutir- obligó Harry a sus mejores amigos.

-Harry, hemos pensado- dijo Hermione y miró a su novio.

El pelirrojo suspiró y luego habló.

-verás, Hermione dice- su novia le dio un codazo –bueno, hemos pensado- dijo forzadamente –que no deberías usar los hechizos escritos en el margen de ése libro-

-que seguro que los hay- dijo Hermione con tono mordaz.

-porque podrían ser peligrosos- terminó Ron y acto seguido empezó a engullir.

Hermione miraba a harry interrogante.

Antes de hablar, el chico se tranquilizó, respiró tranquilamente y midió lo que iba a decir, después de todo, le había gritado a Ginny y había mandado a sus mejores amigos.

Los que le habían seguido. Los que habían arriesgado sus vidas a su lado.

-mira Hermione- comenzó Harry y la voz le salió por fin calmada –entiendo que estés preocupada, pero ahora que sabemos que Snape estaba de nuestro lado, no creo que sea tan peligroso- su amiga se disponía a replicar –lo se, recuerdo lo que pasó con Malfoy- y ese nombre le hizo llevarse la mano al bolsillo y notar en él una varita –y te aseguro que antes de probar ninguno, los probaré con…- pensó. Se quedó pensando en Snape. Toda su vida enamorado de una mujer que nunca le correspondió. Pudo haber sido diferente, si Snape hubiea sido diferente… si no jugara con las artes oscuras, si nunca se hubiera hecho mortifago… ¿Lily le habría querido? ¿se hubiera quedado con él en vez de irse con james? ¿sería él ahora hijo de Severus Snape y Lily Evans… ¿Harry Snape?

Creyó que iba a vomitar los huevos con bacon que estaba comiendo y decidió dejar ése recuerdo en el fondo de su mente, donde nunca pudiera atormentarlo.

-algún Slytherin- opinó Ron –Malfoy por ejemplo-

-Ron-

Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin y vió a Malfoy hablando con una chica más pequeña que él.

-ahora vuelvo- les dijo a Ron y Hermione, pero no creyó que lo hubieran escuchado, pues habían vuelto a sus discusiones.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia la mesa de los verde y plateado y encontró enseguida a Draco Malfoy con la mirada.

Seguía siendo igual que harry lo había conocido el primer año.

Cara pálida y puntiaguda, pelo lustroso y barbilla puntiaguda. Visto desde la distancia tenía un aire arrogante.

Mientras iba hacia él, notó como Ginny le miraba y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-te aseguro que soy de la mejor familia- fanfarroneaba Malfoy con su amiguita.

-me da igual la familia de la que vengas- decía la chica mirando a Malfoy con desdén.

-en eso tienes mucha razón- dijo Harry llamando la atención de ambos -buenos dias Malfoy- dijo con educación, tal y como lo había hecho Dumbledore aquella noche.

Draco se dio la vuelta y lo miró con odio.

-¿qué quieres Potter?- dijo con asco en la voz, como si acabara de tocar algo pegajoso.

Harry se le quedó mirando.

Le daban tantas ganas de lanzarle una maldición… Ron tenía razón "sectumsempra" pensaba una y otra vez mirando a los ojos grises de Draco.

-¿quieres ser mi amigo?- preguntó el chico como si se quitase algo de encima muy molesto.

Harry vió, por el rabillo del ojo, como varios miembros del E. D. no le quitaban la vista de encima y alguno tenía la varita en la mano.

Harry sacó una varita de su bolsillo y apuntó con ella a malfoy.

Que sencillo sería.

Draco se echó hacia atrás con miedo.

La chica miraba a Harry entre divertida y curiosa.

Dos sencillas palabras y… Malfoy sería historia.

"NO" Demasiado fácil.

Le dio la varita a Draco y volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras volvía, Norin Radd salía del comedor, antes de hacerlo, las miradas de profesor y alumno se curzaron.

-es guapisimo- opinaba Lavender Brown cuando Harry llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-perdoname- dijo en voz alta al llegar.

Todos enmudecieron.

Algunos miraban a los lados.

Ginny se dio la vuelta dejando a Dean con la palabra en la boca.

-claro que te perdono- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Gin sabes que…-

-Ginny cariño, te quiero mucho- dijo la pelirroja imitando a Harry –y sabes que no puedo contarte todos los secretos de mi vida y mis viajes- dijo alzando mucho la voz –porque si no podría poner en peligro al mundo mágico-

Harry la miró con dulzura y se acercó a ella hasta que la besó.

-oh que bonito- dijeron a la vez Lavender y Parvati.

-señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora McGonagall llamando la atención de todos –usted pidió un cambio en su puesto como capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor-

-ya no lo quiere- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-claro que no- dijo Lavender con ternura –Ginny será una perfecta capitana-

Harry nunca había visto que Ginny y Lavender se entendieran, y mucho menos como para que Lavender la defendiera.

-usted le pidió al profesor Radd ser relevada a favor de Harry Potter- dijo la mujer con gravedad.

-si profesora McGonagall- dijo cogiéndo la mano de su novio –pero me ha hecho cambiar de opinión-

-de acuerdo señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora con resignación –a proposito, la primera clase comenzará en breve- advirtió.

-señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora McGonagall indicándole que esperase.

-luego os alcanzo-

-de acuerdo- dijo Harry y se encaminó a su primera clase, encantamientos.

Tenía tantas ganas de comenzar, tenía tantas ganas de ir a clase con Ginny, era una nueva oportunidad para estar con ella, ahora ya no tendría que separarse de ella en todo el día.

Antes de salir del comedor, dio un último vistazo a la estancia y volvió a ver a Malfoy con su amiguita.

-Lavender, Parvati- llamó Harry mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron de que las hubiese llamado y se le quedaron mirando interrogantes.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos. Hermione miraba a Lavender con cara de pocos amigos y Lavender a Ron con cara melosa, a lo que éste último, prefería, muy concentrado, mirar fijamente a un punto en el cielo azul oscuro.

-¿sabeis quién er ala que estaba con Draco malfoy?-

Ambas amigas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-oh- dijo Harry decepcionado.

-tranquilo- dijo Parvati.

-te lo averiguaremos- dijo Lavender mirando burlonamente a Hermione mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga.

-a la hora de comer te lo decimos- dijeron ambas a duo y se alejaron en busca de fuentes de información.

Ron suspiró aliviado y volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

-ahora te vas a dedicar a los cotilleos- dijo Hermione enfadada.

El día se le hizo muy corto a Harry. En la clase de encantamientos le había contado a Ginny lo de Draco Malfoy y ambos se habían divertido.

La hora de transformaciones con McGonagall, fue más tranquila de lo que ambos esperaban.

-señor Potter- dijo la directora en tono poco amable la tercera vez en que pilló a la pareja hablando en susurros.

-me alegra profundamente que usted y la señorita Weasley mantengan una feliz relación, pero no quiero que eso afecte a mis clases.

-¿qué le hace pensar eso profesora?- dijo Ginny con cara de buena.

La profesora McGonagall señaló con su varita las manos de los chicos, que aún no se habían convertido en garras.

-fractarae- dijo Harry con ímpetu.

Su mano se torno de un negro terrible y en vez de dedos, le salían unas grande sy afiladas garras.

Ni siquiera él se creía lo que había logrado, pero aún así, se lo enseñó a la profesora McGonagall con gran orgullo.

-fractarae- dijo Ginny con valor, pero solamente logró que su mano se oscureciera.

-no mira- aconsejó Harry.

Con la ayuda del chico, al final de la clase, la pelirroja había logrado convertir su mano en una preciosa garra plateada.

Ron solamente había logrado oscurecer y alargar sus dedos a pesar de la ayuda de Hermione.

-mira- dijo burlonamente su hermana mostrandole la garra plateada.

-si si- dijo Ron visiblemente enfadado.

-enorabuena Harry- dijo su amiga mirando su garra negra con incredulidad.

-¿qué toca ahora?- preguntó Ron con resignación.

-defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo Ginny contentisima.

-genial- apoyó Harry.

-me gustaría que em contaras las cosas- insistía Ginny en voz baja cuando entraron en la clase.

-lo se Fare- decía la amable voz de Norin Radd.

Harry miró y vió que hablaba con una pequeña elfina domestica vestida de rojo y azul.

-pero amo Norin- dijo la pequeña elfina terriblemente asustada.

-lo se- dijo el mago con voz triste –pero estarás en peligro allí-

amo Norin, no debo dejar la casa sin protección-

-no me importa la casa- rechistó el mago.

-pero amo- chilló la elfina.

Varios estudiantes miraban la escena con consternación, la pequeña criatura parecía a punto de llorar.

-te quedarás aquí conmigo Fare, es una orden- añadió cuando la elfina iba a discutir.

-si amo- dijo con resignación.

-ahora ve a mi despacho, debo dar clase-

-si amo-

Un crack devolvió a Harry a la realidad.

-¿qué creeis que le estaba pidiendo?- preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-algo terrible-

-vamos Ron- dijo Harry.

-¿habeis visto la cara que tenía?- preguntó Hermione compungida.

-me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad- dijo Ginny sin atender a la conversación.

-ya te he dicho que no puedo-

-buenos dias chicos, me llamo Norin Radd-

-¿por qué no?-

-seré vuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Este año estareis juntas las casas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw-

-¿y que pasa con Slytherin?- preguntó Seamos.

-¿no confias en mi?-

-los alumnos de séptimo de la casa Slytherin no se han inscrito para mi asignatura, creo que tiene algo que ver con que enviase a varios de sus padres y familiares a Azkaban-

-claro que confio en ti-

-bueno, debo admitir que me ha impresionado ver los resultados de vuestros T. I. M. O. S. parece que todos vosotros poseeis una gran versatilidad en mi asignatura, así pues, he pensado que debería enseñaros hechizos de defensa contra maldiciones y maleficios, lo más avanzados que creo que podeis realizar-

-¿entonces?-

-si algo de lo que os voy a enseñar lo sabeis de antes, me gustaría que me lo djerais y pasaremos a otra cosa-

-confio en ti Gin, pero no puedo-

-¿por qué?-

-el profesor de ésta asignatura, Carrow, no me ha pasado ningún informe…-

-lo prometí-

-pero harry-

-confio en ti y te quiero, pero lo prometí y…-

-señor Potter- dijo Norin Radd a voz en grito –comprendo perfectamente que no puedo competir con la belleza de la señorita Weasley, pero debo insistir en que ambos me miren a mí y me atiendan-

-disculpa Norin- dijo Harry agradecido de lo que le acababa de decir el profesor, pues así tenía una excusa para evitar responderle a su novia, aunque la pelirroja pareció no tomarselo bien.

-disculpe profesor- dijo Hermione con miedo.

-si señorita Granger-

-pues verá… me gustaría saber… por qué… estaba tan triste esa elfina-

Norin la miró a los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-se llama Fare, es la elfina domestica de mi familia- explicó Norin –esta triste porque le he ordenado que se quede aquí conmigo en Hogares y no quiere- dijo tristemente.

-pero y… ¿por qué?-

El mago rubio suspiró.

-verá señorita Granger, los mortifagos me siguen buscando, y si mi elfina se quedaba en mi casa… hubiera estado en peligro-

Hermione sonrió.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-bueno, os vais a poner por parejas- dijo Norin alegremente.

Harry miró a Ginny.

-¿te pones conmigo?-

-lo que hubiera dado por qué me hubieras dicho eso en el baile del torneo de los tres magos- dijo Ginny con pesar.

-lo siento Gin, si hubiera visto la verdad antes…-

La chica asintió.

-orchideus- pronunció Harry y de la punta de su varita salió un ramo de orquideas.

-interesante hechizo- dijo Ron mirando la varita de Harry como si nunca hubiera oido hablar de los magos ni la magia.

Harry hincó una rodilla en el suelo delante de toda su clase.

-¿quieres ser mi pareja?-

La chica se le quedó mirando confusa.

-si quiero- dijo poniéndo la mano para que harry la besara.

-bien, empezaremos con un Vals y luego podemos pasar a algo más difícil, ¿qué os parece?- dijo Norin con tranquilidad.

Agitó su varita y por arte de magia apareció un aparato del que comenzó a salir música.

Los alumnos le lanzaron miradas entre "necesitas ser encerrado en San Mungo" y "venga hechemonos un baile"

-¿no?- preguntó el profesor con pesar –bueno- dijo haciendo desaparecer su creación –vosotros os lo perdeis.

Harry miraba a donde había desaparecido aquella máquina. Le había dado una idea.

-¿disculpe profesor?- preguntó Neville que se encontraba sin pareja -¿por qué nos coloca por parejas?-

-los aurores se distribuyen por parejas- alegó el profesor.

-¿Neville Longbottom?- preguntó Norin consultando su lista.

-si- dijo él con resignación.

-creo que la señorita Lovegood no tiene pareja- dijo Norin señalando a Luna que miraba distraidamente al cielo por la ventana como si buscase algo.

Neville se acercó a Luna contento.

-¿quieres ser mi pareja?- preguntó lanzándole una mirada de enfado a Dean Thomas que se reía.

-eh, tu pareja… bueno- dijo la chica distraida -¿para qué?-

-eh… pues…- Neville se rindió y miró interrogante a su profesor.

El mago miraba con sus profundos ojos azules a una armadura de plata que había allí colocada y murmuraba algo.

De pronto, la armadura comenzó a andar y empuñó un garrote de plata.

Era más grande que un ser humano, poseía un casco triangular, brazaletes dorados y parecía dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.

-señor Potter, señorita Weasley, demuestrennos lo que son capaces de hacer-

la armadura se encaminó hacia ellos y elevó en enorme garrote plateado.

-protego- gritó Ginny.

Un brillante escudo amortiguó el golpe del garrote plateado.

-vamos- animaban el resto de alumnos.

-concentraos- decía Norin.

-expelliarmus- dijo Harry y el garrote salió despedido de la mano de la armadura.

-ya está- dijo bajando la varita con placer.

La armadura alzó su brazo metalico y el garrote regresó a su mano de inmediato.

-¿qué?- dijeron algunos.

-debeis estar preparados para imprevistos- dijo Norin con vehemencia.

-cuidado Harry- gritó Ginny creando un escudo entre la armadura y su novio.

Pero la armadura decidió que si no podía golpear a Harry la golpearía a ella que había quedado desprotegida.

-no- dijo el chico poniéndose delante de la armadura y recibiendo un garrotazo.

Algunos gritaron.

-detengala- dijo Ron sufriendo.

-aún no- dijo Norin con calma –habeis visto como se protegen el uno al otro, son un buen ejemplo de lo que quiero enseñaros-

Harry miró a Ginny y solamente hizo falta eso para que ambos se entendieran perfectamente.

-protego- dijo Harry defendiendo a su novia.

-expelliarmus- dijo la chica haciendo que el garrote se elevara y saltara hacia el lado cayendo al suelo con un potente rido metalico.

-eso no os ha funcionado- regañó Norin, aunque su tono denotaba cierto interés.

La armadura se dio la vuelta para llamar a su arma.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia arriba con la cabeza.

-levicorpus- dijo Ginny y harry se elevó en el aire.

Ahora el chico tenía un buen ángulo de visión.

-confrigio- gritó cuando el garrote estaba casi en la mano metálica de la armadura.

El garrote metalico explotó golpeando a la armadura y rompiendo varias partes en ella.

-muy bien, detente armordre- dijo Norin y se acercó a los chicos.

Harry y Ginny miraban a la armadura con desconfianza y en efecto, a pesar de las palabras del profesor, la armadura se puso en pie y, aun sin su arma, fue hacia ellos dispuesta a destrozarles con sus propias manos.

-¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Radd retrocediendo y abirnedo sus manos para hacer retroceder a los estudiantes –no te he ordenado que ataques-

pero Harry y Ginny estaban preparados, habían escuchado muy atentamente el consejo del ex–auror y lo había seguido al pie de la letra.

-protego- dijo Ginny evitando el golpe del armordre.

-sectumsempra- dijo Harry y varias partes de la armadura empezaron a rasgarse y algunas caian al suelo rotas.

-IMPEDIMENTA- gritaron Harry y Ginny al tiempo.

La armadura se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS-

Ante los dos hechizos, la armadura quedó paralizada.

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir y a lanzarles vitores.

Harry y Ginny permanecían el uno junto al otro, de espaldas al resto de sus compañeros, con la varita sen la mano apuntando al gran cuerpo metalico sin vida que no se movía.

Se miraron.

Ginny hizo un movimiento con el cuello y harry se giró para mirar a Norin.

Norin Radd empezó a aplaudir y todos se le sumaron.

El profesor se acercó a ellos apuntando a la armadura ocn la varita.

-suspenso animatio- dijo calmadamente.

La armadura se desmoronó como si realmente fuese solamente metal.

-muy bien chicos, ha sido increíble, impresionante de verdad, estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros-

la voz de aquel mago no le había sonado más contenta a harry que en aquel momento.

-muy bien- dijo dandose la vuelta a la clase.

-¿qué hemos aprendido hoy?-

-que harry y Ginny son los mejores-

-que hay que pertenecer al E. D.-

-que luchan muy bien juntos- dijo Hermione radiante.

-que no hay que fiarse de ti- gruñó Ron.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-todos teneis razón- dijo Norin con orgullo.

-¿todos?- preguntó Ron ansioso.

-si, todos vosotros teneis razón-

-¿incluso yo?-

-si-

-¿pero…?-

-la confianza es un don muy raro y preciado, que no debe entregarse a la ligera- dijo Norin mirando a todos con entusiasmo –fin de la clase-


	12. 12 llamada al ejercito de dumbledore

CAPITULO 12 LLAMADA AL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE:

CAPITULO 12 LLAMADA AL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE:

El comienzo del nuevo curso en Hogwarts coincidió con el descenso de las temperaturas y un cielo oscuro y amenazante.

-¿tienes fecha para las pruebas del equipo?- preguntó Harry con calma cuando Ginny salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-si, por fin- dijo ella alzando las manos al cielo.

-fantástico- dijo Harry.

Ginny no respondió. Caminaron juntos hacia el gran comedor, ya llegaban tarde a cenar.

Harry de vez en cuando le echaba miraditas para ver si adivinaba lo que le pasaba.

Antes de entrar al gran comedor, Harry cogió a Ginny y la llevó al lugar donde habían estado hablando cuando habían llegado.

-¿qué te pasa?-

-nada-

-vamos Gin se que te pasa algo-

-no me pasa nada Harry, tengo hambre- dijo simplemente y se zafó de Harry y se fue al gran comedor.

Cuando Harry entró, Hermione le llamó con la mano.

-ya les he avisado, mañana a las ocho en punto estarán aquí- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-yo he avisado a Dean y a Seamos dijo Ron poniéndo los ojos en blanco –les he dicho que corran la voz-

-¿les has avisado de lo de Ginny?- preguntó Harry mirando a su novia que estaba a unas sillas de ellos hablando con Dean.

-si- dijo Ron mirando con suspicacia hacia su hermana -¿qué se supone que está haciendo?-

-poner celoso a Harry- dijo Hermione llanamente.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Ron como si le acabaran de hablar en parsel.

-supongo que porque cree que así le dirás la verdad- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-creía que sya se le había pasado eso- dijo Harry con pesar.

-yo también- apoyó Ron.

-hola chicos- dijo Neville llegando y sentandose junto a Harry, enfrente de Ron y Hermione, miró a su alrededor y se levantó de un salto –perdona Harry, no me había dado cuenta-

-¿de qué?- preguntó Ron interesado.

-esta reservado para Ginny ¿no?-

-no Neville- dijo Harry con cierta ira señalando a Ginny que reía sonoramente hablando con Dean Thomas.

Cuando Neville dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, enseguida se quedó boquiabierto.

-Harry- dijo Hannah Abbott llegando rápidamente -¿no es verdad no?- preguntó compungida.

-¿el qué?- preguntó harry evitando mirar a Ginny.

-que Ginny y tú…-

-Hannah- la regañó Neville –lo siento, es que es lo que se dice…-

-hola chicos- dijeron Lavender y Parvati a la vez –nos ha llegado la noticia- dijeron en voz baja mirando a Harry.

-no es verdad- objetó Neville con rabia.

-¿cómo que no?- preguntó Parvati mientras Lavender le hacía una mirada sexy a Ron, que miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin como si bucscase a alguien.

-mira Harry, ahí están otra vez- dijo Ron acercándose a su mejor amigo.

Hermione lanzó una mirada mordaz a Lavender que se apartó como si esquivara una maldición.

-Astonia Greengrass- dijo Parvati.

-dos años menos que nosotros- dijo Lavender. A Harry le dio un pinchazo la cicatriz y sin poder evitarlo se llevó la mano a ella.

Hermione le miró intensamente y Ron se puso pálido.

-dicen que Draco Malfoy intenta tontear con ella…- dijeron ambas con voz chillona.

-vaya- dijo Hannah impresionada -en fin, hasta luego Neville- dijo y dándole un beso se fue.

-vaya vaya, señor Longbottom- dijo Parvati acercándose a él.

-¿qué tal van las cosas con Hannah?- preguntó Parvati en un tono que a Harry le recordó terriblemente a Rita Skeeter.

-vamos chicas- dijo harry defendiéndo a Neville, cuya cara redonda parecía un tomate.

Ron y Hermione hablaban en cuchicheos aprovechando que las dos amigas estaban ocupadas en Neville.

-¿y a la chica no le interesa Draco?- preguntó Ron valientemente a Lavender.

-eso parece- dijo la chica sonriendole.

Ron hizo una pequeña sonrisa y enseguida la disipó avergonzado.

-perdonad, no tengo hambre- dijo Ron saliendo a toda prisa del gran comedor.

Hermione se fue tras él mientras Harry los miraba ceñudo a los dos.

-bueno señor Potter- dijo Parvati sentandose donde Hermione.

-dinos, ¿qué hay de lo tuyo?- dijo Lavender sentandose donde Ron.

Harry suspiró, lo último que necesitaba después de haber visto a Ginny riendo con Dean, era que Parvati y Lavender le preguntasen si era verdad que habían discutido.

-Harry y Ginny siguen saliendo juntos- proclamó Neville como si fuera un anuncio –solamente, se han peleado- dijo tristemente.

Ambas chicas se miraron.

-nosotras os hemos defendido de los chismes- dijeron Parvati y Lavender con orgullo, como si hubieran combatido a miles de mortifagos.

-gracias- dijo Harry de todo corazón.

-¿entonces?- preguntó Neville que parecía no entender nada.

-el galeon- dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

-mañana- dijo Harry con cautela mirando a su derecha y vió la mirada de Dean Thomas –a las ocho donde siempre-

-pero adelantanos algo, ¿para qué?-

-ni idea-

-¿cómo que no?-

-es cosa de Hermione-

la risa de la pelirroja volvió a oirse por toda la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry suspiró y miró hacia su otro lado, donde vió a una Lamia tristona y con la cara pálida que iba hacia él mientras sus tres amigos se sentaban y le guadaban un sitio.

-hola Lamia- dijo Harry decaido viendo la expresión de la niña.

-podemos hablar- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-si claro dime-

-luego, en la sala común-

-vale-

La niña le miró un momento con sus ojos azules y se volvió arrastrando los pies hacia sus amigos.

Media hora más tarde, Harry estaba sentado con expresión sombria y solo en una butaca de la sala común de Gryffindor, un agradable cuarto circular repleto de sillones esponjosos y mesas desvencijadas regadas por doquier.

Ante el aburrimiento, Harry leía su ejemplar de El Alquimista.

-flyreum- dijo entre susurros.

¿qué haría ese hechizo? ¿mataría? ¿torturaría?

El chico suspiró. En el libro solamente ponía, murciélago.

¿convocaría murciélagos? Harry siempre había visto a Snape como a un murciélago pero, ¿podría ser algún tipo de vampiro?

Aspiró… recordaba aquel aroma, canela… lo había notado en la cena.

-hola- dijo Lamia al llegar, pero harry no la miraba, su vista se dirigía hacia un lado de la niña, donde una chica con cabello negro brillante y sedoso reía con sus amigas.

-¿quién es?- preguntó Lamia con interés al ver que Harry la miraba.

-se llama Romilda Vane- dijo el chico mirando a los ojos azules de su amiga.

Su pelo claro, estaba enredado.

-¿querías hablar?- preguntó, pero Lamia mantenía la vista fija en Romilda con desconfianza.

-se ha acercado a ti en la cena- dijo la niña mirando a Harry con cierto enfado.

-si- dijo Harry y sonrió –justo cuando iba a beber- dijo alegremente.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó Lamia mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-¿a qué viene eso?- se defendió Harry.

La niña lo miró y arqueó las cejas de modo que se parecía a Ginny.

-no me gusta Lamia- dijo a modo de confidencia, la niña sonrió con satisfacción –aunque no esta mal, es mona y eso-

Lamia hizo una mueca propia de la señora Weasley.

-has pasaqdo demasiado tiempo con Ginny- dijo Harry con una risita.

-ella me dijo que te hablara normalmente-

-¿a si?-

-yo antes…- dijo poniéndose roja –te tenía mucha vergüenza-

-ya- dijo Harry sacando su varita.

Lamia la miró con interés.

-y tenías miedo a las varitas- dijo Harry viendo que Lamia no mostraba el menor temor.

La niña lo miró a la cara y sonrió.

-tu me enseñaste eso Harry, gracias-

-no hay de que- dijo el chico conjurando mágicamente un peine e indicándole a Lamia que se diera la vuelta comenzando a peinarla.

-gracias, llevo el pelo fatal-

Harry se quedó pensando en que Ginny le decía lo mismo y él la peinaba.

-¿quieres a Ginny?-

-es que… no es tan fácil Lamia- dijo Harry suspirando.

-me lo ha contado- dijo la niña y también suspiró –cree que no confias en ella lo suficiente para contarle las cosas-

-eso no es verdad-

-¿y por qué no se las cuentas?-

-prometi que no lo haría-

Lamia se levantó de un salto y se dio la vuelta.

-¿quién es más importante, la persona a quien se lo prometiste o Ginny?-

-Lamia, tu eres muy inocente, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas-

La niña lo miró con ira y por un momento, Harry creyó que le pegaría.

-mi padre engañó a mi madre con otra chica- dijo Lamia y un par de lágrimas parecieron querer salir de sus ojos –y mi madre lo perdonó- dijo y dos gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules –me lo contó él una vez que le dije a mi madre que era una mala madre- dijo con pesar –mi padre me dijo que debía estar agradecida por tener una madre como aquella, que supiera perdonar-

Más lágrimas calleron por sus mejillas y la niña subió corriendo a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Harry vió como Ginny la seguía alejándose de Dean y Seamos.

Harry miró hacia ellos y de nuevo su mirada se cruzó con la de Dean.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó pronto. Enseguida vió a Ron en su cama.

Lo zarandeó enfadado.

-¿dónde os metisteis anoche?- preguntó Harry con furia –os estuve esperando-

-¿qué?- preguntó Ron dormido –Hermione…una poción…-

Harry se rindió y bajó a la sala común.

-Hermione- dijo al verla y se dirigió hacia ella.

-buenos dias- dijo Ginny.

-hola Gin- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-me dijo Lamia que la estuviste peinando- dijo Ginny amablemente.

-si- dijo Harry –me dijo que tenía el pelo fatal, le dije que pasa demasiado tiempo contigo-

-te contó lo de sus padres- dijo Ginny gravedad.

-si- dijo Harry acordandose.

-es una niña encantadora- opinó Hermione que miraba a ambos con calma.

-buenos dias Harry- dijo Romilda Vane con dos amigas.

-buenos dias- saludó con la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Cuando volvió la vista, Ginny le miraba con asco.

-me voy- dijo y se escabulló por el hueco del retrato.

-¿qué he hecho?-

-tontear con Romilda Vane- dijo Hermione casi a gritos -¿cómo se te ha ocurrido?-

-vosotros dos gritais como si os estuvieran atacando- dijo Ron que había bajado vestido pero con cara de sueño.

-¿dónde estuvisteis anoche?- preguntó Harry que no quería seguir hablando de Ginny.

-preparando una cosa para ti- dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-Hermione cree que anoche te dolió la cicatriz- acusó Ron cuando se dirigían al gran comedor.

-que dices- exclamó alarmado Harry.

-te llevaste la mano a la cicatriz-

-es un movimiento reflejo-

-si claro-

-¿por qué os lo iba a negar?-

-no te gusta decir la verdad- opinó Ginny secamente –mira, ahí viene tu amiguita-

-buenos dias Harry- dijo Romilda Vane –Ron, Hermione, Ginny- saludó con calma -¿os importa si os cojo un poco de zumo de calabaza- dijo señalando una jarra delante de Harry.

-no mujer- dijo Ginny ofendida –se te da tan bien coger cosas de otros-

-siempre pido permiso Ginny- dijo Romilda y miró a Harry.

-me iba a poner yo- dijo Harry cariñosamente.

La chica miró con sus ojos castaños a Harry y cogiendo sensualmente la jarra le lleno el vaso.

-si quieres más, ven- dijo con una tonta risita y volvió con sus amigas.

-zorra- dijo Ginny enfadada pero en voz baja.

-creida- le respondió también en voz baja.

Ron reía ante la escena y Hermione se había quedado mirando a Romilda Vane, como si fuera un libro.

-delicioso- dijo Harry.

-solo es zumo- se quejó Ginny.

El día siguió en la misma linea. Ginny no paraba de hacer comentarios sarcásticos y Hermione se portaba de manera muy extraña.

-¿ni siquiera a ti te ha contado nada?- preguntó Harry a Ron cuando, diez minutos antes de las ocho se dirigían a la sala de los menesteres.

-solo se que la poción está en el baño de Myrttle la llorona- dijo el chico con resignación.

-ves, ella no te lo cuenta todo y tú no te enfadas-

-hola- dijo Romilda Vane apareciendo por una esquina.

-hola- saludó Harry con carita de angel.

-¿dónde vais?-

Harry no contestó, se había quedado mirandola.

-a hacer un trabajo- dijo Ron viendo que su amigo no respondía.

Cuando la hubieron pasado, Ron preguntó molesto.

-si vas a dejar a mi hermana, por favor, que no sea por Romilda Vane-

-¿por qué todo el mundo está tan obsesionado con que Ginny y yo lo vamos a dejar?- preguntó Harry entrando tras Michael Corner en la sala de los menesteres que estaba casi vacia.

En cuanto entró, no creyó lo que estaba viendo. Ginny y Dean estaban abrazos.

Las personas que estaban ya en la sala apagaron sus conversaciones y miraron a Harry expectantes.

-yo no he convocado la reunión- dijo en alto y Ginny y Dean se separaron.

-¿no era a las ocho y media?- preguntó Ginny acercándose a Harry.

-si- dijo Harry secamente y se acercó a George y Angelina para hablar con ellos.

Cuando estuvieron todos, Hermione carraspeó y todos se callaron.

-bueno- dijo ella y miró de reojo a Harry –habíamos quedado a las ocho y media… así que…-

-pues aprovecho y voy a colgar el día de las pruebas de Quidditch- dijo Ginny –Dean, ¿me acompañas?-

-claro-

-le voy a lanzar una maldición- dijo Ron cuando hubieron salido de la sala de menesteres.

-yo estoy primero- dijo Harry casi en un grito.

-¿van mal las cosas?- preguntó Angelina acercándose a harry.

Los presentes no sabían a donde mirar, Susan Bones parecía especialmente temerosa.

-bueno- dijo Alicia Spinnet –¿nos podeis adelantar algo?-

Harry se quedó callado. Inexplicablemente, a él llegaron imágenes de Lamia la noche anterior, contandole todo aquello.

Recordaba cada palabra.

-bueno vereis- dijo Hermione al ver que su amigo no decía nada –he estado gastando mi tiempo en la sala de los menesteres creando y probando un nuevo hechizo- dijo con gran confianza.

-o sea- dijo Harry que no pudo contenerse –que en vez de buscar a Glommen, te has dedicado a crear un nuevo hechizo- dijo Harry con ira.

-ya te dije que no había encontrado nada- se defendió Hermione.

Ron miraba preocupado.

-recordad- dijo Ron intentando evitar una pelea –que cuando vuelvan Ginny y Dean, no os hemos dicho nada-

-si pero- dijo Anthony Goldstein -¿qué era lo que no queríais que Ginny supiera?-

-nada- dijo Harry furioso.

-pero nos habeis hecho mentir por algo- se quejó Justin Finch-Fletchley.

-olvidadlo, no es nada-

Harry estaba enfadado, más que enfadado, furioso, había visto a Ginny y Dean abrazados y luego se habían ido los dos… y el pensando en hacerle a Ginny un… para compensar lo que no hizo…

-era una gran idea Harry- dijo Hermione comprensiva.

-si, muy buena- apoyó Ron con ganas.

-da igual no se lo merece-

-tienes un espiritu Oni Harry Potter- dijo la voz soñadora de Luna Lovegood, cuando Harry la miró, la chica rubia le miraba con sus grandes ojos azules como si Harry fuera uno de esos bichos en los que Luna creía y lo hubiera encontrado.

-¿qué?- preguntó Harry y para su sorpresa, vió como su furia se disipaba.

-no quieres darle la sorpresa porque crees que ya no te quiere- dijo Luna con tranquilidad –pero no te das cuenta Harry de que el que parece que no la quiera eres tú-

El ambiente comenzó a cargarse de tensión, pero en aquel momento, único e irrepetible, Harry y Luna se comprendieron.

-de acuerdo- dijo harry y les contó su plan.

Todos se mostraron dispuestos, aunque a algunos chicos no pareció entusiasmarles demasiado.

-perdon- dijo Angelina Jonson -¿habeis dicho Glommen?-

-si- dijo Harry de mala gana.

-¿Eric Glommen?- preguntó Angelina desconcertada.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. El corazón de Harry empezaba a latir a gran velocidad.

-podría ser- dijo Harry acercándose a la chica alta y de raza negra como si fuera un trozo grande de pollo frito.

-pues… por lo que me contó Oliver, jugaba en tu posición- dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

-¿era un jugador de Quidditch?- preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione -¿cómo puede ser que no lo encontrases?-

-yo tampoco lo sabía- defendió Ron.

-Harry- dijo Hermione con expresión pensativa –nunca busqué entre los nombres de los jugadores de Quidditch- dijo con voz ronca.

Harry dio un paso atrás.

-lo siento Hermione dijo dandose cuenta de que estaba gritando –perdonadme todos-

Todos lo miraban entre enfadados y contentos de que se le hubiera pasado el enfado a él.

-Angelina- preguntó con educación y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Ginny y Dean entraron.

-¿has dicho que jugaba en mi posición?- preguntó Harry.

-si- dijo Angelina pensativa –al menos eso me dijo Word, que jugaba en un equipo alemán, el Rognull- finalizó.

Harry se dio la vuelta y comprobó que Ginny lo miraba a los ojos.

Se acercó a ella ignorando las miradas de Ron y Hermione.

-Erik Glommen- le dijo con voz suave, casi un susurro.

La chica dio un grito ahogado.

-un buscador de un equipo de Quidditch- dijo Hermione poco convencida.

-podría ser- dijo Ron dubitativo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y se entendieron a la perfección.

Harry hizo señas a Ron y Hermione para que se acercasen a ellos.

-buscan algo- dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

A pesar de no saber nada sobre los Horrocruxes, a pesar de no saber apenas sobre Voldemort, Ginny también lo había adivinado.

-¿qué buscan?- preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz.

Hermione estaba pálida. Su cara parecía haber perdido todo el color que alguna vez había tenido y la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la sala de los menesteres la hacia parecer un cadáver allí de pie, como si alguien la hubiera clavado al suelo.

-un…- dijo Hermione con terror.

-eso es imposible, los destruimos todos- dijo Ron con dureza.

-¿y si no?- preguntó Harry temeroso.

-otra vez igual- dijo Ginny ahogando un grito –solo vosotros tres, solamente el trio de oro sabe las cosas, los demás somos como muñecos que debemos seguiros a donde sea-

-Ginny Weasley también tiene un espiritu Malg- dijo Luna observándola muy de cerca.

-¿Qué es un Oni?- preguntó Ginny entre curiosa y divertida.

-un demonio que te posee y se alimenta de tu ira- dijo la chica con orgullo –los descubrió mi padre-

-se eliminan con poción exorcizante- dijo Hermione con voz tranquila.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se quedaron mriandola estupefactos.

-¿existen?- preguntó Ron atónito.

-claro- dijo Luna con enfado.

-ejem ejem- dijo Ginny mirando a los miembros del E. D. que se había apiñado en una pared y hablaban en susurros.

George Weasley salió del grupo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Harry, nos gustaría a todos decirte, excepto Neville, que sentimos profundamente no haber luchado a tu lado en el ministerio de Magia hace 3 años ni hace dos cuando los mortifagos entraron en Hogwarts- dijo con solemnidad –a partir de ahora te prometemos que cuando nos necesites estaremos a tu lado-

El poco enfado que quedaba en Harry se disipó como si realmente le hubiera aplicado al demonio Oni una poción exortizante.

-muchas gracias chicos- dijo con voz ronca.

Ginny miraba al grupo con una mueca.

-pero- dijo ella –seguimos sin saber lo que ocurrió aquí el año pasado- se quejó la pelirroja.

-yo si lo se- dijo Neville –luchamos por Hogwarts, luchamos por nuestros amigos, luchamos por todo el mundo mágico- dijo el chico de cara redonda alzando sus puños y vitores se alzaron cubriendo la sala de los menesteres enteramente.

-nos enfrentamos a la maldad de los Carrow-

-nos enfrentamos a Snape-

-nos enfrentamos al propio Voldemort-

-aturdí a un mortifago-

Ginny parecía no entender lo que sus compañeros decían, como si estuvieran hablando enteramente en otro idioma, porque ponía cara de no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-os agradecemos mucho esas palabras- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos.

-pero no creermos que la tarea del ejercito de Dumbledore haya terminado- dijo Ron.

-los mortifagos siguen ahí fuera- dijo Hermione.

-por eso, creo que debemos estar preparados- dijo harry.

-¿vamos a volver a hacer reuniones?-

-nos vas a enseñar más cosas Harry?-

Harry Ron y Hermione se miraron. No lo habían planeado, pero tal vez…

-por ahora- dijo Harry paseándose entre Luna, Ginn, Ron y Hermione –no hay nada nuevo que os pueda enseñar, en cuanto haya algo más, os enviaremos un aviso-

Todos se miraron y sonrieron entre ellos.

Empezaron a darse la mano para despedirse.

-esperad- los detuvo Hermione –Harry no tiene nada que enseñaros pero yo si- dijo la chica sacando su varita.

-Hermione ha estado trabajando en esto desde hace muhco- dijo Ron con orgullo mirando a su novia.

-no tengo ni idea de lo que Hermione nos va a enseñar- dijo harry acercándose a Ginny.

-¿seguro?-

-te lo prometo-

La chica lo miró con desconfianza.

-Hermione- dijo harry cuando la chica apuntaba al techo con su varita -¿se algo de lo que vas a enseñarnos?-

-no- dijo ella con algo de miedo en su voz, como si creyera que Harry se le iba a lanzar encima.

Ginny asintió. De nuevo, como solo ocurría ya en las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sus miradas se encontraron y se comprendieron perfectamente.

-confio lo suficiente en Hermione como para no necesitar saber- dijo harry señalando con la cabeza a su amiga que estaba muy concentrada.

-lo se-

-¿te gustaría aprender el hechizo que sea juntos, como la garra?-

Ginny sonrió.

-claro-

-bien- dijo Hermione –éste hechizo es parecido a la Marca tenebrosa, pero es para el Ejercito de Dumbledore- dijo y apuntando con cuidado su varita al techo exclamó.

-DUMBLEDORIAN-

de su varita salió un rayo dorado que al llegar al cielo se ensanchó hasta crear una elipse en la cual estaban escritas las letras "E. D. " y coloreada de rojo azul y negro.

Hubo muchas exclamaciones de asombro.

-bien- dijo Ron dandose importancia –ahora os la enseñaremos a todos-

-dumbledorian- pronunció Ginny sin resultado.

-con sentimiento Ginny- dijo Hermione.

-esto os puede ayudar mucho para si os atacan, la poneis en el cielo como la marca tenebrosa la ponen los mortifagos- dijo Ron que se paseaba por todos los "estudiantes".

-y además, éste hechizo esta ligado a vuestros galeones, si esta marca está puesta en el cielo y hastq eu la quiteis, vuestras monedas se calentaran y señalarán las cordenadas de donde esta colcoada la marca del ejercito.

De nuevo hubieron vitores y exclamaciones.

-¿con sentimiento?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry cogió la mano de Ginny en la que tenía la varita y ambos susurraron al tiempo "DUMBLEDORIAN"

El ovalo con los tres colores y las letras del E. D. fue puesto por segunda vez en el techo de la sala de los menesteres y mientras Harry veía como Dean Thomas los miraba con una expresión que no logró descifrar y tiraba algo al suelo, Harry la besó, como no la había besado desde el verano.


	13. 13 la huida de Lamia

CAPITULO 13 LOS ANILLOS MÁGICOS:

CAPITULO 13 LA HUIDA DE LAMIA:

Las cosas no mejoraron en dias sucesivos. Harry y Ginny seguían peleandose a caa momento excepto cuando estaban en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde se enfrentaban a los retos como si fueran juntos un solo individuo.

-me encantan los miércoles- decía Harry mientras bajaba con Ron y Hermione a desayunar. Como de costumbre, sus amigos miraban a él y a Ginny con pesar.

-la reunión de ayer fue genial Harry- le dijo Dennis Creevey al pasar a su lado.

Por otro lado, Harry encontraba más interesante a Romilda Vane que antes lo cual, parecía no gustar nada a Ginny.

-buenos dias Harry- dijo Romilda Vane cuando llegó al comedor.

-no te cansas de ser tan estupida- dijo Ginny sentandose junto a Harry.

-a Harry no parece disgustarle- dijo Romilda con énfasis en "disgustarle".

Ambas miraron a Harry que cogió la copa que Romilda le había servido, como estaba haciendo todas las mañanas de zumo de calabaza.

-¿cómo puedes beber zumo de calabaza en un momento así?- preguntó Hermione visiblemente decepcionada.

-huele bien- dijo simplemente Harry y se lo llevó a la boca.

-no- gritó la voz de Dean Thomas que golpeó la copa de Harry impidiendo que bebiera.

-bueno- dijo Harry levantándose –esto ya es lo último- dijo sacando su varita y para su sorpresa, Ginny se puso entre él y Dean.

-apartate Ginny- ordenó Harry con ira.

-¿pára que le lances un hechizo?- preguntó ella sacándo también su varita.

-Harry espera, por favor escuchame- dijo Dean mientras miraba el caliz que estaban tomando las cosas.

-¿lo vas a proteger de mi?- preguntó Harry intentando apuntar a Dean a traves de Ginny.

-¿y tú lo vas a atacar?- preguntó ella gritando.

-¿y tu lo volverás a abrazar?-

-Harry por favor dejame explicartelo-

Pero ahora Harry ya no apuntaba a Dean, su varita estaba fija en Ginny y la de la chica fija en él.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer ataca primero pero sin embargo ninguno estaba dispuesto a bajar su varita.

De repente, un escudo apareció entre ellos y los golpeó a ambos haciendoles caer.

-Harry-

-Ginny-

-BASTA- dijo la voz de Norin Radd.

Iba acercándose a ellos con la varita en la mano apuntando. Él había creado el escudo.

-a mi despacho AHORA- ordenó y les hizo señas hacia la entrada.

Los dos chicos siguieron al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras hasta llegar a su despacho.

Harry había visto ése lugar de formas muy diferentes, pero al que más se parecía, era al de Lupin o al de Moody.

Estaba lleno de artefactos extraños, botellitas y había un mapa de Inglaterra y algunos recortes de periodicos.

-hay dos razones por las que he venido a dar clase a Hogwarts- dijo Norin con voz profunda.

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

-lo siento Norin- dijo la pelirroja.

-y yo- dijo Harry.

-¿y por qué será que no me lo creo- dijo el mago sentandose frente a ellos.

-es que ella abrazó a Dean- se quejó Harry.

-y él tontea con Romilda Vane, que absurdamente cree en la revista corazón de bruja- dijo con fastidio.

-¿la revista corazón de bruja?- preguntó Harry.

-si, Lamia me lo contó y yo le pregunté a Hermione que parecía muy interesada- dijo ella poniéndo los ojos en blanco –a lo mejor es verdad que funciona-

Norin ya no los escuchaba, se había levantado y había comenzado a buscar en un armario.

Sacando y poniéndo cosas, una botellita cayó y rodó hasta el pie de Harry.

-pero ¿qué dice la revista esa?- preguntó Harry.

-pues…-

-aja- dijo Norin irguiéndose –los encontré- dijo sacando de un armario dos brazaletes plateados.

Le puso uno a Harry, otro a Ginny y los cerro mágicamente con su varita.

-bien- dijo mirando alternativamente a uno y otro brazalete.

-¿qué es esto?- preguntó Harry mirando el brazalete plateado que tenía runas escritas en él.

Ginny lo revisaba con interés.

Norin cogió a Harry y lo alejó de Ginny.

-apulso- pronunció apuntando al brazalete de harry con su varita que brilló.

Como si alguien que ninguno podía ver la arrastrase, Ginny fue empujada a tropezones hacia Harry.

Los dos chicos se mraron, miraron los brazaletes y finalmente miraron a su profesor interrogantes.

-se llaman los anillos mágicos- dijo Norin triunfante –fueron creados por un amigo de mi familia- dijo Norin con asco –se supone que se crearon para las bodas de los magos "sangre limpia"- dijo arrojando estas dos últimas palabras como si las escupiera.

-¿anillos mágicos?- preguntó Ginny visiblemente sorprendida.

-pero si son brazaletes- se quejó Harry.

Norin se encogió de hombros.

-mi madre me habló de ellos- dijo Ginny con tono de sorpresa –no sabía que aún hubiera-

-la verdad es que si, aunque ya no se fabrican, aún quedan algunos- dijo Norin con alegría.

-¿y para qué sirven?- preguntó Harry.

-pues verás, son como dos imanes, se pueden atraer diciendo ·apulso" o repeler diciendo "epulso"- dijo Norin mirando las caras de la pareja –además de otros usos que solamente yo conozco- dijo dándose importnaica.

-¿y cuál es el castigo?- preguntó Harry con fastidio.

-ah si eso- dijo el mago rubio apuntando a los anillos con su varita y murmurando algo.

-bien, vamos a clase- dijo Norin encaminandose hacia la puerta.

Harry se agachó con rapidez y cogió la botellita que se había caido a Norin del armario guardándola en su bolsillo de la tunica.

Enseguida se vió arrastrado por una fuerza.

-¿qué?- preguntó cuando la fuerza le sacó del despacho y le hizo seguir a Ginny que iba muy callada.

-no podeis estar a más de un metro- dijo el profesor con suspicacia.

-pero- objetó Ginny.

-no hay peros, ése es mi castigo- dijo el profesor sin mirarles.

-buenos dias Norin-

-buenos dias Anne-

-¿os conoceis?- preguntó Ginny con malicia.

-estudiamos juntos- respondió Norin con calma.

-entrad- les dijo al llegar al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Los chicos entraron y Norin cerró tras ellos la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta de madera Caoba que acababa de cerrarse tras ellos.

¿qué pretendía Norin? ¿los iba a encerrar?

Harry miró el reloj dorado que la señora Weasley le había regalado por su 17 cumpleaños.

Una lágrima asomó por los ojos de Harry y miró a Ginny con ternura.

En momentos como ése, Harry no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

La quería, la amaba. ¿por qué se resistía a decirle lo de los Horrocruxes?

Recordaba perfectamente las conversaciones que había tenido en el despacho de Dumbledore mientras el director le impartía sus "clases" que lejos de estar dedicadas a hechizos defensivos avanzados como había sugerido Hermione, Harry habíoa aprendido en ellas sobre la vida y las motivaciones de Voldemort. Había aprendido sobre sus Horrocruxes y que él y solamente él sería capaz de vencerlo.

Lo había hecho, lo había logrado, pero aún así… se sentía mal. Peleándose con Ginny.

-en la revista- dijo Ginny en un susurro –dice que si le pones al chico que te gusta por las mañanas el zumo o lo que, es como si le pusieras una parte de ti y se quedará pensando en ti todo el día-

¿sería verdad?

Últimamente veía guapa e interesante a Romilda Vane.

-el otro día, me dolió la cicatriz- confesó –ni siquiera Ron o Hermione lo saben-

se había obligado a no pensar en aquello, se había obligado a pensar que no podía ser lo que Harry creía que había sido, era imposible, Voldemort había muerto.

-Hermione estaba preocupada- dijo Ginny pero estaba sonriendo –me lo has contado- dijo acercandose más a Harry y eso con el castigo de Norin, era estar pegado a él.

-es que…- dijo Harry con la boca seca –te quiero-

-yo también-

-¿por qué nos peleamos?-

La chica negó con la cabeza.

En la puerta se empezaron a escuchar golpes y hechizos pero ellos siguieron hablando, en susurros, como dos niños contandose por primea vez sus sentimientos, como si el resto del mundo estuviea mucho más lejos que tras una puerta de caoba.

-esta tarde son las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch-

-lo se- dijo Harry aspirando su aroma.

-flores- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-arcistio- dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados, como si manteniéndolos así, pudiera entrar en ése aroma.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-la descubriste en tu primer año aquí- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos para mirar a Ginny –saliste de una de tus primeras clases de herbología diciendo que era tu flor favorita-

-¿te acuerdas?-

-por supuesto-

La chica sonrió y abrazó a Harry.

-¿crees que debería hacer pruebas para todos?- preguntó Ginny con miedo.

-si que lo creo- dijo Harry con pesar.

Sabía que eso podía provocar que él no entrase en el equipo, pero aún así, era lo que pensaba.

-ya- dijo ella evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Un golpe de cañón resonó en toda el aula y ambos se cogieron la mano asustados.

-impresionante, señorita Granger- dijo Norin entrando en el aula seguido por los alumnos.

-gracias- dijo Hermione que estaba pálida.

-25 puntos para Gryffindor-

Ron miró a harry y Ginny que estaban cogidos de la mano y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿qué os ha hecho?-

-nos ha puesto anillos mágicos- dijo Ginny mostrando el brazalete.

-guay- dijo Hermione cuando Harry mostró el suyo.

-deben estar a un metro el uno del otro- dijo Norin con calma acercándose a ellos.

-no sabía que seguían existiendo- dijo Ron maravillado.

-tienen un gran poder- dijo Hermione mirandolos como si los registrara.

-y para que ambos comprendais el alcance de estos anillos- dijo Norin señalando a Hermione con su varita.

-¿qué es lo que los mantiene?-

Nadie habló.

-el amor- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz.

-mientras las dos personas que lleven los anillos sigan enamoradas, los anillos permanecerán en sus muñecas sin que nadie, salvo ellos pueda quitarlos de ahí, y cualquier uso de los anillos se alimentará de ése mismo amor- recitó Ron en un tono y con un aire que a harry le recordaba tremendamente a Hermione.

-ah- dijo Norin complacido –excelente señor Weasley, veo que la señorita Granger y usted hacen buena pareja-

Ron enrojeció perceptiblemente.

-entonces ¿no se pueden quitar?-

-si, si os odiais- dijo Luna que había llegado hasta la pareja y miraba los anillos con aire absorto.

Entonces nunca se irán, ¿cómo iba él a odiar a Ginny?

-a ver, ¿por qué ninguno de vosotros quería salvar a vuestros dos compañeros?- preguntó Norin visiblemente divertido.

-si queríamos salvarlos- dijo Luna con calma –lo que pasa es que no sabíamos como abrir la puerta-

-nos habeis oido intentarlo ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron resignado.

-no- dijeron Harry y Ginny a duo que se habían quedado mirando los brazaletes plateados.

-claro que no, ésta clase está protegida por todos los hechizos que conozco- dijo Norin hinchando el pecho.

-ah- gritó Hermione y miró a Norin con suplica.

-¿tiene un hechizo anti-chemico?-

Norin la miró y por sus ojos azules pasó el asombro.

-si claro, ¿por qué?-

-LO TENGO- dijo Hermione y giró sobre sus pies –muchas gracias Dean-

todos se habían quedado mirando a Hermione y algunos dirigían también sus miradas al chico de piel y pelo negros.

Ron tenía una expresión entre desconcertada y furiosa hacia Dean Thomas, cosa que Harry compartía.

-bueno señorita Granger, expliquese a la clase- pidió Norin.

-bueno, lo primero que hice fue un hechizo revelador para saber…- explicó Hermione.

A la hora de la comida, después de que Norin Radd tuviera que aumentar la distancia en que podían separarse a tres metros para evitar problemas a la hora de tener que ir al baño, el profesor Horace Slughorn, aprovechó para darles de nuevo la enhorabuena por el trabajo que habían hecho en su clase.

-unos chicos increíbles- se fue murmurando hacia la mesa de profesores.

La mañana no fue del todo malo, aunque no estaban como siempre, Harry y Ginny no habían discutido, y a veces, uno captaba la mirada del otro.

Dean y Hermione se habían quedado hablando y Ron, cuando se sentó y empezó a comer su plato parecía tremendamente enfadado.

-muy bien chicos- dijo Ginny después de la exhibición de los golpeadores que había sido un completo desastre.

Los cazadores eran Ginny, Demeleza y Dean. Ambos habían volado de maravilla esa tarde.

-esto es una locura- dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry –todos han volado fatal-

-no que va- dijo Harry pero no pudo más y empezó a reirse.

La pelirroja puso las manos en jarra y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-creo que deberias seguir con Jimmy Peajes y Ritchie Coote- aconsejó Hary.

Varios chicos miraban a la pareja con aire enfadado. Durante las pruebas, Ginny había ido a pedirle consejo cada dos por tres y Harry no sabía si era amor o miedo.

-pero eso ya lo sabías- dijo Harry a Ginny.

-los chicos quieren capitán, no capitana- se quejó Ginny y se apartó de él como si mordiera.

Harry conservó su puesto tras atrapar la Snitch dorada antes que nadie, a pesar de que para lograrlo, se golpeó con una pared.

Cuando consiguió salir de la enfermería, los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor le vitorearon al entrar en el gran comedor y Harry se sentó junto a ellos recibiendo las miradas de los que no estaban de acuerdo con la elección de Ginny.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Ginny preocupada mirandole el brazo.

-si- respondió Harry dulcemente –gracias a que viniste a por mi-

-Dean- dijo simplemente Hermione mirando al chico y éste se levantó y se alejó de Harry.

-¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Harry a Ginny.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Pero el sitio que había dejado Dean vacio fue ocupado enseguida.

-¿es verdad?- preguntó una sonriente Lamia mirando a Harry con unos ojos que parecían más azules que otras veces.

-¿el qué?- preguntó Ginny mirando con ternura a la niña.

-que vencisteis juntos a una armadura mágica- dijo la chica expectante.

-si- dijeron a la vez.

-guau- dijeron algunos.

-chicos- dijo Lamia un poco asustada -¿creeis que debemos enfrentarnos a lo que sea por los amigos?- preguntó Lamia como si esperase que la respuesta le hiciera comprender el significado de la vida.

-claro- dijo Harry mirando a Ron y Hermione, que parecían divertirse.

-bueno- dijo Jimmy -¿cúando empezaremos?-

-si- dijo Ritchie.

Ambos estaban muy emocionados por volver al equipo.

-Ginny es la capitana- dijo Harry que se dio cuenta de que le miraban a él.

Ginny le dijo algo al oido a Lamia y la niña se fue con sus amigos tras darle a Harry un beso en la mejilla y decirle un suave "gracias" al oido.

Harry se extrañó. Desde hacia poco, Lamia se portaba muy cariñosa con él y con Ginny.

-es genial- dijo Ginny mirando a la niña.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, Ginny estaba hablando, no muy amigablemente, con un chico de quinto curso que no había sido seleccionado para el equipo.

-Harry- dijo Romilda Vane acercándose a él -¿cómo estás?-

-bien, ¿por qué?- preguntó el chico con indiferencia.

-dicen que Ginny y tú…-

-dicen muchas cosas- dijo Harry con fastidio.

-bueno- dijo ella muy segura –si necesitas cualquier cosa avisame ¿vale?-

-vale- dijo Harry atónito y Romilda le dio un abrazo que él correspondió.

En ése momento, Harry vió como Ginny le lanzaba una mirada mortifera, mucho más poderosa que cualquier maldición avada kedavra que le hubieran lanzado antes.

Sin ganas de nada, Harry subió a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama para ojear su ejemplar del principe mestizo.

Sabía que había sido Snape quien se lo había enviado, gracias a él, las clases de pociones con el profesor Slughorn eran muy sencillas, pero el hecho de que Ginny no se hubiera sentado con él los dias anteriores y ése día, lo hubiera hecho porque llevaban esos anillos…

Poco a poco se fue adormilando, hasta que quedó completamente dormido.

-Harry- escuchó en un susurro.

-Harry despierta-

-vamos Harry, necesito tu ayuda-

Poco a poco, abrió los ojos.

Había alguien allí, alguien con él que lo zarandeaba.

-¿quién…?-

-Harry-

-Ginny-

-coge el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, te espero abajo- le dijo a la oreja en un susurro.

Cuando bajaba por la escalera con las cosas que le había pedido Ginny, se sentía dormilado, miraba las paredes y el fuego que estaba casi extinto en la chimenea como si no pudiera creer que aquello estuviese realmente allí.

-¿qué pasa?- le dijo un poco bruscamente

-Lamia- dijo señalando al hueco del retrato. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿qué pasa con Lamia?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

Ginny señaló a Neril, la amiga de Lamia, que estaba allí plantada mirando a Harry con expresión aterrada.

-¿qué le ha pasado a Lamia?- preguntó Harry con voz comprensiva.

-pues…- la chica estaba aturullada.

-tranquila- le dijo Ginny –no muerde- dijo con sorna –aunque abrace a otras-

-tu también abrazaste a Dean- se quejó harry.

-me estaba consolando-

-y Romilda a mi- dijo Harry –y además, si te interesa, no siento nada por ella, de hecho- dijo asombrandose de que era verdad lo que decía –ni siquiera me parece interesante ya-

Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo miró con interés.

-¿de verdad?-

-nunca te miento-

-pero tampoco me cuentas la verdad-

-bueno- dijo Harry rindiéndose -¿qué le ha pasado a Lamia?-

-Kanzan Groel- dijo Neril con una vocecilla asustada.

-¿qué?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-un niño de su curso, al parecer- dijo con un suspiro mirando la cara de Neril que estaba contraida en una mueca de miedo –se ha metido con nosotros, van circulando rumores de que hemos roto y… en fin ha dicho algo, y Lamia le ha rechistado y entonces él le ha dicho que lo zanjarían con un duelo a media noche- dijo Ginny muy nerviosa.

La pelirroja miró a Harry con expresión esperanzada.

-tranquila- dijo Harry a Neril y le hizo señales a Ginny para que le siguiera.

-juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- musitó Harry y el pergamino empezó a llenarse de tinta convirtiéndose en un mapa con puntos negros de las personas que habían en él.

Ambos empezaron a buscar.

-no la encuentro- decía Ginny.

-no está por los pasillos- dijo Harry aunque no estaba seguro –es la única explicación-

-Neril, ¿seguro que no está en su habitación?- preguntó Ginny esperanzada.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

-no la encuentro- repitió harry buscando por todo el mapa.

Todos los alumnos y los profesores estaban ya en sus dormitorios, solamente quedaban Filch y la señora Norris paseándose por el castillo.

-espera- gritó de pronto Ginny.

-¿la has encontrado?- preguntó harry mirando hacia donde estaba mirando ella.

-no- dijo con calma –pero…- dijo señalando un punto negro en el mapa en un aula que estaba con otro punto que no tenía nombre.

-Kanzan Groel-

-no tiene nombre- dijo harry señalando al otro punto.

-¿te ha ocurrido antes?- preguntó Ginny.

-no… nunca-

Eso no debía poder ocurrir, no comprendía como el mapa del merodeador podía no reconocer a alguien dentro de Hogwarts.

Empezaba a perder la confianza en su padre y los demás.

Harry miró a Ginny y vió el miedo reflejado en los ojos marrones.

-a saber lo que le hace-

-le podría echar alguna maldición-

-le podría hacer mucho daño-

Los ojos cafes que tanto admiraba se estaban empepando en lágrimas.

-no le hará daño- dijo harry furioso.

Le gustaba mucho aquella niña. Desde que la había salvado le había cogido mucho cariño y además desde que estaba en Hogwarts... era como tener una hermanita pequeña...

Ginny le miraba orgullosa.

-vamos a rescatarla- dijo Harry cogiéndo la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿vamos?- preguntó ella con tono cohibido.

-si quieres quedarte- dijo el chico con voz melosa.

-no claro... pero es que... estoy tan acostumbrada a que me protejas siempre que... no me lo esperaba-

-te quiero- dijo Harry en un susurro ya bajo la capa cuando salían por el hueco del retrato.

Ginny no respondió.

-cuando Neril me dijo... que Lamia se había ido a un duelo nocturno... me asusté-

-yo también lo hice mi primer año- dijo Harry culpable.

Ginny rió.

-Malfoy- dijo la chica.

-si-

-lo sabía-

-porque me conoces muy bien-

-lo se- dijo la chica con vergueza –pero no te conozco todo lo bien que podría-

Ginny, ya hemos hablado de eso yo...-

-no- dijo ella tapandole la boca a harry –escuchame- dijo mientras se perdían por los corredores del antiguo castillo –me da miedo-

-¿miedo?-

-me asusta mucho que hayan cosas de ti que no me quieras contar-

Harry se paró en seco.

-lo siento- dijo casi con lñágrimas en los ojos para lo cual agradeció que Ginny no pudiera ver su rostro.

Una voz desconocida en un aula del pasillo por el que iban les sobresaltó.

-no- dijo Harry al ver que la pelirroja sacaba su varita –somos invisibles recuerdas-

-busquemos a Lamia- dijo ella pero no guardó su varita.

-estaba en un piso superior- dijo harry.

En un aula, un piso por encima de harry y Ginny, un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos claros penetraba a una niña de pelo claro y ojos azules, la había desarmado con el hechizo que le había enseñado su hermano.

Ahora era suya, estaba a su merced.

Lamia, sin varita miraba al niño que se acercaba a ella temblorosa.

-expelliarmus- gritó Ginny bajo la capa y la varita del niño salió despedida.

-¿qué haces?-

-salvar a Lamia-

-no espera- dijo Harry luchando para que Ginny no saliera de bajo de la capa.

-somnius- musitó Harry y el chico cayó dormido.

Con un golpe sonoro, Ginny apartó la capa de ellos.

-Lamia- dijo la pelirroja corriendo a abrazarla -¿estás bien?-

la niña no respondió. Miró a harry como una niña que mira a su padre cuando ha hecho una gamberrada y rompió a llorar.

-lo siento... yo... solo quería... él dijo... que vosotros... yo quería... defenderos...-

-Ginny- dijo Harry con voz apremiante.

El chico fue hacia ellas echó por encima de los tres la capa.

-¿qu...?-

Harry le tapó la boca a Lamia y señaló a Ginny un punto en el mapa del merodeador.

"draco Malfoy"


	14. 14 amor y odio

CAPITULO 14 AMOR Y ODIO:

CAPITULO 14 AMOR Y ODIO:

Bajo la capa invisibles, pudieron ver como Draco Malfoy pasaba por le pasillo por el que habían llegado al aula.

Los tres salieron con cuidado del aula y vieron a Draco maldiciendo en voz baja.

-vamos- indicó harry pero Ginny le cogió la mano.

-Harry por favor- dijo la pelirroja implorante.

-esta haciendo algo oscuro- dijo Harry al que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-Harry no- imploró Ginny de nuevo.

-vamos Ginny-

-Harry, nos pondrás en peligro-

-quiero ver lo que trama malfoy-

-por favor harry-

-no discutais- imploró Lamia. Tenía el rostro livido.

-si no lo haces por ti hazlo por mi-

Un rayo de luna llegó hasta ellos y Harry pudo ver como lo miraba Ginny. Sus ojos tenían una expresión que le recordaba a la que el director de Hogwarts había tenido dos años atrás en lo alto de la torre de astronomía.

-Draco malfoy- comenzó Harry con voz ronca –tiene la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo- dijo y un escalofrio le recorrió –él fue el que dejó entrar a los mortifagos y…- Harry no pudo continuar, un nudo se le había formado en el estómago al recordar a su antiguo director.

-la noche en que mataron a Dumbledore- terminó Ginny con voz queda.

Harry luchaba por contener esa sensación. Ese dolor que lo asolaba, esa terrible sensación que tenía en el estómago, como si algo quisiera devorarlo.

-lo siento Harry- dijo la chica cogiéndole la mano a Harry y apretando.

-yo…- dijo ella pero pareció arrepentirse –cuando te pido que me cuentes las cosas… a veces no comprendo lo dolorosas que son para ti-

Pero la mente de Harry acababa de llegar a una conclusión a la que no había llegado antes.

-te sientes menos que Ron y Hermione- dijo harry como si aquellas palabras saliesen de él sin que el chico quisiera pronunciarlas.

-lo siento- intentó defenderse la pelirroja.

-viene alguien- dijo Lamia en un susurro.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en silencio.

Harry bajó la mirada al mapa, pero no veía nada.

-lumos- susurró Ginny.

-Filch- dijo Harry con terror y se encaminó hacia el lado contrario al que venía el conserje.

-¿y qué pasará con él?- dijo Lamia con voz tierna señalando al aula que acababan de dejar atrás.

-esta dormido- sentenció Ginny.

-lo tomaran por sonambulo- ayudó harry.

En el mayor silencio que pudieron, Harry, Ginny y Lamia se escabulleron gracias a la capa invisible y al mapa del merodeador.

En una de las aulas que pasaron, vieron a Malfoy. Harry se detuvo y miró a Ginny.

-vamos- dijo y continuaron, pero harry pudo ver como Malfoy hacía algo con su varita a una armadura.

-espera- dijo Harry y dirigió a las chicas por otro camino.

-pero ahí está el despacho de Slughorn- protestó Ginny.

-y por donde tu vas el de McGonagall- protestó el chico.

-ya pero…-

-prefiero que nos pille Slughorn que McGonagall- puntualizó Harry.

Siguieron por los corredores, Harry había hecho aquello tantas veces que ya era tan sencillo como dormirse, pero le sorprendió que Ginny fuera tan capaz.

-¿no es la primera vez que haceis esto verdad?- preguntó Lamia sonriendo.

-no- dijeron Harry y Ginny al tiempo.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Harry.

-el año pasado- dijo Ginny señalando a una pared de piedra blanca en la que podían leerse resto de una gran inscripción "Potter vive"

Harry no pudo evitar sonreir.

Cuando pasaban por el pasillo de Slughorn, ambos se callaron.

Trataron de hacer el menor ruido que les fue posible, pero escucharon la puerta del despacho que se abrió.

-muchas gracias profesor- dijo Hermione, vestida con su túnica del colegio y saliendo del despacho.

-oh por favor señorita Granger- dijo el profesor Slughorn asomando su prominente barriga forrada de terciopelo verde lima –cualquier cosa por usted- añadió guiñandole el ojo.

-de nuevo muchas gracias- dijo Hermione mirandole con gratitud.

-bien, si tiene algún problema, diga que va de mi parte- puntualizó el profesor Slughorn con una gran sonrisa.

-de acuerdo profesor-

Hermione se puso en marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor, donde también los tres se dirigían.

-por eso no estaba en la cama- susurró Ginny acusadoramente.

-¿qué hará con Slughorn?- preguntó Harry incredulo de lo que acababa de ver.

Para Hermione, las fiestas del profesor de pociones siempre habían resultado tediosas y además no recordaba que le hubieran invitado a él a ninguna.

Miró a Ginny.

-a mi tampoco me han dicho nada de que diera una fiesta- dijo ella tras cruzar la mirada con Harry durante el paso por una ventana que les iluminó con la luna.

-vamos, sigámosla- dijo Harry y echaron a andar tras su amiga.

-vaya vaya- exclamó una voz detrás de ellos.

Por un pasillo lateral, después de que lo hubieran pasado, Filch había aparecido con su gata, la señora Norris enredada en sus huesudos tobillos y se dirigía a Hermione que le miraba con tranquilidad, como una niña buena que nunca ha roto un plato.

Pero lo que ni Hermione ni Filch, que tenía una profunda cara de satisfacción, sabían era que Harry, Ginny y Lamia, estaban atrapados entre ambos, invisibles, y que en cuanto Filch empezó a acercarse a ella comenzaron a temblar.

Justo a tiempo, los tres chicos bajo la capa consiguieron apartarse del camino de Filch, pero no pasaron desapercibidos para la señora Norris, que se quedó mirando al aire y tras no ver nada, intentó arañarlos.

-¿qué está haciendo a estas horas por aquí señorita Granger?- preguntó el conserje con voz aguda y doliente.

-tengo permiso del profesor Slughorn- se defendió ella.

Harry cada vez retrocedía más, pero la gata estaba empeñada en encontrar lo que debía haber visto u olido y seguía acercándose gradualmente hacia ellos.

Los ocupantes de la capa invisible llegaron finalmente a la pared.

Ginny tiró de harry y de Lamia al tiempo y como si la pared no existiera, los tres, junto con la capa invisible, pasaron a traves de la pared como si fueran fantasmas y cayeron al suelo de culo, en un aula.

-¿qué?- preguntó Ginny poniéndose en pie de un salto y volviendo a colocar la capa.

-¿cómo?- preguntó harry en alto.

-que guay- dijo Lamia tocando la capa con cariño como si acariciase un gato.

-no sabía que la capa hiciera esto- dijo Ginny asombrada.

-ni yo- tartamudeó Harry.

Se había quedado boquiabierto, era la primera vez que su capa de invisibilidad hacia aquello. Era como haber atravesado el aire, ni siquiera había sentido la pared, solamente…

Alargó la mano y tocó la solida masa blanca que se encontraba ante él. Sintió su firmeza, su dureza. ¿Como era posible que hacía unos segundos la hubieran atravesado como si fuera poco menos que agua?

-¿nunca lo había hecho?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-no que yo recuerde- susurró harry.

Estaba asustado y desconcertado.

Sabía, gracias al señor Lovegood, que la capa invisible, junto con la piedra de la resurrección y la varita de Sauco, eran las tres reliquias e la Muerte, lo cual las convertía en, posiblemente, los tres objetos más poderosos del mundo mágico, ¿era posible que, tal vez, al reunir el año anterior las tres reliquias en él… la capa hubiera adquirido poderes especiales.

Acaso era una locura, alguna especie de broma… o algún hechizo… no había pronunciado ninguno, ni siquiera llevaba la varita en la mano.

-creo que ya se han ido- susurró Ginny.

Con cuidado, por si seguían allí, los tres salieron del aula en la que habían entrado fantasmagóricamente y se encaminaron, sin decir nada, a la torre de Gryffindor.

-lo siento mucho- dijo lamia con desesperación cuando hubieron llegado a la sala común.

-no lo sientas- dijo Harry con orgullo.

-Harry- riñó la pelirroja.

-Ginny, ha ido a pelear por nosotros- defendió Harry con cautela, pues lo último que quería era que su novia se enfadase de nuevo.

-ya pero… no puede ir por ahí saliendo sola por la noche de la torre de Gryffindor para batirse en duelo con otro niño, ni por nosotros ni por nadie- dijo con un tono que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de su madre cuando reñía a los gemelos.

La niña volvió a mirar al suelo como si allí, pequeñito, fuera a encontrar a alguien que la ayudase.

-¿qué dijo ese niño?- preguntó Harry para evitar seguir discutiendo con Ginny.

Lamia elevó la mirada y miró a la pareja, a la débil luz del fuego que repiqueteaba en la sala común, con sus ojos celestes.

-dijo que ibais a romper- dijo la niña tintineantemente –y que… eso era… lo mejor que… le… podía pass… pasar al mundo mágico- lloriqueó Lamia y acto seguido se lanzó a abrazar a Harry y a Ginny cada uno con un brazo.

-Lamia- dijo Harry con sorpresa.

-vamos Lamia- dijo Ginny que miraba a Harry con dolor en su mirada.

-¿vais a romper?- preguntó Lamia mirando a los dos chicos a los ojos.

Ambos se miraron y sin necesidad de palabras, como llevaban haciendo todo el verano, ambos se comprendieron a la perfección.

-Lamia, tenemos problemas si pero…-

-escuchame- dijo Harry con la voz más alta que su novia –mira- dijo bajando la manga de su pijama para mostrar el brazalete plateado con runas escritas que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. Como impulsada por el gesto, Ginny hizo lo mismo.

-esto son anillos mágicos- dijo Harry con calma –nos los ha dado Norin-

-¿Norin?- preguntó Lamia e inexplicablemente sonrió.

-si- admitió Ginny –y ¿sabes cual es la magia que consigue que se mantengan en nuestros brazos?- preguntó la pelirroja alargando la mano para coger la de harry.

En cuanto Ginny lo tocó lo sintió. Esa sensación cálida y agradable, esa sensación de sentirse protegido volvía, aunque fuese débil, pero estaba volviendo.

-¿qué?-

-el amor- dijo harry en un susurro –el amor es la magia más poderosa que conocemos- dijo Harry que se sentía acongojado tras ver como lamia lloraba.

-¿a si?-

-en efecto- dijo Harry con un tono muy parecido al de Dumbledore.

-pero ahora es tarde Lamia, debemos ir a la cama- advirtió Ginny señalando hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Lamia fue resignada a subir las escaleras, pero harry detuvo a Ginny con una mano y se acercó a su oreja.

-mi amor por ti fue lo que me permitió vencer a Lord Voldemort-

mientras subía las escaleras que conducían hacia la habitación de los chicos, Harry pensaba para sí "Dumbledore y yo hemos enseñado a un niño que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa".

-Harry, Harry- le llamó Ron al día siguiente.

Harry abrió un ojo y vió a Ron, estaba vestido y lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

-¿qué quieres?-

-el desayuno-

-no tengo hambre, tengo sueño-

-vamos Harry- replicó Ron.

Harry consiguió, con mucho esfuerzo, levantarse de la cama.

Cuando estuvo listo, bajó a la sala común que estaba prácticamente desierta.

-ya era hora- dijo Ginny con fastidio.

-lo siento- dijo Harry con voz quebrada.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

-estos dias me he pasado un poco- dijo la chica y acercándose, le besó, suave y tiernamente en los labios.

-gracias- dijo Harry infantilmente.

Le hacía sentir tan vivo, tan protegido que ella estuviera con él.

-¿dónde están Ron y Hermione?- preguntó pasando la vista por toda la sala.

-ni idea- dijo elevando los hombros.

-en fin- dijo Harry crispado.

-¿me acompaña señorita Weasley?- dijo juguetonamente.

-claro señor Potter-

riendo y jugueteando llegaron enseguida al gran comedor, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, Dean, Seamos y Neville se pusieron delante de los tres.

Harry miró a Dean con odio.

Todavía no le había perdonado que hubiera abrazado de aquella manera a Ginny.

-buenos dias- dijo timidamente Seamos.

-hola chicos- dijo Neville amigablemente.

-buenos dias- dijo agradablemente Ginny.

-¿esperais algo?- preguntó Harry con enfado.

-vamos con vosotros- dijo Neville invitando a la pareja a entrar al gran comedor.

Neville les dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Harry y Ginny se echaban miradas inquietas y Dean y Seamos comentaban en voz baja tras ellos.

En cuanto se sentaron a la mesa, como si hubieran activado un encantamiento aullido, Romilda Vane llegó hasta Harry (echandole a Ginny una mirada furtiva que la pelirroja le devolvió) y comenzó con su voz dulzona.

-buenos dias Harry-

-buenos dias- dijo él sin prestarle atención.

Dean y Seamos se habían sentado un poco alejados de ellos y Neville permanecía al lado de Harry como si fuera un auror.

Dean y Seamos no paraban de echar miradas hacia la puerta nerviosamente.

-¿te pongo zumo de calabaza?- preguntó mirando con enfado a Ginny.

-todas las mañanas haces lo mismo- dijo Ginny elavando la voz –a ver ti te enteras- dijo y le dio a Harry un apasionado beso en la boca que resonó por todo el gran comedor.

De nuevo aquella sensación calida.

-el amor no es eterno, ¿no crees harry?-

-el amor de harry y mi hermana si es eterno- gritó una voz aterradora.

Un chico pelirrojo, alto y delgado, miraba con odio a Romilda Vane y, a su lado, una chica de pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado, sonreía triunfante.

Extrañamente, Romilda miró a Dean con odio.

-¿qué has hecho idiota?- preguntó la chica con un bufido.

-Neville- dijo Hermione con un suave gesto de su mano.

-wingardium leviosa- dijo Neville que, aunque Harry no se había percatado, había sacado su varita mágica y la apuntaba hacia Romilda Vane.

De la manga de la túnica negra que llevaba la chica de cabello brillante y sedoso, salió un pequeño envase, como los que se usan para poner las pociones que cada alumno ha conseguido realizar.

-creo- dijo amablemente Hermione –señorita Vane, que eso pertenece al profesor Slughorn- aclaró señalando al hombre que se aproximaba a ellos desde la mesa de profesores, pero no era el único. Mientras Harry y Ginny permanecían atónitos ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando y que era totalmente incomprensible para ellos, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Radd y una gran cantidad de alumnos, entre ellos el ejercito de Dumbledore, se acercaban curiosos a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus integrantes permanecían en el más absoluto silencio observando atentamente.

Romilda Vane tenía una cara de asco, como si se le acercaran los hijos de Aragog y miraba hacia todas partes buscando una manera de escapar de aquella situación.

-accio pocion- dijo Slughorn que había sacado su varita tan rapido que Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Miró el contenido de la poción, era de color nacarado.

Un sentimiento, que al principio no supo identificar surgió de él y se apoderó de su cuerpo, de su mente y de su alma en menos tiempo que que pudo imaginar.

-NO- gritó levantandose y cogiendo la poción que flotaba en el aire.

La miró más detenidamente.

-¿me has estado echando esto?- preguntó Harry mirando a Romilda Vane con una expresión que, aunque intentó que fuese odio, no lo logró.

-calmate harry- le dijo Ron acercándose a él y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

-¿sabes lo que es? ¿sabes lo que ha hecho?-

-si, Hermione lo descubrió- dijo Ron con orgullo señalando a su amiga que rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su tunica y sacaba una pequeña botellita.

-pero no puede ser, esa poción es tremendamente complicada de preparar- dijo Norin impresionado, mirando la poción que Harry agarraba.

-por supuesto Norin- dijo Slughorn con gentileza –pero es que yo me tomo mis clases con gran interés- dijo sonriente.

-¿la preparó usted profesor Slughorn?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall incredula.

Los alumnos miraban de uno en uno a quien iba hablando.

-se la enseñé en mi primera clase- dijo Slughorn que parecía arrepentirse.

-usted no tiene la culpa Horace- dijo educadamente la profesora McGonagall mirando con furia a Romilda Vane que miraba a Dean Thomas como si le fuera a sacar los ojos en breve.

-señorita Vane, a mi despacho, ahora- dijo diligentemente –el retso, volved al desayuno, las clases comienzan enseguida-

Entre tanto, Hermione había vertido el contenido de la poción que Ron había conseguido arrebatarle a harry en su propia botellita y de ella, salía un vapor rosado que ascendía formando espirales.

Hermione sonrió complacida.

-amortenia- dijo y el gran comedor entero dio un gemido de asombro.

Harry miró a Ginny que tenía el ceño fruncido y la mano derecha en un bolsillo de su túnica.

-calmate- dijo acercándosele y cogiendo con cariño la mano que tenía en el bolsillo donde, harry sabía, sostenía con fuerza su varita en vista de una pequeña oportunidad de sacarla.

-sentaos todos- dijo Harry y todo el gran comedor obedeció, aunque no dejaron de mirarlo expectantes.

Romilda vane acompañó a la profesora McGonagall fuera del gran comedor y se perdieron de vista.

-¿cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Ginny a Hermione que le hacía gestos a Dean para que se aproximara.

Cuando se hubo acercado, Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-lo lamento Dean- dijo suspirando.

-no- dijo Dean, la voz le temblaba ligeramente –Ginny- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la pelirroja y bajando la mirada –Harry- dijo dirigiéndola al chico –mientras Romilda te metía la amortecía en zumo de calabaza… no parecía ser capaz de seguir.

-habla traidor- sentenció Ron con enfado.

-ron- se quejó Hermione.

-no Hermione, él tiene razón- dijo Dean señalando con un leve gesto de su cabeza a Ron –te he estado poniéndo poción de odio en la bebida… el plan era que Romilda se quedaba con harry y yo contigo-

la pelirroja se puso de pie de un salto, Dean enmudeció y retrocedió asustado.

Ginny no se había contenido más tiempo y había sacado su varita con la que apuntaba a Dean que temblaba ligeramente.

Todo el gran comedor contuvo el aliento.

-te… confie en ti… te conté… todo… mis miedos… mis sentimientos… todo lo que era importante para mi… creía que… y todo este tiempo… solamente querias…- Ginny parecía dispuesta a matar a Dean allí mismo.

-señorita Weasley- dijo Norin cariñosamente –por favor-

Ginny miró a Norin durante un instante y luego salió del gran comedor corriendo.

Harry hizo ademán de levantarse pero Ron lo detuvo.

-necesita estar sola- aclaró el pelirrojo.

-muchas gracias Neville- decía Hermione cuando se dirigían a su clase de pociones.

-lo has hecho tú todo- dijo Neville sonrojado ligeramente.

-no todo- dijo la chica y miró hacia atrás, dónde Dean Thomas con la cara palida era arrastrado por su mejor amigo, Seamos Finnigan.

-¿te ayudó?- preguntó Harry interesado en saber exactamente lo que había pasado y mientras, miró por delante y detrás para encontrar a Ginny.

-Dean me lo confesó- dijo Hermione con calma –aunque ya lo sospechaba-

Ron la miró ceñudo y ella se enfadó.

-mira- dijo Hermione entrando en el aula de pociones –Harry y Ginny este verano se amaban, era muy raro que ahora… cuando harry dijo que el zumo de calabaza olia delicioso… -

Pero Harry no escuchó más, había visto algo rojo por la ventana y se acercó. Ahí estaba, junto a un árbol. Parecía completamente fuera de escena. Debía, seguramente, estar a varios años luz de distancia, pensando en sus cosas y Harry decidió no molestarla.

-señorita Granger- dijo el profesor Slughorn entrando a la clase anunciado por su prominente barriga cubierta con terciopelo malva y su boigote de morsa elevado en una sonrisa.

Cuando el último alumno de Ravenclaw hubo entrado, Slughorn cerró la puerta y se aproximó a Hermione con dos botellitas, una con una poción de color malva y optra con una poción azul celeste empañada que a harry le recordó a la mirada lagrimenate de lamia la noche anterior.

-esta para Harry- señaló titubeante Hermione a la poción celeste.

-accio poción Malva- dijo Harry asomado a la ventana apuntando su varita hacia su amiga.

La poción voló suavemente por los aires con la sonrisa de Slughorn hasta la mano de harry, que la contempló con cariño.

Luego, volvió a mirar por la ventana y la furia volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo. No contento con darle una poción de odio, Dean Thomas, acompañado por Seamos, intentaba acercarse a Ginny que lo señalaba amenazadoramente con su dedo indice.

-apulso- murmuró suavemente harry mientras el profesor de pociones comenzaba a hablar sobre la poción que prepararían ese dia sin importarle, al parecer, que Harry estuviera asomado a la ventana. Pero en seguida detuvo su hechizo. Había conseguido lo que se proponía, Ginny había sido arrastrada un par de centímetros unicamente, pero eso era suficiente para que mirar en todas direcciones en busca del otro anillo mágico. Enseguida consiguió vislumbrar a harry en la ventana del aula de pociones.

Él la sonrió y ella negó con la cabeza.

Harry asintió y, elevando la varita, hizo levitar el frasco con la poción malva hasta Ginny.

La chica lo miró con expresión esceptica, y Harry fingió beberse el aire contenido en su mano para que la pelirroja lo imitase.

Ella miró la poción con rechazo, pero finalmente la bebió.

Harry le lanzó un beso al aire y ella se perdió de su vista.

-ah muchacho- dijo el profesor Slughorn acercánmdose a Harry –siempre he dicho que amortenia es la poción más peligrosa que somos capaces de crear- dijo con tono amargado.

Harry asintió, tenía que estar de acuerdo que aquel mago en esas circunstancias.

En los primeros cursos, cuando Snape hablaba sobre lo poderosas y letales que podrían ser las pociones que les iba a enseñar a fabricar, Harry nunca se lo tomó muy a pecho, pero ahora más que nunca, entendía perfectamente lo que el antiguo profesor había querido decir.

"nublar la mente y aturdir los sentidos" recordó Harry.

-no te preocupes- dijo Slughorn hinchando su pècho, con lo que los botones de su pechera amenazaron con romperse –las pociones que os vais a tomar eliminarán por completo el efecto de la amortenia y de la poción del odio que os habeis tomado tu y la encantadora señorita Weasley- dijo guiñando un ojo a Harry.

-profesor- dijo harry con un hilo de voz –no he tenido tiempo de darle las gracias-

Slughorn pareció alarmado por aquel comentario.

-¿las gracias, Harry?-

-si profesor, gracias a su recuerdo pudimos conocer el secreto de Voldemort y al final- dijo sonriendo a aquel mago recordando como en la batalla final de Hogwarts, él, Kingsley y la profesora McGonagall se habían enfrentado a Voldemort –derrotarlo-

-no hay de que chico- dijo el profesor y por primera vez, Harry creyó haber visto vergüenza en la cara de morsa.

-bueno- dijo poniéndose al lado de Ron y Hermione -¿hacemos… qué poción?-

Hrmione suspiró y le señaló la pizarra en la que se cneocntraban las instrucciones.

Harry abrió el libro de séptimo curso del principe mestizo con la sonrisa de su amigo y la mirada de desden de ella que le señaló la poción.

-por el amor y el odio- dijo Harry mientras se beía el contenido celeste de la botellita.

-Harry- escuchó una voz.

El chico se giró a ver a sus amigos.

-¿qué?- preguntó un poco enfadado.

Ambos se giraron y le miraron sin comprender.

-me habeis llamado- afirmó Harry enfadandose aun más.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Harry- escuchó de nuevo.

De alguna manera, sin saber como, sin saber exactamente por que, Harry abandonó el aula de pociones tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron ignorando los gritos de Ron y Hermione.

Esa voz no había sido de ellos, la voz implorante que acababa de escuchar, procedía del brazalete plateado con inscripciones de runas y, como él reconocía perfectamente, esa voz quebrada era de Ginny.


	15. 15 crubio

CAPITULO 15 ATAQUES Y SOSPECHAS:

Jenni Malfoy: la zorra, como la llamas, se llama astonia greengrass, y aunque ahora no haga caso a Draco, según Rowling (y seguro que ella sabe más que yo) se casa y tiene un hijo con Malfoy.

Lamia: eres mi personaje favorito, en cuanto tu historia en cuanto a tus extraños poderes (invisible al mapa del merodeador) y en cuanto a lo demás... creo que por el momento lo dejaremos en el misterio, pero te aseguro que tu historia es la mejor que he creado.

Jericho: los anillos magicos son un invento mio, aunque ya os lo dirán y en parte ya os lo han dicho, vienen de familias de magos antiguas de sangre pura. aunque para que fueron inventados es un poco confuso, la mayoría de gente piensa que era para evitar que los hombres tuvieran... deslices.

silver surfer: en cuanto a la personalidad de Norin Radd... te puedo decir que no has visto ni sabes practicamente nada de él comparado con lo que descubrirás.

severus: en efecto, el encantamiento de vuelo humano se pronunciar flyreum (del ingles Fly y... del latin Um, si os parece).

indeciso: pues en realidad... cuando lo escribi fue los anillos magicos y luego me pareció mejor la huida de Lamia, pero se me olvido quitar el otro titulo, elige el que más te guste.

intre: interesante pregunta amigo mio, pero la autentica pregunta es... tiene algo que ver ese percance con el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera jugueteando con las armaduras. una amiga me ha dicho que... según ella... Malfoy juguetea con las armaduras por la noche porque la chica no le da bola... sacad vuestras conclusiones.

ane: el asunto de Fawkes es un tema interesante e intrigante, por qué el feniz va con Lamia y con Harry... acaso tiene algo en común... como antes os digo, aki mi amiga dice que Dumbledore... con harry... tantas noches juntos en su despacho... metidos en el pensadero que no tiene mucho espacio... en fin, el retso no os lo digo.

a todos los que habeis preguntado, el tema de la capa es muy polemico, de hecho nadie lo sabe, aunque el asunto de Harry y Ginny con las pociones del amor y el odio si lo desvele a una fan, éste no lo he desvelado a naide, ni siquiera los virus de mi ordenador conocen el secreto.

charlie: una idea interesante a la par que bien pensada.

fredygeorge: me parece ante todo conmovedor que te sincerases y luego tremendamente doloroso lo que debes haber sentido. cuando era más pequeño, conocía a dos hermanos que se llevaban solo un año y se llevaban muy bien, incluso a veces terminaban la frase del otro yc uando lei tu review les llamé para saber como estaban. la verdad es que yo esperaba que Fred y George permanecieran con vida, pero Rowling es muy buena poniendo "una nota tragica" sobre todo en el septimo libro. bueno, te prevengo que en éste libro volverás a oir hablar de Fred y te prevengo que además de la muerte de los tios de Harry, te esperan otras. se que es muy duro perder a un ser querido y comprenderé perfectamente si al decirte esto hago que no quieras seguir leyendo. pero prefiero perder ahora a un fan que hacerte llorar por algo que escriba, no kiero que me pase de nuevo. mis condolencias.

delia: la revista corazón de bruja es para mi una revista de esas que leen las chicas entre los 14 y los 17 que os explica cosas como... hacer que tu novio se derrita... cuales son los chicos mas guapos... me chivan que en españa (no se de donde eres) hay una que se llama vale o algo asi.

jesus: esta es la septima vez que te escribo una respuesta. si te digo la verdad, no se que responderte, si es cierto que la forma de portarse de Slughorn es un poco... diecisieteañeras en uniforme... debo admitir y admito que como titulo porno (el club Slug) tiene mucho futuro para los fans de Harry Potter, pero mis amigas me dicen que acabo de escribir una burrada, pero te puedo asegurar que tu review me ha hecho reir el que más ( y a ellas tambien auqnue lo nieguen). enorabuena por tu imaginación.

Ginny: a todos los interesados, esta es una amiga que conocí hace poco y la verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien. se que ya te lo dije cuando hablamos, pero no seas tan bruta con Romilda, que culpa tiene ella si es un poco... en fin, para los que no leais a Rowling, Vane: vana. bueno guapa, calmate que Harry y Ginny no van a romper, y menos ahora que llevan los anillos magicos.

Hermione: muchas gracias por escribirme Herms, de verdad.

a todos los que habeis criticado a Romilda y a Dean, creedme que se me ocurrió (de hecho, lo tengo escrito) que en mitad del desayuno todo el E. D. en masa se les echara encima, pero me pareció excesivamente complejo y además tendría que castigarlos a todos.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABEIS ESCRITO REVIEWS.

CAPITULO 15 ATAQUES Y SOSPECHAS:

Harry corrió a toda velocidad, ignorando y esquivando alumnos y algunos profesores hacia alguna parte, no sabía donde, pero como si llevara una brujula en la muñeca, aquel brazalete que les había dado Norin para castigarles, le estaba llevando junto a Ginny.

No sabía donde estaba. La había visto bajo un árbol, tal vez siguiera en los jardines… pero dónde… dónde…

Siguió recorriendo los jardines a toda velocidad mirando por todas partes, no estaba cerca del lago, no estaba en el campo de Quidditch…

-Harry- volvió a escuchar.

El pánico y el brazalete lo guiaban.

Necesitaba ayuda, estuviera donde estuviera, Ginny estaba en peligro.

La imagen de un grupo de mortifagos atcandola o del propio Voldemort renacido y matandola rondaba la mente de Harry en aquellos momentos.

Se había mantenido apartado de ella para protegerla, y ahora, ahora que ella no estaba con él… estaba en peligro.

Vió la cabaña de Hagrid, estaba vacia, Hagrid no se encontraba allí, tal vez estuviera dando clases…

-HAGRID- gritó Harry tanto como pudo –HAGRID-

siguió tras la cabaña, el bosque prohibido… tal vez…

pero no necesitó más, cuando había recorrido no más de tres metros se paró en seco.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Sin entrar en el bosque, pero no lejos de su entrada, vió una silueta, una silueta humana de cabello rojo como el fuego atacada por una criatura en forma de dragón negro.

Ginny estaba allí, tirada en el suelo, mantenía su varita en alto creando un encantamiento escudo que, por lo que Harry pudo ver, estaba bastante dañado.

Al otro lado, la criatura que había dañado su encantamiento escudo se hallaba de pie apoyandose sobre sus patas traseras, una criatura de tamaño muy superior al de un ser humano, con forma de dragon, de un aterador color negro que lanzaba una garra plateada contra la pelirroja.

-apulso- musitó harry y como si alguien le hubieran hecho un hechizo convocador, Ginny llegó hasta él volando.

La garra del dragon golpeó el aire y la criatura se dio la vuelta para ver que Harry acababa de llegar y salvar a su víctima.

La sangre le hervía, esa cosa, otro de esos bichos…

-sectumsempra- gritó apuntando al dragón que recibió el hechizo con un rugido pero sin retroceder.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry a Ginny al tiempo que volvía a alzar la varita para crear un escudo que los protegiera a él y a la pelirroja de la llamarada que el crubio les acababa de lanzar.

-ahora si- dijo ella mirandolo con ternura mirandolo con amor, con un amor con que no le había mirado desde que ambos se hallaban en la Madriguera.

-accio varita- dijo consiguiendo que su varita volviera a su mano.

-suerte que Norin nos enseñó ese hechizo- apuntó Harry mirando a Ginny con un brillo especial en la mirada mientras ella se levantaba y se colocaba pegada a él, tal como lo habían estado haciendo en las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero aunque se hubieran enfrentado a armaduras, aunque hubieran aprendido a confiar en la pareja y hubieran aprendido a usar nuevos embrujops y contramaldiciones, si Norin Radd, un auror experto, no había sido capaz más que de mantener a raya a un crubio, ¿cómo iban ellos a…? pero no había tiempo de pensar en ellos ahora…

-impedimenta- bramó Ginny cuando el crubio volvió a la carga.

-protego- volvió a gritar Harry.

-como en defensa contra las artes oscuras-

-si-

-dsmaius- gritaron ambos al tiempo.

Los dos rayos rojos golpearon con buena puntería a su enemigo, pero la criatura, demostrando su extraodinario poder, apenas se inmutó.

Abriendo sus poderosas alas oscuras, lanzó de nuevo una llamarada.

-PROTEGO- gritó Harry con ira.

Aquel dragón. Le recordaba al día de su cumpleaños. Sentía lo que había sido un arañazo de una de esas garras plateadas que brillaban al contraste con el cielo azul.

Ginny había retrocedido, iba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Harry fue retrocediendo hasta encontrar la mirada de su novia.

-vale-

-sectumsempra- volvió a gritar el muchcho.

El dragón dio muestras de dolor, pero los cortes que solían aparecer en las personas normales, en aquella criatura eran simplemente arañazos.

-impedimenta- gritó Ginny volviendo a colcoarse al lado de harry que de reojo, comprendió.

-¿creías que iba a abandonarte?-

-no, se que nunca lo harias-

-protego-

-auqnue tu quieras echarme de tu vida, cuidado- dijo la pelirroja apartando a Harry de un golpe y haciendole caer al suelo cuando el dragón acertó a golpearles.

-repulso- dijo Harry recordando el otro hechizo.

Ginny fue impulsada lejos de él y, afortunadamente, lejos de las garras del dragón.

Pero al caer al suelo, Harry se dio cuenta, Harry vió, en el cielo, en lo más alto, un ovalo con las letras E. D. en colores rojo azul y negro brillaba llamando al ejercito de Dumbledore.

-no te alejo de mi vida- objetó Harry lanzando otro hechizo.

-de una parte de tu vida al menos, de esa parte que me escondes- dijo la pelirroja retrocediendo y convocando un nuevo hechizo escudo.

-Harry-

-Ginny-

Ron y Hermione habían llegado hasta donde estaban ellos e intentaban ayudar con las varitas en la mano.

-vimos la marca y…- dijo Ron señalando al cielo -¿cómo ha entrado un bicho de esos?-

-es un crubio Ron-

-creo que como se llame es lo de menos Hermione-

-CUIDADO-

Los cuatro retrocedieron y Ron cayó al suelo.

-teneis que salir de aquí- dijo Harry a sus amigos.

-¿qué dices?- replicó Hermione asustada.

-ni de coña- dijo Ron que al principio se había quedado boquiabierto poniéndose en pie de un salto y apuntando al dragon negro con la otra mano en el bolsillo, como si fuese un caballero.

-no podemos con él- aseguró Ginny.

-teneis que decirselo a Norin- imploró harry.

Aquellas llamas doradas… er alo único que le había afectado y él… si pudiera volver a hacerlas, pero ni siquiera sabía que conjuro había que pronunciar… aunque… cuando llegó con Lamia y sus padres…

-platerium- dijo Harry. Nada ocurrió.

-¿sabes hacerlo?- preguntó Ginny impresionada.

-tenía que intentarlo.

-sigue intentandolo- apuró Hermione lanzando un rayo anaranjado con su varita, pero el dragon no le hizo caso y volvió a aatcar a Ginny.

-repulso-

-ven a por mí bestia- dijo Harry con aplomo.

El dragón le lanzó una llamarada pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera crear un escudo, uno apareció ante harry protegiendole del fuego.

Al darse la vuelta, Harry vió como las hermanas Patil, Neville, Dean, Seamos y el resto del ejercito de Dumbledore que todavía permanecían en Hogwarts, llegaban hasta ellos, todos con las varitas en la mano apuntando a la criatura.

Todos parecían aterrados, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar muestras de debilidad y como si de un autentico ejercito se tratase, todos se lanzaron al combate, excepto Luna y Hermione, que cogieron a Harry y Ginny para intentar sacarlos de la batalla.

-vamos, a por él- dijo Neville con valentía.

Un gran número de rayos rojos salió en dirección al dragon, pero no parecieron afectarle en lo más minimo.

-su piel lo protege de la magia- refunfuñó Hermione entre dientes.

-¿qué hará aquí? ¿por qué nos atacará?- preguntó Luna como si charlasen del tiempo.

Hermione la miró con miedo y luego señaló a Ginny.

-teneis que salir de aquí-

-¿por qué?- dijeron ambos zafándose de sus amigas y volviendo al frente aunque Harry pudo ver, cuando Ginny se liberó de Luna que no parecía en absoluto preocupada porque su amiga se enfrentase a un terrible dragón negro que la pelirroja tenía varias quemaduras y un par de heridas.

-concentraos en el hechizo congelante- dijo Harry acercándose a sus amigos.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- gritaron todos al tiempo.

El dragón se quedó quieto, parado, como si lo hubieran congelado en el sitio.

Pero algo extraño ocurría, su respiración se aceleraba, se podía escuchar como en sus terribles fauces coronadas de colmillos plateados se preparaba un nuevo ataque, como si toda la furia de aquella criatura fuera a ser lanzada por su boca en forma de una terrible llamarada.

-CORRED- gritó Harry y todos salieron disparados hacia el lado contrario, volviendo a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Una terrible llamarada salió de la boca del crubio.

-PROTEGO- gritó Harry y un increíble escudo plateado apareció en el aire y detuvo la llamarada.

La criatura parecía intentar liberarse de unas cadenas, como si estuviera atrapada en una especie de jaula invisible, hecha de cristal reluciente y, aunque iba poco a poco, se estaba liberando.

-Hermione- gritó Ginny -¿has dicho qué la piel protege a esa cosa de nuestra magia?- preguntó acercándose a Harry.

-si- musitó Hermione con temor –por eso nuestros hechizos no pueden…-

pero el resto de la frase que Hermione iba a pronunciar quedó sin oirse, pues, en aquel momento, el crubio logró zafarse de los hechizos congelantes y rugió produciendo un sonido tan feroz que no solo ensordeció el resto de la frase de Hermione, sino que hizo que los miembros del ejercito de Dumbledore que se encontraban allí luchando retrocedieran aterrados.

-no podemos con él- se quejó Lavender que estaba curiosamente cogida al brazo de Ron.

-tenemos que seguir intentándolo- proclamó Neville con valor.

Harry y Ginny se miraban, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaban.

-¿lista?-

-lista-

-chicos- comenzó Harry, debía darse prisa, la criatura les alcanzaría enseguida –convocad vuestros escudos-

-espera-

-¿qué vais a hacer?-

-no seais locos-

-¿qué estais tramando?-

el crubio volvió a rugir hacia los indefensos magos y abriendo las alas, se lanzó ahcia ellos con furia.

-VAMOS- gritó Harry.

-PROTEGO- gritaron todos.

Un gran número de escudos aparecieron entre el E. D. y Harry y Ginny que estaban delante, entre la criatura y sus presas.

-repulso- gritaron los dos chicos al tiempo.

Como si entre ellos hubiera explotado una bomba, ambos fueron impulsados uno hacia cada lado, Harry se golpeó contra un árbol.

El dragón, al avanzar, golpeó los escudos. Todos gritaban, pero harry no escuchaba bien lo que decían.

-levicorpus- pronunció hacia Ginny y, cuando sintió como una fuerza le elevaba en el aire, supo que ella había actuado igual.

Ahora estaban elevados, pero no lo suficiente.

El dragón oscuro miró hacia sus lados y pareció entender que tenía dos garras precisamente para una situación como esa.

Dirigió una garra hacia cada lado.

Harry pensó que la garra lo desgarraría, ya había sufrido esa sensación, pero nunca llegó.

Una bruja, bajita, de pelo rojo y cara alargada y puntiaguda, acababa de aparecer seguida de varios alumnos y al parecer, había lanzado un hechizo que había golpeado a la criatura que se había detenido ambas garras a poca distancia de sus objetivos.

-vuelve a tus dominios criatura- gritó la bruja amenazante con su varita –no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

Harry y Ginny bajaron del aire y se acercaron a sus compañeros que aún mantenían sus escudos levantados.

-gracias- dijo Ginny temblorosa.

-tranquila- dijo la mujer aunque no parecía tranquila ella misma.

La criatura decidió amablemente rechazar la invitación de la bruja y como respuesta, le lanzó una terrible llamarada que la bruja convirtió en vapor de agua con un hondeo de su varita.

-las llamas de fénix- animó Harry recordando que Norin había usado ese hechizo en contra de la criatura.

La mujer le miró con gesto de enfado.

-yo no puede usar ese hechizo- dijo con tono mordaz.

-el profesor Norin…-

-claro, pero mi varita no es de fénix- aclaró la mujer.

Harry se quedó atónito.

-entonces…-

-las llamas de fénix- explicó Hermione –son uno de los tres hechizos diferidos-

-¿hechizos diferidos?- preguntó Ron sin comprender.

-perdonad chicos, ¿podemos jugar a las preguntas cuando no nos ataque un dragón?- sugirió Ginny que miraba como la profesora Themelas que hacía todo lo posible para apartarlo de los alumnos. Su rostro estaba contorsioando entre la angustia y la concentración.

De repente, como si una idea que volaba tranquilamente por el cielo se hubiera metido en su cabeza, a Harry le asaltó una idea.

La profesora de transformaciones apenas podía contener a esa criatura… pero si ellos…

-el murciélago- dijo entrecortadamente.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se le quedaron mirando.

-¿murciélago?-

-¿qué murciélago?- preguntó Ginny sin comprender –no me cuentas nada- se quejó.

-a nosotros tampoco nos ha dicho nada del murciélago- dijo comprensivamente Hermione, pero Ron permanecía callado.

-¿crees que será…?- preguntó abriendo mucho la boca.

-Ginny…- dijo suavemente tendiéndole la mano.

La pelirroja la cogió.

-agarrate bien, será un viaje movidito-

-¿viaje?- preguntó ella.

-FLYREUM- dijo Harry con fé.

De repente, sintió que eran rodeados por una especie de humo negro. Como si una gran chimenea se hallara donde reposaban sus pies.

Poco a poco, los dos empezaron a elevarse. Ginny se agarró a él con más fuerza, parecía muy asustada, miraba a Harry y al suelo alternativamente. Cada vez estaban más altos, hasta que como si el mismo aire los sostuviera, Harry y Ginny estaban en el cielo.

Los miembros del E. D. los señalaban con el dedo sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

-mirad-

-vuelan-

-no puede ser-

-es una ilusión-

-si harry-

-¿Harry? ¿Ginny?-

Habían subido cada vez más y en ése momento estaban a casi tres metros del suelo.

La mano de Ginny apretaba la de Harry tan fuerte que parecía a punto de rompersela.

-tranquila- dijo con seguridad.

-¿estamos…?-

-si-

-pero… ¿cómo?-

-magia- dijo Harry infantilmente.

La profesora Themelas acuchillaba el aire con fiereza y convertía llamas en vapor de agua, hasta que el dragón pudo ver, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, como dos personas estaban suspendidas en el cielo gracias a un humo negro que se formaba a su alrededor.

Harry estaba orgulloso de si mismo, seguro que Dumbledore no era capaz de hacer aquello, pero Ginny parecía aterrada.

-ven a por nosotros bestia- se burló Harry.

La criatura, al ver que con la bruja lo tenía difícil decidió ir a por ellos lanzándoles una llamarada que harry esquivó virando.

Llevaba desde los once años montando en escoba,a quello era parecido, aunque le costaba esfuerzo mantener el hechizo, pero empezaba a manejarse bien por el aire.

Volaba describiendo circulos alrededor del dragón. Estaba esperando a que lo hiciera, tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo…

Miró a su lado. Ginny sonreía.

-¿me enseñarás?-

-por supuesto-

-es genial-

-Voldemort no es el único que puede volar- declaró Harry con orgullo.

-eres increíble, pero, ¿de dónde has sacado…?-

-luego- dijo Harry apremiante cuando se dio cuenta de que el enfado del dragón llegaba a su punto crítico –ahora demosle un baño-

el crubio abrió sus fauces para lanzar un terrible rugido que, como el anterior, resonó por los terrenos del colegio, pero ésta vez no se iba a salir con la suya.

Miró de reojo a Ginny para asegurarse de que le había entendido.

-AGUAMENTI- gritaron ambos cuando estuvieron justo encima de la boca de la criatura.

Dos chorros de agua clara salieron de las puntas de las varitas de ambos para entrar en la boca del monstruo que hizo un gesto como si se atragantase con algo.

El rugido se interrumpió y de su boca empezó a salir vapor.

-genia-

-increible-

-fantastico-

Animaban sus compañeros en tierra.

La gran bestia cayó al suelo.

Harry y Ginny bajaron y al llegar a tierra y gran número de personas se les echaron encima.

Dandoles palmadas en la espalda, abrazos y vitoreándoles como si fueran héroes.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall con su tono adusto.

Estaba despeinada y su cara parecía pálida.

-han sido ellos dos Minerva- dijo Annie Themelas señalando a Harry y Ginny con su varita.

La profesora McGonagall miró a Harry y a Ginny sin comprender.

-atacó a Ginny- declaró Harry que aún estaba tembloroso después de bajar del cielo.

-¿qué es eso? ¿cómo ha entrado? ¿qué ha pasado?- gritaba el profesor Radd que, al parecer, acababa de llegar a la escena.

-eso no lo entiendo Norin- se quejó Annie mirando con enfado al dragón como si le fuera a quitar puntos a su casa –se supone que el colegio está protegido por hechizos muy fuertes que impiden que éste tipo de cosas ocurran- opinó reprobatoriamente mirando a la directora.

-lo está- confirmó la profesora McGonagall –no se como…-

Pero Norin ya no prestaba atención al dragón que permanecía tumbado, tal vez inconsciente, y con la boca soltando vapor.

-Harry, Ginny- exclamó al verlos allí muy asustado.

-¿estais bien?-

-lo habeis hecho- dijo Ron llegando de entre la multitud y abrazando a su amigo y su hermana.

Hermione venía tras él, pero estaba pálida, como si acabase de ver un snorlack de cuernos arrugados.

Su rostro estaba como la cera y miraba a Harry con una mezcla entre enfado y miedo.

-ha sido increíble- decía Ron mientras comentaba lo sucedido como si fuera un comentarista de Quidditch.

La profesora MGonagall y Norin asentían en todo, a veces con reproche, hasta que llegó a la parte en que habían empezado a volar.

La directora se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Norin abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿se lo has enseñado tú?- preguntó Annie mirando a Norin con admiración.

-no- dijo tercamente Norin, estaba pálido -¿cómo habeis…?-

-me enseñó el profesor Snape- dijo Harry con calma –aunque…- dijo mirando al cielo con admiración –es la primera vez que lo hago-

-bueno, sea como sea, deben ir a la enfermería- declaró la profesora McGonagall con severidad –y tú también Annie- dijo cordialmente –buen trabajo sin duda-

Norin seguía mirando a Harry y Ginny como si fuera imposible que estuvieran allí.

-Norin, ¿podrías sacar a esa bestia de Hogwarts, por favor?-

-por supuesto Minerva- dijo Norin con amabilidad.

Norin seguía mirando a la pareja inquisitivamente.

Ginny se abrazó a Harry y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro.

Varias personas se dirigieron a la enfermería. Harry llevaba a Ginny y la pelirroja se apoyaba en él, aunque a simple vista, no necesitaba hacerlo.

Ron y Hermione iban detrás de ellos, con expresión preocupada.

Hermione le decía algo a Ron al oido y Ron fruncía los labios.

Harry salió de la enfermería ante la voz severa de la señora Pomfrey que indicaba que solamente los pacientes podían quedarse dentro.

Ron y Hermione estaban fuera y de nuevo cuchicheaban.

-¿qué os pasa a vosotros dos?- preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Ambos se echaron una mirada complice.

-¿ya?- preguntó Ron impaciente.

-pues…- dijo Hermione y miró inquisitivamente a su amigo –a ver Harry- dijo acercándose y haciendole abrir la boca y sacar la lengua.

-¿cuantó tiempo le queda doctora, diganos la verdad?- dijo Ron cogiéndole tiernamente la mano a Harry.

-no quiero morir solo, Ron, dime que siempre estarás a mi lado-

-siempre amor mio-

Se abrazaron conmovedoramente.

Un par de personas rieron y saludaron yendo y viniendo.

Lavender mirada divertida y a la vez celosa de que Harry si pudiera abrazar a Ron.

Hermione miraba con reprobación, pero al final, como si no pudiera contenerla, le salió una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron fervientemente.

Los miembros del E. D. que no habían necesitado quedarse en la enfermería salieron de ella atropelladamente y se dirigieron a los tres.

-que pasada Harry- opinó Dennis.

-ha sido increíble- apoyó Neville.

-vuelas- dijo llanamente Luna observando sus brazos como si esperase ver alas -¿por qué no volaste hace unos años hasta Londres?- preguntó inquieta, como si Harry la hubiera tenido engañada.

-entonces no sabía- aclaró Harry inquieto.

Antes había dicho que el profesor Snape le había enseñado a volar… menos mal que él no podía desmentirlo, aunque, en cierto modo, si que había sido el profesor Snape quien le había enseñado a volar… o al menos su libro.

-no os preocupeis- dijo Harry a los demás –os enseñaré a hacerlo-

-¿en serio?-

-¿de verdad?-

-que guay-

-Harry- opinó Hermione cuando las voces se acallaron.

-será genial poder volar- apoyaba Ron fingiendo que volaba como si tuviera alas.

-Ron- le regañó Hermione.

-¿cuándo nos lo enseñarás?- preguntó Anthony Goldstein.

-pues no se, convocaremos una reunión y os enseñaré a todos a volar- animó Harry.

-pero si es después de navidades- dijo Lavender con tristeza –algunos ya no estaremos aquí-

-es verdad- apoyó Goldstein.

-no pasa nada- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza –ya han entrado a Hogwarts por el pasadizo de la sala de los menesteres y no ha pasado nada-

-es cierto-

-genial-

Tras una breve charla en la que recordaron la lucha contra el crubio y algunas bromas de las reuniones del E. D. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos a las puertas e la enfermería.

-Harry- dijo Hermione en susurros -¿entre Ginny y tú?- preguntó elevando un poco más la voz.

-todo bien Hermione- dijo Harry con calma mirando soñadoramente a la puerta de la enfermería.

-bien Harry, Ron y yo hemos…-

-estado buscando información y hablando sobre lo del plan Gommen- ayudó Ron.

-ah- dijo Harry dando un salto y girandose para mirar a sus amigos –por eso siempre estabais juntitos cuchicheando-

-si- dijeron ellos culpablemente.

-¿por qué no me dijisteis nada?- preguntó enfadado.

Ron y Hermione se miraron complizmente y bajaron las cabezas con expresión culpable.


	16. 16 la historia de harry y ginny

CAPITULO 16 LA HISTORIA DE HARRY Y GINNY:

CAPITULO 16 LA HISTORIA DE HARRY Y GINNY:

Os agradezco a los que me habeis escrito reviews que lo hayais hecho, ahora, por desgracia, vienen los terribles examenes que debo realizar en la escuela de aurores, y mis profesores esperan de mi lo máximo, aunque se que es una putada que os deje en este punto, cuando al dia siguiente van a ir a la mansión de los Ryddle, cuando Harry y Ginny han vuelto por fin, cuando Harry se ha sincerado con ella hasta principios de julio seguramente no podré volver a escribir. Este capitulo que, según mi opinión, debería haber escrito Rowling en el sexto o el septimo libro, va dedicado a vosotros y a vosotras, a todas las parejas que se han atrevido a decir la verdad, a confesar los secretos y los sentimientos, a todos vosotros que habeis sido capaces de sinceraros y ahora sabeis, como muy pocos saben, que la sinceridad te quita un gran peso de encima. A todos vosotros y a todas vosotras, que sois autenticos y verdaderos gryffindors, OS APLAUDO Y OS FELICITO.

-bueno…- dijo Hermione asustada.

Pero Ron miró con sus ojos azules a su amigo.

La luz del sol, alta en el cielo revelaba ya el mediodía.

-pensé… que con todo eso de Ginny… no estarías para… planes secretos de mortifagos- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

Harry se quedó helado.

-gracias amigo- le dijo a Ron dedicandole una sonrisa.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron calmados.

-¿qué creíais que os iba a hacer?- preguntó Harry con calma -¿morderos?- preguntó amenazadoramente en lengua parsel.

Ron y Hermione se echaron hacia atrás abrazados mirandole con miedo.

-vamos chicos, calmaos y contadme-

-pues a ver…- comenzó Hermione –¿recuerdas que Glommen al final era un buscador?-

-eso dijo Angelina-

Ron dio un gruñido.

-bueno, pues Ron lo estuvo buscando-

-si- dijo él con voz aburrida –es un buscador de un equipo de segunda ¿sabes?-

-entonces significa ¿que están buscando algo?- la voz de Harry temblaba.

Hermione y Ron suspiraron al tiempo.

-solo se nos ocurrió una cosa que pudieran estar buscando- dijo Hermione con aspecto alicaido.

-otro…- Ron no pudo terminar.

-Horrocrux- dijo Harry en voz baja, tan baja, que no estaba seguro de que sus amigos le hubieran oido, pero ambos asintieron.

-pero no puede ser- objetó harry –solo había 6-

-eso es lo que pensaba Dumbledore- dijo Ron con desconfianza.

-Dumbledore nunca se equivocaba- confirmó Harry pensando en el profesor de pociones.

-ya Harry pero…- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione que había optado por mirar al cielo azul.

-también cabe la posibilidad…- comenzó Hermione.

-eso no tiene sentido- objetó Ron.

-¿qué?- preguntó Harry ansioso.

-pues… que estén buscando al propio Voldemort-

Harry no dijo nada.

-la última vez…-

-no lo buscaron y el se enfadó mucho-

-lo se-

-podría ser…-

El estómago de Ron rugió.

Harry miróo su reloj de oro.

-es la hora de comer- confirmó.

Ginny no apareció a comer ni tampoco para las clases de herbología y encantamientos de la tarde.

-seguramente- opinó Hermione cuando salían de la última clase –la señora Pomfey ha decidido que permanezca en la enfermería- opinó mirando a su amigo con convencimiento.

Ese comentario, que llevaba haciendo todo el día, no ayudó a Harry que seguía preocupado.

-ve a verla- señaló Ron.

-tenemos que ir a pedir el permiso a la profesora McGonagall- objetó Harry.

-nosotros le pediremos permiso- dijo Hermione aunque no parecía muy convencida.

-¿crees que nos dará permiso para salir del colegio, aunque sea sábado?- preguntó Ron cuando él y Hermione tomaron un camino diferente.

-eso espero- respondió ella.

A pesar de que él les había animado a pedir permiso a la directora para la pequeña excursión que habían planeado para el día siguiente, tras lo sucedido aquella mañana, Harry no estaba nada convencido de que la profesora McGonagall les permitiera salir.

Caminaba deslizandose por los pasillos.

Se sentía tremendamente dichoso.

Al llegar a la enfermería vió una figura en la puerta esperando.

Reconociéndola al instante, se acercó por detrás y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿qué?- se extrañó la niña.

-hola Lamia- dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

-hola Harry- dijo la niña aliviada.

-¿han herido a alguno de tus amigos?- preguntó señalando a la enfermería, pero antes de que la niña le respondiera ya había adivinado la respuesta.

-no, venía a ver a Ginny- dijo mirando por la puerta de la enfermería.

-seguro que se alegra de verte- respondió Harry mirando también hacia dentro donde pudo ver como la enfermera atendía a varias personas.

La mayoría había sufrido unicamente quemaduras o algún arañazo menor, gracias a los escudos, así que habían salido a lo largo del día.

Ninguno habló, pero Harry notó que algo preocupaba a su joven amiga.

-¿estás bien?-

-si- dijo la niña en tono bajo.

-¿seguro?-

Lamia titubeó sin dejar de mirar por el cristal dentro de la enfermería.

-no-

-lo suponía-

-es que… no se…-

Harry la cogió gentilmente de la mano y la llevó a un lugar más apartado.

-¿te puedo pedir un consejo?- preguntó Lamia mirandole con sus brillantes ojos azules.

-haremos una cosa- dijo Harry mirando al cielo, de un color amarillento que casi daba paso a la noche.

-tu me pides un consejo y luego… yo te pido otro-

-¿tu? ¿a mi?-

-en efecto- dijo amablemente Harry mirando a Lamia con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-vale- dijo la niña inquieta.

-tu dirás- dijo mirando a Lamia tranquilizadoramente.

-pues… verás… hay un chico… que…-

-Rawn- observó Harry.

-no- dijo de repente Lamia como si le hubieran ofendido gravemente -¿por qué crees que…?-

-porque se te nota- dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras miraba como las últimas nubes del día iban pasando como un bello baile celestial. Pasaban por el cielo, blancas y esponjosas, como si se tratase de un tren que viajaba, sin detenerse, siempre hacia el mismo lado.

-¿por… qué… se… me… nota?- preguntó timidamente.

Harry se volvió a mirarla con calma. Su mirada fue tranquilizadora y a la vez cariñosa, como un padre que mira a su hija.

-pues… a ver, sois amigos, os entendeis… os llevais bien…-

Lamia miró al cielo.

-¿es bonito eh?-

-si- dijo ella con ternura.

-Ginny dice…- la niña meditó –que somos muy pequeños para gustarnos-

-¿y tú que piensas?-

-eso yo lo se… o sea lo de que somos muy pequeños para gustarnos… tu primer beso fue a los 15 años…- observó comparativamente.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

La chica lo miró como si aquella pregunta fuera una gran estupidez.

Entristeció.

-a veces, cuando no puedo dormir… y Neril ya se ha dormido… me voy a la cama de Ginny y hablamos. Las primera noches- dijo con una sonrisa –Hermione nos echaba la bronca, pero ahora ya…-

-Hermione es muy dulce-

-¿te gusta Hermione?- preguntó lamia atropelladamente.

-no- dijo llanamente Harry –es mi mejor amiga-

-¿y cómo sabes…?-

-lo estuvisteis haciendo en la madriguera, ¿verdad?- observó Harry con interés.

-Ginny me ayudó mucho, me contó muchas cosas del mundo mágico-

-estabas asustada- observó él.

-¿me lees la mente?-

-no Lamia- dijo Harry con calma y recordó como cuando se sentaba frente al director y él le atravesaba con sus profundos ojos azules, parecía que le atravesara con la mirada.

-lo se- dijo impidiendo que Lamia volviera a hablar –porque cuando llegué a Hogwarts… era igual que tú, estaba asustado, no conocía nada… yo venía de vivir con mis tios, que eran muggles- al decir eran, Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago –y Ron me ayudó mucho, y también Hermione. Se llama experiencia-

La niña sonrió.

-lo que yo te quería decir…- dijo Lamia que no parecía saber elegir sus palabras. Harry había observado que se retorcía las manos. Extendió su mano y cubrió las de ella.

La niña suspiró y por fin se atrevió a hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, Harry comprobó que su voz sonaba ronca.

-¿crees que le importará que yo sea… ya sabes…?-

Harry la miró sin comprender.

-hija de muggles- dijo ella con una voz entre arrepentida y triste.

Harry rió. Ella se le quedó mirando con preocupación.

-dudo mucho que le importe- respondió francamente Harry.

-gracias- dijo ella sonriendole.

-esa sonrisa- dijo él mirandola fijamente –es la inocencia-

-¿inocencia?-

-he luchado tanto, tantas batallas, tantas muertes… -

La chica se acercó a él y le abrazó.

Un grupito de niñas de tercero que pasaban cerca miraron con interés.

-quería decirte… lo que me contaste de tus padres… ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

La chica lo miró y luego asintió.

-porque pensé que oirlo te ayudaría. Ginny se quejaba de que no compartías nada con ella y pensé que si yo compartía mi mayor secreto contigo, pues tu compartirias tus secretos con ella- dijo la chica mirando la reacción de Harry con impaciencia.

-pues…-

-señor Potter, señorita Mclarren- dijo la enfermera –pueden pasar-

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la sala.

Ginny y Lamia se abrazaron.

-¿cómo estás?-

-bien ¿y tu que tal?-

-muy bien-

-arreglaste eso con Neril verdad-

-si, tenías razón Ginny-

-lo se-

Harry permanecía a unos pasos de la cama donde Ginny y Lamia hablaban como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo.

La miraba a la cara, veía sus ojos marrones con cariño, con ternura.

-no me vas a decir hola- objetó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.

Harry se acercó a ella pero no le habló, se acercó a Lamia y pegó los labios a su oido.

-lo has conseguido- le susurró a Lamia, la cual, sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a aplaudir.

-te quiero- dijo Harry acariciando su pelo.

Sentía aquel aroma floral que tanto le gustaba.

-que bonito- dijo Lamia con ternura –bueno, me tengo que ir yo… me voy… cuando salga ya decidiré a donde- bromeó la chica.

-Lamia- llamó Harry. La chica asomó la cabeza redondita y con pelo claro y lo miró.

-no le importará-

Ella asintió.

Veinte minutos y muchos por favor y gracias más tarde, Harry y Ginny se dirigían hacia la sala común de Gryffindor entre risas y algún que otro beso.

-es genial que el efecto de las pociones se haya pasado ¿verdad?- dijo Harry cuando andaban por el pasillo.

-es genial que no controlen tus sentimientos- opinó Ginny bajando su mano de la espalda de Harry.

-buenas noches chicos- dijo Norin.

Harry lo miró, pero Ginny no parecía estar dispuesta a apartar su mano del trasero de Harry.

-veo por… esa postura- dijo señalando a Ginny que no parecía ni avergonzada ni mucho menos arrepentida –que la pareja de la que se habla en el mundo mágico vuelve a estar unida- opinó con cariño.

Ginny miró a Harry esperando algo, una respuesta, un gesto, algo que le indicase que lo que ella sentía era correspondido.

-los anillos mágicos nunca había estado tan apretados- dijo Harry tranquilamente acariciando el pelo con el brazo que tenía en el hombro de la chica.

Ella sonrió.

-en ése caso- opinó Norin gentilmente –consided los anillos como un regalo de navidad por mi parte- dijo gentilmente el profesor dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-gracias- dijo Ginny alegremente.

-Harry- exclamó Ron cinco minutos más tarde cuando Harry entraba en la sala común –McGonagall nos ha dado permiso para salir mañana- con expresión triunfante.

-ha puesto algunas pegas al principio- dijo Hermione con cara de haber luchado mucho.

-¿dónde quereis ir mañana?- preguntó Ginny entrando tras Harry.

Ron se quedó petrificado.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Ginny preocupada.

-si- dijo ella resoplando –al final hemos conseguido- señaló a Harry –que madam Pomfey me deje salir-

-¿os ha dado permiso al final?- preguntó Harry que no se lo acababa de creer.

-si- exclamó Ron.

Ya no había casi nadie en la sala común. Algunos alumnos seguían fuera, en los terrenos, o por los pasillos a hurtadillas y otros estaban en sus habitaciones, hablando y riendo. De vez en cuando, una risa que sobrepasaba lo normal, resonaba en la sala común.

-¿dónde quereis ir mañana?- preguntó la pelirroja volviendo a la carga.

Mientras Ron y Hermione le daban largas, explicándole que no podían decirselo y que debían guardar el secreto, la cara de Lamia apareció en la mente de Harry.

En aquel momento, una niña, era solo uan niña y le había contado su mayor secreto.

-Ginny no insistas- dijo Ron acalorado.

La pelirroja bufó y se levantó del sofá donde discutíoa para irse a su habitación.

La mano de Harry la detuvo y le ayudó a volder a sentarse en el sofá.

En su mente había aparecido algo.

Ser como Dumbledore… guardar secretos a las personas que quiero… ser mejor que Dumbledore… compartir mis secretos con los demás si quiero que ellos compartan mis secretos… ser como lamia… buena, incoente… decidida.

-te lo contaré- dijo finalmente Harry mirando a su novia a los ojos –te contaré todo lo que quieras saber- dijo sentandose enfrente de Ginny que le miraba atónita.

-pero Harry- dijo Ron abriendo mucho la boca, pero no pareció saber continuar.

-por fin- dijo Hermione con alivio. Parecía intentar sonreir aunque… sus ojos parecían intentar llorar.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo la chica y se le lanzó a los brazos –sabía que al final acabarias contandoselo- dijo resplandeciente.

Ginny la miraba con admiración.

Ron estaba quieto, muy quieto, observaba la escena con una mezcla entre miedo y reproche.

-¿alguna vez has sentido por Hermione algo más que amistad?- preguntó Ginny en un tono solemne.

Harry no lo esperaba. Lo había desarmado. Aquello había sido lo último que esperaba que le preguntase.

Hermione estaba callada, permanecía muy cerca de Harry, con la cara pálida como la cera mirando a su mejor amiga sin comprender.

Ron estaba rigido, no se movía, por un momento, pareció haberse convertido en uno más de los mnuchos pilares del castillo.

Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos y Harry comprendió que aquella pregunta estaba ya planeada. Quizás desde hacia años…

-Hermione es una chica increíble- comenzó Harry con calma –el año pasado, nos salvó la vida a mí y a Ron más veces de las que puedo recordar. Desde el primer año en Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione y yo estamos juntos, somos más que amigos… somos mucho más que el trio dorado, como algunos nos llaman, somos como hermanos, como si fueramos una misma cosa, es algo que nunca había sentido- dijo mirando ahora a los ojos tristes de color marrón –hasta que hace dos años encontré a una pelirroja muy especial con la que me gustaría compartir toda mi vida- concluyó con satisfacción.

Hermione lo abrazó muy fuerte y Ron se le lanzó también a los brazos.

La cara de Ginny resplandecía, como si alguien le hubiera encendido un encantamiento iluminador.

-deberíais iros a dormir- declaró Harry señalando a Ron y a Hermione.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, pero Harry insistió.

-mañana neesitaremos todas las fuerzas que podamos reunir-

-entonces tu también deberías dormir- objetó Ron.

-s lei hubiera contado antes a Ginny todo lo que debía haberle contado…-

Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y cogió a Ron.

-vamos- dijo cuando el pelirrojo se negó a andar.

Lo llevó hasta el principio de la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos y le despidió con un beso.

-no os acosteis tarde- dijo Hermione subiendo a su dormitorio.

-¿ese ea tu motivo?- preguntó Ginny señalando con dos dedos, uno a cada escalera.

-si- dijo Harry mirando por donde Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido –pero había otro- dijo mirando a aquellos ojso marrones –supongo que van a haber más preguntas personales-

Se levantó y cogió a Ginny de las manos sentandola sobre sí mismo, en el mismo sofá.

Estaban a escasos centímetros.

-¿de verdad me vas a contestar a todo?- preguntó Ginny con incredulidad.

-a todo-

-¿qué sentiste por Cho?-

-no estoy seguro Gin, me gustaba… me parecía mona y me caía bien… pero te puedo asegurar que fue infimo, comparado con lo que siento contigo-

Ginny le abrazó muy fuertemente.

-¿y tú por Dean y Michael?- preguntó Harry desafiante.

-eso no entraba en el trato-

-¿no querías igualdad?- preguntó harry elevando las cejas.

-yo… vale. Michael fue una cara bonita- dijo al chica sin darle ninguna importancia –y Dean, me trataba muy bien… hasta que llegó a tratarme demasiado bien-

-¿no te gusta que te traten bien?-

La chica suspiró.

-es que… al final incluso quería ayudarme a pasar por el hueco del retrato… la noche que rompimos…-

-fui yo- dijo Harry culpablemente.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos.

-pase con mi capa invisible junto a vosotros y te rocé, deje que creyeras que había sido Dean… estaba bajo la poción Felix Felices… necesitaba un recuerdo e iba a buscar a Slughorn para conseguirlo- explicó harry.

La cara de la chica era a la vez divertida y traviesa.

Empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ambos se hundieron más en el sofá, quedando abrazados, enredados, como si fueran un gato y su oboillo de lana.

-traidor-

-mentirosa-

-tramposo-

-te quiero-

Ginny le miró, parecía estar meditando mucho su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba?-

-cuando jugabamos al Quidditch en la Madriguera- sentenció harry divertido –y cuando me quitaste los gusanos en navidad… y cuando te ví besandote con Dean… te aseguro que se me ocurrieron varios hechizos, y ninguno era precisamente el hechizo levitador-

-que mono, te pusiste celoso-

-mucho- admitió Harry.

-que bonito-

-de hecho- dijo Harry que acababa de pensar en algo –cuando llegué a Hogwarts ya estaba enamorado de ti- dijo y se le iluminó la cara –el primer día de pociones, el profesor Slughorn nos enseñó la poción amortenia…. De ahí debe haberla sacado Romilda Vane- añadió con desprecio –y la poción huele a lo que te gusta y a mi, aunque no me había dado cuenta entonces me olía a tu perfume floral-

-¿y por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-salias con Dean Thomas-

-¿y?-

-y además me daba miedo lo que Ron pudiera decir- dijo bajando la mirada.

La chica rió con ganas.

-¿te daba miedo Ron? ¿a ti? Al elegido, que ha derotado a Lord Voldemort, ¿te daba miedo mi hermano?-

-si- dijo llanamente Harry y Ginny no siguió riendose.

-debe tener poderes que yo no conozco-

-es mi mejor amigo-

La pelirroja pareció entender.

-pero al final lo hiciste-

-no me pude resistir a ti… lamento tanto no haberme dado cuenta antes…-

-bueno… ahora ya no podemos hacer nada-

-lo se, y lo siento-

Hubo una pausa hasta la siguiente pregunta.

-¿por qué me quieres?-

-¿por qué?-

-si, ¿qué te gusta de mi?-

-te diviertes con esto ¿verdad?-

-si- admitió la chica que le miraba expectante, como si Harry le fuese a confesar su secreto mejor guardado.

-porque eres valeinte, muy lista, ingeniosa y tienes un gran sentido del humor. Porque siempre haces lo que crees que está bien, porque defiendes a la gente y los tratas como amigos-

-¿solo?-

-¿te parece poco?-

-en absoluto- dijo ella negando con la cabeza –pero pensé… que mi cuerpo también te gustaba-

-Ginny- dijo él con voz cansada.

-¿te gusta?-

-Ginny-

-me dijiste que ibas a ser sincero-

Hary suspiró.

-me encanta tu cuerpo-

La chica se miró con interés, como si nunca se hubiera mirado a si misma.

Solamente estaban alumbrados por la luz del fuego.

De vez en cuando, algún chico, solo o en grupo, llegaba y los miraban con diferentes caras: envidia… interés… odio…

-si, estoy bastante bien ¿eh?-

-si- dijo Harry y empezó a acariciarle la barriga por debajo de la túnica.

La chica cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

La siguiente pregunta no se hizo esperar.

-¿dónde vais mañana?-

-a la mansión de los Ryddle- respondió Harry cortésmente.

Ginny se quedó rígida como tiempo antes lo había estado su hermano.

-¿Ryddle?-

-si-

-¿el del diario?-

-si-

-¿Voldemort?-

-si-

Ginny palideció y Harry comprendió perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

-está muerto- dijo en tono triunfante –lo maté… o mejor dicho, se mató así mismo cuando intentó matarme-

-pero entonces…-

-creemos- dijo con calma –que los mortifagos pueden estar buscando a Voldemort pensando que ha vuelto-

-¿puede volver?-

-no- sentenció Harry.

-pero ya lo hizo- objetó Ginny, sentía como el corazón de la chica palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Su voz estaba entrecortada, estaba totalmente aterrada.

-si- dijo Harry mirandola a los ojos –pero yo se como- dijo con un deje de modestia –y el año pasado, Ron, Hermione y yo nos encargamos de destruir sus horrocruxes- dijo orgulloso de su proeza.

-¿horrocruxes?- preguntó la chcia sin entender.

Harry cogió la mano de Ginny y apretó con fuerza.

-un mago oscuro- comenzó –puede fragmentar su alma matándo y encerrar una pequeña parte de su alma en un objeto- dijo y guardó silencio un momento para que su novia dijera lo que Harry sabía que iba a decir, en lo que Harry había pensado.

-el diario de Tom Ryddle- dijo la chica con un gritito de miedo.

-en efecto-

-¿quieres decir que…?-

-que en tu primer año en Hogwarts, te enfrentaste tu sola a una parte de Lord Voldemort- sentenció Harry con orgullo.

El rostro de Ginny, visible a la suave luz del repiqueteante fuego de la chimenea, estaba contorsionado en una terrible mueca de dolor y miedo. Sabía perfectamente como se sentía Ginny, sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo en ése preciso instante.

Harry la abrazó. Tan fuerte como pudo, dandole todo su apoyo, dandole todo su amor y, ambos, Ginny, que nunca lo había hecho, que nunca había parecido débil, rompió a llorar.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo su novia llorando en sus brazos y tampoco le importó. Sabía que nunca había llorado… por miedo… por vergüenza… no lo sabía y, en realidad, tampoco importaba.

Al fin, pareció que Ginny se calmaba y mirandole, manteniendo algunas lárimas en sus ojos marrones, que Harry se apresuró a limpiar con la manga de su tunica, Ginny volvió a hablar.

-entonces, el año pasado, Ron, Hermione y tu… estuvisteis… cuando os fuisteis… por eos no quisiste volver a Hogwarts…-

-teníamos que encontrar y destruir los objetos que poseían un fragmento del alma de Voldemort, porque solamente así se le volvería mortal- explicó Harry.

Lo había pensado y… era tan complejo hacerlo así.

Ginny estaba asombrada y asustada, intentó volver a hablar, pero Harry se lo impidió.

-sabes, deberías…-

-…dejar de preguntar, porque ya está bien- interrumpió Ginny enfadándose.

Harry cerró los ojos y permaneció un momento, oliendo su perfume, sintiendo su aroma, su cuerpo pegado al de él…

-tenias razón- dijo la pelirroja. Se levantó, pero de nuevo, Harry la cogió de la mano.

La chica lo miró y luego añadió.

-estoy celosa de Ron y Hermione, compartes tanto con ellos y conmigo no-

-es muy complicado contarte las cosas así- dijo Harry pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por su novia.

Sin embargo, esta vez no la dejó pronunciar palabra y en cuanto abrió la boca para interrumpirle, Harry la besó. Con la fuera de su impulso, Harry la dejó caer sobre un sofa y se tiró encima de ella.

Sentía su pelo acariciandole el cuello, las manos de la chica estrechandolo hacia ella… la sentía tan cerca y hacía tanto tiempo que no la había sentido tan cerca.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, tal vez tras veinte minutos, tal vez tras veinte años, Harry continuó.

-creo que debería contarte toda la historia desde el principio- concluyó.

Volviendo a sentarse, uno encima del otro, abrazados y mirandose a los ojos, Harry se armó de valor y le contó a Ginny todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había vivido y, aunque en algunos momentos le costaba, todas las cosas que había sentido en cada momento.

En ocasiones, la pelirroja le había interrumpido con alguna pregunta, y en otras, él mismo había agregado algo (-cuando Voldemort…- dijo Harry pero no supo como continuar, la mirada de Ginny era dulce y a la vez mortifera, parecía a punto de llorar –cuando iba a matarme- dijo con más confianza y la cara de la pelirroja se enderezó –pensé en ti, en tu mirada ardiente, en la sensación de tus labios en los mios…-) y en otras, ella explicaba algo (-fui la primera en crear el patronus en las clases del E. D, ¿lo recuerdas?

-si, claro-

-pues…- dijo la pelirroja emocionada –siempre había querido decirtelo yo no necesité un recuerdo feliz-

-¿cómo?-

-si, era tan fantastico estar contigo… aquella vez, para enseñarme el encantamiento inmovilizante, cuando me cogiste la mano para apuntar bien la varita…-

-para darte confianza- dijo Harry comprendiendo lo que la chica habría sentido.

-me temblaba la mano Harry, fue tan… me sentía tan…bien a tu lado, incluso aunque no quisieras estar conmigo-)

Cuando Harry, por fin finalizó su historia, enredada por miles de preguntas de su novia, un hilo de luz, dorada y brillante le golpeó en los ojos. Por las ventanas de la sala común, se veía el amanecer.


	17. 17 el llanto de Lamia

CAPITULO 17 EL LLANTO DE LAMIA:

CAPITULO 17 EL LLANTO DE LAMIA:

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABEIS DEJADO REVIEWS Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESTAIS LEYENDO. A pesar de los examenes y de todo lo demás, como voy a dejaros a vosotros, que con vuestro poder habeis llegado a 171 reviews, sin un capitulo. Aunque sigo diciéndoos que no se cuando volveré a actualizar.

Soys los mejores.

-el amanecer- dijo Harry con voz suave sintiendo por primera vez en toda la noche el sueño.

A Ginny pareció pasarle lo mismo, pues en cuanto Harry lo mencionó, la chica bostezó.

Que rápido había pasado el tiempo.

La historia de Harry, desde que su madre se había interpuesto entre él y una maldición Asesina lanzada por Voldemort, hasta el año anterior, los Horrocruxes y todo lo que había sentido por ella, incluyendo el echo de que el año anterior, en ocasiones, se dedicaba a mirar el mapa del merodeador solamente para ver el letrero de Ginny Weasley había durado toda la noche.

Ambos habían intercambiado esa noche, mucho más que palabras, habían habido tantos sentimientos.

Los dos chicos permanecían en un sofá, Harry sentado y Ginny encima de él, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de su novio, tapados con una manta que Harry había hecho aparecer mágicamente y ambos abrazados.

-¿tienes sueño?- preguntó Harry con dulzura.

No hacía falta la pregunta. Los ojso de la chica luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, pero a Harry le gustaba ver a Ginny así, calmadamente tumbada en su pecho, con la respiración acompasada mientras él acariciaba su pelo rojo fuego.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Tal vez porque la posición era realmente cómoda, tal vez porque estaban agotados tras el día que habían tenido que había precedido a la noche más maravillosa que Harry recordaba.

-no se como voy a ir a la mansión Ryddle hoy- dijo Harry agitando sus brazos para intentar desentumecer sus musculos.

-tengo una idea- dijo la chica levantándose de un salto –vamos a ver a Norin-

Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿para qu…?-

-ya lo verás- le interrumpió su novia.

-buenos dias madrugadores- dijo Ron que bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos con un libro muy gordo en la mano.

-buenos dias, no, la verdad es que…- pero Harry fue interrumpido.

-¿qué es eso? ¿un regalo para Hermione?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando inquisitivamente el libro que Ron llevaba en las manos.

-no, es una tarea- dijo Ron apartando el libro de la vista de su hermana.

La chica lo miró con incredulidad.

-y por cierto, tengo que devolverlo a la biblioteca, nos vemos en el desayuno- respondió Ron atropellando las palabras y antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de preguntarle o hacer ningún comentario, su amigo se había escabullido por el hueco del retrato.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron una mirada y salieron tras Ron para dirigirse al despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Andaban muy despacio, tal vez porque estaban cansados o quizás por estar concentrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Los pasillos por los que iban pasando Harry y Ginny cogidos de la mano estaban desiertos. La noche aún no los había abandonado y en ellos parecía haber un aire de soledad y antigüedad, pero solemne, que Harry siempre sentía cuando miraba hacia aquel castillo, entendiendo perfectamente por qué los fundadores habían elegido aquel lugar en particular para fundar Hogwarts.

-crees que…?- comenzó Harry cuando alcanzaron el pasillo dónde se encontraba el despacho de Norin –¿Norin se marche este año?-

Le había venido así, una especie de miedo, que volaba por el cielo hasta llegar a Harry y penetrarlo hasta el alma.

La pelirroja se le quedó mriando. Había alargado la mano hasta la aldaba de la puerta, que era un dragón plateado.

-no se Harry, no creo, espero que no- dijo con un deje de miedo en su voz.

Acercó de nuevo la mano y llamó dos veces.

-¿por qué lo quieres tanto?-

La chica se giró y lo miró con miedo.

-Harry yo no…-

-lo se, pero lo proteges, Ron no lo traga y sin embargo tú…-

Ginny suspiró y miró por la ventana con un aire soñador muy parecido al de luna.

-verás Harry, el año pasado, cuando llegó el Patronus de Kingsley de que el ministerio había caido ante… quien-tu… Voldemort- dijo con voz aguda –pues, él fue uno de los pocos que acudió a la Madriguera y nos protegió, salvó a mi madre como ya sabes-

-si lo se- dijo Harry mirando también hacia el cielo.

-él vino Harry- dijo Ginny con calma –apareció en la Madriguera y nos protegió de los mortifagos, vino porque quiso, sin conocernos de nada, sin saber quienes éramos, arriesgó su vida por nosotros porque sí, por eso le estamos tan agradecidos- explicó la chica que parecía reticente a la idea de llorar que habían adoptado sus ojos.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-tranquila-

-no sale, no debe de estar dentro- dijo Ginny cambiando su semblante –tal vez esté desayunando, o en alguna clase preparando su proxima clase-

-es sábado cariño-

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

Como no tenían idea de donde podía estar, la pareja decidió dirigirse al gran comedor para probar bocado y, con un poco de suerte, animarse con un fresquito zumo de calabaza.

-¿para qué ibamos a ver a Norin?- inquirió Harry.

Ginny suspiró y se quedó parada justo delante de la puerta del gran comedor.

-cuando estuvo en la Madriguera, Norin vigilaba ¿recuerdas?-

-si ¿y que?-

-tomaba una poción para el insomnio- aclaró la chica.

-fantastico- opinó Harry sentandose al lado Parvati Patil.

-¿cómo creeis que habrá podido entrar esa cosa?- preguntó Parvati asustada.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar con Hermione.

Lavender casi se atraganta con su zumo de calabaza.

-esa criatura- dijo Parvati con un deje de miedo en la voz.

-el crubio- dijo Hermione triunfante.

-no estoy seguro de…-

-yo tampoco estoy segura cariño, pero deberíamos…-

Harry y Ginny miraban a sus copas de zumo de calabaza con recelo.

-no os preocupeis- dijo Hermione alzando la voz consiguiendo que Harry y Ginny se dieran la vuelta para mirarla –le pedí amablemente a Kreacher que vigilara tu comida y la de Ginny por si caso- dijo mirando a Romilda Vane.

-ni idea de cómo entró, pero Harry y Ginny lo derrotaron- dijo Ron que había parado un momento de engullir para hablar y Harry vió que Hermione sonreía satisfecha.

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

-chicas- dijo el chico mirando a Parvati y Lavender.

-si- respondieron las dos a la vez.

-¿nos podríais hacer un favor?- preguntó Ginny.

-claro- dijo Lavender que se había girado a mirar a Harry y Ginny para evitar ver como Hermione le daba bacon a trocitos a Ron.

-difundid que Ginny y yo estamos juntos y que estamos mejor que nunca- dijo Harry besando a su novia.

Las dos chicas aplaudieron.

-y contad que esta noche la hemos pasado juntos- dijo Ginny con dulzura dandole a Harry a probar huevo de su tenedor.

Las dos chicas abrieron mucho la boca.

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a ése tipo de comentario de la pelirroja, pero Ron escupió el trozo de huevo que fue a parar al suelo del gran comedor y desapareció.

-Ron- le dijo Hermione enfadada.

-¿cómo qué habeis pasado la noche juntos?- preguntó Ron enfadado mirando a Harry inquisitivamente.

Harry terminó de tragar.

-es cierto- afirmó el chico.

Ron se quedó muy rígido y Hermione palideció.

Parvati y Lavender se echaban miradas nerviosas.

-pero ¿estais seguros de qué quereis que se sepa?- dijeron ambas al tiempo.

Harry y Ginny afirmaron con la cabeza.

-tranquilos- dijo Harry en voz baja –no hemos hecho nada malo- les calmó el chico.

-claro que…- dijo Ginny sonriente -¿quién sabe lo que es o no malo?- dijo con malicia.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger- dijo una voz autoritaria a sus espaldas.

Todos se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados.

La profesora McGonagall, con aire deprimido y acompañada de Norin Radd cuyo rostro estaba crispado y su ropa sucia y raida les miraba altivamente.

-su salida se cancela- dijo con tono severo.

-pero…-

-si usted dijo que…-

-basta- dijo una voz autoritaria.

Pero en aquella ocasión, no había hablado la profesora McGonagall, sino que había sido Norin.

Sus ojos azules profundos casi celestes, estaban posados en Harry.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Harry mirando a los ojos a Norin.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos profesores hizo nuevos comentarios. Sin decir más, se dirigieron hacia la gran mesa.

Había poca gente desayunando, incluso la mesa de profesores estaba bastante vacia.

-¿qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja mirando a los profesores con desconfianza.

-se habrá arrepentido- dijo Harry con tristeza –teníamos pocas posibilidades-

-no tiene sentido harry- explicó Hermione –anoche nos dijo que si y hoy se arrepiente…-

-seguro que ha sido Radd- farfulló Ron –venía con él seguro que la ha convencido-

-¿y por qué iba Norin que querer convencerla?- preguntó Hermione con voz cansada.

-pues porque es un mortifago y quiere evitar que hagamos… lo que ibamos a hacer-

-Ron ya basta- gritó Ginny enfadada.

Lavender y Parvati se miraban con miedo.

-¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó Lavender mirando a Hermione.

-¿va todo bien?- preguntó Parvati bajando la voz.

-nos os preocupeis- dijo Ron con confianza.

-tememos- dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a Harry que continuó

-que los mortifagos estén buscando algo-

las dos chicas se miraron con miedo.

-¿crees que es seguro contarselo?- preguntó Hermione mirando a las amigas con desconfianza.

-pertenecen al E. D.- alegó Ron no muy convencido.

La llegada de un considerable número de lechuzas interrumpió las conversaciones de los alumnos.

Desde que había comenzado el curso, diariamente los padres enviaban lechuzas a sus hijos, seguramente, para asegurarse de su bienestar.

Neville sonrió al leer la carta que le había traido una lechuza de piel oscura, pero la lechuza parda que había delante de Dean no parecía haberle traido nada agradable.

El profeta de Hermione llegó puntualmente, y Ginny cogió una carta de su madre.

-mama está preocupada- dijo Ginny con tono triste.

-¿y eso?- preguntó Ron mordiendo un ala de pollo.

-porque Harry y yo nos peleábamos- respondió ella con calma –le voy a contar lo de las pociones, y que ya estamos perfectamente- dijo dándole un sonoro beso a Harry que hizo que varios se dieran la vuelta a mirarlos.

-te gusta llamar la atención- dijo Ron a su hermana.

-estoy orgullosa de salir con Harry- dijo ella con calma mirando a su hermano con rabia –y yo no me voy escondiendo de nada-

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry que la miraba preocupado -¿estás bien?-

La chica tenía la cara pálida y contorsionada en una mueca.

Parvati y Lavender también lo habían notado.

Hermione le dio la vuelta al Profeta para que todos pudieran leerlo.

_ATAQUE EN BLOOMSBURY & HOLBORN._

_El Ministerio ha confirmado que ayer a las 2 y media de la madrugada, un grupo de mortifagos atacó una casa de Muggles en el barrio de Bloomsbury & Holborn. Se han confirmado las muertes de los dos Muggles que habitaban en la casa en cuestión, pero el ministerio de Magia se ha negado a hacer más comentarios y los expertos piensan que, a escasos dos días de conocer la votación para el Ministro de magia, los actos que Kingsley Shackebolt quien no ha sido capaz de preveer ni de solucionar los repetidos ataques de los seguidores de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado dejan mucho que desear de él como Ministro de Magia._

_Muchos de nuestros lectores se han preguntado si los actos se el auror no sean quizás planeados por el que muchos creen el lider del grupo llamado ejercito de Dumbledore Harry Potter._

_Este periódico ha tenido ocasión de hablar con varios miembros del grupo, los cuales, al parecer siguiendo las órdenes de harry Potter, no nos han querido dar ningún reporte…_

-seguro que por esto no nos quiere dejar salir- dijo Hermione con tono amargo mirando de reojo a la profesora McGonagall que hablaba en voz baja con Norin.

-pobres Muggles- opinó Ginny tristemente.

-siguen atacando- dijo Ron con ira.

-oh dios- decían Parvati y Lavender.

-Bloomsbury & Holborn- repitió Harry.

-¿lo conoces?- preguntó Ginny mirandole con preocupación.

-¿dónde está ese barrio?- preguntó harry con el corazón acelerado.

Tenía una corazonada.

-por el centro de Londres- dijo Hermione ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-cerca de San Mungo- dijo Harry con miedo.

Un silencio terrible recorrió a los magos.

Harry se levantó de repente de la mesa causando que cayeran varios platos y cubiertos.

Estaba claro, dolorosamente claro. Sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes. Muchos se habían callado.

Harry miró por toda la mesa de Gryffindor. No estaba allí.

-Ginny- dijo con voz temblorosa.

La chica se levantó de un salto.

-Lamia- dijeron los dos chicos al tiempo.

-buscala en la torre y los dormitorios, nosotros iremos a los terrenos- ordenó.

Ginny salió corriendo.

Entre tanto, Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-vamos- dijo Harry con voz tremula –tenemos que encontrarla-

Ron lo miraba con comprender, pero se levantó.

-chicas- dijo Harry a Lavender y Parvati que tampoco comprendíanq ue estaba pasando –si veis entrar a Lamia avisadnos-

Dicho esto e ignorando las miradas interrogantes de las chicas y de otros alumnos del gran comedor, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la gran sala y se dividieron para recorrer los terrenos, pero era demasiado para ellos.

Cuando volvieron a reunirse ante las puertas de roble de la entrada, todos estaban cansados y no la habían encontrado.

-harry, el mapa- dijo Ron.

-ella no aparece en el mapa- recordó Harry.

-¿qué?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, perplejos.

-Harry- gritó Ginny. Llevaba en la mano una escoba y el mapa del merodeador e iba seguia de cerca por Neville que parecía acabado de despertar.

-¿la has…?-

-no-

-tenemos que encontrarla-

-lo se, por eso llevo la escoba-

Harry asintió.

-Ron, Hermione, cubrid el castillo, Ginny y yo cubriremos el cielo- dice con diligencia sacando su varita.

-Harry, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Neville que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-debemos encontrar a Lamia- dijo Harry rápidamente.

-creemos…- dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada –que sus padres han muerto-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron Ron y Neville al tiempo.

-debemos encontrarla, puede hacer una locura- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-avisaré a los demás- dijo Neville sacando su vartia y corriendo hacia el gran comedor.

-vamos- dijo Harry.

Ginny se montó en la nueva luz de orión de Harry y pateó el suelo elevandose rápidamente.

Harry por su parte, elevó su varita al cielo.

-FLYREUM- bramó.

Poco a poco, el humo lo iba rodeando y solidificándose a su alrededor, levantándolo, haciendolo elevarse y volar.

-el que la encuentre que lance chispas rojas al cielo-

-de acuerdo-

Harry voló por los terrenos del castillo. Sobrevoló el campo de Quidditch, los invernaderos y los jardines que parecían inmensos.

Vió la cabaña de Hagrid y el bosque oscuro.

¿dónde estaba? Seguro que estaba muy triste, probablemente llorando, pero lo que a harry le preocupaba es que se fuera, que huyera de Hogwarts para buscar a sus padres. Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que los dos Muggles muertos habían sido los padres de la chica, pero y si ella no lo abía, y si ella no lo había leido, sabía que si.

Todos en Hogwarts lo señalaban al verlo pasar, y por fín, al lado de un árbol y completamente sola, la vió.

Aún llevaba puesto el pijama, pero su pelo era inconfundible.

Bajó rápidamente estrellandose contra el suelo.

Pasando por alto el dolor, Harry se puso en pie y elevó de nuevo su varita.

-perikulus- pronunció.

De la punta de su varita salieron chispas rojas hacia el cielo, pero Harry no las vió, tan rápido como pudo se acercó a Lamia que se había percatado de que estaba allí.

Permenecía con la cara tapada con las manos pero le miraba por las rendijas que dejaban sus dedos.

-hola- dijo el chico tímidamente.

De repente, la niña se le lanzó encima y le abrazó con fuerza. Se había quitado las manos de la cara y las había puesto alrededor del cuello de harry.

Lloraba en silencio, harry notanba sus manos, heladas y sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir de los ojos.

-Lamia, lo siento- susurró harry a la oreja de la niña, pero solamente logró que ésta llorase con más intensidad.

A su alrededor empezaba a consagrarse gente.

Vió como Ginny llegaba y desmontaba de su escoba.

La pelirroja se acercó a ellos y se unió al abrazo.

Harry sabía lo que Lamia sentía. Sabía lo que ea para ella perder a la gente que quería. Encontrarse en un mundo nuevo, extraño y diferente y perder lo único que te ataba al que conocías.

-tranquila- decía Ginny acariciando el pelo de la niña que estaba despeinado y sucio.

Lamia no hablaba, había pasado uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Ginny el otro permencía en Harry.

Ambos notaban como las lágrimas de la niña caía por sus ojos y resbalaban por las túnicas.

Los dos chicos la abrazaban. Mientras muchos otros, había ido acercándose y miraban la escena con interés.

Ron y Hermione, seguidos por casi todo el ejercito de Dumbledore, llegaron corriendo.

-la habeis encontrado- dijo Ron limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-gracias a dios- dijo Hermione.

-hermione, envía una lechuza a Kingsley, quiero saber que ha pasado- dijo Harry con diligencia.

-Harry, lamia- dijo señalándola.

Harry lo había notado, la chica se había apretado más a ellos cuando había ido apareciendo gente.

-Ron- dijo harry mientras Hermione se iba coriendo –despeja la zona, que nadie se acerque-

-claro harry- dijo mirando un momento a Lamia con ternura.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry con frivolidad.

-no- dijo suavemente Lamia. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Harry la había encontrado.

La pareja se echó una mirada.

-tranquila Lami- dijo Ginny intentando mirar a la niña a los ojos –estamos contigo ¿vale?-

-claro que sí Lamia- dijo Harry y de repente sintió algo muy extraño.

Una punzada en su cicatriz unida a una sensación como si se liberase de algo muy pesado que hasta ése momento hubiera estado en su estómago.

La niña apartó la cara del pecho de harry y los miró a ambos.

-me siento tan sola- confesó y sus ojos volvieron a lagrimear.

Ginny le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para tener la cabeza a la altura de la de la niña.

Harry la miró. Tan pequeña, delgadita y dulce, parecía tan poca cosa. De alguna manera, Hary siempre había sentido un gran cariño por ella, en la Madriguera apenas habían hablado, pero desde que estaba en Hogwarts varias veces la había visto y se contaban cosas, y sobre todo, la ocasión en que ella le contó aquello… cuanto les había ayudado a él y a Ginny.

-no estás sola- dijo Harry con voz profunda. Como si fuera una promesa, firme y solemne.

Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa, pero lamia levantó la vista despacio hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

Verde contra azul. Harry sintió que era la primera vez que la miraba realmente.

Tenía el pelo rubio claro, oscurecido un poco, la cara redondita y blanca, realmente, desde que la había salvado siempre había pensado en ella como en una cria, como siempre había visto a Ginny, pero en ese momento, con las lágrimas en los ojos y temblorosa, Hary vió una humanidad que nunca había visto en Lamia.

-se que no podemos ser tus padres Lamia pero…- dijo Ginny aunque no pareció saber continuar.

-es que… siempre los he tenido a ellos y ahora…- los ojos de Lamia amenazaron con volver a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Lamia- dijo harry sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir a continuación y que solamente se lo diría a ella –cuando te salvé… esa noche, estaba allí porque…- la boca de harry se secó.

Una mano, pequeña y cariñosa cogió la suya.

Ginny se había acercado a él.

-los mortifagos, los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, mataron a mis tios-

-ostras- dijo Lamia horrorizada.

-mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año, él los mató-

-lo se- dijo la niña mirando de reojo a Ginny que permanecía callada y muy quieta.

-pues cuando ellos murieron, mis tios me adoptaron, ellos eran Muggles y me trataban fatal-

Lamia volvio a mirar a Ginnyq eu asintió.

-lo se-

-la noche en que os atacaron y os salvé, venía del hospital San Mungo, de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, de visitar a mi primo, que fue el único superviviente del ataque a la casa de mis tios-

-dios que horrible- dijo Lamia sin poder reprimir una mueca de dolor.

-lo se, pero sabes- dijo Harry acariciando el pelo de la niña que le sonrió por primera vez en ése día –gracias a eso te encontré a ti, y te pude ayudar-

La chica lo abrazó fuertemente.

-gracias-

-lo que quería explicarte- dijo el chico mirando a Ginny con orgullo –es que… aunque sé que ellos eran tú familia, pero yo, cuando descubrí que era un mago, me acogí a otra familia-

Lamia lo miró interrogante.

-los Weasley-

Lamia abrió mucho la boca.

-ellos me quisieron cuando mis vedaderos familiares nunca lo habían hecho, y cada vez que pienso en mi familia, por supuesto, me acuerdo de mis padres, pero aparte de ellos y de mi padrino Sirius, los Weasley son lo más parecido a una familia que he conocido y que tengo-

Lamia miró a Harry con una mezcla de satisfacción y afecto.

-gracias harry, por contarme tus secretos y por ser tan buenos conmigo, los dos- dijo arazando a harry y a Ginny.

-ambos estaremos siempre contigo Lamia- dijo Ginny con convicción.

-lo se- dijo la niña con una media sonrisa.

-toma- dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo interior d ela túnica el galeón falso que Hermione había embrujado 3 años atrás.

-el galeón…- dijo Ginny mirando interesada a Harry y luego a lamia.

-¿un galeón de oro?- preguntó Lamia que no comprendía.

-es un galeón mágico- explicó Harry –es el método de comunicación que usamos el ejercito de Dumbledore-

-entonces, ¿es cierto que tienes un ejercito?- preguntó la niña con escepticismo.

-no somos un ejercito, somos un grupo de amigos, que nos protegemos los unos a los otros y que luchamos juntos contra los magos tenebrosos-

-¿y por qué me das la moneda?-

-porque quiero que seas una nueva miembro del E. D.-

-¿yo?-

-si-

¿por qué?-

-cada vez que te sientas sola, que necesites recordar que eres querida, mira esa moneda-

la chica sonrió.

-Harry- llamó Hermione acercándose.

-dime-

-Kingsley viene hacia aquí-

-bien- dijo el chico –Gin, acompaña a Lamia a su cuarto y que se cambie, luego venid al despacho del director, averiguaremos que ha ocurrido-

-bien-

-Harry, muchas gracias- dijo lamia y harry vió que apretaba con mucha fuerza elgaleón de Hermione en sus pequeñas manos.

-Hermione- dijo Harry mientras él, Ron y ella se dirigían al despacho del director –me gustaría que mañana por la mañana se reuniera de nuevo el E. D.-

-claro- dijo ella sacando su moneda y su varita.

-¿para qué?- preguntó Ron apartando la mirada de Ginny y Lamia para mirar a Harry.

-quiero presentaros a una nueva miembro-


	18. 18 la nueva potter

CAPITULO 18 UNA NUEVA POTTER:

CAPITULO 18 UNA NUEVA POTTER:

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron enseguida al despacho del director.

-necesitamos ver a la profesora McGonagall- dijo Ron a una de las gárgolas.

-si claro- dijo ofendida la criatura de piedra.

-es importante- dijo Hermione con premura.

-lo siento, pero la directora está ocupada- dijo la gárgola con arrogancia.

Ese despacho, que durante tanto tiempo había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore.

Harry, allí plantado, no habló, aunque sus dos amigos le miraban, como esperando que él dijese algo, que se dirigiese a las estatuas y que ellas le harían caso.

Tantas veces había ido a ese despacho, tantas veces había dicho la contraseña a la gárgola y ésta, se había apartado para dejarle entrar a la escalera de piedra que se movía sola y que conducía a una puerta de madera, tras la cual… había estado él tantas veces.

El mayor mago que Harry nunca había conocido, el más poderoso e inteligente que jamás hubiera existido: Albus Dumbledore.

En aquel momento, ahí, frente a la gárgola de piedra, se sintió tan pequeño y tan débil.

Aquel hombre que siempre lo había sabido todo, que siempre había protegido a Harry, que lo había preparado, no para que muriera como había pensado en un principio al ver los recuerdos de Snape, si no para que comprendiera, para que aprendiera de sus errores y se sacrificase por aquellos a los que amaba.

Ron y Hermione no había hablado aún. Permanecían junto a él, quietos y callados, de vez en cuando se echaban miradas complices.

-te acuerdas mucho de él ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Harry.

-es que… me siento tan insignificante en comparación a él- dijo el chico sin poder reprimirse.

-no lo eres Harry- dijo Hermione como si aquel comentario le hubiera dolido mucho –lo hiciste Harry, ¿aún no te has dao cuenta?-

Aquella pregunta, tan simple, tan infantil, si se había dao cuenta, claro que se había dado cuenta.

-gracias chicos- dijo Harry consiguiendo un valor renovado.

-pedimos permiso a la directora McGonagall para entrar en su despacho a hablar con ella- dijo Harry educadamente acercándose a las gárgolas.

Las dos estatuas permanecieron un momento en silencio. Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos.

-¿cómo estás Lamia?- preguntó Ron con ternura.

-mejor- dijo la niña.

-podeis entrar- dijo la estatua y se apartó, pero cuando iban a pasar, Seamos Finnigan y Dean Thomas bajaron las escaleras.

Dean iba desanimado y Seamos parecía compungido.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera miraron a la comitiva que aguardaba para entrar al despacho del director.

-gracias- dijo Ron que fue el último en entrar a la gárgola.

Harry abrió rápidamente la puerta del despacho del director y dentro estaban Kingsley Shackebolt, la directora McGonagall y Norin Radd.

-siempre está en todas partes- oyó murmurar a Ron detrás de ellos.

La directora les lanzó una mirada dura, Kingsley les miró comprensivamente, pero Norin no les miraba, su mirada se había fijado en Lamia, solamente la miraba a ella, como si los otros no hubieran entrado.

-¿a qué se debe su visita?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall viendo a toda la gente que entraba en su despacho.

Todos la miraron con incredulidad.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny enfadada.

La profesora McGonagall no respondió, pero Kingsley se adelantó hacia Lamia.

-lamento muchisimo tener que anunciarte, que tus padres fallecieron anoche- dijo Kingsley con su voz profunda.

Hermione y Ginny miraron a la niña con preocupación, pero Lamia miraba a Harry.

-deberían haber estado protegidos- dijo Harry de quien el enfado de estaba apoderando.

-quisieron volver a su hogar- explicó Kingsley.

-¿se lo permitisteis?- preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-no podemos retener a nadie a la fuerza- se defendió Kingsley.

-pero, habían sido atacados…- comentó Hermione sin comprender las acciones de los padres de Lamia.

-no querían causar ninguna molestia al ministerio de Magia- explicó Lamia con voz débil.

-¿molestía?- preguntó Ginny incredula.

-ellos…- Lamia suspiró –siempre fueron de los que no les gusta molestar a nadie y se que… estar protegidos no les gustaba nada, ellos querían volver a su vida normal-

Todos miraron a Lamia como si lo que decía no tuviera ningún sentido.

Harry recordó lo reticentes que habían sido sus tios a partir a salvo con los aurores.

-es normal- dijo el chico mirando a un retrato en el despacho del director, que antes no estaba.

-¿normal?- preguntaron Ginny y Ron al tiempo.

-a ver, los Muggles no están acostumbrados a nosotros, sobre todo los padres de Lamia que no sabían nada del mundo mágico- explicó Hermione.

-había sido atacados- dijo Ginny con dureza.

-por mortifagos- ayudó su hermano.

-pero ellos no lo comprenden, tanto los mortifagos como Voldemort, no son nada para los Muggles- explicó Harry recordando que su tio Vernon ni se había inmutado cuando harry había pronunciado "Voldemort".

-¿por qué les atacaron?- preguntó Ron con furia -¿solamente por ser Muggles?- añadió enfadándose aún más.

-no estamos seguros- dijo Kingsley mirando durante una milesima de segundo a Norin –creemos que fue una especie de venganza por perderlos la primera vez- dijo y esta vez miró un segundo a harry.

Ninguno habló.

-¿sufrieron?- preguntó Lamia con voz temblorosa.

Kingsley no dijo nada, pero Norin se acercó a la niña y habló.

-usaron una maldición que llamamos Avada Kedavra- explicó el mago rubio mirando a Lamia a los ojos.

-¿y eso qué es?-

-es una maldición que mata directamente- explicó el profesor como si estuvieran en clase.

-¿duele?- preguntó lamia, pero en ésta ocasión no miraba a los ojos azules del profesor, sino que miraba a harry que contemplaba el cuadro donde, un hombre de pelo grasiento y piel cetrina lo miraba con expresión escrutadora.

-no lamia- dijo Harry con voz tremula -solamente sientes el golpe y luego… nada más-

La niña asintió.

Todos miraban a Harry con miedo.

-buenos dias profesor Snape- dijo al retrato que lo miraba.

-asi que vuelas Potter- dijo el retrato con voz casual, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

-en efecto-

-pues de nada Potter- dijo de nuevo el retrato.

-muchas gracias profesor Snape- dijo Ginny acercándose a donde estaba Harry.

-señorita Weasley, fue una tremenda estupidez intentar robar la espada de Gryffindor de mi despacho- la regañó el hombre y a Harry no le hubiera extrañado que le sustrajera puntos a Gryffindor.

-era necesario- dijo la chica con una sonrisa –y el castigo no fue para tanto-

-tuvo usted mucha suerte de que pudiera evitar que la torturasen, señorita Weasley- dijo el retrato como si escupiera sus palabras.

Entre tanto, otro retrato decidió tomar cartas en la conversación.

-lo hiciste de maravilla Severus, como sabía que serías capaz- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con voz gentil.

El hombre con pelo y barba plateados y ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna miraba a harry con emoción.

-profesora McGonagall- dijo harry a la mujer que desde que habían entrado se había mantenido en silencio tras su mesa.

-mañana- añadió pensativamente –bueno o mejor, el sábado que viene necesitamos salir de Hogwarts-

La mujer le miró con su rostro más severo.

-no lo permitiré- dijo toscamente.

-profesora, por favor- rogó Hermione.

-tenemos que hacer algo importante- dijo Ron.

-no permitiré que pongan sus vidas en peligro por "algo importante" señor Weasley- dijo con un tono que no admitía replicas.

-pero, profesora McGonagall- objetó Ginny con ímpetu –esto es para bien de todos-

-y ¿dónde pretenden ir señorita Weasley?- preguntó altivamente la mujer.

-lo lamento profesora McGonagall, pero no puedo decirselo- dijo la pelirroja bajando la cabeza.

-ah- dijo Dumbledore con aprobación –veo que finalmente le has explicado a la señorita Weasley los pormenores de nuestras pasadas reuniones Harry-

-en efecto-

-bien hecho muchacho-

-sabía que estaría de acuerdo profesor Dumbledore-

entre alumno y director pareció extenderse una corriente de entendimiento, la directora lo notó, porque preguntó a su predecesor.

-Albus, ¿crees aconsejable darles permiso para salir?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall mirando el cuadro de su antecesor con gran admiración.

-verás Minerva, la situación es peligrosa, los seguidores de Voldemort siguen sueltos, es cierto, pero opino- dijo haciéndo énfasis en la última palabra –que el señor Potter, el señor Weasley, la señorita granger y la señorita Weasley- dijo mirando cada vez a uno –han demostrado ser poseedores de un valor digno de Godric Gryffindor y han salido airosos de situaciones que habrían superado a otros magos- dijo haciendo un profundo saludo a los cuatro chicos.

-pero profesor Dumbledore- intervinó Norin Radd –usted dijo que…-

-lo se Norin- dijo el profesor Dumbledore sin dejar terminar al mago –pero como también te expliqué, el señor Potter tiene una misión que cumplir, y debe hacerla acompañado de la gente en la que confia-

-pero eso lo pondrá en peligro- objetó Norin que parecía haber crecido unos centímetros.

-Harry ha salido de grandes peligros él solo- dijo Kingsley con calma –si tantas ganas tiene de salir de Hogwarts, será por algo importante-

-no dudo que sea importante Kingsley- objetó la profesora McGonagall –pero con los mortifagos sueltos, cualquiera de ellos daría la vida por matar a Potter- dijo mirando a Harry con miedo.

-nosotros lo protegeremos- dijo Ron acercándose a Harry.

-eso es muy valiente por su parte, señor Weasley, pero me temo que no serían capaces de protegerlo de los mortifagos- argumentó la directora.

-profesora McGonagal- dijo Hermione con un tono un poco engreido –el año pasado nos protegimos los tres de los mortifagos y salimos con vida y además…- dijo mriando a Harry.

-venció a Lord Voldemort- exclamó Ginny como si se aferrase a una bandera –el año pasado, Harry encabezó la mayor rebelión conocida contra él y en la batalla de Hogwarts, le ganó. Todos creimos que había muerto, pero no fue cierto, estaba vivo y le ganó-

Ginny sonaba como si estuviera cantando una canción de victoria.

-por eso precisamente Ginny- dijo Norin apartando la vista del retrato de Dumbledore que seguía mirandole con atención –no hay ningún mortifago que no quiera matar a Harry y todos darían lo que tienen por ser el que lo logró- dijo con voz trémula.

-pero Harry ha sabido defenderse- objetó Hermione.

-y nosotros estaremos con él- dijo Ron señalando a él y a Hermione.

-yo también- dijo Ginny acercándose a harry y cambiando el semblante triste por uno duro muy parecido al que su madre había mostrado al enfrentarse a Bellatriz Lestrenge.

La profesora McGonagall miró a los chicos con el ceño fruncido, y buscando ayuda, giró su rostro para mirar al retrato de Dumbledore, pero no fue éste quien habló.

-profesora McGonagall, si me permite el atrevimiento, si Potter desea malgastar la vida que la gente que le quiere se ha molestado tanto en darle, que lo haga- dijo el profesor Snape con una nota de asco.

-mucho cuidado Severus- dijo Norin Radd metiendo la mano en el bolsillo.

-¿me vas a amenazar?- preguntó el profesor Snape mirando a Norin con sus ojos negros centelleantes.

-no hables así- dijo el profesor calmándose un poco.

-vaya, ¿acaso el siempre sonriente Norin Radd de Gryffindor se ha vuelto triste y amargado con los años?- preguntó Snape con malicia.

La cara de Norin no cambió, miraba al retrato con indiferencia.

-ve a estirar las piernas Severus- dijo Norin con calma dándose la vuelta del retrato de Snape que solo captaba su parte superior.

La cara de Snape se contorsionó en una mueca.

-Harry, opino que es una grave irresponsabilidad salir del castillo en estos momentos- dijo Kingsley con su habitual voz profunda.

-¿estira mucho las piernas Nayara?- preguntó Snape cruelmente.

Con un movimiento tan rápido que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para vislumbrarlo, Norin Radd sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente a la cara del retrato que, tras él, tenía dibujada una sonrisa cruel.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Norin, calmate- dijo dulcemente la directora e inmediatamente Norin bajó su varita, aunque le dedicó a Snape una mirada de profundo odio que Harry jamás le había visto.

-es necesario que vayamos- dijo Harry con voz triste –por desgracia, hasta que no estemos seguros…- pero Harry no continuó hablando, miraba al retrato de Dumbledore que, como tantas otras veces, atravesaba al chico con sus ojos azules, como si pudiera entrar dentro de él con suma facilidad.

Harry se concentró en todo. En Norin Radd, en el plan Glommen, en Fawkes…

-Fawkes- dijo de pronto con voz un tanto chillona.

Todos le miraron sin comprender.

-¿por qué está conmigo?- preguntó Harry mirando a Dumbledore.

El mago sonrió ampliamente.

-¿no lo sabes?- preguntó Dumbledore mirando inquisitivamente al muchacho.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

-pertenecía a usted…-

-oh no querido muchacho- dijo Dumbledore en tono dulce –Fawkes no pertenece a nadie- objetó con aire soñador mirando al cielo a través de la ventana.

-patetico Potter- dijo Snape que miraba a Norin con desaprobación –tantos años en Hogwarts y ¿ni siquiera sabes que los fénix ayudan a quien les ha ayudado?- preguntó con voz arrogante el mago.

-cuida tu tono Severus- dijo Norin y Harry advirtió que mantenía su mano cogiendo la varita.

-¿o qué Norin?- preguntó Snape con ira.

-puedo silenciarte- le recordó Norin sonriendole como si le estuviera recordando una broma graciosisima que habían vivido juntos.

La cara de Snape se contorsionó en una mueca de asco.

-Norin por favor- dijo calmadamente Dumbledore –baja tu varita-

Norin ni parpadeó, bajó su varita y se retiró de su posición acercándose más a la profesora McGonagall que le miraba un tanto preocupada.

-porque le devolví la pluma- dijo Harry triunfante.

-exacto- le dijo Dumbledore felizmente.

-¿y por qué va con lamia?- preguntó Harry.

No es que estuviera celoso de ella ni mucho menos, pero le había parecido extremadamenete extraño que el fénix fuera tanto con ella.

-ah- dijo Dumbledore disgustado –por desgracia harry, eso no te lo puedo contar- se disculpó Dumbledore.

Harry suspiró.

-ya basta de secretos profesor Dumbledore, por favor- rogó harry con voz cansada.

-no son secretos muchacho, lo que pasa es que le prometí a una persona que no contaría eso a nadie- dijo Dumbledore con tono adusto. Su rostro estaba muy firme, e irradiaba solemnidad.

Norin le miraba con una mezcla de intriga y sorpresa.

-Kingsley- interrumpió Ginny que, junto con Hermione, le echaban miradas preocupadas a Lamia mientras que Ron prefería gastar su tiempo mirando a Snape con odio.

-¿qué va a pasar ahora con Lamia?- preguntó Ginny poniéndo una cara de tristeza infinita.

Kingsley lo meditó unos momentos mientras Lamia miraba a Ginny estupefacta, como si lo que acababa de preguntar no tuviera ninguna lógica.

-pues… hemos encontrado a unos tios suyos…- dijo con voz entrecortada el ministro –iré a hablar con ellos y…-

-¿tio Paul y tia Meredith?- preguntó lamia con desilusión.

-eso creo- respondió pensativamente Kingsley.

-¿muggles?- preguntó Ron.

-si-

-deberán entregar el permiso correspondiente para que Lamia venga a Hogwarts- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Norin la miraba con insistencia.

-lo sé Minerva, iré a hablar con ellos y les explicaré lo que les ha ocurrido a los padres de Lamia y les explicaré los pormenores de nuestro mundo- dijo Kingsley con exasperación.

-deben comprender que su sobrina tiene aptitudes especiales, si quieres puedo dirigirles una carta…-

-Minerva, por favor, deja de esquivarme- se quejó Norin.

La mujer resopló y se giró a ver al profesor.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry creyó notar algo más que una relación profesional entre ellos.

-ya te he dicho que no…-

-pero no es justo-

-eso no lo decides tú-

-pero Minerva-

-basta Norin, he dicho que no y punto-

-ya van dos veces si vuelve a…-

-no volverá a ocurrir-

-como digas- dijo Norin con desesperación.

Norin se colocó contra la pared y se quedó callado, mirando por la ventana de una manera soñadora que se asemejaba a la de Launa.

De repente cayó el silencio.

Nadie parecía saber que decir, y si lo sabían, nadie se atrevía a decirlo. Harry no sabá de que estaban hablando.

-¿y si no quieren hacerse cargo de mí?- preguntó Lamia con voz temblorosa.

Como impulsadas, Ginny y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron.

Ron la miraba sin comprender.

La profesora McGonagall puso cara severa y Kingsley suspiró.

-pues esperemos que te…-

-NO- dijo Harry en lo que casi fue un grito que hizo que varios directores y sus compañeros se girasen a mirarlo.

Cuando Kingsley había mencionado a sus tios, a Harry se le había llenado la cabeza con recuerdos de su propia vida. Podía ver a sus tios como si fueran los Dursley, igual de desagradables y de… no, no lo iba a permitir.

Sus padres habían muerto y… ella tenía que…

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y notaba como su corazón se aceleraba.

-es la única familia que hemos podido encontrar- defendió Kingsley aunque no pareció convencido.

-eso da igual- dijo harry acercándose a la niña que estaba muy quieta y le miraba tan fijamente que Harry creyó que se le saldrían los ojos. Cuando llegó hasta ella acercó la boca a la oreja de modo que solamente Lamia, Ginny, Ron y Hermione podían escucharle.

-¿quieres ir a vivir con ellos?- preguntó Harry en un susurro.

-no tengo alternativa- dijo la niña con melancolía.

-tranquila Lamia- dijo Hermione.

-seguro que no son tan malos- alegó Ron que no parecía creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

-nos tendrás a nosotros pase lo que pase- dijo Ginny poniéndole una mano en el hombro y Harry vió como Lamia se metía una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y comprendió que estaba apretando el galeón del E. D.

-no tienes que ir si no quieres- dijo Harry en voz normal.

-¿no?- preguntó Lamia con una cara de satisfacción que hizo que Harry se sintiera el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

-no- dijo Harry.

-Harry, si son su familia…- objetó Hermione.

-¿y?- preguntó Harry con desagrado.

-Harry- dijo Kingsley que pareció medir sus palabras –no puede quedarse sola- explicó amablemente el ministro.

-podría quedarse en la Madriguera- apoyó Ginny con convicción.

-seguro que a mi madre no le importa- dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-eso es muy amable por su parte señores Weasley- dijo la profesora McGonagall volviendo a adoptar su tono adusto –pero debe estar con su familia…-

-podrían adoptarla- objetó Hermione que parecía haber recapacitado y haber vuelto al bando de sus amigos.

-en efecto- dijo con calma Kingsley –una familia puede adoptar a una persona…-

-el problema es que tiene que aceptarlo un funcionario del ministerio- dijo Hermione con exasperación y harry reconoció en su amiga que estaba pensando a toda velocidad.

-¿aceptarlo?- preguntó Ginny que no comprendía.

Ron dio un bufido.

-el ministerio- comenzó Hermione –debe valorar la familia, las condiciones de dicha familia… y además… tienen mucho en cuenta que el adoptado- dijo señalando a Lamia inconscientemente –no tenga familia con relacion sanguinea o mágica- recitó como si estuviera leyendolo.

-¿relación mágica?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

Su novia suspiró.

-Ron, hay familias que crear relaciones mágicas con otras… aunque no estoy muy segura de para que…-

-se solía hacer para asegurar una relación "cordial" entre las familias- comenzó Norin que no había hablado desde que la directora McGonagall le había reñido –de sangre limpia- escupió tras una pausa.

-entonces, ¿si tiene parientes vivos, no la pueden adoptar?- preguntó Harry enfadado.

-si se puede- dijo Hermione con convicción –estoy segura de haber leido que se ha hecho pero… en casos especiales- argumentó con una nota de pesimismo.

-el problema es el dinero- se quejó Ron.

-¿qué?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-nosotros apenas tenemos dinero Ginny- objetó Ron mirando a Kingsley que asintió débilmente.

-es una de las cosas que miran- dijo con calma Hermione.

-y si no tienes suficiente…- dijo Ron poniendo su pulgar hacia abajo.

-por desgracia- dijo Kingsley que parecía rendido –por lo que se parece que depende de la posición de la familia que quiere adoptar en la comunidad mágica- dijo Kingsley molesto.

-que yo recuerde- dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a Norin por un instante –nunca se ha adoptado a un hijo de Muggles-

Lamia parecía muy triste.

Harry podía verla, tras la muerte de sus padres triste como estaba y tener que irse con sus tios… la veía triste, llorando como hacía unos momentos en su hombro…

Entonces se pudo ver a si mismo, cuando tenía un año. Le habían contado que Hagrid lo había rescatado del valle de Godric y lo había llevado hasta Privet Drive mediante la moto de Sirius.

Podía ver, mientras cogía la mano de Ginny y la apretaba, como Hagrid lo entregaba a Dumbledore, que le dejaba, junto con una carta, en el número 4 de Privet Drive y entonces, como si se hubiera metido en el pensadero, vió nitidamente a lamia, Kingsley la llevaba hasta el número 4 de Privet Drive y la dejaba a cargo de sus insoportables tios y su horrible prima Dudlina. En cuanto la imagen de un Dudley femenino apareció en su mente, Harry hubo de cerrar rápidamente los ojos y notó un estremecimiento recorriendole el cuerpo.

-nunca se ha hecho- admitió Norin con desgana –pero, tampoco se había derrotado nunca a Lord Voldemort- explicó Norin con orgullo.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Norin que le miraba con orgullo, como le había mirado Dumbledore tras haber detenido a Voldemort el año anterior.

-opino- dijo Dumbledore con serenidad –que la pequeña debería estar con su familia- dijo el director con calma.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a los dos Weasley con severidad.

-yo también creo que es lo mejor- afirmó Kingsley disgustado.

El rostro de Norin estaba apenado, pero no dijo nada.

-gracias por intentarlo- dijo Lamia mirando a los cuatro amigos.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry.

-si no quiere- dijo Harry con tranquilidad –no irá con su familia-

-Harry, será muy difícil que el ministerio acepte que los Weasley adopten a Lamia…- terció Hermione.

-yo la adoptaré- dijo Harry en tono casual. Y sin esperar a ver la cara que hacían los demás se acercó a Lamia.

La niña estaba desconcertada.

-¿te gustaría vivir conmigo los veranos y las vacaciones de Hogwarts?- preguntó, pero no le hizo falta respuesta, cuando la cara de Lamia compuso una enorme sonrisa, Harry abrió los brazos y la niña se le echó encima. Ginny se abrazó a él desde un lado, su expresión era radiante. Y en medio de esa situación, Harry se imaginó a su padrino haciendo lo mismo por él, se imagino como Sirius habría luchado por él, para mantenerlo alejado de los Dursley.

Harry alzó la vista. El retrato de Dumbledore le sonreía, McGonagall y Kingsley estaban disgustados, pero Norin aplaudía y había compuesto su sonrisa caracteristica. Hermione le miraba con aprobación y Ron un tanto extrañado.

-conozco bastante gente en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, le diré a Growle que te envie los papeles correspondientes- dijo Norin pensativamente y salió precipitadamente del despacho del director sin mirar a nadie aunque cuando pasó al lado de Harry dijo un imperceptible "gracias me has enseñado algo muy valioso".

Cuando Harry se disponía también a salir del despacho del director con sus amigos y su "hijastra", el retrato de su antiguo director habló con voz clara y alta.

-Harry, ¿que ocurrirá si su familia la reclama?- preguntó el hombre mirando atentamente al chico.

La imagen de Lamia llorando con él y Ginny le pasó un segundo por la mente.

Sacó rápidamente su varita del bolsillo y abrazó a Lamia con el otro brazo.

-Lamia está bajo mi protección- dijo con tono claro –y pobre- dijo alzando su varita –del que intente dañarla- sentenció y de su varita de fénix, salieron chispas rojas.


	19. Chapter 19 pocion exortizante

CAPITULO 19 POCIÓN EXORTIZANTE:

CAPITULO 19 POCIÓN EXORTIZANTE:

El sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso cuando Harry abrió los ojos la mañana del domingo. Se sentía cansado, le pesaban brazos y piernas. Había dormido muy bien, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo, tan contento, ni siquiera el derrotar a Voldemort había sido tan dulce, pero lo la decisión que había tomado el día anterior, le llenaba de orgullo.

Ni siquiera intentó levantarse de la cama, prefería permanecer allí tumbado. Todavía podía escuchar los ronquidos de Ron desde la cama de al lado y, podría jurar, que alguién hablaba en susurros al otro lado, poblablemente Dean y Seamos… ahora que lo pensaba no le había dado las gracias a Dean por haberle contado a Hermione que Romilda Vane le estaba poniéndo amortenia en la copa de zumo de calabaza por las mañanas. Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, si estaba hablando con Seamos, seguramente estuviera despierto y podría darle ahora las gracias, pero en una milésima de segundo recordó aquel abrazo que le había dado a Ginny y se le aceleró el pulso.

Aunque le hubiera dicho aquello a Hermione, no podía perdonarlo, le había estado poniéndo poción del odio a Ginny en su copa, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Entonces recordó algo importante. Cuando habían celebrado la única reunión que llevaban del E. D. le había visto dejar caer algo al suelo cuando él y Ginny se habían abrazado… tal vez había sido la poción del odio… pero ¿cómo había conseguido Dean la poción del odio? Realmente no importaba como tal vez la hubiera preparado él mismo, Harry recordaba haber estudiado ésa poción. No era demasiado compleja de hacer, aunque por lo que él recordaba, Dean no había estado con él en el EXTASIS de pociones así que no debería saber como hacerla… Romilda Vane tampoco estaba… de repente el corazón le dio un vuelco… en su sexto año, una de las pociones que les había enseñado el profesor Slughorn era esa, la amortenia… recordaba a Hermione explicando sus efectos y entonces le llegó otro de ésos momentos de inspiración y recordó a su amiga.

En la clase de pociones dos años atrás, Hermione había dicho que la amortenia huele diferente para cada uno y ella olía a pergamino nuevo, a césped recién cortado y a… pero la chica no había terminado la frase y se había sonrojado, debía recordar preguntarle por aquello.

Pero habían otras cosas… cosas mucho más importantes y preocupantes que turvaban la mente de Harry incluso en aquellos momentos. La sensación de embriaguez que sentía por evitar que Lamia fuera tan desgraciada como lo había sido él, no acallaba su mente repitiendo la conversación que, el viernes, habían tenido Ron, Hermione y él antes de que Harry fuera a la enfermería y volviera con Ginny a la sala común.

Los tres amigos estaban en la sala común, sentados en una cómoda butaca y Hermione tenía un libro de geografía entre sus manos.

-deberíamos probar…- opinó Ron con poco convencimiento.

-pero tal vez nos estamos equivocando y no sea un Horrocrux- argumentó Harry mirando a Hermione con esperanza.

-¿y entonces qué?- preguntó Ron mirando a Harry interrogante.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco. En realidad no tenía ni idea.

El asunto del plan Glommen les había pillado desprevenidos, no sabían que pensar.

¿qué buscaban los mortifagos?

-tal vez… busquen su cuerpo- dijo Harry.

-eso ya lo hemos discutido Harry- dijo Hermione levantando la vista del libro.

-lo se, pero es que… si Dumbledore dice que sólo construyó 5 Horrorcruxes… yo estoy de acuerdo con él… nunca se ha equivocado- defendió Harry.

-lo sabemos Harry- argulló Ron de mala gana mirando a su novia de reojo.

-¿entonces?- preguntó Harry mordiendose el labio.

-pues entonces… si están buscando el cuerpo de Voldemort no lo encontraran- dijo Ron con orgullo –asi que fuera eso no tendríamos que preocuparnos de nada…-

-pero y si no fuera su cuerpo- dijo Harry tratando de imaginar que podrían estar buscando.

-también podría ser…- dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada –a ti- terminó al fin.

-¿a mi?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-si- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

-todo el mundo mágico sabe donde estoy Hermione- explicó Harry mirandola como si fuera tonta.

-ta, lo que quiero decir…- Hermione suspiró.

-a ver tio- dijo Ron que pretendía aclararselo todo –si quieres matarte- dijo con naturalidad –estarán buscando una manera de encontrarte a solas, en algún lugar donde estés desprotegido… o tenderte una trampa o…-

-que lo intente- dijo valerosamente Harry endureciendo sus facciones.

Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió. Hermione miraba por la ventana con semblante preocupado.

-tal vez…- dijo la chica con un tono que no aguardaba nada bueno.

Ron y Harry la miraron esperando que terminara la frase, pero el final no llegaba.

-¿qué pasa Herms?- preguntó Ron preocupado acercándose a su novia.

-pues…- dijo la chica con nerviosismo -¿y si buscan un nuevo aliado?-

-¿un nuevo aliado?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

-alguien que les dirija ahora que ya no está Voldemort- insinuó la chica con voz entrecortada mriando a Ron con miedo.

-pero les dirige ese Asfodelo ¿no¿- preguntó Hary.

-si, pero no sabemos nada de ése hombre, si al menos supieramos un poco de él, podríamos dedudicr qué es lo que busca- dijo Hermione exasperada.

-yo creo que debe de ser un Horrorcrux- sentenció Ron.

-Ron eso ya lo hemos hablado- dijo Harry exasperado –primero, no hay más y segundo, si los hubiera- dijo Harry y el miedo se apoderó momentáneamente de él -¿cómo lo iban a saber los mortifagos?- preguntó.

-no lo sé, tal vez… Voldemort se lo dijera a algunos de ellos por si le derrotabas- dijo Ron pensativo.

-tal vez se lo dijera a ése Asfodelo- opinó Hermione –no sabemos qué puesto ocupaba él entre sus mortifagos- terció la chica.

Harry se quedó pensando. Había entrado muchas veces en la mente de Voldemort y no sabía nada sobre Asfodelo. No había visto ninguna fotografía suya a pesar de que el profeta hablaba de él. No sabía como era.

-en el profeta no viene foto suya- dijo en voz entrecortada Harry.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron con atención.

-tal vez… no tengan foto suya- propuso Ron.

-no es de Inglaterra- explicó Hermione.

-de dónde es?- preguntó Ron curioso.

-de Alemania- dijo Hermione.

-mira, como Vicky- dijo Ron como si hubiera soltado una gracia, pero Hermione puso cara de pocos amigos.

Harry vió acercarse otra de sus habituales peleas y prefirió intervenir.

-tal vez no hay fotografias suyas porque Voldemort lo mantenía escondido- dijo Harry con vehemencia.

Hermione lo miró y asintió con convencimiento.

-o sea que es muy importante para los mortifagos- dijo Ron preocupado.

-eso explicaría porque lo siguen- dijo Hermione calmadamente –y eso cuadra con que Voldemort le informara sobre sus Horrorcruxes- explicó Hermione complacida.

-aunque le hubiera informado- volvió Harry a la carga –el problema es que ya los destruimos todos, ¿os acordais?-

-puede que Dumbledore se equivocara- dijo Ron dubitativo.

-imposible- dijo Harry ofendido.

-no Ron, no creo que Dumbledore se equivocase- alegó Hermione comprensivamente –lo que pasa es que tal vez cuando Voldemort descubrió que habíamos destruido algunos Horrorcruxes… se decidió a crear otro- dijo la chica pesadamente.

-o incluso cuando destruiste el diario en la cámra de los secretos- dijo Ron.

-podría ser…- dijo Harry aunque no estaba convencido, de ser así, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera podido destruir a Voldemort y su cuerpo se hubiera incinerado?

Ron y Hermione se echaron una mirada complice.

-hemos pensado- comenzó Ron.

-que la mansión de los Ryddle sería un buen lugar para empezar a buscar- terminó su novia.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerro sin decir nada.

O sea que los dos habían estaod hablando y tramando planes contra el posible futuro regreso de Voldemort mientras él se entretenía con Ginny y sus problemas.

En aquel momento se sintió avergonzado y eternamente agradecido.

-muchas gracias chicos- dijo Harry.

Sus dos amigos se le quedaron mirando y luego sonrieron.

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Alguien había salido de la habitación.

Las cortinas de terciopelo rojas seguían corridas, así que Harry no podía ver quien había salido, pero como aún podía escuchar los ronquidos de Ron y sin embargo ya no oía ninguna conversación en susurros, seguramente fuesen Dean y Seamos.

Ahora sus pensamientos habían pasado a Lamia, a lo orgulloso que sabía que estaría Sirius de él y a lo agradecidos que creía que estarían los padres de la chica.

¿por qué los habrían atacado?

Harry seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Dumbledore el día anterior. Había prometido a alguien no contar nunca algo sobre Lamia. algo que tenía que ver con Fawkes.

Pero la única manera que Harry conocía de llamar al fénix era demostrar una gran lealtad hacia Dumbledore, tal como el mismo había hecho en la cámara de los secretos, pero era imposible que Lamia conociera de nada al antiguo director, y mucho menos que le hubiera demostrado lealtad.

Harry agudizó el oido para ver si escuchaba al ave, pero como tantas otras veces, no se encontraba allí, seguramente estuviera con su "hijastra" durmiendo en su habitación.

Eso le dejaba tranquilo, sabía que Fawkes la protegería si alguien intentaba atacarla.

Pobrecilla. Sus padres muertos… Harry sabía que había hecho lo correcto al adoptarla, esperaba no tener ningún problema. Para él, el dinero y la fama no eran problema aunque estuviera mal que el lo dijera, y si había algo en lo que quería emplear esa fama que no creía merecer, era en ayudar a una niña a no vivir la infancia que el había vivido.

De pronto, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara acompañada por una punzada en la cicatriz.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a ella.

Le había dolido varias veces, pero ¿por qué?

Harry sabía, estaba seguro, de que Voldemort había caido, había visto su muerte y sabía que no le quedaban más Horrorcruxes. A pesar de haber apoyado a Ron y Hermione, él estaba seguro. Dumbledore nunca se había equivocado, nunca se equivocaba. ¿habría sido él realmente quien apareció en la estación de King´s Cross tras la maldición asesina?

Harry no lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Prefería que aquellas cosas quedaran inconclusas, como un sueño, del que solamente recuerdas una parte, pero ésa parte que recuerdas, es la más hermosa.

Harry cogió el espejo de Sirius y se miró en él. Veía su cicatriz, parecía brillar. ¿por qué le dolía?

Pensaba que al haber destruido la parte de alma de Voldemort que había dentro de si mismo, la conexión con su enemigo ya no existía, y, aunque existiera, Voldemort estaba muerto… ¿acaso sentía la muerte en su cicatriz?

Pero, entonces, a Harry se le ocurrió algo que hizo que la sangre le hirviera, algo tan horrible que no podía creer, que no quería creer.

-Harry- dijo Ron con alegría -¿estás despierto?-

sumido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Ron estaba despierto y vestido.

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó su mejor amigo con aspecto preocupado.

Harry no respondió enseguida, tardó unos segundos. Tenía la boca seca, no sabía que decirle a Ron que se ponía más nervioso por momentos.

-me ha dado una punzada lña cicatriz- dijo quedamente.

El pelirrojo lo miró con expresión escrutadora.

-Hermione tenía razón- dijo Ron con calma.

-no entiendo por qué- dijo Harry intranquilo.

Ron le dio un vistazo a la habitación.

-Neville- llamó en voz alta.

-NEVILLE- dijo aún más alto.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó el chico con voz somnolienta levantándose de la cama para mirar hacia donde la voz de Ron casi gritaba.

-vigila a Harry mientras voy a buscar a Hermione- dijo autoritariamente.

Harry no dijo nada, en realidad no se atrevió. Vió como su amigo iba con decisión a la puerta y corría escaleras abajo.

Cuanto había cambiado Ron el año anterior y estar saliendo con Hermione también le había hecho mucho bien.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Neville acercándose a Harry a toda prisa con semblante preocupado y la varita en la mano.

-si tranquilo- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Pero eso no convenció a Neville que había elevado su varita y miraba en todas direcciones como si esperase que un montón de mortifagos aparecieran por la puerta de la habitación.

-HARRY- gritó Ginny llegando hasta él en un momento.

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupada mirando que Neville llevaba su varita en la mano.

-¿te han atacado?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-Ron es muy exagerado- se defendió Harry sonriendo.

Ginny lo miró ncredula y Neville no cambió su posición.

-me ha dolido la cicatriz- confesó Harry aunque enseguida se arrepintió, pues Ginny dio un grito y Neville se puso rígido como si el hechizo congelante le hubiera alcanzado de lleno.

-pero eso no significará que…- dijo Ginny.

-no, Voldemort no volverá- dijo Harry con poco convencimiento.

-si vuelve- dijo Neville con calma –estaremos preparados- finalizó valientemente.

-por supuesto- admitió Ginny con convicción sin dejar de mirar preocupada a Harry.

-Harry- dijo Hermione que entraba a toda prisa en la habitación seguida de Ron.

-tomatela- ordenó dandole una botellita con tapón de corcho.

-¿una poción?- preguntó Harry incredulo.

-¿no será amortenia?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

-claro Ginny, quiero que Harry y Ron se peleen por mi- dijo la chica con cansancio –es mi fantasía-

Todos rompiron a reir, Neville se relajó y se sentó junto a Harry y se quedó miando a Hermione.

-pasas demasiado tiempo con mi hermano Hermione- dijo Ginny mirandola como si no la reconociera.

-las bromas son muy sanas- aclaró Ron mirando divertido a su novia.

-si- dijo Ginny con calma –lástima que la inteligencia no se pegue- explicó negando con la cabeza.

-bebete la poción Harry- dijo Hermione en tono apremiante.

-¿para qué es?- preguntó el chico mirando el contenido de la botellita de un color parduzco moteado.

-es una poción exortizante- dijo ella muy seria.

-¿poción exortizante?- preguntó el muchacho extrañado.

-si- dijo Ron muy contento –la preparé yo solo-

Ginny le miró incredula.

-bueno, Hermione me ayudó un poco- admitió el chico.

-¿poción exortizante?- preguntó Neville extrañado -¿está poseido?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-a mi también me gustaría entenderlo- apuntó Ginny con cara de desconfianza.

Hermione suspiró.

-no os preocupeis- dijo Neville levantándose de la cama –me voy-

-no Neville- dijo Harry cogiéndole de un brazo e indicando a Hermione que continuara.

-a ver, cuando te dolió la otra vez la cicatriz- dijo en tono cansado esperando que Harry lo negara –pues pensé que tal vez, aunque Voldemort ya no esté vivo, la cicatriz podría ser un hechizo proteico muy poderoso, como lo son las Marcas Tenebrosas- dijo la chica con pesar.

-¿crees que esto?- preguntó harry señalando su cicatriz -¿es una Marca Tenebrosa?-

-no en si- dijo ella mordiendose el labio superior –más bien creo que se parece-

-o sea que cuando las Marcas Tenebrosas cobran vida…- dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-me duele la cicatriz- terminó Harry.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿entonces Harry siente cuando se activan las Marcas tenebrosas?- preguntó Neville cuyo rostro estaba pálido.

-eso creemos- dijo Ron.

-pero cuando Voldemort desapareció la otra vez no me dolía- argumentó Harry mirando a la poción con desconfianza.

-lo sabemos Harry- dijeron Ron y Hermione tras cruzar una mirada complice.

-pero la otra vez nadie usaba las maras tenebrosas- dijo Ron.

-y ahora, creermos que Asfodelo puede estar usándolas- sentenció Hermione.

-pero- dijo Harry incredulo –se supone que las Marcas Tenebrosas solamente obedecen a Voldemort- argulló.

-tal vez Voldemort enseñara a Asfodelo como hacerlo- dijo Ron.

-o tal vez no sólo le obedezcan a él- opinó Hermione.

-¿y ésa poción…?- preguntó Ginny.

Hermione miró la poción no muy convencida.

-verás, creo que ésa poción evitará que la Marca siga doliendo- dijo Hermione con tono suave.

-pero no estás segura- admitió Harry.

-verás Harry, nunca nadie ha logrado quitar una de esas Marcas Tenebrosas- dijo la chica sin amilanarse.

-seguro que tú lo logras Herms- dijo Ron abrazándola cariñosamente.

-por eso…- dijo Neville en voz muy baja.

Harry se le quedó mriando.

-¿por eso qué Neville?- preguntó harry mirandole muy serio.

Nadie habló.

-por eso- dijo Ginny en tono cortante –pedimos a los miembros de E. D. que aún están en la escuela, que te vigilaran- concluyó Ginny tranquilamente.

Ron y Hermione se echaron ahcia atrás y Neville palideció.

Harry se levantó de un salto.

-¿QUÉ HABEIS HECHO QUÉEEE?- dijo a voz en grito.

-solo queríamos…- dijo Hermione.

-asegurarnos de que estabas bien- agregó Ron.

-Harry tómate la poción- dijo Ginny abriendo la botellita.

-DE ESO NADA, ME HABEIS ESTADO VIGILANDO- dijo Harry, parecía fuera de sí.

-ME HABEIS ESTADO ESPIANDO A MIS ESPALDAS- gritaba sin control.

Ron y Hermione estaban cada vez más lejos de él y Neville había llegado hasta su cama.

-tomate la poción- dijo Ginny calmadamente.

-Ginny, no voy a…-

-BASTA- gritó Ginny mirando a harry fijamente.

Alzó la mano y le dio la poción que Harry cogió.

-pero- objetó harry.

-tomatela- dijo Ginny en tono autoritario.

Harry, como dirigido por la maldición Imperios, no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer.

Se la llevó a la boca y se la bebió de un trago.

De pronto, una sensación de ardor se apoderó de él.

Sentía hervir su garganta, sentía como si en vez de líquido, hubiera tragado fuego.

El ardor llegó a su garganta y bajó pro su tubo digestivo hasta su estómago. Sentía nauseas. Se desplomó en la cama mientras sus amigos se acercaban a él.

Ginny le cogió una mano.

Ron miraba aterrorizado a harry y a Hermione que miraba a su amigo con cara calculadora.

La cicatriz de Harry ardía, como lo había hecho cuando Voldemort estaba airado. Sentía como si se fuera a quemar, de dentro hacia fuera y en un minuto, todo terminó.

Harry se retorcía en su cama y al momento siguiente, quedó tumbado.

Estaba sudando, sentía un sudor frio por todo su cuerpo, lo cubría enteramente.

-¿Harry?-

-¿Harry?-

-¿Harry?-

-¿Harry?-

Ropn, Hermione, Neville y Ginny estaban a su alrededor.

Ginny aún le cogía la mano.

Ron le miraba con aspecto preocupado y Neville parecía aterrado.

Hermione tenía la varita en la mano y señalaba a varias zonas de su cuerpo murmurando algo que Hary no podía comprender.

Harry intentó hablar pero solamente le salió una especie de gruñido.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Ginny mirandole con lágrimas en los ojos.

-si- logró articular.

-¿puedo hacer algo por ti?- preguntó Neville.

-¿qué le ocurre?- preguntó Ron nerviosamente a Hermione.

-nada, está bien- dijo ella guardando su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-agua- pidió Harry.

Neville conjuró un vaso y luego apuntó su varita hacia él.

-aguamenti- dijo apresuradamente.

El vaso se llenó al instante de agua cristalina.

Harry bebió mojándose un poco el cuello de la túnica.

-así que perfectamente- bromeó Ron.

-la poción ha funcionado- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿e ha dolido?- preguntó Ginny cogiéndole el brazo cuando Harry hubo trminado de beber.

-gracias Neville- articuló harry.

La sensación de agua fresca era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Aunque todavía sentía como le quemaban las entrañas, no estaba enfadado con Ron ni con Hermione.

-¿nos perdonas?- preguntó Ron.

-por vigilarme si- dijo Harry –pero lo de intentar envenenarme…- dijo Harry fingiendo enfado –eso no se me hace- dijo acusando con un dedo indice.

-tranquilo- dijo Ron –no lo volveremos a intentar- dijo poniéndo cara de angelito.

-¿qué has sentido?- preguntó Hermione con la mirada iluminada.

-quema- dijo simplemente harry.

-eso es normal, es porque expulsa cualquier magia negativa- explicó ella –y también es normal el ardor de estómago y las nausas- citó.

-me alegra saber que es "normal"- dijo Harry fingiéndo una sonrisa.

-¿seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry como si esperase verlo enfermo.

-eso creo- dijo él tratando de levantarse aunque necesitó la ayuda de Ron.

-¿ha funcionado?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-eso aprece- dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada.

-lo siento Harry, se que duele pero…- dijo Hermione con voz ronca mirando a Harry.

-gracias Hermione- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga.

-pero- dijo Ginny extrañada.

-gracias por salvarme la vida de nuevo, aunque yo haya sido demasiado estúpido para verlo- dijo Harry y luego miró a Ron –gracias amigo- dijo estrechándole la mano.

Los tres se abrazaron.

-creo que no estás preparado para la clase de Norin- dijo Ginny que les miraba con mezcla entre envidia y comprensión.

-¿la clase de Norin?- preguntó Ron asustado.

-no te preocupes hermanito, tu no tienes que ir- dijo ella tranquilamente –vamos Harry y yo-

-bueno, si necesitais algo…- dijo Neville poniéndose en pie.

-Neville- dijo Hermione comprensivamente –es solamente para los que tengan varitas de Fénix- explicó la chica y la cara de Neville pareció recuperar su color, aunque Harry solo veía en ése comentario más y más preguntas.


	20. 20 llamas de fenix

CAPITULO 20 LLAMAS DE FÉNIX:

CAPITULO 20 LLAMAS DE FÉNIX:

Lo primero que kiero deciros es que muchas gracias a todos por todos los reviews que me habeis mandado. Otra cosa es disculparme pro la tardanza al escribir. Además de los examenes he tenido problemas con el Internet. He revisado vuestras preguntas y las contestaré a la menor brevedad posible. A partir de ahora voy a intentar escribiros un capitulo diario. Si algún dia no puedo pido disculpas. Voy a intentar acabar esta historia lo antes posible porque tengo planes para el verano y si no me costara mucho. Me han pedido encarecidamente (sobre todo Hermione y Ginny) que termine esta historia lo antes que pueda. Lamento haberos dejado tanto tiempo sin saber nada y para los que han preguntado por ello, he aprobado todo. Tengo un compromiso con vosotros, os prometo terminar el fick lo antes que pueda. Dicho esto también me han pedido que os haga un resumen con las cosas más importantes que han ocurrido para los que no se acuerdan ya. En capitulos anteriores:

El mundo magico se regocija con la noticia de la derrota de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sin embargo Harry Potter, el niño que le venció, esta triste y prefiere pasar sus dias en un campo tumbado y sin ver a nadie. Con Ginny a su lado de nuevo, y la gran compañía de sus amigos de siempre Ron y Hermione pasa su verano en la Madriguera donde conoce a Norin Radd, un auror, y sufre un "accidente" en su cumpleaños con un crubio. Tras la muerte de sus tios los Dursley a manos de mortifagos y de salvar a una niña bruja hija de Muggles, Harry decide volver a Hogwarts para terminar su formación. Con una orden de Merlin de primera clase por derrotar a Lord Voldemort, Harry llega a Hogwarts donde Minerva McGonagall es directora y donde descubre que otros muchos compañeros han tenido que volver y Harry estará en las clases con Ginny. Con Norin Radd como nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry Ron y Hermione piensan que los mortifagos buscan algo y creen que puede ser un horrorcrux. Entre tanto Romilda Vane y Dean Thomas con pociones de amor y odio hechizan a Harry y Ginny pero estos logran zafarse. Otro crubio entra en los terrenos del castillo y Harry con su nuevo hechizo de vuelo y ayudado pro su novia consigue vencerle. La cicatriz de Harry le ha dolido en algunos momentos y Hermione le dará una pocion exortizante para ayudarle con la teoría de que es como una marca tenebrosa.

Cuando se hubo vestido y arreglado, Harry bajó a la sala común donde le esperaban los demás.

-si notas cualquier cosa dímelo, ¿vale?- dijo Hermione cuando los cuatro salían por el hueco del retrato.

-si le pasa algo te lo llevo enseguida- dijo Ginny con voz monotona.

-¿dónde está Neville?- preguntó Harry notando su ausencia.

-con Hannah- dijo Ron con tono pícaro.

-Ron, es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con ella- objetó Hermione.

-es que… es Neville- dijo el chico divertido.

-si, quién iba a pensar que acabaría con Hannah- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny, pero la chica iba mirando por las ventanas de los corredores que iban pasando.

-me parece perfecto que Neville tenga novia- dijo Hermione sonriente –se merece alguien que le quiera-

-eso si- admitió Ron aunque no dejó de reir.

-después de todo, el destruyó uno- alegó Harry sintiéndose orgulloso.

-yo también- dijo Ron dolido.

-y yo y no presumo- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-eh haber que aquí el que destruyo a Voldemort fue Harry- dijo Ginny un poco más animada.

Todos rieron.

-Ginny- dijo Harry parándola un poco antes de la puerta del gran comedor, dejándo que Ron y Hermione entrasen en él, pero los chicos también se detuvieron.

Harry miró a su novia a los ojos, con su color marron, ahora trite. Hizo señas a Ron y Hermione para que fueran entrando, pero Ginny les agarró de la túnica a uno con cada mano.

-esperad por favor- les dijo en tono agudo.

Se apartaron a un lado para evitar que les oyeran y para dejar el paso libre.

-esta mañana…- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry, pero enseguida bajó la mirada.

-lo siento mucho Gin- dijo Harry por el comportamiento de hacía un rato.

-ya lo se, pero es que… te has bebido la poción… y luego… les has dado las gracias- dijo señalando a Ron y a Hermione.

Eso era todo, que a ella no le había dado las gracias. No, no podía ser Ginny no era así, tenía que haber algo más.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada complice.

-es que…- dijo entrecortadamente Ginny –ahora entiendo porque os llaman el trio de oro- dijo Ginny esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-porque somos de oro- dijo Ron complacido.

-Ron, no somos de oro, simplemente nos apoyamos los unos a los otros- dijo Hermione.

-lo se, esa fue una de las razones para entrar en el E. D.- dijo Ginny con voz aspera.

-yo creía que lo habías hecho por Harry- dijo Ron pensativo.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron y Harry creyó detectar como compartían algo.

-bueno- dijo la pelirroja y sonrió más que antes –la verdad es que fue para demostrarle que soy mejor que Cho Chang- dijo Ginny sinceramente.

-siempre supe que eras mejor que Cho- dijo Harry abiertamente.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando. La expresión de Ginny era escéptica.

-no me hace falta saber que fuiste la primera en convocar un patronus, a pesar de que tenías 14 años, ni el hecho de que seas mejor que ella en Quidditch- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny –el echo es que cuando Cedric murió- dijo con una nota de agonía –ella se pasaba el día llorando, que no digo que no tuviera motivos, pero las pérdidas- dijo mirando a Ginny con cariño –no se superan llorando-

-a Fred no le habría gustado- dijo Ginny con sinceridad.

-aún así, últimamente estás más irascible- puntualizó Hermione.

-¿irascible?- preguntó Ron que miraba la escena como si estuviera en una excepcionalmente compleja clase de pociones.

Hermione arrugó la frente y Harry y Ginny rieron.

-se enfada con mayor facilidad- explicó Hermione en tono cansado.

-bueno- dijo la pelirroja moviendo la cabeza –pero la cosa es que… - miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Harry que la contemplaba expectante y parecio perder la voz.

-gin, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry con voz dulce cogiéndola de la mano.

-ésta mañana he entendido porque sois el trio de oro, no es porque seais los más inteligentes- dijo mirando a Hermione –ni los más buenos- dijo mirando ésta vez a su hermano –ni los más valientes- dijo mirando a Harry cuyo rostro denotaba incomprensión.

-nosotros nunca hemos dicho que seamos los mejores ni nada parecido- se defendió Hermione aunque su voz estaba apagada.

-aunque si somos los más poderosos- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-no lo somos Ron, de hecho, si fueramos tan poderosos no hubieramos tenido que estar huyendo- dijo Harry con una nota de pena en su voz.

-pero es eso precisamente- dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente –es el hecho de que no sois los mejores, pero aún así lo haceis, cueste lo que cueste, siempre lo haceis, y cuando algo ocurre, confiais los unos en los otros con la vida- dijo la chica con admiración.

Los tres amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos e intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-gracias por el piropo hermanita- dijo Ron muy orgulloso hinchando el pecho.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y luego miró a Harry que la contemplaba con calma.

-¿y?- preguntó.

-que quiero formar parte de ello- dijo la pelirroja alegremente.

-Ginny, nosotros…- dudó Hermione –hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos- explicó con calma.

-somos amigos desde los once años- apuntó Ron.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

-cuantos años ya ¿no?- preguntó con sorna.

-si eh- dijo Ron dandole en el hombro a Harry.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas en un silencio que no se prolongó excesivamente.

Los tres amigos se giraron a mirar a Ginny que se echó un paso atrás intimidada ante las miradas convinadas de los tres.

-¿estás lista para entrar en el trio de oro?- preguntó Harry con voz profunda.

-si- dijo Ginny valientemente.

-deberás dejar atrás todo lo que eres, todo lo que sientes, todo lo que conoces y embarcarte en un viaje para encontrarte a ti misma y así, entonces y sólo entonces, podrás ser- dijo Hermione con voz profunda –uno de nosotros-

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando a Hermione mientras Ron reía.

-pasas demasiado tiempo con Ron- dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez y todos rieron.

-hola chicas- dijo Harry al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor con Ron, Hermione y Ginny y ver a Lavender y a Parvati.

-hola- dijeron ambas sin entusiasmo.

-¿habeis visto el cartel de Norin?- preguntó Hermione tras intercambiar una mirada con Ron.

-si- dijo Lavender con cierto entusiasmo -¿qué creeis que quiere de los que tenemos varitas de fénix?- preguntó mezcla entre asustada e ilusionada.

-pobablemente enseñarnos un hechizo llamado llamas de fénix- comentó Harry emocionado.

-será genial- apuntó Ginny.

-¿tienes varita de fénix?- preguntó Harry.

-si claro- dijo Ginny ofendida.

-vaya, no lo sabía- dijo Harry avergonzado.

-yo también- apuntó Lavender.

-pues ya nos contareis- dijo Hermione y Harry creyó notar un atismo de maldad en esas palabras –como Ron y yo no podemos ir…-

-¿de qué son vuestras varitas?- preguntó Parvati.

-de dragón y de unicornio- dijo Ron visiblemente molesto apuntando a Hermione y a él.

-tranquilo Ronnie- dijo Ginny divertida –te contaremos que tal-

-seguro que es genial- dijo una vocecilla tras Harry.

El chico se dio la vuelta y enseguida notó como unos brazos se le echaban encima.

-buenos dias Lami- saludó Ginny.

-buenos dias a todos- saludó la niña.

Estaba radiante aquella mañana, su pelo estaba liso y le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca y su túnica parecía nueva, pero Harry no pudo evitar notar que en su brazo izquierdo lucía un lazo de color negro.

Miro el lazo y luego miró a la niña acariciandole el pelo.

Se hizo el silencio.

-yo venía a saludaros y a darte las gracias Harry- dijo Lamia con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que Lamia- dijo Harry con calma.

-entonces ¿tu varita también es de fénix?- preguntó Ginny.

-si- dijo la chica entusiasmada –será genial aprender ese hechizo- dijo señalando a Harry.

-seguro que si- alegó Harry.

-¿esa túnica es nueva?- preguntó Lavender interesada.

-si, bueno- dijo Lamia sonrojandose un poco –la verdad es que me la ha dejado Neril, pero si es nueva, ¿qué tal está?-

-estás muy guapa- dijo Ginny.

-si seguro que ese Rawn está encantado- dijo Ron socarronamente.

Lamia se sonrojó más.

-Ron- le regañaron Hermione y Lavender al tiempo.

-pobrecilla- dijo Lavender acercándose a la niña y acariciándole el pelo -¿estás bien?-

-si gracias- dijo Lamia educadamente.

-Lamia es muy fuerte- dijo Ginny orgullosa.

-después de todo es una Gryffindor- dijo Ron intentando quitarse las culpas de encima.

-aún así- atacó Hermione.

-Lamia- dijo Harry desviando todas las atenciones -¿por qué te ha dejado Neril una túnica?- preguntó mirando a los ojos azules de Lamia directamente.

Ella no respondió.

-a mi no me importa dejarle la túnica, ya le he dicho- dijo Neril que acababa de llegar seguida de Rawn y Cadmus –que puede pedirme lo que quiera-

Lamia miraba al suelo.

-deberias decirselo Lamia- dijo Cadmus en voz baja.

-¿qué deberias decirme?- preguntó Harry gentilmente.

-es que…- tartamudeó Lamia.

-pues que necesita unas cosas y como sus padres… bueno… pues no tiene dinero y no se atreve a pedirtelo- dijo Rawn tranquilamente.

-Rawn- le regañó Lamia.

-Lamia, te ha adoptado- dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿qué necesitas Lamia?- preguntó Harry con calma.

-no mucho…- dijo ella.

-luego me lo dices y te lo traeremos- dijo Ginny gentilmente.

-gracias- dijo Lamia mirandolos con una amplia sonrisa y de nuevo aquella sensación de ser un hombre tremendamente bueno invadió a Harry.

Harry se quedó mirandola mientras con sus amigos su "hija" se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿la vas a adoptar?- preguntó Hannah que había llegado con Neville.

Harry asintió.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó Neville mirando a Hary con preocupación.

-todo bien Neville, gracias- dijo Harry.

Neville le palmeó la espalda y salió del Gran comedor con Hannah.

-sigue siendo extraño- opinó Ron y Hermione le dio un codazo.

Una hora más tarde, como decía la nota que había puesto Norin Radd en las salas comunes de las cuatro casas, todos los alumnos que poseían varitas de fénix (unos 10 ó 15) subían a un aula del quinto piso para la clase especial que anunciaba el pergamino.

Durante el desayuno y el tiempo de ocio posterior, todo el mundo se había entretenido preguntándose que tipo de varita tendrían cada uno.

Harry tenía el cerebro tan lleno nombres y su varita correspondiente que no recordaba ya ni de que era la suya.

Mientras subían, Harry apretó fuerte su varita y recordó a fawkes. Ahora que sabía que estaba con él por devolverle la pluma, estaba más tranquilo y cada día se veía más como Dumbledore.

-pues me ha dicho Hermione que nos va a enseñar a lanzar Patronus que hablan- decía Ginny a Lavender cuando Harry volvió a la conversación. Se sentía culpable, porque cuando habían empezado a habalr sobre tipos de varitas él se había quedado ensimismado pensando que que núcleo tendría la varita de Sauco.

-¿un patronus que habla?- preguntó Lavender impresionada.

-es genial para mandar mensajes- apuntó Harry.

-es el método que usaba la orden del fénix- dijo Ginny con orgullo.

-¿la orden del fénix?- preguntó la voz de Lamia por detrás.

Venía corriendo.

-tranquila, vamos bien de tiempo- dijo Harry mirando el reloj de oro que le había regalado la señora Weasley.

-ufff que suerte- dijo la niña resoplando.

-la orden del fénix es un grupo de magos que luchó contra Lord Voldemort las dos veces que congisuió poder- explicó Harry.

-¿Lord… ese fue el mago al que derrotaste?- preguntó la niña interesada.

-derrotamos- puntualizó Harry señalando a Ginny y a Lavender que sonrió sonrojándose.

-yo no hice nada- dijo Lavender.

-claro que hiciste- dijo Ginny.

-la última vez que lo miré- dijo Harry pensativo –luchaste en la última batalla de Hogwarts-

-ya pero… gracias Harry- dijo Lavender sonriéndole cuando entraban a la clase.

El aula a la que iban estaba medio llena cuando los cuatro entraron.

Harry reconocía solamente a algunos de los presentes, pero todos parecían conocerle porque le saludaban fervientemente.

-tienes muchos amigos- observó Norin al entrar.

Aunque vestía una hermosa túnica azul oscuro, su aspecto era de un hombre cansado y apenado.

-buenos dias a todos- comenzó el profesor acallando los murmullos que habían formados.

Sacó su varita y dio vida a una armadura. Entonces fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados. Apoyadas en las paredes de toda la sala habían armaduras, por lo menos 10 armaduras flanqueaban a los alumnos que parecían haberse dado cuenta en ese preciso instante de aquel detalle.

La armadura que había despertado desenvainó su espada y se lanzó al ataque contra Norin.

El mago alzó su varita.

-FENIXIS FLAMERAE- pronunció con voz clara.

Como Harry ya había visto antes, unas llamas doradas salieron de la punta de la varita y golpearon la armadura que se derritió parcialmente.

Un "oh" general se extendió por el aula y Harry escuchó como Lamia hablaba con un niño que parecía de su curso.

-ha sido impresionante- comentó Lavender.

-ya lo creo- dijo Harry.

-lo aprenderemos con más ganas- comentó Ginny mirando a Lamia.

-bien, como supongo que todos sabeis- dijo Norin Radd barriendo a los alumnos con la mirada –hace poco entró en la escuela una criatura parecida a un dragón- dijo parando la mirada en Harry y Ginny que no pudieron contenerse.

-UN CRUBIO- dijeron al tiempo.

-exacto, por suerte para todos- dijo el mago miando condescendientemente a Harry –fue detenido y no hubo heridos graves- apuntó –demos las gracias por la hazaña al grupo llamado Ejercito de Dumbledore, según creo- comentó mirando interrogante a Harry.

-si- dijo el chico y los miembros del E. D. que se encontraban allí vitorearon.

-bien, pues ya es hora de que sepais el por qué- dijo con tono grave.

A Harry le vino en ése momento la explicación a las palabras de Norin.

-es esto lo que McGonagall no quería que nos dijera- le dijo a Ginny en voz baja.

-tiene toda la pinta- respondió Ginny también en voz baja.

-los crubios son criaturas dragoniformes cuyo cuerpo, a pesar de ser capaz de lanzar llamas, no es capaz de calentarse por sí solo. Por ésta sencilla razón, los crubios necesitan para alimentarse fuentes de calor. Lo normal es verlos viviendo en volcanes e incluso algunos prefieren vivir en el interior terrestre. Se dice que el fuego de los dragones es un alimento para estas criaturas. Sea como sea, una de las peculiaridades de los crubios es detectar fuentes de calor y con el tiempo, son capaces de detectar la fuente de calor más poderosa que conocemos: los fénix-

de nuevo se alzó un "OH" general y de nuevo, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-bueno, como todos sabeis- comenzó el profesor alzando la voz para acallar los murmullos –los fénix son criaturas inmortales. Su secreto no reside en la capacidad de no envejecer como se dice que poseen los elfos sino de la capacidad de renacer de sus propias cenizas como todos sabreis. Los fénix siempre mantienen un calor aproximadamente de 5000 grados. A pesar de ser un calor que derretiría cualquier cosa a su alrededor, estas maravillosas criaturas, son capaces de encerrar el calor en si mismas para que no solo no se expanda a su alrededor…

-por eso al tocarlos se siente calor- dijo Harry asombrado sin poder contenerse.

Norin lo miró con una sonrisa y continuó.

-sino que los que hayais tenido la oportunidad de tocar a un fénix, habreis notado que si bien está caliente al tacto, no quema-

-es un calor muy agradable- comentó Lamia.

-en efecto- respondió Norin.

-entonces ¿ese calor es su fuente de energia?- preguntó Harry cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

-en efecto, los fénix apenas se alimentan- respondió Norin –de hecho, la única manera que conocemos de matar definitivamente a un fénix es congelarlo y luego matarlo, porque si se le mata sin congelarlo primero, el fénix renace de sus cenizas- explicó el mago.

Lamia profirió un grito.

-los fénix, por supuesto, poseen otras caracteristicas únicas: son capaces de cargar grandes pesos, sus lágrimas son poderosamente curativas y pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse en cualquier lugar, por muy protegido que esté-

-son criaturas maravillosas ésos fénix- cmentó Ginny encantada.

-lo son, y como sabeis, sus plumas son una de las tres cosas que usamos aquí en Inglaterra como núcleos de las varitas- explicó.

-pero tu usaste las llamas de fénix contra un crubio- interrumpió Harry sin comprender.

-exactamente, vereis, la naturaleza ha hecho que los crubios sean capaces de detectar fénix, o más bien, plumas de fénix, por el calor caracteristico que desprenden, convirtiéndose en las criaturas elegidas para los cazadores de éstas aves. Sin embargo, la naturaleza es sabia y ha proveido a éstas míticas aves de una defensa natural. Aunque no es usual verlo, los fénix son capaces de lanzar llamaradas a traves de su propio cuerpo. A estas llamas especiales se las llama llamas de fénix y son más calientes que el fuego que conocemos, aunque no eternas. Esta arma si es capaz de dañar la piel del crubio y afectar sus organos internos-

-entonces ¿podemos usar las llamas de fénix contra los crubios?- preguntó Lavender impresionada.

-si, en efecto-

-vaya, si lo hubieramos sabido- dijo Harry con desgana.

-por eso os las voy a enseñar, por si entra de nuevo otro crubio que podais defenderos- explicó Norin con determinación.

Todos vitorearon.

-por parejas por favor-

-¿tu y yo?, o me pongo con Lamia- comenzó Harry a Ginny.

-¿te pones conmigo Lamia?- dijo el niño con voz pastosa.

-vale- dijo ella despreocupadamente.

Ginny rió con ganas.

-creo que te acaban de dar planton- se burló.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa picara.

-seguro que a alguna de las chicas no le importa ir conmigo-

Ginny puso una cara muy parecida a la del crubio.

-Harry, Ginny, vosotros dos empezareis- dijo Norin –recordad, FENIXIS FLAMERAE- apuntó.

Harry alzó su varita pero ni siquiera necesitó pronunciar el conjuro.

Llamas doradas salieron de su varita y la armadura más próxima quedó casi derretida.

Norin aplaudió y sus compañeros lo miraron con admiración y envidia.

Norin iba paseándose por la clase mientras Harry enseñaba a Ginny como hacer el conjuro.

Al parecer, Ginny no era la única que tenía problemas con el encantamiento, pues por lo que Harry podía ver, era el único que había logrado hacerlo.

-sigue practicando- le dijo a Ginny y fue a un rincón de la clase, donde Norin miraba desilusionado.

-¿desilusionado?- preguntó Harry al llegar.

-un poco- admitió el profesor –al final Minerva tenía razón- suspiró.

Harry y Norin miraron al cielo lluvioso como si buscasen en él resultados mejores de los que habían en clase.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Harry manteniendo la vista en el cielo.

-¿enseñaros?-

-desafiar a la directora- apuntó Harry.

Norin sonrió.

-la verdad es que fue por ti Harry- dijo Norin.

-¿por mi?- pregunto Harry sin comprender.

-si, tu te enfrentaste a el profesor Dumbledore- dijo con admiración –defendiste tus ideales-

Harry asintió. Realmente, nunca había dicho que no a Dumbledore a nada, incluso le prometio que lo abandonaria y se iria si el director se lo pedia. Se sintió entonces inmensamente poderoso.

-asi que yo he hecho lo mismo- admitió Norin.

-esto traerá consecuencias- advirtió Harry.

-por supuesto que las traerá, pero por lo menos si vuelve a entrar un crubio podreis defenderos… o eso espero- dijo mirando los inútiles intentos de sus alumnos.

-seguro que si- ayudó Harry.

-eres impresionante Harry- comentó el mago mirando ésta vez al muchacho que también lo miró.

-el año pasado, la Orden del Fénix me sacó de casa de mis tios. Voldemort nos persiguió volando sin escoba y usé ese hechizo en su contra-

-vaya- dijo Norin con asombro –entonces ¿sabías hacerlo?-

-no, no se como lo hice- explicó Harry.

-interesante-

-lo es- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿crees que fue una coincidencia?- preguntó Harry mirando al mago rubio que hacia girar su varita entre sus dedos.

-mola cuando haces eso- dijo Harry sonriendole.

-lo hago desde pequeño pero, ¿si creo que es normal que te ataque un crubio en tu cumpleaños y que, ahora que estás en Hogwarts, entre otro… pues no-

-eso pensaba- dijo Harry con ironía.

-supongo que ya teneis una teoría, y quereis salir del colegio para investigarla- dijo tranquilamente Norin.

-bueno, mas o menos- dijo enigmáticamente Harry.

Había tantas cosas que quería saber de él, tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle.

-si necesitais cualquier cosa- dijo Norin educadamente haciéndole una sútil reverencia, pero cuando se disponía a volver con los alumnos, dos cosas ocurrieron a la vez. Ginny consiguió conjurar las llamas de fénix y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una rugiente profesora McGonagall.

-la liamos- dijo simplemente Norin y se dirigió hacia ella.

-enorabuena Ginny- dijo antes de salir.

Harry se quedó allí. No sabía si salir o quedarse. Decidió ir a ayudar a Lamia que no parecía avanzar.

Llegó por detrás y le cogió la mano.

-eh- dijo la chica extrañada.

-calmate, concentrate- dijo llevandole la mano hacia el cielo –concentrate en Fawkes, concentrate en su calor, en su amor- decía Harry mientras Lamia mantenía los ojos cerrados y la varita apuntando hacia arriba.

-fenixis flamerae- dijo la niña y de la punta de su varita salieron llamas doradas.

-enorabuena- dijo el niño que al lado de Lamia miraba las llamas embelesado.

-gracias Ronan, seguro que tú también lo consigues, gracias Harry- dijo la niña agradecida.

-eres un maestro excelente- dijo Ginny.

-si- dijo Lavender que acababa de lograr conjurar las llamas doradas.

A Harry aquello le recordaba a las reuniones del E. D. pero fuera, Norin se estaba llevando una bronca por ayudarle, tal vez el pudiera hacer algo.


	21. 21 planes y descubrimientos

CAPITULO 21 PLANES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS:

CAPITULO 21 PLANES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS:

Antes de salir del aula, Harry se quedó en la puerta alerta para ver si podía oir algo.

-Norin, hemos hablado de eso muchas veces y ya conoces mi opinión- decía la profesora McGonagall que parecía controlarse.

-los niños deben aprender a defenderse- se quejó Norin con voz tranquila pero firme.

-de nuevo con lo mismo- bufó la profesora McGonagall –en primer lugar, los niños son demasiado pequeños y en segundo, hemos aumentado la seguridad y…-

-Harry Potter posee una varita de fénix- dijo con voz profunda el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

La directora enmudeció.

Harry se quedó pensándolo.nunca le había dicho a la profesora MNcGonagall de que era el núcleo de su varita. En ese instante recordó a Dumbledore. El gran mago, el gran director. Él lo sabía. Dumbledore lo hubiera sabido todo, lo hubiera hecho todo bien y aunque él le hubiera contrariado en sus consejos, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no se lo tenía en cuenta.

-¿crees que…?-

-su cumpleaños… ahora otro… si creo que los mortifagos quieren venganza- se explicó en tono grave el ex-auror.

-ya veo- respondió la profesora McGonagall con gravedad -¿han logrado muchos alumnos realizar el hechizo Norin?- preguntó cambiando su tono a uno más calmado y tranquilizador.

-Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley- respondió Norin.

Harry miró a la clase. Miró directamente a los ojos de Ginny y se lo preguntó.

Sólo necesitó señalar la varita y a la clase en general para que ella le respondiera que 7 personas lo habían logrado.

-Harry Potter está éste año mucho más despierto…-

-en realidad- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la clase –lo hemos logrado siete personas- explicó ante las atónitas miradas de ambos profesores –y una de ellas es mi futura hija- añadió con orgullo.

-impresionante- opinó McGonagall.

-fantástico- dijo Norin y abriendo ligeramente la puerta gritó –FELICIDADES, luego hablaremos Minerva- dijo con tono codescendiente.

-¿profesora, el profesor Dumbledore estaba en contra de enseñarnos ese hechizo?- preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-no señor Potter, el profesor Dumbledore estaba a favor, de hecho- dijo más para sí que para nadie mientras Norin había aprovechado para volver a entrar en la clase y enseñaba a los que no lo habían logrado.

-si siguiera con nosotros- dijo la bruja con pesar –no me hubiera extrañado que os lo hubiera enseñado el mismo-

A Harry no le sorprendía en absoluto que Dumbledore pudiese realizar aquel hechizo… aunque…

-¿el profesor Dumbledore usaba éste hechizo?- preguntó Harry interesado.

-dicen- dijo la directora mirando al cielo –que lo utilizó en su duelo con Grindelwald-

El cerebro de Harry se puso inmediatamente a trabajar. En el duelo con Grindelwald fue donde Dumbledore ganó la varita de Sauco, tal vez la varita de Sauco tuviera su propio hechizo y entonces la imaginación de Harry comenzó a volar pensando en cual sería el increíble hechizo que contendría la varita de Sauco.

-el que no quería que os enseñásemos ese hechizo es zagreus kawyrn- dijo la bruja y resopló.

-¿quien?- preguntó Harry saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

-zagreus kawyrn es el nuevo ministro de magia señor Potter- dijo enfadada la directora mirandole por encima de sus gafas.

-¿nuevo Ministro de magia?- preguntó Harry.

-si, Kingsley perdió como debería saber señor Potter- dijo altaneramente la bruja.

-pues no tenía ni idea- confesó Harry.

-ha salido en el Profeta señor Potter- explicó la bruja.

Harry bajó la cabeza. Como podía no haberse interesado por Kingsley, después de todo, el auror había sido muy bueno con él siempre.

-¿sabeis algo del nuevo ministro de Magia?- les preguntó Harry a Ron y a Hermione cuando llegó al gran comedor a la hora de la comida.

Hermione estaba leyendo el profeta y Ron comía atropelladamente.

-Zagreus Kawyrn- sentenció Ron con mala cara.

-lleva muchos años trabajando en el ministerio de Magia- comenzó Hermione dejando el profeta y mirando a Harry –al parecer la sociedad mágica piensa que, tras el incidente de Voldemort…-

-¿incidente?- preguntó Neville llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-así es como lo llaman- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-estupidos- masculló Ron.

-bueno- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza –como sea piensan que ahora que ya no hay guerra no hace falta un ministro que sea auror, así que han pensado que mejor uno al que se le den bien los temas administrativos- dijo Hermione poco convencida.

-pero sigue habiendo aurores- opuso Harry.

-ya- dijo Hermione con desgana.

-para eso han vuelto a poner a Kingsley como jefe de aurores- comentó Ron.

-tenía que haber ganado Kingsley- opinó Ron golpeando sus huevos con el tenedor.

-¿qué te pasa Ron?- preguntó Ginny sentandose junto a Neville tras darle un sonoro beso a Harry.

-oh perdonad yo…- dijo Neville haciendo ademán de levantarse para que Harry y Ginny se sentaran juntos.

-no te preocupes Neville- dijeron Harry y Ginny al tiempo.

Neville los miró atónitos y se dejó caer de nuevo.

-nada, no me gusta el nuevo ministro- farfulló y volvió a los huevos.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Ginny.

-una vez…- comenzó Ron poniéndose rojo –impidió que papa ascendiera… dijo que no era bueno paa el cargo- espetó Ron.

Hermione suspiró.

-Ron, tal vez tuviera sus razones opinó su novia.

-¿crees que hay alguna razón para no dejar ascender a mi padre?- preguntó Ron desafiante.

-Ron, yo no lo creo pero si él lo dijo tal vez tuviera alguna razón- dijo la chica pacientemente.

-o tal vez se equivocara- espetó Ron.

-probablemente se equivocó- concilió Harry.

-deberíamos darle otra oportunidad- comentó Ginny.

Ron miró a Harry y a Ginny furioso por no haberle dado la razón y viendose superado volvió a atacar.

-además es un Slytherin- farfulló.

-no todos los Slytherins somos malos- comentó con orgullo el profesor Slughorn.

Ron enmudeció, pero los rasgos de morsa del profesor de pociones no denotaban enfado, sino más bien alegría.

-me gustaría invitaros: señores Weasley, señorita Granger, señor Potter y sin olvidarnos del señor Longbottom- dijo señalandolos –a una fiesta en mi despacho dentro de 3 semanas- comentó con aire altanero –se lo digo ahora señor Potter, para que prepare con tiempo sus entrenamientos- terminó con una mirada picara.

-yo no soy el capitán ahora profesor Slughorn, es Ginny- dijo señalando con orgullo a su novia.

-excelente, pues confio señorita Weasley en que le agrade venir a mi fiesta- dijo guiñándo un ojo que Ginny no vió.

-de acuerdo profesor Slughorn, allí estaremos- dijo la pelirroja con resignación mirando a sus huevos como si fuera a echarles la culpa.

Durante un momento en el que el profesor Slughorn volvía a su mesa, nadie habló.

-¿qué tal la clase?- preguntó Neville.

-al final lo hemos conseguido muchos- dijo alegremente Ginny.

-Norin es un gran profesor- aclaró Harry.

-y tú también- intervino Lavender desde un par de sitios más allá.

-gracias Lavender- dijo Harry y de pronto se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¿es esta tarde verdad?- preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione que había vuelto al profeta.

La chica alzó la vista y asintió débilmente.

-será fantástico- dijo Neville alegremente.

-¿traserás a Lamia?- preguntó Ginny.

-claro, quiero que todos la conozcan- dijo Harry con convencimiento.

-Harry, respecto a eso…- comenzó Hermione.

-vamos Hermione, a todo le tienes que poner pegas- protestó Ron.

-no le pongo pegas, es que me aprece muy pequeña para el E. D.- dijo la chica irritada.

-nosotros también eramos pequeños- protestó Ron.

-si pero no de primero-

-eso da igual-

-no podrá aprender los hechizos que nosotros hemos aprendido- se quejó Hermione.

-hoy a sido la tercera en realizar las llamas de fénix- dijo Harry con tono tranquilizador con lo que consiguió zanjar la disputa.

-¿qué os pasa?- preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

-nada- dijeron Ron y Hermione al tiempo.

-¿habeis discutido por algo?- preguntó Harry alcanzándole el zumo de calabaza a Neville.

Ron empezó a comer más rápido aún y Hermione comenzó a leer en voz alta el profeta.

-es que Dean se va de Hogwarts- comentó Neville un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-bueno, al parecer, después de lo que te hizo…- explicó Neville en tono suave.

-pero no es justo, él fue quien me avisó- resopló Hermione.

Harry miró hacia donde estaba Seamos y lo vió comiendo solo y cabizbajo.

-es una lástima- dijo Ginny apenada.

-de lástima nada, se lo tiene bien merecido- se quejó Ron.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y comprendieron al instante el motivo de la pelea.

-yo creo que un error lo comete cualquiera- opinó Neville mirando a Harry como si esperase su aprobación.

-estoy de acuerdo Neville- se apresuró a decir Harry que había captado su mriada.

-¿qué?- preguntó Ron con la boca abierta por la que colgaba un hilillo de la llema del huevo.

Hermione cogió una servilleta y le limpió el labio.

-tu deberias saberlo hermanito- dijo Ginny con sorna –tu no paras de cometer errores y te perdonamos- dijo condescendiente.

Ron fulminó a Ginny con la mirada pero Hermione hizo una cara de eterno amor y le dio un beso.

-pero yo…- comenzó Ron.

-dejalo Ron- dijo Hermione suplicante y Ron cerró la boca y la besó.

Algunos aplaudieron, Lavender miró sin mostrar alegría o tristeza.

-deberíamos detener a Dean- opinó Neville.

-seamus- llamó Harry.

Seamos se levantó torpemente y fue hacia donde estaba sentado Harry.

-¿por qué se va Dean?-

Seamos suspiró.

-cree que después de lo que ha hecho… no merece estar aquí- dijo el chico.

-¿está decidido?- preguntó Lavender.

-eso aprece- dijo Seamos sacándose una moneda del bolsillo y ofreciéndola a Harry.

-el galeón del E. D.- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-no te preocupes Seamus- dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente –convenceremos a Dean para que se quede- dijo con calma.

Seamos alzó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó incredulo.

-por supuesto- alegó Harry.

No les hizo falta bsucar mucho, Dean y su madre estaban en la puerta de roble de la entrada acompañados por la directora.

-Dean- llamó Ginny.

El chico se dio la vuelta y al ver a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Neville que iban hacia él su rostro palideció.

-hola- dijo tímidamente.

-¿por qué vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Harry.

-porque debo hacerlo Harry.

-¿por qué le contaste a Hermioen la verdad?- preguntó Ron.

-tal vez vosotros no os acordeis- dijo el chico con la voz quebrada –pero el año pasado me salvasteis en la mansión Malfoy-

-claro que nos acordamos- dijo Hermione llevándose la mano a un brazo en el que Harry sabía que tenía un corte.

-¿y por qué te vas ahora?- preguntó Harry.

-porque no merezco estar aquí después de…-

-claro que lo mereces- dijo Hermione con voz aguda.

-te arrepentiste, eso es lo que importa- sentenció Neville.

-yo te perdono Dean- dijo Ginny con una tímida sonrisa.

-al menos lo contaste- farfulló Ron.

Hermione se acercó a la oreja de su novio y le murmuró algo que hizo que Ron enrojeciera.

Harry extendió la mano hacia Dean y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Dean extendió la mano y Harry puso en la mano de Dean la moneda del E. D. que Seamos le había dado.

-mi moneda… pero… yo se la dí a Seamos para que te la devolviera- murmuró Dean mirando la moneda.

-te pedimos- dijo Harry señalándose a él y a Ginny –que te quedes-

Dean alzó la vista y sonrió.

-gracias chicos-

-eso significa pertenecer al ejercito de Dumbledore- dijo sonriente Neville –estar unidos ante cualquier cosa-

-eso no cambia nada- dijo Hermione cuando se dirigían a la sala de los menesteres esa misma tarde.

-eso lo cambia todo Hermione- dijo Ron enojado.

-ahora no sabemos si buscan… uno- opinó Ginny.

-sabemos que buscan algo, lo más lógico sería que fuese uno, pero como no sabemos nada de ese mortifago que los dirige ahora…- divagaba Harry.

-apebnas saben nada de él aquí- dijo Ginny intrigada.

-estuvo trabajando en Alemania, tal vez creói algo para quien-vosotros-sabeis allí y eso es lo que buscan- propuso Ron.

-Ron, si hubiera creado algo para él, sabría donde está- se quejó Hermione.

-¿y si Voldemort lo escondió?- preguntó Harry –y si ese mortifago Asfodelo, creó algo, un objeto de poder, se lo dio a Voldemort y éste lo escondió- propuso el muchacho.

-estuvo en el bosque oscuro una hora esperandote- dijo Ginny pensativa –tuvo tiempo de sobra para esconder lo que fuese- dijo tristemente.

-y estuvo en la casa de los gritos y…- a Harry le recorrió un escalofrio.

-la tumba de Dumbledore- dijo Ginny con una voz gélida.

-no se le ocurriría esconder nada ahí- dijo Ron no muy convencido.

-si, claro que sí, Voldemort se sentía superior a Dumbledore… un objeto suyo en la tumba de su enemigo… esa hubiera sido la manera de demostrar que era superior a él y sabía- añadió muy nerviosa –que tu nunca abrirías su tumba- le dijo a Harry.

-pero si que lo hice, para dejar la varita de Sauco- negó Harry.

-¿y te fijaste en lo que había?- preguntó Ginny.

-no- admitió el muchacho.

-entonces podría estar ahí- alegó Ron mirando a los jardines a través de uno de los ventanales.

El clima era horroroso. El mes de noviembre se notaba en cada uno de los delicados matices. El gelido viento, las nevadas, el cielo siempre oscuro…

-pero seguimos en las mismas- se quejó Hermione.

-¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ron mirando a su novia.

-porque sea o no un horrorcrux, si no sabemos que puede ser…-

-eso es cierto- dijo Harry.

-bueno, el diario tenía toda la pinta de un objeto oscuro y tenebroso- opinó Ginny.

-pero sin que Ryddle saliera de él, parecía un diario normal y corriente- protestó Harry.

-y no creo que lo que buscamos lleve una gran "H" de Horrorcruz- comentó Ron.

-por desgracia no creo que la lleve- se quejó Hermione suspirando.

-bueno, entonces tenemos dos posibilidades: lo que buscan es un horrorcrux que había creado antes o del que Dumbledore no imaginaba nada o uno que creó cuando ya habíais destruido los demás y que lo más probable es que esté en el bosque prohibido o la casa de los gritos…- hablaba Hermione.

-o en la tumba de Dumbledore- dijo Harry con dolor en el alma.

Hermione simplemente asintió.

-otra posibilidad es que no sea un horrorcrux lo que estén buscando y que sea algún objeto que Voldemort quería o poseía… en cuyo caso no tenemos ni idea de que puede ser…y nos llevará…-

-espera Hermione- dijo de pronto Harry parándose en seco –el año pasado fue a Alemania, fue a buscar la varita de Sauco que él pensaba primero que tenía Gregorovitch y luego Grindelwald-

-¿crees que se lo contó a Asfodelo?- preguntó Ron.

-no, no creo que se lo contara, pero tal vez, si fue a Alemania, quizás recogiea ese objeto, y si fue así, nada más volver fue a la mansión Malfoy, donde ya le habían fallado muchas veces y luego vino aquí, así que en la casa de los gritos o en el bosque prohibido podría también estar el objeto que Asfodelo hubiera creado o conseguido para él-

Los cuatro estaban parados y muy quietos en un pasillo del sexto piso.

-claro- dijo Ron anonadado.

-bien- dijo Hermione agobiada –haré una lista de objetos poderosos y peligrosos conocidos que a Voldemort le interesase adquirir- expresó con ganas.

-te ayudaré- dijo Ron.

-primero habrá que mirar en el bosque prohibido y en la casa de los gritos- puntualizó Harry.

-chicos… comenzó Ginny con desgana –ya se que vosotros teneis vuestras teorías pero… no creeis que podrían estar buscando a Harry- expresó.

Ron y Hermione suspiraron.

-ya contamos con eso Gin- dijo Harry pciaramente.

-¿cómo?- preguntó la pelirroja desconcertada.

-si van a por mí, no tenemos que preocuparnos, pero si no es así, debemos adelantarnos a ellos, ninguno queremos ver de neuvo la cara blanca y los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry sonriente.

-no- dijo Ginny pálida.

-tranquila Gin- dijo Harry abrazándola –que Merlin les proteja si vienen a por mí- dijo maliciosamente.

La chica sonrió.

-¿y el tema del crubio?- preguntó Ginny cuando reanudaron su camino.

-fue un ataque increíble- alagó Ron.

-el del cumpleaños era para matar a Harry- dijo Hermione con calma.

-y lo hubiera logrado de nos er por Norin- dijo Ginny asustada.

-ya lo creo- dijo Harry con alivio.

Ron únicamente bufó.

-¿y el de Hogwarts?- inquirió Hermione mordiendose el labio.

-tal vez se colara- propuso Ron.

-lo dudo mucho Ron, el colegio tiene enormes medidas de seguridad- explicó Hermione como si explciase algo muy sencillo a un niño muy pequeño.

-eso significaría que están buscando algo de fénix- comentó Ginny.

-esa sería una buena manera de encontrar a Harry, su varita es de fénix- arguyó Ron.

-pero en Hogwarts hay un montón de gente con varitas de fénix- explicó Harry al que ésa teoría no le convencía en absoluto.

-y si no es tu varita lo que están buscando Harry, sino a Fawkes- propuso Ginny.

-claro, seguro que los mrotifagos ya saben que tienes a Fawkes, y detectar un fénix si es una buena manera de buscarte- explicó Hermione.

-¿y como sabrían que Harry tiene un fénix?- preguntó Ron interesado.

-pues porque en su entrega de la orden de Merlin fue con Fawkes y muchos periodistas y casi todo el ministerio de Magia en pleno lo vió- explicó Hermione decidida.

-ahora podemos defendernos de él- dijo Ginny acariciando su varita.

-exacto- dijo Harry cuando ya estaban en la puerta de madera pulida de la sala de los menesteres.

Al entrar, vieron un circulo de personas que hablaba, algunos gritaban insultos, otros parecían a punto de llorar.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

Cuando la gente se fue apartando, quedaron en el centro del circulo heridos y con cicatrices George y Angelica.

-oh Merlin- dijo Ginny y corrió hacia su hermano.

Hermione miraba preocupada y Ron se había quedado muy quieto.

Harry se acercó a ellos.

-¿estais bien?- preguntó con calma mirandolos.

Ninguno de los dos aprecían tener heridas graves.

-si tranquilo- dijo George.

-nos atacaron- sentenció Angelica.

-¿mortifagos?- preguntó Ginny alarmada.

-si- dijo Angelina con rabia.

-los del ministerio creen que se están vengando de todos los que luchamos en la batalla de Hogwarts… menos mal que estaba KIngsley- dijo George.

Ron golpeó una armadura y Harry se dio la vuelta alarmado.

Su mejor amigo tenía la cara roja de ira.

-bien calmaos, debemos tener mucho cudiado- dijo Hermione y algunos asintieron.

-escuchadme- dijo Harry alzando la voz para que todos lo mirasen –lo primero que quería deciros es que tenemos una nueva miembro- dijo señalando a Lamia que estaba al lado de Lavender y Parvati y parecía terriblemente enfadada –se llama Lamia Mclarren y va a ser mi "hija adoptiva"-

Todos estallaron en aplausos y muchos se acercaron a la niña para saludarla y presentarse.

-la otra cosa que os quería decir es que Hermione nos va a enseñar a usar nuestros encantamientos patronus para comunicarnos entre nosotros. Si os atacan enviadnos un patronus y acudiremos…-.

-por favor, os lo digo a todos, si os atacan poned la marca del E. D.- dijo Hermione con premura –eso nos avisará a todos-

-solamente teneis que coger con fuerza la moneda y apareceros, os aparecereis en donde ha sido convocada la marca de Dumbledore- apuntó Ron sonriente.

Se oyeron algunos

-y los que estamos aquí- dijo Neville -¿cómo saldremos del castillo para ayudar?-

Harry no respondió enseguida. Se quedó unos momentos pensando.

Ataques que aprecían al azar. ¿por qué a un grupo de Muggles? ¿por qué a Angelica y George?

No tenía sentido…

-podriamos aparecernos- propuso Ron.

-Ron, nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarrts- recito Hermione del libro Historia de Hogwarts.

-ya, pero si salimos de los terrenos- sugirió Ana.

-nos verían- objetó Michael Corner.

-podríamos usar Thestrals- sugirió Luna.

-eso también lo verían- dijo Hermione.

-pero ya los usamos una vez y no pasó nada- dijo Ginny.

-ya pero entonces la directora era Umbridge- bufó Harry –McGonagall se dará cuenta-

-¿y si le pedimos permiso?- preguntó Lavender.

-no nos lo dará- auguró Parvati.

-podeis usar los pasadizos secretos- propuso George.

-no los animes- rebatió Angelica.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Lee Jordan.

-es una mala idea que escapen del colegio para luchar con mortifagos- bromeó Katie bell.

-no escaparemos del colegio para luchar contra mortifagos, sino para ayudaros- protestó Luna Lovegood como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Varios rieron y otros la animaron.

-entonces ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en que si uno de nosotros tiene problemas, los otros acudirán en su ayuda?- preguntó Hermione mirando a todos tras haberles enseñado ella a hacer hablar a sus patronus y Harry las llamas de fénix a los que tenían varitas de ese ave.

Todos asintieron.

Mientras se iban marchando, cada uno a su lugar, Harry los miraba y se sentía parte de algo, de algo muy grande e importante. Por la sonrisa de Lamia, la niña sentía lo mismo.

-sabeis- dijo Harry cuando salieron por la puerta normal los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Todos se quedaron parados y le miraron esperando, sin duda, que dijera algo ingenioso o increíble.

-seguramente, así comenzó la Orden del fénix-

No estaba seguro de por qué lo había dicho pero era una idea que le rondaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Se veía como un joven Dumbledore creando un grupo de magos y brujas unidos por un fin común: derrotar a Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos.


	22. 22 la mansion abandonada

CAPÍTULO 22 LA MANsIÓN ABANDONADA:

Lo primero que os kiero decir a todos es que muchas gracias por los comentarios que me habeis enviado. Sabed que gracias a vuestra intervención y a la ayuda de una persona muy especial para mi, voy a volver a dejaros los capis aki.

Tambien he vuelto a permitir los reviews anonimos para que no tengais que registraros y los no registrados podais dejar todos los reviews que kerais.

Espero que os guste.

CAPÍTULO 22 LA MANsIÓN ABANDONADA:

La siguiente semana fue de lo más extraña. Muy pocos sabían que ese fin de semana Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny saldrían de Hogwarts para ir a… ¿dónde iban? ¿qué iban a hacer?

Las clases de transformaciones de esa semana habían estado llenas de indirectas de la profesora McGonagall y malas caras al respecto de abandonar la seguridad del colegio e ir a Merlin sabía donde a hacer quien sabía que.

Las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras que les daba el profesor Radd también eran diferentes. De repente era como si el mago estuviera entrenando unicamente a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Les explicaba estrategias, les mostraba formas de detener a un enemigo o incluso a criaturas de las que solamente Hermione había oido hablar.

-bien chicos, muy bien- dijo al final de la clase del jueves en la que las dos parejas habían logrado vencer con dificultades a un demonio crishna.

-chicos- dijo el profesor sin mirar a Nadie mientras volvía a su mesa, pero ellos ya sabían quienes eran.

Los tres chicos se adelantaron hasta la mesa echandose miradas complices.

-no vas a detenernos Norin- se quejó Harry que lo veía venir.

Norin no habló enseguida.

-ni se me ocurriría Harry- dijo calmadamente el profesor y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el último alumno salió de clase.

-entonces…- inquirió Ginny.

-me gustaría acompañaros- pidió Norin.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio.

-pues no podrá ser- dijo Ron complacido.

Norin lo miró con interés.

-¿por qué?- preguntó sin alterarse.

-lo sentimos de verdad Norin, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer solos- se disculpó Hermione.

El ex–auror se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a los chicos uno a uno.

-Harry, si necesitas cualquier cosa, pidela, no haré preguntas- dijo y abandonó la clase ante el silencio de los cuatro chicos.

La mañana del sábado en que iban a ir a la mansión de los Ryddle era fria y gris.

Harry se despertó tarde, había estado leyendo la noche anterior el libro que Hermione le había regalado sobre le cuento de los tres hermanos y se le habían pegado las sábanas.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, Ginny le esperaba.

Llevaba un vestido rojo precioso. Harry, con unos vaqueros y un jersey se quedó boquiabierto nada más verla mientras unos niños que salían por el hueco del retrato señalaban y comentaban en bajo. Habían decidido que irían a pequeño Hangleton con ropa Muggle para no llamar la atención.

-hola preciosa- dijo cariñosamente al llegar hasta donde estaba.

-ultimamente siempre llegas tarde- vaciló Ginny mirandolo con ternura.

-si, deberían haber despertadores mágicos- comentó Harry mirando por la ventana el cielo.

-¿despertadores?- preguntó Ginny saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

-es la forma de los Muggles para despertarse- explicó Harry saliendo tras ella.

La escuela estaba casi en silencio. Siendo sábado, nadie estaba levantado a esas horas.

-siempre me he preguntado como se las arreglan los Muggles sin hechizos- dijo la pelirroja vivazmente.

-pues… es más complicado- opinó Harry.

-¿por qué me esperabas en la sala común?- preguntó Harry a la altura de la entrada del gran comedor.

-hemos estado despidiendo a Dennis y ya de paso… pues te espero- dijo la chica sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de su hermano que comía vorazmente.

-o sea que solamente de paso- comentó Harry fingiendo estar ofendido.

-no- dijo Ginny cariñosamente –me he quedado porque me gusta reñirte porque tardas mucho por las mañanas-

Ron se rió y se le cayó de la boca un poco de pastel.

Ginny retrocedió asqueada, Hermione, sin embargo, solamente suspiró rendida.

-creo que lo mejor sería aparecerse en pequeño hangleton y luego andar- dijo Hermione tras mirar a sus lados y comprobar que no había nadie.

-andar…- expresó reticente Ron.

-¿por qué se ha ido Dennis esta mañana?- preguntó Harry interesado.

-cada tonto con su tema- bromeó Ginny.

-Ron, es necesario andar, no podemos aparecernos en un pueblo Muggle mágicamente- dijo mirando enfadada a Ron –Harry, te lo dije, Dennis se va porque sus padres quieren hacerle un homenaje a Colin- dijo Hermione exasperada.

-pobre Dennis- dijo Ginny triste.

-si, pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra misión, no tenemos ni idea de que será, así que habrá que buscar bien…-

-¿has pensado como vamos a entrar a la mansión de los Ryddle?- preguntó Ginny.

-por la puerta- expresó Ron convencidisimo.

Ginny y Hermione ni siquiera le miraron pero Harry rió.

-tu y Harry con la capa de invisibilidad, Ron y yo fingiremos que queremos comprarla- explicó Hermione.

-debe ser carísima- comentó Ron golpeando el cuenco de cereales con la cuchara repetidas veces.

-por eso vamos así vestidos Ron- dijo Hermione molesta señalando su vestido y su collar de diamantes.

Harry no se había dado cuenta al principio porque los dos estaban sentados pero… Ron estaba muy elegante con un traje que ni tio Vernon se hubiera atrevido a despreciar. Y el vestido y las joyas que llevaba Hermione puestas habrían despertado el interés de tia Petunia.

Un par de horas más tarde, Ron y Hermione llegaban a pequeño hangleton. Los habitantes del pequeño pueblo los miraban entre impresionados y curiosos y cuchicheaban cuando la pareja ya había pasado por su lado.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Que jóvenes eran para vestir esas ropas.

El alcalde del pueblo despejó las dudas explicando que procedían de familias ricas y estaban interesados en adquirir una residencia para habitar tras su cercana boda y, una de las opciones era la antigua mansión de los Ryddle.

-me pregunto y esos conocen la historía de la mansión- se jactó el dueño de la taberna el ahorcado.

-seguro que no- comentó una mujer.

-seguro que el potentado no ha abierto la boca- expuso un hombre en la barra con una copa de jerez en la mano.

Harry y Ginny se habían adelantado y estaban cerca de la puerta de la mansión abandonada.

-pobre Frank- comentó Harry, invisible a la vista.

-¿Frank?- preguntó Ginny inquieta mirando a un lado y a otro como si esperase ver de momento a otro un fantasma.

-era el jardinero de ésta casa. Voldemort lo mató- explicó Harry vagamente.

-ah- dijo simplemente la pelirroja, pero en el resto del camino hasta la verja de metal, no quitó los ojos de su novio.

Erigida sobre una colina que dominaba la aldea, la mansión tenía cegadas con tablas algunas ventanas y al tejado le faltaban tejas.

Al mirarla, a Harry le recordó a un grande y poderoso gigante, cansado y olvidado por los años y ahora, demasiado débil para defenderse de ellos.

La hiedra se extendia a sus anchas por la fachada.

Era con diferencia el edificio más grande y señorial en kilómetros a la redonda.

Parecía mucho más viejo y destrozado que la última vez que Harry lo había visto, hacía ya varios años.

La puerta crujió cuando Ginny la apuntó con la varita.

-no parece que haya ningún hechizo protector- comentó la chica mirando el negro y desgastado metal como si pudiera estar escondiendo algo.

-dudo mucho que Voldemort la protegiera- comentó Harry mirando la cabaña y negando con la cabeza –sospecho que la usó porque no tuvo otra opción- explicó con desgana.

Por un momento se vió a si mismo, como Voldemort, usando el número 4 de Privet Ddrive… no, sin duda Voldemort no la habría protegido.

Un hombre había muerto, y todo porque a Voldemort no se le había ocurrido otro lugar donde esconderse.

-deberíamos esperar a Ron y a Hermione- puntualizó Ginny contrariada mirando como Harry se internaba en los terrenos dirigiéndose al portalón de madera que protegía la mansión.

Harry se detuvo en seco.

Alzó la mano con la varita apuntando a la mansión.

-accio Horrorcrux-

-si está, no creo que sea tan sencillo- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry divertida.

-había que intentarlo- dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto vió algo que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-el cementerio- dijo con voz suave y terrible a la vez.

-¿cementerio?- preguntó Ginny alzando la varita.

-tranquila- dijo Harry con calma –es donde Voldemort volvió a la vida hace 4 años- explicó Harry.

Sentía el dolor, el horror, no sabía como, pero estaba seguro de que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Notaba el olor a muerte y desolación. Todavía podía recordar a colagusano atrapándolo… el cuerpo de Voldemort cobrando vida… la figura blanca como la cera y de ojos de serpiente que había salido de aquel caldero… el circulo de mortifagos con capas negras y mascaras que habían aparecido de la nada ante la llamada de su señor…

De pronto, una mano le agarró el brazo y le impidió seguir.

No se había dado ni cuenta, pero estaba caminando a través de los terrenos y ya estaba muy cerca del cementerio, podía verlo delante de si.

Se había salido de la capa invisible y al mirar atrás vió como una mano salía de ninguna parte sosteniéndolo.

-éste es un buen lugar donde empezar a mirar- le dijo Harry a Ginny señalando el cementerio.

El resto de su novia se materializó.

-¿estás seguro?- preguntó la chica con miedo.

-si, lo estoy-

Claro que lo estaba. No podía dejar que los recuerdos de aquella noche lo torturasen, no podía dejar que los hechos que se habían cobrado la vida de Cedric Diggory y la resurrección de Tom Ryddle nublaran su mente.

Con un gesto de la varita, Ginny abrió el cementerio. La valla metálica descolorida y oxidada se abrió con un quejido metálico.

Con cautela y ya sin la capa invisible, Harry y Ginny se aventuraron en su interior. Era muy notorío que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie iba por allí. Probablemente, tras el incidente de cuatro años atrás, los Muggles habían construido otro cementerio y preferían visitar el nuevo.

-este lugar me da escalofrios- comentó Ginny en un susurro.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, con otro quejido metálico, la puerta se cerró de golpe y ambos quedaron atrapados.

-oh oh- dijeron a la vez.

De repente, una extraña niebla invadió el cementerio y de las tumbas empezaron a surgir los cadáveres.

-inferis- gritó Ginny alzando la varita y lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

De las innumerables tumbas, empezaron a surgir cadáveres blancos como la cera que les atacaban.

Mientras Ginny se defendía, Harry estaba paralizado.

Los sucesos que habían ocurrido en aquel lugar le torturaban. Podía oir los gritos de triunfo de los mortifagos y podía ver la cara de Cedric.

Sentía la varita en la mano sudada. Sentía un sudor frio recorrerle la espada y la fenece, pero no podía… no se movía.

Su cuerpo parecía envuelto en piedra. Sentía los dedos rígidos y la boca seca.

-Harry, reacciona pro favor- imploró Ginny combatiendo contra los inferis ella sola para proteger a Harry.

El muchacho se hallaba entre la puerta y la pelirroja y adelantándose cada vez más, un grupo de inferius se lanzaba contra su novia que apenas lograba retenerlos.

Pero Harry no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía levantar la varita. Pesaba, pero, ¿era la varita o su mano?

Un grito de Ginny le hizo reaccionar.

Un inferius la agarraba del cuello y la había tirado al suelo, otros dos se le acercaban.

Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… NO.

Escuchó un golpe metálico tras de sí, pero no le importaba si eran más inferius o un dragón. Tenía que salvar a Ginny.

Venciendo lo que le parecieron toneladas, Harry alzó la varita y se apuntó al brazo.

-apulso-

Ginny voló rozando el suelo hasta quedar a los pies de Harry, cuyo rostro, del miedo había pasado a la ira.

Alzando de nuevo la varita apuntó al inferius que había cogído a Ginny.

-fenixis flamerae-

Una tremenda llamarada dorada salió de la punta de la varita del muchacho y golpeó no solo al cadáver al que apuntaba sino a otros dos que se le acercaban por detrás.

Quitandose del cuello la mano muerta del inferius, Ginny se levantó y se puso al lado de su novio.

-un ejercito contra dos- dijo la chica con la voz acelerada.

-si es verdad- dijo calmadamente Harry mirando a los cadáveres que parecían multiplicarse a cada momento –están en desventaja- terminó sonriendo.

-FENIXIS FLAMERAE- gritaron los dos al tiempo.

Dos ráfagas de llamas doradas salieron de las puntas de las varitas y seis o siete inferius fueron desintegrados.

Varias veces más lanzaron sus hechizos, pero parecía que los inferius no se terminarían nunca.

-la niebla es cada vez más espesa- dijo Ginny con la respiración entrecortada.

-esa debe ser la idea- dijo Harry mirando al cielo neblinoso por un momento –que cuando se vaya la niebla nosotros seamos parte del ejercito de inferius- dijo con ánimo –pero no ocurrirá-

-Harry, Ginny- gritó una voz.

-es Ron- dijo Ginny triunfante quitándose otra horda de inferis de encima.

-¿Ron?- preguntó Harry con esperanza.

-si, ¿estais bien?-

-si, pero hay muchos inferius- respondió Ginny.

-tranquilos, Hermione os sacará de ahí- dijo con ánimo.

-daos prisa- gritó Harry lanzando una nueva llamarada dorada.

Parecía inútil. Cuantas más llamaradas lanzaban más inferius salían de ninguna parte.

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Ginny acelerada.

-Norin habló sobre los inferius, dijo que eran criaturas nocturnas que no se detenían ante nada… que el fuego era la mejor defensa…-

-ya les lanzamos fuego pero…-

Aunque le molestara admitirlo era la verdad. Aunque Hermione lograse sacarles de allí, eso no detendría al ejercito de muertos vivientes.

-un momento- dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta –pues claro, son criaturas nocturnas- dijo triunfante.

-¿y?-

-que salen de noche, por eso es la niebla- dijo señalando arriba.

-entonces si quitamos la niebla…- aventuró Ginny.

-el sol las destruirá- completó Harry aunque no estaba completamente seguro de sus palabras.

-creía que eso era a los vampiros- dudó la pelirroja.

-esperemos que éstos sean primos lejanos- imploró Harry.

Al hablar, los dos chicos podían ver en el aire dibujada su respiración en vapor.

El frio se extendía y parecía que las propias manos de la muerte estuviesen cada vez más cerca.

Un fuerte crujido metálico les indicó que su amiga lo había conseguido.

-sal de aquí- ordenó Harry cuando se abrió la puerta.

-no me iré sin ti- negó Ginny lanzando otra llamarada dorada.

-¿estais bien?- preguntó Ron entrando con la varita en alto.

El rostro de Hermione estaba pálido, estaba claro que el romper la maldición que encerraba a Harry y Ginny la había agotado.

-tenemos que disipar la niebla- dijo Harry a Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione.

La chica alzó costosamente la varita apuntando al cielo.

-aurorea- pronunció con la voz cortada.

De su varita emergió un brillo blanco que ascendió hasta el cielo y cortó la niebla dispersando la parte por donde iba pasando.

La luz del sol se entrevió a través del corte del hechizo y los inferius que estaban bajo ella se desintegraron.

-funciona- dijo Ginny, pero la alegría le duró muy poco.

En cuanto la luz blanca del encantamiento se perdió de la vista en el firmamento, la niebla volvió a espesarse.

-maldición- dijo Harry viendo que ahora Ron y Hermione también estaban en peligro.

-salgamos de aquí- ordenó Ginny señalando a la verja oxidada.

Salieron y cerraron la verja, pero como Harry ya sospechaba eso no les serviría de nada.

Los inferius se arremolinaron alrededor de la verja y comenzaron a golpearla.

-fermaportius- pronunció Ron apuntando la verja.

El hechizo fortificante no sirvió de nada, ya que los inferius eran demasiados.

-debe de ser una fortaleza mágica- dijo Hermione señalando la niebla que se iba extendiendo hacia fuera de la verja.

-¿una que?- preguntó Ron.

-es un hechizo muy complicado- recitó Hermione –tiene que encantar completamente un lugar y entonces pones un estímulo y ante ése estímulo el lugar responde y…-

-Hermione, como lo paramos- interrumpió Harry gritando.

La chica se quedó callada.

-el centro- dijo incomprensiblemente.

-¿qué centro?- preguntó Ginny.

-tiene que haber un centro del encantamiento, si lo destruimos, el encantamiento se destruirá- dijo Hermione con la boca seca.

-¿Dónde estará el centro?- reflexionó Hermione.

-tal vez en la mansión…- apuntó Ron.

-no, tiene que estar dentro del cementerio- dijo Hermione.

-entonces estará en la tumba- comprendió Harry.

-está demasiado lejos y hay un ejercito de inferius por el camino- protestó Ginny.

-pero los inferius- dijo Harry alzando hacia el cielo la varita –no pueden volar-

El aire se condensó alrededor del muchacho que empezó a elevarse.

-alguien podría verlo- señaló Hermione preocupada.

-no te preocupes hay demasiada niebla- comentó Ginny –lo que me preocupa es Harry-

El chico volaba por encima de la verja del cementerio. Veía a los inferius debajo de él. Intentaban cogerlo pero el estaba muy alto.

¿Dónde estaba la tumba? Tenía que encontrarla y destruirla. Ron y Ginny no podría mantener a raya a los inferius mucho tiempo y Hermione estaba agotada.

Al final vió la lápida de mármol con el nombre de Tom Ryddle en ella.

Descendió un poco y apuntó con la varita. De nada sirvió. Su hechizo impactó contra los inferius que se arremolinaban ante la tumba protegiendola.

-de acuerdo, lo haremos por las malas- dijo enfadado.

Bajó en picado como si fuese montado sobre una escoba y esquivando los inferius que se lanzaban a por él con su gran habilidad de buscador se puso enfrente de la tumba.

Alzó la varita y sintió unas manos huesudas agarrarle por el jersei.

-bombarda- gritó apuntando a la tumba.

Justo en el momento en el que el inferius tiraba de él y Harry caía al suelo, la lápida de piedra explotó.

Harry sintió el sonido y el golpe y luego, miles de piedrecitas diminutas que le golpeaban.

Los inferius profirieron un grito todos a una, pero el aullido no fue de furia, sino de despedida.

Como si hubiera entrado el viento, la niebla se disipó en pocos segundos y los inferius se convirtieron en poco más que polvo en el viento que soplaba.

La respiración de Harry era acelerada mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Escuchó pasos y en poco tiempo Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban allí, con las varias en alto y mirandolo con miedo.

Su novia fue la primera en acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Ron bajando por fin la varita.

-si-

-bien hecho Harry- felicitó Hermione.

Ginny no había hablado, estaba cogida del brazo de Harry y no se soltaba.

-ahora deberíamos entrar en la mansión- opinó Hermione mirando desde allí, la enorme presencia que ofrecía el antiguo caserón.

-vamos, es la hora de comer- dijo Ron y sus tripas rugieron.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron comprensivamente y luego fulminaron a Ron con la mirada.

-tengo hambre- se defendió débilmente el chico.

-no- decretó harry –tiene razón Ron-

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron con la boca abierta e incluso Ron parecía sorprendido.

-claro, no se puede pensar bien con el estómago vacio- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-y además Hermione, estás agotada- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Su amiga se le quedó mriando y asintió.

-a comer entonces- declaró Ginny.

Encontraron enseguida un lugar apropiado y sacaron del bolso de Hermione los bocadillos que les habían preparado los elfos domesticos.

-teníamos que haberlos preparado nosotros- comentaba Hermione.

-así están más buenos- dijo Ron mordiendo con fuerza su bocata.

-a vale, entonces no importa que trabajen ellos porque así están más buenos…- se quejó Hermione.

-no, yo no he dicho eso… sólo me refería a que… bueno en fin…- pero no no parecía saber continuar desde ahí.

Harry y Ginny se mirabana y reían por lo bajo.

Era ya mediodía y aunque la luz del sol estaba presente, las nubes no habían abandonado sus puestos de vigilancia.

-un galeon por tus pensamientos- dijo Ginny cariñosamente.

-pensaba en lo de los inferius- comentó Harry.

-seguro que Voldemort pensaba que sería una broma fantástica- comentó Ginny.

-si, seguro que se dijo si hago esto seguro que Harry se rie mucho- dijo Ron.

-no creo que fuera Voldemort- opinó Hermione.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a su amiga.

-pensadlo, si el hechizo lo hubiera puesto Voldemort, ya no estaría-

-porque Voldemort ya no está- dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry.

-gracias a nosotros- dijo Ron irguiéndose mucho y a Harry le recordó a Percy.

-sobre todo a ti- atacó su hermana.

-pues si- se defendió el chico –yo hice muchas cosas importantes-

-si, huir dejando a Harry y a Hermione, importantísimo- dijo la chica esceptica.

Ron palideció.

-pero luego volvió- ayudó Harry.

-y nos ayudó muchisimo- concedió Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y se metió la mano en un bolsillo del vestido.

-toma- dijo entregándole a Harry un galeón.

-¿de dónde has sacado un galeón?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Ginny suspiró.

-Ron, es el del E. D.- explicó Hermione.

Harry lo guardó en el pantalón trasero de sus vaqueros.

-te has manchado el vestido- le dijo Harry a Ginny cuando hubieron acabado de comer.

Ginny intentó mirarse atrás pero no l consiguió.

Harry le dio unos espolsones con la mano por la parte del culo.

Ginny rió, pero Ron se atragantó con el postre.

-Ron, esto es normal- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.

-menos mal que en Hogwarts no llevamos vestido- dijo Ginny.

-¿por?- quiso saber su novio.

-porque tendría que lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a cualquiera a la que le "espolsaras" el vestido- comentó Ginny como si fuera un chiste.

Harry se rió y Ron puso cara de inferius.

-Ginny, no seas exagerada y Ron no pongas esa cara, pareces un inferius, Harry saca la varita no debes ir por ahí desprotegido- se quejaba Hermione.

-Hermione pareces la profesora McGonagall- se quejó Ron.

Hermione bufó.

-y quién le dice señor Weasley, que no lo sea y que la señorita Granger se haya quedado esta mañana en la cama- dijo la chica fingiendo voz adusta.

Ron miró a Hermione como si viera por primera vez un thestral.

-bien directora, ahora que está aquí con nosotros digame, ¿es cierto que usted y el profesor Dumbledore tenían un romance?- preguntó Ron con interés.

Todos rompieron a reir.

-Ron, eso es una grosería- dijo Hermione dolida aunque se le notaba que se esforzaba por no reirse.

-disculpe profesora Granger- dijo Ron imitando una reverencia de Norin Radd.

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

-no suena mal- le dijo Ginny.

-ya, pero profesora… creo que no-

-yo no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero- se mortificó la pelirroja.

-no te preocupes, ya verás como acabas encontrando algo- la animó Harry.

Entretanto, los chicos habían llegado a las puertas de la mansión de los Ryddle.

Hermione alzó su varita y empezó a hacer complicados movimientos y a murmurar palabras incomprensibles.

Al cabo de un rato paró.

-solamente había un hechizo de protección pero ya lo he quitado- explicó la chica frotandose la frente.

-entonces entremos- dijo Harry.

Ginny hizo un movimiento con la varita y la puerta se abrió.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron dentro de la mansión. No encontraron más trampas, pero tampoco lograron nada. Buscaron por cada habitación, cada armario, cada alacena y debajo de cada alfombra raida… nada.

-o sea, que hemos perdido todo el día y no hemos encontrado nada- se quejó Ron.

-eso parece- dijo Hermione.

-vamos chicos, sabíamos que no sería fácil- dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta de madera de la mansión.

-si pero es que… un fracaso total- apuntó Ron con enfado.

-no ha sido un fracaso hermanito, ya tenemos un lugar donde sabemos que no está- puntualizó Ginny.

-Ron, Ginny tiene razón, al menos sabemos que aquí no está…- comenzó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

-buenas noches señor Potter- saludó un hombre de voz grosera.

Harry se quedó inmóvil.

Formando un círculo alrededor de los cuatro amigos en los terrenos de la mansión de los Ryddle, aparecieron un grupo de mortifagos con capuchas y mascaras.


	23. 23 la trampa

CAPÍTULO 23 LA TRAMPA:

CAPÍTULO 23 LA TRAMPA:

Harry se quedó helado. Los cuatro se pusieron juntos espalda contra espalda.

-maldita sea- dijo Hermione en bajo y Harry escuchó algo se le caía al suelo.

-parece que se ha quedado mudo- dijo la voz de una mujer melosa.

-no puede ser- dijo Ron horrorizado.

Harry también lo había escuchado.

Hermione les hizo señas en la espada hacia el suelo.

-así que como ya no la dejan juzgar nacidos de Muggles, se ha pasado a los mortifagos- dijo Harry con tremendo odio.

-exacto Potter, hay muchas ventajas en éste bando- dijo la melosa voz de Dolores Umbridge.

-zorra- dijo Ginny.

-impertinente- dijo la mujer y lanzó un hechizo.

Los cuatro amigos se lanzaron al suelo para esquivar el hechizo y Harry sintió algo en la parte de atrás de los vaqeros.

Algunos mortifagos rieron.

-no os canseis en intentar desapareceros, ya nos hemos ocupado de eso- dijo un mortifago sin máscara cuya voz era implacable.

-hazlos hablar- dijo Hermione en bajo.

-¿qué quereis?- preguntó infantilmente harry.

Algunos mortifagos se quedaron mirando a sus compañeros extrañados otros sin embargo rieron.

-no te hagas el tonto con nosotros Potter- dijo de nuevo el hombre de la voz grosera.

-no me estoy haciendo el tonto- intentó convencer Harry.

-por supuesto que no- dijo el hombre de la voz implacable –intentais ganar tiempo, me pregunto si… Accio traslador-

El objeto que se le había caido a Hermione y ésta había recuperado salió de sus manos y llegó hasta las del hombre.

-maldición- dijo Hermione.

-muy hábiles- dijo el hombre de voz implacable.

Sus rasgos eran muy cuidados. Su pelo era largo pero estaba liso, le caía por detrás de la cabeza con elegancia. Sus ojos eran verdes profundos y sus facciones tranquilas y bien proporcionadas le proporcionaban el aspecto alguien de la realeza.

-¿os ha gustado el hechizo?- preguntó el hombre de voz descarada.

-no hemos tenido muchos problemas para vencerlo- se jactó Ron.

-dejadlos ir- dijo Harry con calma –me quereis a mi- aventuró.

-te equivocas- dijo Umbridge.

-no es solamente a ti a quien buscamos- dijo un hombre con voz terrible.

-¿y qué buscais?- preguntó Harry. Sentía su respiración acelerada y su corazón acelerado, además, todavía le dolía lo que debía de ser un desgarrón en sus vaqueros, pero lo que más le aceleraba eran momentos como ése, aunque estaba en peligro de muerte, quería saber, lo ansiaba, deseaba saber que era lo que buscaban.

-el objeto Potter, ¿lo tienes?- preguntó el hombre con rasgos cuidados que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-no- dijo Harry verazmente.

-¿seguro?- preguntó el hombre alzando la varita.

Harry lo sintió. Como lo intentaba, como entraba en su mente.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se concentró en Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó el hombre con voz de asco.

Los mortifagos miraron a su alrededor esperando que el fantasma del antiguo director apareciese por entre los arboles.

-esa es tu manera de impedir mi entrada en tu mente, patético-

-¿lo tienen?- preguntó el hombre de voz terrible.

-no lo se, me ha bloqueado- respondió el hombre de rasgos cuidados.

-entonces matémoslos- dijo el hombre de voz terrible.

Algunos apollaron, otros simplemente levantaron las varitas.

Ahora si estaban en problemas. ¿cómo lo iban a hacer para escapar?

Eran demasiados mortifagos para combatirlos y siendo cuatro, no podría sacarlos volando.

-Ginny, inferius- dijo Harry.

-FENIXIS FLAMERAE- GRITARON Harry Y Ginny al tiempo.

Una por cada lado, dos ráfagas de llamas doradas salieron salieron disparadas.

Con un gesto de la varita, el hombre de rostros cuidados alzó un poderoso escudo plateado y la detuvo, pero en el otro lado no fueron tan rápidos y se dispersaron cuando chocó contra ellos el hechizo.

Los cuatro amigos huyeron hacia el terreno que había quedado libre, aunque fuera para volver a la mansión.

-idiotas- gritó el hombre de voz terrible.

Entraron y cerraron lo más rápidamente que pudieron.

-aquí no estaremos a salvo- dijo Ron mientras él, Harry y Ginny se protegían con todos los hechizos que se les ocurrían.

-tenemos que luchar- dijo Ginny y endureció el semblante –no nos queda otra-

-son demasiados- opinó Harry, deberíamos buscar una manera de huir-

-tal vez haya chimenea en ésta mansión…-

-eso no servirá- opinó Ginny –aunque la haya, ésta era una casa Muggle, no estará conectada a la red flu y no tenemos polvos flu-

-¿y escobas?- preguntó Harry.

-no serán mágicas- respondió Ginny que cada vez parecía más nerviosa.

-vamos funciona- gritó Hermione con desesperación.

Los tres chicos dejaron de discutir y la miraron.

Llevaba la varita en una mano y tenía una bota vieja en la otra. Apuntaba la varita a la bota y daba golpecitos. Tenía la frente sudada y maldecía.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó Ron nervioso escuchando los golpes de los mortifagos al otro lado.

-intento crear otro… pero…- Hermione parecía a punto de llorar.

-volemos- dijo Ginny con convicción.

-no sabeis- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-si tu lo has hecho, nosotros podemos aprender- refutó Ginny.

-es demasiado peligroso- negó Harry.

-entonces vete- dijo Ron. Su voz había sido fuerte y clara.

-vete, por la parte de atrás, nosotros te cubriremos- repitió Ron.

Su mirada era certera. Tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada con la mano.

-estoy de acuerdo con Ron- dijo Ginny.

-no, tu y Hermione os vais con él- dijo con seguridad.

-no vamos a dejarte aquí- gritó Harry, no voy a dejaros a ninguno.

-¿y si llamamos al E. D.?- preguntó Ginny no muy convencida.

-no, eso los pondría a ellos también en peligro- respondió Harry al que se le encogía el corazón.

-¿y si enviamos un patronus a la Orden?- preguntó Hermione que había desistido y le echaba a la bota miradas fulminantes.

-no sabemos cuanto podrían tardar- dijo Harry –y tampoco quiero ponerles a ellos en peligro-

-tenemos que recuperar el traslador- decretó Ron.

En ése instante, un poderoso golpe sonó por toda la mansión y la pared delantera en su totalidad salió despedida hacia el cielo aterrizando en el cementerio.

Los mortifagos los tenían, aunque parecía haber disminuido su número.

-¿por dónde ibamos antes de ser interrumpidos?- preguntó el hombre de rasgos agradables.

-avada kedavra- gritó el hombre de voz terrible.

Harry se agachó y esquivó por los pelos el rayo verde. De nuevo volvió a sentir la misma sensación en sus vaqueros.

-basta Nocrod, ahora no nos sirve de nada matar a Potter-

-por venganza Asfodelo- respondió el hombre de voz terrible.

-accio traslador- gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

Nada ocurrió.

-no os canseis, lo hemos destruido- dijo Asfodelo.

-tu- dijo Harry levantandose del suelo y alzando la varita –tu eres Asfodelo Kraws.

-en realidad se pronuncia más bien Graus… pero te lo perdono- dijo amablemente.

No parecía asustado en ningún grado.

-tu atacaste a los tios de Harry ¿verdad?- rugió Ginny con furia.

-por desgracia no encontramos lo que buscábamos- explicó Asfodelo casi arrepentido.

-así que ahora decidnos donde está- rugió Nocrod.

-y entonces nos dejareis marchar- se burló Hermione.

Algunos rieron.

-ahora solamente sois siete- contó Harry más animado.

-no te preocupes Potter, no eres rival para nosotros- dijo Umbridge.

-qué patético donde ha llegado profesora- dijo Hermione.

-tu serás la primera sabelotodo- chilló la mujer histérica.

Los cuatro se dividieron y se lanzaron a combatir a los mortifagos.

Harry fue hacia Asfodelo.

-¿vienes a matarme para vengarte?- preguntó interesado.

-para hacer justicia- dijo Harry.

Alzó la varita y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, Asfodelo lo golpeó con su varita y lo desvió como si hubiera bateado una pelota.

Harry se quedó pálido.

-expelliarmus-

De nuevo el mortifago lo desvió.

Harry seguía lanzando hechizos y Asfodelo los desviaba con gran facilidad.

A su alrededor podía escuchar como sus amigos peleaban pero no sabía quien iba ganando.

Escuchó el grito de un mortifago que caía y un chillido de Umbridge.

Miró po un momento y vió que un mortifago estaba atado en el suelo y su antigua profesora desarmada y apuntada por Hermione.

-Hermione, deja a esa zorra y termina el traslador, vamos- apremió Harry.

-voy Harry- gritó Hermione que aturdió a Umbridge.

Ron luchaba contra una mortifaga de aspecto fiero y Ginny se divertía con otro mortifago (lo estaba haciendo bailar).

-sectumsempra- bramó Harry.

En ésta ocasión Asfodelo incluso retrocedió por la fuerza del hechizo, pero logró desviarlo y la maldición golpeó una pared y la rompió en pedazos.

-¿no tienes nada mejor?- preguntó Asfodelo con una sonrisa.

Harry apretó los dientes.

Sintió pasos y miró, otro mortifago se le acercaba por detrás.

-estás atrapado- bramó corriendo hacia él.

-ese es mi novio idiota- rugió la voz de Ginny y a Harry le recordó a la batalla entre la señora Weasley y Bellatrix Lestrenge.

En un segundo, el mortifago que corría hacia Harry se paró ens eco y cayó al suelo inmóvil.

La expresión de Ginny era de pura crueldad.

-¿te importa si te acompaño?- preguntó la pelirroja poniéndose al lado de Harry.

-en absoluto- agradeció Harry.

-buena chica señor Potter- opinó Asfodelo.

-te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste- amenazó Harry.

Asfodelo se encogió de hombros.

–si nos dijeras dónde está el objeto, no tendríamos que ir matando gente- comentó como si hablara del tiempo.

-maldito- gruñó Ginny.

-expelliarmus- gritaron ambos al tiempo.

Asfodelo desvió los dos rayos de un golo golpe.

-¿cómo ha hecho eso?- preguntó Ginny atónita.

-lo lleva haciendo un rato- comentó Harry con cara de estar harto.

-luchais juntos…- dijo Asfodelo más para si que en alto.

-eso no es justo- opinó Nocrod dejando al mortifago con el que se enfrentaba a Ron y ayudando a Asfodelo.

La lucha comenzó.

Gracias a la práctica con Norin, Harry y Ginny se defendían bien y también atacaban.

-crucio- bramó Nocrod.

Harry y Ginny pensaron al tiempo.

-repulso- dijeron al tiempo.

Cada uno fue impulsado en una dirección diferente.

-avada kedavra- volvió a bramar Nocrod.

-apulso-

Y de nuevo estaban ante ellos y juntos.

-ahora estoy convencido- dijo Asfodelo en voz baja.

-deja de murmurar y ayudame- se quejó el otro mortifago.

-divide y vencerás amigo mio, divide y vencerás- dijo Asfodelo con voz un tanto cantarina.

Asfodelo apuntó al suelo y entre Harry y Ginny el suelo empezó a abrirse.

Los chicos se echaron cada uno a un lado para evitar la fisura.

El combate se disponía a un continuar, esta vez individual, pero Ron gritó.

Harry se giró y vió que un mortifago había hechizado a Hermione para no se pudier amoverse.

-desmaius- pronunció Ginny contra Asfodelo.

El mortifago lo desvió contra Harry con un perezoso movimiento de la varita.

-protego- dijo Harry y logró que el rayo rojo golpease al mortifago que tenía a Hermione inmóvil.

-gracias chicos- dijo Hermione y al tocar la bota con su varita, la bota brilló blanca.

-ya está- dijo la muchacha triunfante.

Ron consiguió zafarse de su mortifago y ambos corrieron a la lucha.

-olvidadlo- dijo Nocrod.

Hermione y Ron llegaron hasta los mortifagos y Hermione puso el traslador en el centro para que todos se agarraran a él, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, pues con un hechizo convocador no verbal, Asfodelo consiguió robar otro traslador, pero antes de que llegase al mortifago, cuando volaba hacia el por el aire, Harry lo apuntó con la varita.

-confrigio-

-no-

-maldita sea-

-atrás- gritó Harry.

La bota explotó y los dos mortifagos fueron empujados uno hacia cada lado.

-ahora- gritó Harry –corred-

Los cuatro salieron corriendo y cuando estaban en los terrenos, Hermione apuntó atrás y donde había estado la puerta apareció un muro de llamas.

Los cuatro empezaron a correr bajo el cielo oscuro y lluvioso.

-tenemos que darnos prisa, no sabemos cuanto tiempo los tendremos alejados- gritó Ginny.

-¿cuantó espacio habrán puesto el hechizo anti desaparición?- preguntó Hermione.

-tenemos que seguir corriendo hasta librarnos de él- dijo Ron.

-no- dijo Harry –FAWKES-

Un fogonazo en el aire trajó al ave fénix con los cuatro chicos.

-¿puede llevarnos a Hogwarts a los cuatro?- preguntó Harry.

El pájaro pió en señal que Harry entendió como afirmativa.

Un rayo verde iba hacia ellos y los cuatro chicos se lanzaron al suelo que estaba embarrado. El rayo les pasó por encima, pero sin mirar a ver quien lo había lanzado, los cuatro chicos se teletransportaron al colegio en una llamarada.

Aparecieron en los terrenos cubiertos de barro.

La noche era ya profunda y los cuatro estaban embarrados y heridos.

Se encaminaron a la puerta en silencio. Ninguno quería hablar o ninguno se atrevía.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y un rayo rojo salió de detrás.

Como Harry era el que iba delante, su varita, que aún llevaba en la mano y que estaba sucia, salió despedida y volvió al barro.

Ante los cuatro atolondrados chicos apareció Norin Radd.

Al Principio se les quedó mirando sin parpadear, confundido.

-¿Harry?- preguntó –Harry- gritó al instante siguiente lanzandose con él.

-los cuatro ¿estais bien? ¿qué ha pasado ¿por qué habeis tardado tanto? Minerva está de los nervios creíamos que os había pasado algo…-

-tranquilo Norin- dijo Ginny.

Norin se quedó en silencio.

-venid- dijo convocando la varita de Harry que estaba en el suelo y dándosela.

El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras les llevó a un aula vacia y la cerró mágicamente.

Sobre la mesa había varios botes con unguentos.

Con la varita les fue limpiando el barro y curando las heridas. A veces tenía que aplicar alguna pomada de las que había en los botes.

-¿estais todos bien?- preguntó cuando hubo terminado.

-si- respondieron los cuatro.

Ese era el momento que Harry temía, tras la cura… Harry estaba seguro de que les preguntaría de todo: ¿dónde habían estado? ¿por qué habían ido allí? ¿qué les había pasado? ¿por qué habían tardado tanto? Y otras muchas preguntas que Harry tampoco tenía ganas de responder.

-¿necesitais algo más?- preguntó cortésmente.

-llegamos muy tarde para la cena?- preguntó Ron.

-si, en efecto terminó hace unas tres horas, pero al ver que no habíais llegado les dije a los elfos domésticos que os guardaran cuatro raciones, les diré que os las lleven a la sala común de Gryffindor-

-muchas gracias Norin- dijo Harry sinceramente.

Norin apuntó la puerta y ésta se abrió en silencio.

-por cierto, Lamia os ha estado buscando- comentó y salió delante de ellos.

-voy a avisar a Minerva de que habeis vuelto- dijo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, la comida estaba ya colocada en un par de mesas.

Se sentaron y comieron en silencio.

-yo pensaba que vosotros estabais acostumbrados a éstas cosas- dijo Ginny con cansancio.

-uno nunca se acostumbra a estar al borde de la muerte- explicó Hermione.

-ni siquiera nosotros- admitió Ron mirando tercamente la comida.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry mientras comía un poco de pavo.

-al final Norin no va a ser tan malo- dijo el pelirrojo resignado.

Ginny y Harry sonrieron, Hermione le hizo una caricia.

-eso no significa que me fie de él- puntualizó.

Al acabar de cenar, desfilaron cada uno a su habitación rendidos.

Harry y Ron intentaron hacer el menor ruido, pero al entrar descubrieron que estaban solos.

Ron se rió.

-¿qué?- preguntó harry interesado.

-al final va a tener razón Hermione- dijo riendo.

-¿en qué?- quiso saber Harry.

-en ellos- respondió Ron señalando las tres camas vacias de Dean, Seamos y Neville.

-Neville estará con Hannah- profetizó Harry.

-si, y Dean y Seamos con Parvati y Lavender- profetizó Ron.

-¿tu crees?- preguntó harry esceptico.

-ni idea- dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros.

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó, tenía los brazos y las piernas entumecidos.

Le dolía la espalda y la barriga, donde le había golpeado un hechizo.

Abrió las cortinas con cautela, pues toda la habitación estaba en silencio.

Vió a Ron tumbado en su cama despierto y pensativo.

Ron escuchó como se abrían las cortinas y le hizo un saludo con la mano y luego señaló a las camas llenas de Dean, Seamos y Neville.

Harry se levantó y se fue a la cama de su amigo.

-eso les pasa por estar de fiesta hasta tarde- opinó el pelirrojo.

-¿será verdad que estuvieron con Parvati y lavender?- preguntó Harry.

-seria genial-

-¿y eso?-

-así Lavender dejaría de actuar así cuando esta conmigo-

-no es agradable- opinó Harry –Ginny también lo hacía-

-o sea ¿qué cuando Lavender madure me enamoraré perdidamente de ella?- preguntó Ron esceptico.

-o cuando madures tú- vaciló Harry.

-me parto-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin mirar a ninguna parte.

Era una delicia estar allí. Tumbados en sus camas con dosel hablando de temas sin trascendencia, pero Harry recordaba, y estaba seguro de que Ron también lo estaba pensando, que la noche anterior habían estado sitiados por mortifagos.

Harry se preguntaba por qué varios mortifagos habían desaparecido y que era lo que Asfodelo buscaba.

Había dicho que era un objeto… ¿buscaría también un Horrorcrux?

Por cierto- dijo Harry consiguiendo la atención de su amigo –lo que dijiste ayer, que me llevara a Ginny y a Hermione, que tú te quedarías…- dijo Harry.

-¿fue muy valiente?-

-fue muy estupido-

Los dos rieron.

-lo volvería a hacer-

-y yo no te dejaría-

Se produjo un incómod silencio.

-¿bajamos a desayunar?- inquirió Ron.

-claro-

no había casi nadie en el gran comedor. Seguramente estuvieran la mayoría durmiendo.

Harry buscó con la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no vió a Lamia.

-¿a quién buscas?- preguntó Ron.

-a Lamia-

-¿y eso?-

-ayer Norin dijo que nos había buscado-

-a es verdad- dijo Ron que ya había empezado a engullir.

-¿qué crees que quería?- preguntó Harry.

Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿sabes algo de los papeles de la adopción?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-no, Norin me los dará pero ya me dijo que eso tardaba-

-pues igual llegaron ayer-

-me lo hubiera dicho Norin-

-igual se le olvidó-

-podría ser-

-a lo mejor era por lo de la ropa que necesitaba-

-¿vas a ir a comprarle ropa?- preguntó Ron mirando a Harry divertido.

-tengo un plan- dijo Harry y de nuevo miró por la mesa de Gryffindor.

-tampoco la encuentro- comentó.

-¿a quién?-

-a Lavender-

Ron escupió la leche que estaba tomandose.

-¿para qué la buscas?- preguntó asustado.

-para pedirle que venga de compras conmigo- dijo Harry viendo divertido la cara de su amigo.

Ron palideció.

-¿quieres ir de compras con Lavender?- preguntó frotandose los oidos.

-si, ella sabe de moda- dijo simplemente harry, estaba mirando por la puerta a ver si entraba alguien.

-pero ¿para qué quieres moda?- preguntó Ron.

-Ron, las chicas prefieren ir a comprar con chicas, eso me servirá para Lamia-

-pero por qué no te llevas a Ginny?- interrumpió Ron.

-porque a Ginny también le tengo que comprar un vestido, ¿te acuerdas?-

-a claro- dijo Ron.

-Lamia- gritó Harry saludando con la mano.

Lamia lo vió y corrió ahcia él. Tenía el semblante preocupado.

-Harry- dijo sin aliento.

-¿han llegado los papeles?- preguntó Harry viendo lo nrviosa que estaba la niña.

Lamia se quedó callada mirandolo. Parecía totalmente desconcertada.

-¿los de la adopción?-

Lamia volvió a mirar a Harry como si no lo hubiera visto jamás.

-creía que era por eso por lo que me buscaban anoche- explicó el muchacho.

-no, es que anoche pasó algo…-

Pero el resto de la frase de Lamia quedó acallada por el sonido de las lechuzas que traían las cartas.

Una lechuza aterrizó al lado de Ron que le puso una moneda en el sacó y cogió el profeta para su novia.

-Lamia, calmate y cuentamelo-

Hedwig aterrizó en la mesa cerca de harry.

-oh Merlin- gritó Ron, tan alto que la mayoría de los que estaban en el gran comedor se le quedaron mirando.

Harry se dio la vuelta asustado y se acercó a su amigo que le dio la vuelta al periódico para que Harry lo viera.

El muchacho dio un grito.


	24. 24 la noche de antes

CAPITULO 24 LA NOCHE DE ANTES:

CAPITULO 24 LA NOCHE DE ANTES:

Harry no podía creerlo. En el diario el profeta, justo ante él, aparecía la imagen de la marca que Hermione había creado. Leyó:

_MARCA EN EL CIELO:_

_La pasada noche, en un barrio de Muggles, apareció en el cielo la siguiente marca. Fuentes del ministerio de magia han confirmado que se encontraron mortifagos inmovilizados en la casa sobre la que estaba puesta la marca._

_Esta marca parece actuar de manera similar a como actuaba la Marca tenebrosa._

_Algunos creen que ésta marca puede significar un nuevo reino de terror para el mundo mágico de la mano de otro señor oscuro._

_Otros, sin embargo, se han empeñado en asegurar que la marca que se muestra en la imagen no es una amenaza sino una contrapartida de la que fue la marca de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, perteneciente, seguramente, al que se ha llamado ejercito de Potter, que sería en realidad el Ejercito de Dumbledore._

_De momento, este periódico no ha podido hablar con Harry Potter ni sus seguidores por la negativa continuada de la directora Minerva McGonagall que desde el principio del curso escolar en Hogwarts, se ha negado a dejar entrar a ningún reportero._

_De ser cierto, significaría que como éste periódico ya ha avisado, el joven Harry Potter está creando un ejercito para combatir al que siempre fue su enemigo y ésta, podría ser la primera actuación de dicho grupo._

_Esto hace que el mundo mágico se pregunte hasta que punto quien-ustedes-saben ha desaparecido aún teniendo en cuenta las palabras del mismisimo Potter el día en el que le fue concedida la orden de Merlin de primera clase. De haber montado un ejercito, dice Dolores Umbridge tiene que ser porque hay una guerra y si como él dice, quien-ustedes-saben ha desaparecido el mundo mágico se debe preguntar ¿para qué necesita un ejercito?_

Harry se quedó mirando el articulo del profeta sin verlo, sin poder pensar, sin poder hablar.

La marca del E. D. en un barrio de muggles.

Ellos habían estado en la mansión de los Ryddle… habían sido atacados por mortifagos… pero no habían puesto esa marca… eso le hacía preguntarse. ¿habría sido alguien más atacado esa noche? Y si lo había sido… porque él, Hary Potter, no había estado allí.

Sentía una mano que le cogía. Era pequeña y suave.

Se dio la vuelta con un gran esfuerzo y miró a Lamia.

La niña le sonreía tímidamente.

Harry se sentó y Lamia hizo lo mismo a su lado. Ron buscaba con la mirada por el comedor a cualquier miembro del ejército de Dumbledore.

En ése momento, Hedwig le dio un picotazo en el brazo. A Harry se le había olvidado por completo que su lechuza había aparecido y apenas se había dado cuenta de que llevaba una carta para él.

Cogió la carta y, ausente, la acarició.

_Anoche los aurores fuimos a la casa que habían atacado y cogimos a los mortifagos, a éstas alturas ya están todos en Azkaban. Sabemos que fueron al menos 5 mortifagos los que atacaron el lugar y tenemos solamente a cuatro. Aún así, te doy las gracias y por supuesto la enhorabuena. Aún recuerdo cuando la Orden del fénix comenzó con lo que estais haciendo vosotros. La sensación de lograr capturar mortifagos, de oponer resistencia a Voldemort era lo mejor. Todos sus miembros estarían orgullosos de vosotros._

_Atentamente Kingsley Shackebolt_

Harry leyó la carta ensimismado.

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que había sido él?

Pero ¿quién había puesto la marca del E. D.?

Solamente miembros del E. D. sabían hacerla.

-Hermione, Ginny- llamó Ron agitando el periódico.

-que pronto os habeis levantado- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-las clases les dan sueño, pero enfrentarse a un grupo de mortifagos es algo que ya, ni les cansa- comentó Ginny amablemente.

-chicas, ha pasado algo- dijo Ron con preocupación.

Hermione le miró aterrada y cogió el profeta que Ron agitaba.

-si Ron, estábamos allí ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ginny tranquilamente dando un beso a Harry -¿qué tal Lamia?-

-Gin, es grave- dijo Harry con voz ahogada.

–alguien la ha conjurado- dijo de pronto Hermione.

Ginny se la quedó mirando y pidió el profeta.

-no dice nada de dónde fue- se quejó Hermione mirando con rabia el periódico.

-¿creeis que conoceremos a los que vivían en ésa casa?- preguntó Ron aterrado.

-si, es la casa de los Creevey- dijo Lamia con voz entrecortada.

El corazón de Harry se paró, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry sentía que su corazón no resistiría, que no volvería a latir y se quedaría allí, parado, quieto, inmóvil para siempre. De repente se imaginó su funeral. Tan hermoso como el de Dumbledore… ¿Cuánta gente iría?

Ron, Hermione y Ginny tenían caras de terror y miraban a Lamia esperando una explicación.

Ella miró a Harry.

-anoche os estuve buscando- dijo con voz temblorosa –no sabía donde estabais y yo… yo…- la niña se lanzó a los brazos de Hary y rompió a llorar.

Harry la abrazó.

-lo siento- no dejaba de repetir mientras sollozaba, debería ser más valiente… pero es que…-

-tranquila Lamia- dijo Ginny que, al lado de la niña, le acariciaba el pelo.

-deberíamos haber estado aquí- se lamentó Hermione.

Ron golpeó fuertemente la mesa en señal de enfado.

Para ese momento, ya todo el comedor guardaba silencio y les miraba atentamente.

-venid a la enfermería por favor- pidió Lamia y comenzó a desfilar hasta la entrada del gran comedor secándose las lágrimas.

Los cuatro chicos la siguieron como hipnotizados.

Ninguno habló hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde estaban las puertas de la enfermería.

Michael Corner y Susan Bones estaban en la puerta de la enfermería, sentados y en silencio.

En cuanto les vieron venir se pusieron en pie y les miraron con alegría.

-¿cómo están?- preguntó Lamia.

-bueno, la señora Ponfrey ha dicho que no hay cambios- explicó Susan.

-dice que si hay algo nuevo nos lo dirá- dijo Michael echando un corto vistazo hacia dentro de la enfermería, cuyas puertas estaban cerradas.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿están bien?- preguntó Harry que no aguantaba más.

Susan y Michael se miraron.

-hay varios heridos- comentó Susan.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

-pero están todos vivos, no hay ningún herido grave- se apresuro a asegurar Michael.

-¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Harry con el corazón en un puño.

-es largísimo Harry, y enseguida vendrán a relevarnos- dijo Susan con cansancio.

-¿relevaros?- preguntó Ron.

-si, estamos haciendo lo mismo que con Harry- dijo Michael señalando al muchacho –vamos turnandonos-

-enseguida les toca a Neville y Hannah- dijo Susan.

Michael dio un bostezo.

-chicos, id a dormir- dijo Ginny.

-tenemos que esperar a Neville y Hannah- dijo Susan con cara de sueño.

-no os preocupeis, ya nos quedamos nosotros- dijo Ron.

-de acuerdo- dijeron los dos chicos.

Enseguida apareció Hannah por el pasillo. Venía despeinada y su rostro estaba triste.

Al verlos a ellos se quedó sorprendida, pero enseguida lo superó.

-¿qué haceis aquí- preguntó la chica extrañada.

-relevamos a Michael y Susan- dijo Hermione.

-pero necesitamos que alguien nos cuente lo que ha pasado- señaló Ron.

Harry no habló, no podía hacerlo.

-a mi no me dejaron ir- dijo Lamia con tristeza.

-eres demasiado pequeña, ya te lo dije- explicó Neville llegando por el pasillo sonriendo –ve a dormir cariño- dijo dando un beso a Hannah –descansa yo se lo contaré todo- concluyó.

-como quieras-

Neville miró hacia las puertas de la enfermería como si pudiera ver a su través.

-fueron increíbles anoche chicos- dijo Neville con voz temblorosa –combatieron ferozmente- añadió.

La cara de Neville, reflejaba orgullo, un inmenso orgullo, pero los cuatro amigos lo miraban sin comprender nada e intercambiando miradas sombrias.

-¿combatieron?- se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

Al ver las caras de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, Harry supo que los demás no se habían atrevido a preguntar.

Neville los miró sombríamente y suspiró, pero por suerte para el chico, Lamia acudió en su ayuda y comenzó el relato:

-anoche, después de cenar, las monedas de E. D. empezaron a calentarse. Aparecían cordenadas, de alguien, que supuse que estaba en peligro- dijo la chica con pena.

-Lamia nos avisó, encontró a Lavender y a Parvati y se lo dijo, debo reconocer- admitió Neville mirando a la niña con agradecimiento –que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de nada- dijo Neville bajando la cara avergonzado.

-nosotros tampoco nos dimos cuenta- dijo Ginny nerviosamente tocándose los bolsillos repetidas veces.

-me la diste- dijo Harry adivinando lo que buscaba su novia y de pronto, en ése instante, fue como si el mundo entero se derrumbara ante él.

-los vaqueros- dijo con voz apenas perceptible.

-¿qué?- preguntó lamia mirando a Harry extrañada.

-cuando huiamos, noté que los vaqueros hacian algo raro, creía que era que apretaban y se rompían, anoche era muy tarde y no lo miré, pero entonces- dijo girandose hacia Neville –era la moneda que quemaba- dijo aterrorizado.

-al principio me asusté mucho porque pensaba que erais vosotros- dijo Lamia señalando a los cuatro –pensaba que os había pasado algo- explicó la niña.

Los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿de qué huíais?- preguntó agudamente Neville.

-na, unos mortifagos que intentaban matarnos- comentó Ron sin darle importancia.

Lamia profirió un grito.

-¿estais los cuatro bien?- preguntó la niña examinandolos.

-si tranquila, solo unas heriditas- dijo Ginny quitandole importancia.

-espera- dijo de pronto Lamia quedandose muy quieta –Fawkes- dirigió la mirada hacia Harry –llamaste a Fawkes ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-él nos salvó- dijo Hermione –si no fuera por él…- dijo dando un suspiro.

-yo también pensaba que erais vosotros, creía que os había pasado algo y necesitabais ayuda- dijo Neville con el semblante preocupado.

-Neville se portó como un lider, fue por todo Hogwarts corriendo avisando a la gente- dijo Lamia mirando a Neville con orgullo.

-pues en realidad- dijo Neville poniéndose un poco rojo –fui avisando a la gente, no estaba seguro de que quisieran venir, de que quisieran ayudar, pero los auténticos héroes fueron ellos, todos los miembros del E. D. que había en Hogwarts se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres en cuanto les dije que las monedas quemaban. Creo que todos pensábamos que necesitabais ayuda y esperabamos que el hechizo de las monedas nos transportase a un lugar tenebroso lleno de mortifagos para salvaros- dijo Neville con orgullo –pero cuando nos aparecimos, estabamos enfrente de la casa de los Creveey-

-malditos- dijo Ron.

-¿les atacaron?- preguntó Ginny llevandose las manos a la boca.

-si, pero tranquilos están bien, sus padres y él- se apresuró a asegurarles Neville.

-salisteis de Hogwarts, sin permiso y os aventurasteis sin saber donde ibais…- dijo Hermione entre impresionada y enfadada.

-para eso eran las monedas ¿no?- preguntó Ron.

-si pero…- Hermione no supo terminar la conversación.

-entrasteis y luchasteis- dijo Ginny alzando la mano al cielo.

-si bueno- dijo tímidamente Neville –no fue tan sencillo, al menos habían diez mortifagos- dijo Neville y Lamia profirió otro grito.

-tenía que haberos acompañado- dijo la niña negando con la cabeza.

-no- dijeron al tiempo Neville y Harry.

La niña suspiró.

-gracias por no dejarla ir- dijo Harry a Neville.

El chico asintió.

-le dije que alguien tenía que quedarse para hacer de enlace, para avisar al ministerio si no volvíamos- dijo Neville complacido –o para avisaros a vosotros si ya habíais vuelto, aunque os buscamos por el colegio nadie os había visto desde el desayuno-

Lamia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-se nos hizo tarde- dijo Harry con voz cansada.

-pero no nos avisaste- dijo Ron sin comprender.

Lamia agachó la cabeza.

-se quedó dormida- dijo Ginny con cara de comprensión absoluta –en mi cama- añadió divertida –y yo que creía que era porque me habías echado de menos- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

-por eso viniste a mi habitación- comprendió Hermione –te dije que te quedaras conmigo- añadió.

-me fui a la habitación de Lamia- dijo la pelirroja.

-esta mañana te he visto en mi cama, pero no hacia falta despertarte, suponía que estabas cansada- dijo lamia cariñosamente –y me habían dicho que estaban todos bien- dijo sonriendo.

-¿y ya lo sabías todo?- preguntó Hermione ceñuda.

-anoche, cuando fueron a la habitación de Ginny me lo contaron- dijo Lamia complacida.

-bueno continua- dijo Ron.

Neville procedió.

-Dennis se había encerrado con sus padres en la habitación de Colin y le había lanzado a la puerta el embrujo para hacerla irrompible, pero había demasiados mortifagos y habían lanzado un hechizo anti desaparición.

-espera espera- dijo Harry de pronto –el hechizo para hacerla irrompible es fácil de quitar- dijo el chico sin comprender.

Neville se encogio de hombros –cuando llegamos, todavía estaban en el cuarto de Colin- dijo extrañado.

-¿los vencisteis?- preguntó Lamia con ganas.

-entramos y gracias al elemento sorpresa y a los que nos habeis enseñado los vencimos, pero entonces…- Neville guardó silencio.

-aparecieron más mortifagos- dijo Hermione.

-si- dijo Neville boquiabierto.

-¿cómo lo?- preguntó Ron –espera- dijo sorprendido.

-los que se fueron- aclaró Ginny.

-pues eso- continuó Neville –caundo aparecieron más por sorpresa… no pudimos hacer nada, nos capturaron, dijeron que nos llevarian ante Asfodelo para que el nos "sacara" el paradero del objeto que no habían encontrado en esa casa- dijo Neville con amargura.

-pero Asfodelo estaba con nosotros- declaró Ron.

Neville alzó la vista como si temiera lo que estaba viendo.

-dio igual, al salir de la casa, a los mortifagos les llovieron hechizos aturdidores, una gran lluvia de ráfagas rojas. Los miembros del E. D. que ya no estaban en Hogwarts estaban allí- dijo Neville con orgullo –incluso Oliver Wood vino, pero cuando los mortifagos vieron que les superabamos escaparon, capturamos solamente cuatro al final- se lamentó Neville.

-muy bien- aplaudió Ron.

-seguro que si nos hubiera dirigido Harry lo hubieramos hecho mejor- se lamentó.

Todos miraron a Harry.

Estaba pegado a la pred. Su rostro estaba lleno de ira.

Golpeó una pared lo más fuerte que pudo, tanto, que incluso se hizo daño en la mano que se le puso roja. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba el dolor… otra vez… estaba ocurriendo… lo había derrotado, había vencido a Voldemort y de nuevo… sus seguidores atacaban a la gente que a Harry le importaba y lo peor, lo que no podía soportar… ¿POR QUÉ?.

Un objeto, de nuevo buscaban un objeto… pero también lo buscaban en casa de Colin y dennis… ¿cómo podían pensar que Voldemort iba a dejar un objeto en casa de los Creevey?

Nada tenía sentido.

-sospecho que por eso no rompieron la puerta enseguida, se dedicaron a buscar el objeto- dijo Hermione.

-lo hiciste muy bien Neville, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y seguro que tus padres también lo estarían-. Dijo Harry intentando no temblar de rabia.

Después de ésa frase, Neville pareció crecer unos centímetros y hacerse más fuerte.

-buenos dias- dijo la señora Ponfret abriendo las puertas de la enfermería.

Todos entraron en silencio.

En las camas estaban Dennis, que miraba con miedo a un hombre y una mujer que debían ser sus padres y que estaban dormidos o inconscientes en sus camillas, Lavender, con una cicatriz en la frente, Anthony Goldstein, con un color extraño en todo su cuerpo que tenía extraños temblores y Luna Lovegood que se miraba unas marcas en los brazos tremendamente interesada.

-¿están todos bien?- preguntó Harry a la señora Pomfrey.

-si, aunque el señor Goldstein tardará más en recuperarse pero en efecto no es nada grave- dijo la mujer con calma.

-gracias señora Pomfrey.

-a usted señor Potter- dijo la mujer amablemente.

Harry se quedó parado un momento. La señora Pomfrey siempre había sido muy inflexible, Harry no podía creer que no dijera nada y que además les diera las gracias.

-hola Harry, hemos ganado a mortifagos- dijo Launa orgullosa –Neville se portó muy bien, aunque volvimos muy tarde- comentó ensimismada.

-y tan bien- dijo lavender –nos desaparecimos en la sala de los menesteres- dijo impresionada mirando a Neville –Hannah tiene mucha suerte-

Neville enrojeció.

-y la hierba de fuego y las hiedras de… ¿de qué eran?- preguntó Anthony Goldstein.

-hiedras de Marowarae- dijo Neville con calma.

-teníais que haber visto a los mortifagos- dijo Dennis –no sabían como librarse de ellas-

-¿y tú Dennis?- preguntó Harry.

-bien, mis padres y yo, gracias a ti- dijo el chico.

-a mi ¿por qué?-

-tu nos diste las monedas- dijo Dennis como si estuviese todo claro.

-gracias a ti pudimos poner la marca- dijo Lavender.

-eso fue gracias a Hermione- se defendió Harry.

-pero yo se lo enseñé porque tu aceptaste ser el profesor del E. D.- aclaró ella.

-gracias a ti tenemos las monedas- dijo Anthony Goldstein.

-también fue idea de Hermione- dijo Harry.

-gracias a ti sabemos usar bien los hechizos- dijo Luna tranquilamente acariciandose las marcas de sus brazos.

-¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Ron mirando las marcas.

-me protegí de un hechizo con los brazos, ¿qué tonta no?-

-fue un reflejo- la disculpó Neville.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-anoche cuando llegamos estaban peor- dijo Neville, -la señora Pomfrey se las curó-

-Harry- dijo Neville muy serio –gracias a ti sobre todo, tuvimos el valor de ir anoche a ayudar a un amigo- dijo muy serio.

Ron Hermione y Ginny aplaudieron.

-enorabuena Neville- dijo Harry estrechandole la mano.

-Harry Potter- dijo la directora McGonagall entrando por la puerta de la enfermería hecha un hipogrifo.

-buenos dias profesora McGonagall- dijo Harry al que le salió una perfecta voz de niño bueno.

-no me vengas con buenos dias Potter- dijo la mujer, su cara estaba tensa, más de lo que Harry la había visto jamás -¿qué ocurrió anoche?-

Harry miró a Neville que estaba muy recto y mantenía los ojos en Harry.

-el señor Longbottom se ha negado a decirme nada- dijo la bruja mirando a Neville como si pudiera atravesarlo.

-¿y por qué piensa que yo se lo diré?- preguntó Harry.

La directora palideció.

-anoche apareció una marca con las siglas E. D. en el cielo de casa de los Creveey- dijo con furia señalando a Dennos y sus padres –y anoche vinieron varios estudiantes heridos, algunos se han tenido que quedar en la enfermería… Dennos y sus padres también heridos, usted, los señores Weasley y la señorita Granger desaparecidos… tengo varios familiares en mi despacho pidiendo explicaciones…-

-calmese profesora- dijo Hermione aterrada.

Ante las palabras de su estudiante favorita, la directora pareció contenerse y volver a su forma humana abandonando la de hipogrifo.

-necesito una explicación señor Potter- dijo la mujer.

-todas las personas involucradas son mayores de edad profesora- dijo Hermione.

La bruja fulminó a Hermione con la mirada.

-a sus familiares les importa muy poco esa obviedad señorita Granger- dijo la directora enfadada.

-entonces la acompañaré a su despacho y explicaré a sus familiares lo que puedo- dijo Harry.

Seguido por Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Lamia y precedido por la directora que le lanzaba chispas con la mirada, Harry acudió al despacho del director, en el que tantas veces había estado con Dumbledore.

Al entrar, todos guardaron silencio.

La directora tenía razón, había mas de 10 personas.

-Neville- dijo una anciana a quien Harry reconoció como la abuela de Neville.

Neville no retrocedió, sencillamente se quedó de pie, recto mirando a Harry.

-¿qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall mirando a un hombre bajito y casi calvo con tunica verde.

-los lectores tienen derecho a ser informados- respondió el hombre con voz profunda.

-no he autorizado…-

-calmese directora, no me importa que lo oiga- dijo Harry mirando a la directora y luego miró al que suponía sería un reportero del profeta –quiero que publique exactamente lo que le diga, no quiero cambios ni mal entendidos ¿de acuerdo?-

-el joven Potter sabe bien lo que quiere- dijo un hombre alto y delgado que vestía una capa magenta e iba custodiado por Kingsley.

-buenos dias ministro- dijo Ron mirando al hombre con odio.

-bueno, como todos quieren saberlo, les diré que anoche, no se exactamente a que hora, pero después de cenar, un grupo de mortifagos leales a Lord Voldemort, atacaron la casa de los Creevey, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, por su propia dirección y liderados por Neville LOngbottom, se lanzaron hacia la casa de su amigo y lucharon contra los mortifagos para salvar al joven Dennos y a sus padres- dijo Harry con calma.

-¿y esa marca?- preguntó el ministro.

-esa marca simboliza al Ejercito de Dumbledore, un grupo que se creó para luchar contra Dolores Umbridge, cuando esta dirigió Hogwarts, es una manera de avisar al ministerio de magia- dijo Hermione.

-¿por qué no se avisó al ministerio antes?- preguntó de nuevo el ministro.

-no había tiempo, el ataque se estaba produciendo- dijo Ginny.

-¿y cómo sabían del ataque?- preguntó del nuevo.

-tenemos nuestros medios de comunicación señor Ministro- respondió Ron.

-¿sabe por qué los mortifagos atacaron a los Crevvey?- preguntó el Ministro.

-son los Creevey, señor ministro y no sabemos porque con exactitud, pero sospechamos que fue por venganza, el hijo mayor de la familia Colin Creevey participó en la batalla de Hogwarts muriendo en ella- dijo Neville y su abuela soltó un par de lágrimas.

El lunes apareció soleado, a pesar de que estaban ya cerca de la navidad, era como si el cielo les sestuviera agradeciendo.

-sigo pensando que tiene que haber algo más que la venganza- dijo Harry cuando iban hacia la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-tiene que ser por lo del objeto- dijo Ginny.

-si pero ¿qué objeto?- preguntó Ron mientras entraban en el aula.

-bueno, creo que piensan que es un objeto que tu posees o que poseíste- dijo Hermione.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Ron.

-pensadlo- dijo Ginny –lo buscan en lugares donde viven amigos de Harry-

-¿y por qué iban a buscar un objeto mio?- preguntó Harry.

-buenos dias a todos- dijo Norin Radd entrando en el aula.

Se quedó un momento parado, mirando a su alrededor.

-aunque esto vaya contra el ministerio y la dirección- advirtió el mago –me siento muy orgulloso de vosotros- dijo sonriendo.

-te lo debemos a ti- dijo Ginny.

Varios afirmaron.

-bueno, me siento orgulloso de ser mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que el del año pasado- comentó el mago.

Todos rieron.

-ya que habeis sido tan valientes, me gustaría que me dijerais si en vuestra… expedición ilegal habeis tenido algún problema… algo que no entendais, algo que querais que os enseñe…-

Los alumnos intercambiaban miradas.

-si yo- dijo Hermione alzando la mano –nos gustaría aprender el hechizo exortizante, el hechizo de despeje…-

-y el encantamiento Fidelio- dijo Harry.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-bueno, creo que ese ultimo es más para Fitwick que para mi…- dijo con pesar –pero si tienes tanto interés en aprenderlo… te lo enseñaré- dijo Norin Radd mirando a Harry con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.


End file.
